Clow Corporation
by Butterflyellow
Summary: 21ème siècle. Tokyo bout dans l'effervescence d'une course à l'héritage aussi vénale que dangereuse. Âmes perdues et esprits corrompus s'opposent, se défient, s'affrontent ... ou parfois se rencontrent. N'appy Ending et Epilogue en ligne !
1. Chapitre 1: L'invitée

**Avant toute chose, j'attends impatiemment vos mercenaires qui me punieront comme il se doit pour ce t**itre zarbi et ce résumé perché!****

**Quant à moi, me voilà de retour d'une expédition périlleuse de 3 ans durant laquelle j'ai tenté de kidnapper tout les personnages de TRC, et j'ai hélas lamentablement échoué... Je ré-endosse donc mon rôle de ficeuse et décide d'investir de façon ludique mon temps libre en me remettant sérieusement à écrire=) **

**Voila donc une histoire de fond de tiroir que j'avais écrite il y a de cela ... 3 ANS! Mais comme je connais mon aptitude qui relève du super pouvoir à ne JAMAIS ou rarement finir mes histoires, **je ne l'ai pas posté car je ne l'avais ... jamais terminée!** (Afin de ne pas me faire achever par vous, lectrices, ce que je vous aurez sincèrement encouragé à faire!) Tout ça pour dire que dans mes bonnes résolutions j'ai décidé d'apprendre à être rigoureuse, à tenir mes délais (ne pas faire pire que maintenant si possible!) et prendre des risques en commençant la publication de cette fic tout en jurant d'écrire rapidement la fin :)**

**Bref, ça c'était ma vie, personne n'a rien compris et c'est tant mieux, voila donc ma dernière fic Tsubasa! Elle m'a été inspirée quand je suis allée au ciné voir un film qui m'a donné plein d'idées! Un film qui n'a tellement rien à voir que je ne m'étendrais pas là dessus! Mais dire que ça date n'est pas une excuse, donc pardonnez encore le scénario ringard et expressions maladroites, si il y a des années j'écrivais des trucs malhabiles je tente aujourd'hui de corriger les coquilles. **

**Disclamer: Expédition avortée donc ils appartiennent encore tous à CLAMP =) Sauf scénario, de moua!**

**Couple: Fûma x Mokona ... ouais non on y crois pas .**

**Titre: Clow Corporation. **

**Raiting: T (je me surprend moi même dans la violence de certaines scènes ... mais ce chapitre là est soft!)**

**Univers Alternatif: 21ème siècle. Tokyo bout dans l'effervescence d'une course à l'héritage aussi vénale que dangereuse. Âmes perdues et esprits corrompus s'opposent, se défient, s'affrontent ...ou parfois se rencontrent.**

* * *

><p><span>Chapitre 1: L'invitée<span>

Dans la lueur tamisée de l'ascenseur chic, Sôma remonta précautionneusement ses bas résilles, calant une petite fiole dans le revers de ces derniers. Elle abaissa sa jupe de sorte à cacher la bouteille, se parfuma, ouvrit deux boutons de son chemisier moulant, alors que la porte s'ouvrait dans un tintement.

Un large couloir dont la moquette rouge rubis et la tapisserie dorée définissait le raffinement desservait les appartements les plus chers de la ville. L'allée finissait sur une haute fenêtre où les lueurs de Tokyo scintillaient dans la nuit comme des astres. Au sommet de cette tour, 55 ème étage, logeait la personne que Sôma allait tuer.

La jeune brune s'avança, cherchant dans le spectacle éblouissant qu'offrait la vue, un peu de réconfort et de courage, puis s'arrêta devant l'une des entrées.

Elle baissa les yeux. Inspira profondément. Serra contre elle le sac en papier qu'elle transportait. Et sonna.

Le déclic du verrou électronique se fit entendre, et un homme grand et séduisant apparut dans l'entrebâillement de la porte.

« Oh, c'est Monsieur Suwa en personne qui vient m'ouvrir. Êtes-vous à ce point peu méfiant? »

« Le service de sécurité de la Tour m'a déjà prévenu de votre arrivé, mademoiselle : Un présent de la part de Sakura Clow.»

« C'est exact, je viens en son nom. »

Le grand brun aux yeux flamboyants la jaugea quelques secondes avant de hausser les sourcils. Peau hâlée, yeux ébène, cheveux fins, noirs, et courts. Quant à sa tenue des plus... sexy, elle aiguilla vite sa déduction:

« Comment la fille du grand Clow ose-t-elle prétendre répondre à mes attentes en matière de femmes? »

« Hahaha, s'amusa son interlocutrice, ne précipitons pas les choses. »

Elle tendit le sac qui contenait manifestement une bouteille d'alcool de renommée.

« Un présent offert à tous les concurrents pour l'héritage de son père. »

Le dirigeant se saisit du sac, dubitatif, mais en sortant la bouteille de vin, la vue de l'étiquette lui redonna toute confiance.

« Et bien si c'est Sakura qui vous envoie... ne restez pas sur le perron, entrez! »

La jeune femme pénétra dans l'immense duplex, et ne reteint pas une exclamation de surprise face à la beauté de l'espace, et à la vue privilégiée dont jouissait le grand salon sur la ville. Dans la nuit sombre, les lumières des autres tours se dressaient au travers d'une grande baie vitrée, comme un timide et modeste échantillon de la voie lactée.

« C'est magnifique ici. »

« Normal, c'est chez moi. »

Sôma ne dit rien mais aurait volontiers frappé cet énergumène prétentieux de Kurogané Suwa.

Il était exactement comme elle s'imaginait le grand dirigeant du Groupe Suwa, réputé favori dans cette course à l'héritage: bien trop confiant.

Se doutait-il au moins de la sauvagerie de cette compétition qui mettait en jeu le destin économique et politique du pays? Une lutte incessante où le moindre relâchement pouvait être fatal à l'entreprise.

Un combat lancé il y a 4 ans, par le président Clow, directeur du plus grand pilier économique du Japon, la Clow Corporation.

Clow est de loin et sans conteste, l'homme le plus riche, le plus populaire, le plus respecté et le plus influençable de l'île. Mais il y a quelques années de cela, il avait annoncé publiquement sa retraite. Sa fille unique Sakura étant bien trop jeune et réticente pour endosser cette responsabilité. Aussi, la délégation de l'intégralité de ses biens reviendrait à celui qu'il jugerait le plus à même de lui succéder. Cela allait faire des années qu'une effervescence sans nom avait pris possession de tous les dirigeants du pays: corruption, endettement, conspiration animaient la politique du Japon. Dans quelques mois à peine, Clow délivrerait le nom de son héritier officiel, et les tensions entre les politiciens étaient à leur paroxysme.

Sôma était le genre de citoyen qui haïssait ce milieu. Celui des riches, qui se disputaient d'autres richesses, sous le regard impuissant des habitants qui subissaient les caprices de ceux qui se prenaient pour des dieux. Jamais elle n'aurait pensé s'y mouiller. Mais hélas, ce soir elle n'avait plus le choix...

« Bon alors, tu me sers un verre? »

Pourrait-il avoir une once de respect envers les gens de sa classe, non mais ? _Il suffit d'un ou deux milliards sur un compte bancaire pour croire que l'on peut s'offrir le Kilimanjaro et surplomber autrui_! Songea Sôma en se dirigeant sans un mot derrière le grand bar.

Kurogané retourna s'asseoir dans un grand canapé en reprenant la lecture de son journal, que l'arrivée de Sôma avait visiblement interrompue. Son attitude glaciale et hautaine à son égard renforça la volonté de la jeune fille d'accomplir son acte, aussi immonde soit-il. Elle sortit la bouteille de vin et les deux verres ballons du sac et les remplit avec soin. Son cœur battait la chamade et elle craignait que le brun n'observe les tremblements de son bras. Mais il ne semblait pas plus se soucier de sa présence que de celle d'une mouche. Ainsi, elle se persuada que cet homme était sûrement bien plus ignoble que le dirigeant qui l'avait engagée, et se saisissant adroitement de la fiole contre sa cuisse. Avec agilité, elle déversa le contenu dans l'un des verres.

Le regard du brun absorbé par le journal qu'il lisait n'avait rien remarqué.

« Vous avez tant que cela besoin de vous tenir au courant de la moindre information pour ne pas profiter de ma présence? » Demanda-t-elle en s'avançant et en posant les deux verres sur la table basse.

« Pas du tout, je regarde la télévision pour les blablas quotidiens. Répondit-il d'un ton désintéressé. Là je fais les mots fléchés. »

Sôma se demanda un instant s'il était sérieux ou s'il se foutait encore d'elle.

Kurogané délaissa son journal et se saisit du verre. Il le fit tourner dans sa main et semblait se délecter du spectacle de la liqueur qui ondulait.

« Vin français. 2007. Senteur fruitée et robe claire... Est-ce bien du goût d'une jeune fille d'offrir ceci en guise de cadeau? Certaines se contentent de la bouteille de champagne classique. »

« Et bien Mlle Sakura savait visiblement à qui elle avait affaire. Tenta de rattraper Sôma. Au futur gagnant de l'héritage de la Clow Corporation, » ajouta-t-elle en levant son verre.

« Oublierez-vous la présence des autres concurrents pour me flatter? »

« Je considère qu'ils ne vous sont pas comparables. »

« Il y en a un, affirma-t-il la mine plus sombre et le regard dur. Un qui me démange comme une épine dans le pied. Qui me gêne comme une mouche sur mon téléviseur. Qui m'irrite comme une tâche de café sur une chemise. Fier et narquois sur ma route. Le seul adversaire digne de ce nom. »

Il regarda alors, pour la première fois depuis leur rencontre, son interlocutrice droit dans les yeux. La jeune fille eut l'impression d'être transpercée et déchiffrée en un regard par ces yeux rubis lorsqu'il prononça son nom:

« Ashura. »

Sôma fit appel à toutes les forces de la galaxie et des cosmos réunis pour ne pas frémir. Ashura. Le véritable criminel qui allait tuer Kurogané ce soir. Le manipulateur qui retenait son âme et son espoir dans un étau de fer. Mais elle devait être forte, la partie était bientôt finie. Le grand brun porta le verre à sa bouche, le verre ballon effleura ses lèvres quand soudain, il s'immobilisa et éluda à voix haute:

« Dommage que Fye ne soit pas là. Peut être devrions nous attendre qu'il revienne. »

Le cœur de Sôma se figea dans sa cage thoracique et une bouffée de chaleur l'envahit. Une angoisse sans nom qu'elle tenta de dissimuler derrière un air surpris:

« Mais... qui est Fye? »

Kurogané, qui ne se lassait visiblement plus de plonger son regard dans le sien, semblait ravit de son effet de surprise.

« Mon majordome. Je l'ai envoyé faire quelques courses, il ne devrait plus tarder. »

Trop de panique, de stress, de peur et de doute assaillirent la jeune fille en cet instant, telle une ivresse incontrôlable. Impossible, tout était pourtant bien calculé! L'empoisonnement du dirigeant sans trace ni témoin. AUCUN témoin! Comment avait-on pu oublier de lui préciser que Kurogané ne vivait pas seul... Ce détail détruisait complètement son entreprise: elle ne pouvait pas se permettre de rester ici, de laisser des preuves, d'accomplir un meurtre aux vues du majordome de la victime!

« Vous ne vous sentez pas bien? » Demanda-t-il avec dans la voix une pointe... d'ironie.

Sôma était déstabilisée. Etait-il en train de l'aguicher, la voyant là comme une prostituée soumise qui n'a pas son mot à dire ? Ou se moquait-il d'elle, ayant deviné son double jeu depuis le début?

Le brun brandit alors son verre avec un petit sourire en coin :

« Ne soyez pas inquiète, je suis sûr de remporter cette compétition! »

Et le porta à sa bouche entrouverte.

« NOOOOON! » s'écria la brune en jetant sa main sur lui, balançant le récipient à l'autre bout de la pièce.

Tout c'était passé bien trop vite et elle n'eut pas le temps de rejeter son verre avant que le vin ne touche ses lèvres. La coupe retomba sans se briser sur le tapis, s'imprégnant de la boisson alcoolisée qui s'en écoulait. Mais c'était trop tard, car la liqueur corrosive absorbée allait sans tarder ronger Suwa de l'intérieur, lui arrachant son dernier soupir avant l'heure.

« Non... non... » Hoqueta-t-elle en réalisant que l'irréparable était commis.

« C'est bien ce que je pensais. Du vin empoisonné non mais quelle bonne blague. »

« Je... je ne voulais pas... non... »

Interdite, ne pouvant détacher son regard du verre vide tombé au sol, la vue de Sôma s'embruma des larmes qu'elle ne pouvait plus retenir. Sa transe larmoyante lui donnait l'impression de vivre un cauchemar éveillé. Afin de ne pas briser sa vie, elle avait pris celle d'un homme. Et en prenant la vie d'un homme, elle venait de briser la sienne jusqu'à sa mort. Existait-il un moyen de se sortir de ce labyrinthe infernal?

« Je te conseille de t'en aller.» Soupira le brun en calant sa tête sur le dossier du canapé.

« Je vais chercher de l'aide, restez immobile, surtout, je.. »

« Allez dégage! Grogna-t-il. Si je dois mourir je ne veux pas que ta tête soit la dernière chose que je verrai! »

Sôma regarda encore le brun qui ne bougeait plus, et ses jambes répondirent enfin à l'appel de détresse de son cerveau.

Elle se précipita hors de l'appartement le cœur débordant de honte et de remords, et se heurta plusieurs fois aux murs du couloir tant les larmes brouillaient sa vue. Finalement, elle réussit à se jeter dans la cage d'ascenseur. Une fois les portes fermées, elle éclata en sanglots, laissant son corps glisser le long de la paroi.

Mais qu'avait-elle fait? Elle qui était si douce, sympathique et compatissante, aimante et secourable, altruiste et gaie... Comment avait-elle pu commettre une pareille ignominie? Comment un homme tel que Ashura, lui-même corrompu par le pouvoir et la gloire, pouvait-il la changer en créature criminelle et lui faire commettre un tel acte, qui la détruirait pour le restant de sa vie ?

Elle osa enfin lever les yeux et vit dans le miroir de l'ascenseur son visage déformé par les larmes, des sillons noirâtres de maquillage dégoulinant le long de ses joues, et la morve coulant au-dessus de ses lèvres luisantes de gloss. Hideuse. Mais il la révélait telle qu'elle était à présent, il était impossible de cacher le monstre qui sommeillait en elle.

« Mais que vous arrive-t-il, on dirait que vous venez de tuer quelqu'un! »

Dans sa démence, la jeune fille n'avait même pas remarqué qu'une personne se tenait à côté d'elle dans la cabine. Il ne faisait aucun doute qu'il était là depuis son arrivée, et qu'il avait assisté sans oser l'interrompre au spectacle aquatique qu'elle offrait.

Elle observa discrètement son interlocuteur, un jeune homme d'environ son âge, habillé d'un élégant costume noir, d'une beauté saisissante, et au regard apaisant. Ses cheveux d'or et son regard azur faisait de lui le stéréotype de l'ange tombé sur terre. Sôma eut honte de se montrer ainsi devant un tel personnage, mais elle ne mit pas en doute qu'il serait le témoin responsable de son imminente arrestation. Alors autant éviter de trop en dire...

« Tenez, vous voulez un mouchoir? »

Elle repoussa la main de l'homme et détourna encore plus la tête.

« C'est, bon, je ne vous poserais pas de question, je suis bien trop délicat pour aggraver le désarroi d'une si charmante demoiselle. »

« Arrêtez de vous foutre de ma gueule! Sanglota Sôma sans se retenir. Je n'aspire pas à recevoir la compassion des gens comme vous, qui ne cache en réalité que pitié et dégoût! »

Il y eut un long silence, pendant lequel la jeune fille supplia l'ascenseur de se dépêcher d'atteindre le rez de chaussée.

« Les gens comme... moi? Mais qu'en savez-vous, mademoiselle? Pas plus de choses que je ne sais sur vous en tout cas. Par exemple, d'après votre tenue plutôt dévêtue pour la saison, et votre grossièreté de langage… Ne vous vexez pas si ma première impression est que je partage là un ascenseur avec une prostituée. Ensuite face à l'état dans lequel vous êtes, un événement grave semble s'être produit. En suivant la logique de ma première déduction, vous ne vous êtes pas faite jetée, ni plaquée par votre petit ami. C'est quelque chose de beaucoup plus sérieux. Tiens, mais au fait, vous ne descendez pas de l'étage où loge Mr Kurogané Suwa? Qu'alliez vous faire chez ce grand politicien?»

Sôma se redressa, en proie à la panique et tenta d'appuyer sur le bouton qui ouvrirait les portes au palier suivant, afin de quitter au plus vite cet énergumène trop curieux. Mais elle fut devancée par la main de ce dernier qui bloqua carrément la cage de l'ascenseur entre deux étages.

« Mais qui êtes vous bordel? Un inspecteur? Un flic? »

« Il était temps, mademoiselle Sôma, d'essayer de savoir qui je suis avant de me juger, cela me fait un peu plus plaisir. »

« Mais comment connaissez vous mon nom... ? » Pleura-t-elle affolée.

« Comment? Je ne vous le dirais pas. Par contre ce que je peux vous dire, c'est que vous avez été envoyé ici non pas par Mlle Sakura Clow, comme vous le prétendez, mais par un adversaire qui se réjouirait de la chute du groupe de Suwa. »

« Laissez moi partir s'il vous plait ! » Gémit la pauvre fille en s'enfonçant dans le coin de l'ascenseur, le plus loin possible de la vérité qu'allait sous peu énoncer le jeune homme blond.

« C'est Ashura qui vous a payé pour empoisonner Mr Kurogané Suwa. »

« JE N'AI PAS ETE PAYEE! Je ne suis pas comme vous le croyez une prostituée de bas étages! Jamais je ne me rabaisserai à travailler sans raisons pour des hommes aux paroles envenimées qui n'ont d'admiration que pour eux même! JE LES HAIS! JE VOUS HAIS! Je vous hais tous de vous jouer ainsi de nos vies, nous les vrais citoyens ce pays! »

A ces mots, Sôma fondit en larmes sous le regard peiné de son compagnon de fortune.

Il n'osa rien dire, se sentant coupable du malheur de cette enfant en ayant joué avec sa sensibilité apparemment trop fragile.

« Je suis désolé.. Sôma. »

« Je ne vois pas en quoi vos excuses arrangeront ma situation! »

Le jeune homme se tût de nouveau, laissant quelques secondes encore à la jeune délinquante pour qu'elle ravale ses hoquets et ne tente des explications un peu désordonnées:

« Je... ne suis pas une criminelle. Mon père travaille pour Ashura. Il trime chez ce requin pour me nourrir et me payer mes études. Je n'ai plus que lui, et il n'a plus que moi! J'ai cherché du travail pour l'aider un peu, et j'ai fini par travailler pour Ashura moi aussi. A mi-temps. J'étais comme « son assistée », « sa secrétaire »... Mais le travail se révélait être plus proche du chantage que de l'aide financière! Je bossais en fait pour la sauvegarde de la place de mon père! Le moindre faux pas, et il était renvoyé! Je ne gagnais rien, ni estime, ni biens! J'offrais juste à la personne qui m'est le plus cher de souffrir un peu plus sous le joug de ce monstre! »

« Et c'est pour ca que vous avez tenté de tuer Mr Suwa? »

« Mais... mais... si je n'obéissais pas, mon père et moi redevenions des détritus de la société, Ashura couperait tout pont avec nous et l'empêcherait de retrouver du travail grâce à ses contacts! Et puis... c'était le moyen pour moi d'assouvir ma haine contre le monde des politiques... lui... il était censé être seul, je ne devais croiser personne, j'avais une bonne couverture! »

« Sauf que lorsque quelqu'un venant de la part de Mlle Clow se présente, le geste primordial est d'aller vérifier auprès d'elle l'origine de l'invitée. »

Sôma resta coite et fixa éberluée son voisin. Il en savait beaucoup trop pour être étranger à cette histoire, cet ange en noir.

_Je l'ai envoyé faire quelques courses, il ne devrait plus tarder._

_Le geste primordial est d'aller vérifier auprès d'elle l'origine de l'invitée._

Elle n'osa à peine formuler sa pensée tant elle craignait la suite de l'entretien:

« Vous... vous êtes Fye? »

« Vous voyez que vous êtes maligne! » Sourit-il dévoilant un sourire convaincu.

« Mais... qu'est-ce que... »

« Mr Suwa est prévoyant, si vous aviez pu en douter je me permets de vous contredire. Dès l'annonce de votre arrivée, je suis parti contacter Mlle Sakura Clow et son père, qui ont formellement contredit avoir envoyé un quelconque présent. Vous vous doutez que la seule personne que Kurogané ait imaginée derrière cette sordide mise en scène n'était autre qu'Ashura lui-même. Et ce n'était sûrement pas pour lui porter du vin. »

« Il… il savait que j'étais venue l'éliminer? »

« Vous l'auriez crié haut et fort du haut de la Tour de Tokyo qu'il s'en serait pareillement aperçu. »

« Mais alors... il... n'aurait pas bu le vin? »

« A moins qu'il ait des envies suicidaires, ce que je ne lui connais pas, il n'a pas dû en ingurgiter une goutte. »

Sôma se sentit tellement soulagée que son cœur battit la chamade. Le poids qui l'empêchait de respirer s'envola soudainement et des larmes de joie roulèrent de plus belle sur ses joues sans qu'elle ne cherche à en arrêter la course. Cependant, plus elle reprenait ses esprits, et plus elle réalisait qu'elle était là l'objet d'une double conspiration.

« Mais alors, hoqueta-t-elle, à quoi jouez-vous avec moi? ! Pourquoi me retenir ici et me raconter tout cela? Pourquoi ne pas m'avoir arrêtée avant que je ne commette l'irréparable? »

« Nous devions simplement vérifier si vous agissiez de votre plein gré. »

« Hein? « Nous » ... ? »

« Depuis le début de notre entretien, et pardonnez-moi s'il n'est pas dans un endroit des plus serein et dans des conditions les plus relaxantes, j'ai constaté que vous étiez nous pas une mercenaire sans morale, mais une jeune fille sincère, et débordante de rédemption. Alors je parle au nom de Mr Suwa en vous proposant un marché. »

« Comment osez-vous croire que j'accepterais de faire un quelconque marché avec un autre dirigeant! S'insurgea la brune. Je ne veux plus avoir affaire avec vous! JAMAIS! Voyez où cela m'a menée! »

« Je doute que vous soyez en mesure de négocier, vu le pétrin dans lequel vous êtes. Croyez-moi, la solution que je vous offre vaux bien plus cher que tous les avocats qui tenteront sans succès d'écourter votre peine en prison. »

Sôma serra ses bras contre sa poitrine en enfouissant son visage sous ses mèches brunes. Visiblement, le mot « prison » avait eu l'effet escompté.

« Je ne peux pas... trahir Ashura. Mon père... »

« Oh mais il n'est nullement question de trahir qui que ce soit, au contraire! Votre position par rapport au dirigeant adverse est un atout dont on se jouira de la possession! »

« Expliquez-vous clairement, au cas où vous ne le remarqueriez pas, je ne suis pas en état d'emmagasiner des données trop complexes. »

« Sôma, Mr Kurogané vous offre un poste au sein de son entreprise. Vous serez payée comme il convient et traitée comme un être humain, comme une employée fidèle. »

Cela semblait bien trop étincelant pour Sôma qui attendait avec appréhension la condition _sine qua none_ de ce poste alléchant.

« Mais parralèlement vous continuerez à aller chez Ashura, afin de ne pas éveiller les soupçons, et quand vous reviendrez chez nous... »

« Je vous livrerai toutes les informations que j'ai pu trouver, non mais je ne suis pas UN ESPION! Vous vous rendez compte que de jouer ce double jeu avec lui peu me coûter plus qu'une vie de misère, mais la vie tout court! »

« C'est la seule alternative que je peux vous proposer avant d'appeler les autorités pour tentative de meurtre. »

« Mais qui vous fait croire qu'en échange, je ne divulguerai rien à Ashura sur ce que je sais de mon côté? Qui vous fait croire que j'ai plus confiance en vous qu'en lui! Vous êtes tous pareil de toute façon! Kurogané Suwa n'est pas une exception! Corrompus, égoïstes, et sales! »

Un long silence suivit ces paroles cruelles et venimeuses, pendant lequel Fye semblait plongé dans une profonde réflexion. Sôma se demandait si elle lui avait fait de la peine, lorsque sans un mot, il débloqua l'ascenseur qui continua sa descente vers le rez de chaussée.

« Vous savez Sôma, j'étais comme vous il n'y a pas si longtemps. Je ne vous révèlerais pas mes origines c'est bien trop dangereux, mais ma vie à une époque était bien plus misérable que ce que vous pouvez imaginer. Kurogané Suwa n'était pour moi que le représentant d'un monde inaccessible où seuls les riches et les puissants se tirent dans le dos. Un monde pas fait pour moi mais à la fois responsable d'un grand nombre de mes malheurs. Puis je l'ai rencontré, de façon peu commune je l'avoue, mais j'ai appris à le connaître. Il est différent du personnage qu'il affiche. Au fond de lui, il y a beaucoup de compassion, et d'altruisme. Pourquoi croyez-vous qu'il se propose de vous aider au lieu de vous arrêter? Je ne dis pas que vous allez vous précipitez dans ses bras salvateurs, mais vous réaliserez bien vite par vous même qu'il est la seule personne qui vous tendra la main, comme il l'a fait pour moi. »

Les portes de l'ascenseur s'ouvrirent, mais Sôma resta abasourdie devant les paroles qu'avait lâché Fye sur son passé énigmatique, sa rencontre avec un homme mystérieux, et son dévouement actuel. Il semblait terriblement sincère dans cette confession, et aucun chantage ni tentative de corruption n'étaient décelable dans sa voix. Après tout, lui aussi se prétendait comme Sôma. Etranger à ce monde politique. Il lui avait parlé en temps qu'égal, et pour la première fois, elle se sentie respectée. Qui était donc cet ange élégamment vêtu, aux propos doux et mesurés?

Sôma descendit l'esprit hagard, et les portes se refermèrent sur le visage compatissant de Fye.

La jeune fille se retrouva seule, dans le hall de la tour, en ayant l'impression d'avoir vécue plusieurs vies en 10 minutes à peine. Dehors, la nuit lui apparue bienveillante et clémente, et pour la première fois depuis des années, elle eut l'agréable sensation d'avoir son avenir entre les mains.

oOo

De l'autre côté des portes, Fye se laissa bercer par la montée de l'ascenseur. Son esprit s'abandonna à des pensées plus gaies, essayant de ne pas se montrer bouleversé par les paroles de la jeune fille. Elle lui rappelait de douloureux souvenirs, et il aurait aimé l'aider encore plus. La sauver, comme _lui_ l'avait sauvé.

_Moi aussi Sôma je suis comme toi, abandonné par la société. Mais mon avenir n'a pas d'espoir__: un orphelin dans notre monde, tu n'imagine même pas! Tu penses que sans papiers, tu ne t'en sortiras jamais, mais sais-tu que sous la politique de répression menée par les ministères, les « sans-parents » considéreraient ta vie comme enviable? Ils sont isolés de tout, marqués comme des parias, l'incarnation de la déchéance extrême que l'individu peu atteindre. Ils n'ont aucun droit, aucun respect, aucune identité. J'incarne la pire des conditions qu'un homme puisse avoir._

Fye poussa lentement la porte de l'appartement, et fut soulagé de voir Kurogané, en pleine forme, concentré sur les mots fléchés de sa revue.

« Comment va-t-elle? » Grommela-t-il sans lever les yeux.

« Nous l'avons trop surmené je crois, mais si elle est sensible elle n'en reste pas moins droite : elle voudra se racheter. »

« Bien. »

_Kurogané m'a tellement apporté alors que j'étais un moins que rien. Je ne méritais pas tant de considération et de sollicitude, alors que seuls la haine et le mépris m'animaient. C'est pathétique, moi seul suis amené à voir cette facette généreuse qu'il ne montre à personne, et cache sous un air supérieur et bourru. _

« Mr Kurogané... »

« Oui? »

« Je suis heureux de voir que vous allez bien. »

Le brun leva vers son majordome un regard surpris, puis retint un sourire qui aurait dévoilé un peu trop de sentimentalisme.

« Vas plutôt me faire le diner. Trancha-t-il afin de rendre l'atmosphère un peu plus sérieuse. Et tu nettoieras le tapis, il a été taché par un pinard des plus infect. L'arôme de la mort ne sied pas du tout à mon salon. »

« Bien Monsieur. »

_Mais chaque jour de ma vie je ne cesse de songer à ma quête initiale, celle qui m'a menée ici et qui nourrit mon amertume. Un jour, je retrouverais le politicien responsable de mon malheur, auteur funeste de la destruction de ma famille. La vengeance à laquelle j'aspire depuis 4 ans ne s'apaisera que lorsque je sentirais sur mon visage le dernier souffle de cet enfoiré. Sa mort sera le symbole de la vulnérabilité des ces hommes supérieurs, Sôma. Ne tâche pas tes mains si pures toi qui as encore un père aimant. Laisse-moi aux noms de ceux qui sont rejetés rétablir la justice dans ce monde. _

« Des tagliatelles aux truffes ça vous ira? »

_En attendant, j'ai encore besoin de Kurogané, qui me mènera petit à petit vers mon but. Mais plus que tout, je me dois de veiller sur lui, comme lui le fait sur moi..._

* * *

><p>Un peu bizarre comme introduction, mais tout s'éclaire par la suite, pas de panique !<p>

Pour des remarques et critiques, reviewez moi =) ! Rien ne me fera plus plaisir pour m'améliorer par la suite!


	2. Chapitre 2: Le dîner

**Voila donc la suite de cette fic avec un chapitre super particulier, que j'ai galéré à écrire à l'époque mais qui est important au final !**

**Merci beaucoup à tous pour vos alerts et reviews (même ceux que j'ai menacé pour en poster muahahaha) ça fait toujours extrêmement plaisir donc merci beaucoup !**

**J'espère que l'histoire continuera à vous intéresser !**

**Titre: Clow Corporation.**

**Disclamer: Quelque soit le manga, tous les persos sont aux CLAMP =)**

**Couple: KuroxFye**

**Raiting: T (pour plus tard encore)**

**Univers Alternatif: 21ème siècle. Tokyo bout dans l'effervescence d'une course à l'héritage aussi vénale que dangereuse. Âmes perdues et esprits corrompus s'opposent, se défient, s'affrontent ...ou parfois se rencontrent.**

Chapitre 2: Le dîner.

L'aube pointait à peine sur la ville endormie de Tokyo, brume matinale et brouillard se mêlaient encore au dessus du bitume. La hauteur vertigineuse des grattes ciel du centre ville empêchait les rayons de percer jusqu'au sol. Seul le sommet de quelques immeubles, émergeant de cette nébulosité, jouissait du spectacle de la naissance d'un jour nouveau. La lumière orangée inondait ainsi le bureau de Kurogané Suwa qui, malheureusement pour lui, était bien plus affairé à sa paperasse administrative qu'à la contemplation de l'aube timide.

Mlle Himawari, sa secrétaire, très matinale également, fit son entrée dans le bureau de ce dernier pour lui annoncer le programme de la journée.

« 10h : Rapport avec votre adjoint pour l'avancement global des autres concurrents.

12h Déjeuner avec un investisseur potentiel, sa femme et son chien. Table réservée à votre nom au restaurant L'Œil du Chat.

15h entretien avec votre nouvelle employée. Ce n'était pas prévu mais j'ai pensé l'intégrer à votre emploi du temps du jour, car elle est arrivée il y a une semaine et vous n'êtes toujours pas aller la saluer. Je pensais que vous devriez montrer un peu d'amabilité envers le personnel, même si c'est en l'intégrant à vos obligations ou en vous tirant les oreilles.

Je reprends: 16h30: Discours à Matsudo. Départ d'ici à 15h30 et retour à temps pour la réunion avec les sous-directeurs de 19h. Un bilan de la semaine et briefing du travail à effectuer dès lundi.

Enfin, 22h, dîner avec M. Clow Reed en personne. Il s'est lui-même chargé de la réservation. »

« Ce soir? »

« N'est ce pas ce que je viens de préciser? »

Kurogané pesta mentalement, pour ne pas incendier la pauvre secrétaire qui n'y était pour rien, et lui demanda le plus calmement possible:

« Déclinez le dîner, ce soir, ça ne m'arrange pas. »

Même si sa voix semblait moins rauque, son regard n'en était pas moins imprégné de toute l'irritation du monde.

« C'est impossible, Monsieur, vous savez qu'obtenir un rendez-vous avec M. Clow demande des mois. Il a lui-même fait son possible pour avoir une entrevue privée avec vous. »

« Ce dîner sera un tête-à-tête? »

« Exactement, pas de réunion avec les autres concurrents, juste vous et lui. »

Sous l'effet de l'ascenseur émotionnel qui conduisit Kurogané des tréfonds de l'énervement au summum de l'excitation, Himawari perçu l'étincelle de la victoire dans ses prunelles assombries.

Ce rendez vous était l'occasion pour le brun de présenter à Clow son dernier projet. En sollicitant dernièrement une entrevue importante avec le grand politicien, il ne s'était pas attendu à ce que celui-ci lui accorde un repas privé. C'était une occasion en or, à ne laisser passer sous aucun prétexte.

« Bien, vous préparerez sur mon bureau tous les documents classés sous un tampon « confidentiel », possédant une protection vocale ou digitale, munis d'un cadenas, ou voire même d'une protection électrique. »

Sa secrétaire hésita à rire de cette blague, mais connaissant le sens de l'humour de son patron digne d'un boucher psychopathe, elle craignît de l'irriter inutilement. Bien évidemment, ces propos -métaphoriques ?- indiquait que personne, elle y comprit, ne devait jeter un œil à ses papiers.

Elle en prit note mentalement, et sortit du bureau, laissant le grand brun seul avec sa longue journée devant lui. Le soleil était à présent entièrement éveillé, et une clarté sans pareille inondait la pièce.

oOo

Kurogané mit rapidement fin à la première réunion sur le bilan concurrentiel. Un bref « Recontactez moi quand mes adversaires auront atteint un niveau d'offensive digne de mon intellect.» sur un ton monocorde et dédaigneux, pouvait décrire le contenu du briefing. Son regard conquérant suffit à faire taire quiconque insisterait pour mener à bout une réunion digne de ce nom.

Il en profita pour repasser à son appartement avant le repas du midi, qui s'annonçait particulièrement éprouvant.

« Dure journée en perspective? » Questionna Fye sans s'attendre à une réponse négative.

En effet, il n'avait pas eu besoin de consulter les tarots pour interpréter la moue disgracieuse et les sourcils froncés de son maître. Certes cela ressemblait à s'y méprendre à sa tête quotidienne, mais au moins, habituellement, il daignait modérer ces allures bougonnes en présence de son majordome. Or ce midi, il laissa clairement percevoir son surmenage.

« Je serais en déplacement toute la journée, et j'ai un dîner ce soir avec Clow. »

« Vous avez réussi à obtenir une entrevue? C'est une bonne nouvelle! » Claironna le blond avec un sourire de femme au foyer.

Kurogané fut surpris qu'il manifeste autant d'entrain alors qu'il venait de notifier son absence pour toute la journée. Enfin, ce n'était pas demain la veille qu'il briderait l'euphorie permanente du blondinet.

« Je te laisse ta journée. » finit le brun en observant du coin de l'œil le large sourire de Fye.

« Merci beaucoup! »

Parfois, Kurogané avait l'impression d'avoir affaire à un petit chiot. Ce genre de bestiole qui couine, qui sautille, au regard malicieux, sans cesse en quête d'un nouveau jeu. Un des ces animaux qui, à eux seuls, vous donne l'impression qu'ils sont plus de mille tant ils débordent de vitalité. Bref, vraiment chiant, mais terriblement attachant.

Ce n'était pas du tout le cas de Nuggets, le chiwawa inépuisable de la femme de son investisseur. Avec un nom aussi ridicule, il fallait au moins pouvoir se vanter de posséder les ¾ des fast-foods de la planète. Le placement de son maître devait être à la hauteur du noble nom de son clébard.

Le déjeuner fut un calvaire pour Kurogané. Il lui semblait que l'horripilante créature exhibait ses aboiements tels une cantatrice, et que ses tympans finiraient brisés comme le verre... Enfin, cette souffrance lui valu un soutient de plus de 2 millions de Yens d'une firme voisine. Il faut savoir souffrir pour conquérir.

oOo

Après le repas, il alla saluer, comme le lui avait implicitement demandé sa charmante secrétaire, sa nouvelle employée. Il prit la peine de frapper avant d'entrer dans son bureau, et dès son appariation dans l'entrebâillement de la porte, Sôma bondit de sa chaise. Elle resta en position garde à vous jusqu'à ce que son patron ne s'assoie en face d'elle:

« C'est bon asseyez vous, je ne vais pas vous juger sur votre capacité à jouer les potiches. »

Quel homme exécrable, comment allait-elle survivre? Sôma avait du mal à croiser de nouveau ce regard rubis. Même si les conditions étaient différentes, elle craignait encore d'être considérée comme une mercenaire.

Kurogané, voyant qu'elle était tendue, imposa tout de suite sa vision de la situation :

« Qui vous étiez la semaine dernière m'importe peu. D'ailleurs, ce que vous faîtes hors de ma boîte aussi. Je vous jugerez uniquement sur votre comportement entre ces 4 murs, et la qualité des informations que vous me donnerez. Pour les autres employées, vous êtes assigné au service de réception des requêtes administratives. Gardez secret votre double jeu, votre survie tient à votre parole. »

Sôma déglutit à l'entente du mot « survie » qui offrait un revers dramatique et épique à sa position.

« Je n'ai rien de nouveau à vous dire. » Se contenta-t-elle de murmurer.

« D'accord, ce n'est pas un soucis. »

Bon, il venait de gagner un bonus de +10 points dans l'option sociabilité de son psychisme. Il pouvait prendre congé. Alors qu'il se leva pour sortir, Sôma eu un dernier sursaut, issu de tout le courage qu'elle pouvait déployer.

« Monsieur Suwa, je vous remercie! » Cria-t-elle comme si elle faisait exploser tout le stress et la tension qui maintenait ces mots prisonniers au fond de sa gorge. Elle continua alors sur sa lancée:

« Merci de me donner une seconde chance, une autre occasion de me juger. Peu de gens prendrait le temps de laisser quelqu'un comme moi se racheter. »

« Ah. »

« Fye a sûrement raison, au fond de vous il y a de la gentillesse. Soit vous le cachez, soit vous ne la voyez pas. »

« Je ne vous ai pas engagée en temps que psychologue personnelle, coupa vivement le brun. Je sais très bien qui je suis, je maîtrise sur le bout des doigts mes théories sur le subconscient et mon aura n'a plus de secret pour moi. Mes actes n'ont donc pas besoins d'être suivis par des neurologues. »

Sôma se rassit, honteuse d'avoir voulue se montrer trop obligée.

Mais au moment de sortir définitivement du bureau, Kurogané soupira, et jeta un dernier regard à la jeune brune:

« Merci, et bon courage. »

Argh, vite ! S'éloigner le plus possible de tous ces gens trouvés sur le trottoir et qui transforme son cœur de glace en barbe à papa !

Cela tombait bien, le jet qui allait l'emmener quelques kilomètres plus loin partait dans 10 min.

oOo

Pendant ce temps, Fye profita de ce jour ensoleillé pour flâner près du port. Après un repas rapide dans un bar à sushis, il se promena dans la banlieue de Tokyo, entre ruelles étroites, parcs, et boutique très pittoresques.

Il finit son après midi en prenant un bus qui le conduisit à l'orée de la campagne, lieu presque désert et sauvage en comparaison à l'industrialisation de masse du centre ville. Alors que son regard se perdait dans l'immensité de la nature, il préféra ne pas penser à l'absence de Kurogané en ce jour particulier. Le dirigeant avait beaucoup à faire, il ne pouvait lui adresser des reproches alors que celui ci était si près de son but. De plus, le temps libre de cette journée était l'occasion pour lui de changer d'air. Alors il se fit plaisir en profitant d'un bain de soleil et de senteurs champêtres.

Il ne rejoignit l'appartement de son maître que vers 18h, et déjà le soleil commençait à décliner. Cette couleur auburn teintait l'espace de nostalgie, de regret de voir ce jour s'achever si vite.

Il essaya de se réconforter en finissant la soirée tel un pacha. Il s'installa comme un roi dans le canapé et entama un polar noir, gore et très british, un pavé de 967 pages. De quoi occuper son esprit de longues heures durant.

L'enquête s'annonçait sordide, dans un hôtel glauque, des intervenants louches au possible, et inspecteur torturé par la dépression de sa fille. Cependant, il découvrait à peine le corps de la première victime découpé comme une mortadelle que sa lecture fut interrompue par un son intriguant : une litanie électronique, un tintement répétitif… Fye s'immobilisa, le cœur battant la chamade et ses yeux balayant la pièce. L'écho résonnait dans le salon, et il ne pouvait pas définir clairement d'où provenait la source de cette alerte.

Mais il était au moins certain de deux choses : c'était une sonnerie de téléphone. Et pas celle du portable de Kurogané. Il ne la connaissait que trop bien, et de plus, le dirigeant ne partait jamais en déplacement sans son joujou.

Il sauta sur ses pieds, fit le tour du canapé en espérant que son ouïe serait sensible à l'origine de la tonalité mais elle cessa aussitôt, laissa simplement son écho résonner dans l'esprit hagard de Fye.

Mais il n'en fut pas rassuré pour autant. La première idée qui lui vint à l'esprit fut qu'un intrus était dans l'appartement avec lui en ce moment même. Mais le profil contradictoire d'un cambrioleur serait assez malin pour s'introduire dans ce duplex ultra sécurisé et assez idiot pour laisser son portable allumé effaça cette hypothèse.

Restait alors la solution qu'un politicien était peut être venu s'entretenir avec son maître dans leur appartement, et y avait oublié son téléphone. Avec conviction, il décida qu'entrer dans le bureau de son maître n'était qu'un cas de force majeur, et qu'une sonnerie de téléphone ne devrait pas le pousser à une telle extrémité. Malgré l'intrigante situation, il avait appris à ne pas être curieux ou indiscret. Il resterait fidèle aux ordres du propriétaire, et ne voulait perdre pour rien au monde cette confiance qui lui avait été donné. Si ceci était un test, il n'y succomberait pas.

Il tenta de se laisser apaiser par le silence qui avait de nouveau envahi l'appartement et se focalisa sur une l'enquête macabre de son héros déprimant.

oOo

Il était 19h30 et Kurogané s'ennuyait à mourir. Pire, c'était l'excitation de rencontrer Clow en personne qui faisait passer ses promoteurs pour des figurants, et les investisseurs pour des bouffons. Il se contenta de bailler ouvertement et de pousser de longs soupirs, sans avoir la gêne d'exaspérer les autres conviés. Sa réputation était déjà bien ancrée dans les mœurs de chacun: Kurogané Suwa était certes un talentueux politicien et brillant homme d'affaire, mais un des hommes les plus mégalomane et impertinent que le monde des politiciens aie jamais connu.

Un peu plus tard, il remonta dans la Tour chercher les documents que sa secrétaire avait eu pour mission de trier.

« J'espère que la journée ne vous a pas trop épuisé, et que vous serez en forme pour présenter votre projet. » lui annonça Himawari avec un sourire irradiant la bonne humeur.

« Clow est définitivement incomparable à tous les énergumènes que j'ai vu aujourd'hui. Lui au moins, il ne me barbe pas avec mes investissements et sait à qui il s'adresse. »

« Je ne mets pas en doute l'admiration que cet homme vous inspire... »

Elle ne fut pas surprise de n'être point contredit.

« Monsieur Suwa, continua-t-elle, je sais que ce projet secret vous tient à cœur, bien plus que votre campagne pour la Clow Corporation devrais-je dire... Alors, bonne chance à vous. Ce soir là est, je pense, bien plus important qu'un scrutin électoral. »

Kurogané la fixa intensément, comme pour y sonder la provenance de cette perspicacité, et quitta son bureau en se disant qu'il avait de la chance d'être entouré par quelque personnes aussi délicate et futée.

La touche émotion et sentiment du chapitre venant de s'écouler, laissons Kurogané à son rencard, et retrouvons Fye perdu dans son polar ...

Cette fois, le criminel avait eu le temps de pendre les tripes de sa seconde victime autour des majestueux tuyaux de l'orgue de l'église St Supplice lorsque la sonnerie du téléphone retentit de nouveau dans l'appartement.

Fye sursauta, et décida de l'ignorer. Mais la sonnerie narquoise retentit de plus belle jusqu'à ce que le blond, excédé, brise les barrières de tous ses protocoles de subordination et ne déclare l'état d'urgence en rentrant dans le bureau de Kurogané.

A cet instant, tout comme la fois précédente, le tintement cessa.

Fye hésita un instant à fouiller dans les tiroirs, cela ne lui ressemblait pas et il ne savait pas comment il pourrait expliquer une pareille violation du bureau son maître. « Agressé par une sonnerie de téléphone. » Même un collégien pris en flagrant délit dans une boulangerie pourrait sortir un meilleur alibi.

Mais il se devait d'être en alerte. Cet appartement était très sécurisé, totalement hermétique aux intrusions et évènements incongrus de ce style. Son propriétaire prenait réellement toute les dispositions afin de se protéger, allant même à ne posséder aucune caméra de surveillance au cas où leur détournement servirait à l'espionner.

Toutes ces mesures de précautions frisant le label de la NASA induisirent Fye dans la plus saugrenue des paranoïas. Et si Kurogané avait des problèmes, et qu'il était en danger? Devait-il s'informer de cette manigance? Et si cette sonnerie l'indiquait que dans ce duplex, se trouvait ...

_Ca y est génial, dois-je avertir la police pour si peu? C'est une sorte de test, pour voir jusqu'où me poussera ma curiosité et mon indiscrétion? Ces murs auraient-ils eu soudain eut raison de ma santé mentale afin que j'imagine des complots invisibles ? C'est surement ce livre me prend la tête et me pousse à endosser le rôle d'investigateur à chaque bruit qui va retentir… Oui... quoi qu'il en soit, je crois que je vais reprendre ma lecture et ne surtout pas parler de ceci à Kurogané lorsqu'il rentrera..._

oOo

Kurogané regarda une dernière fois son portable et l'éteint. Il ne voulait absolument pas être dérangé pendant son entretien. Il lissa les plis de sa veste et desserra son nœud de cravate. Il détestait vraiment avoir cette impression d'être tenu en laisse par les codes de bonne image vestimentaire. Il se présenta auprès de l'hôtesse du restaurant, qui lui indiqua rapidement une table où un homme brun était déjà assis. De longs cheveux de jais brillant et soyeux, un regard doux et bleu clair derrière des lunettes en demi lune très fines… Raffinement, majesté, sérénité et bonté. Si tous ces mots étaient étrangers au psychisme naturel de Kurogané, rien ne pouvait l'empêcher de l'admirer chez autrui.

Oui, il admirait plus que tout Clow Reed. Son personnage, son ascension, son histoire et son aura, tout chez lui était si parfait qu'il n'inspirait que respect. Si Clow avait été un Dieu, Kurogané en serait le premier fervent apôtre.

L'homme aux yeux grenats se dirigea vers la table et salua l'homme qui y été assis. Clow leva les yeux et un sourire radieux illumina son visage.

« Kurogané! Asseyez vous je vous pris! »

« Pardonnez mon léger retard, monsieur Reed. » dit respectueusement ce dernier en s'excusant.

« Non, c'est moi qui suis en avance. De plus, je me suis libéré au dernier moment, j'espère que vous n'aviez rien de particulier prévu ce soir. »

Le regard de Kurogané se perdit un instant et il se demanda ce que son majordome pouvait bien faire, seul dans l'appartement.

« Rien ne pouvait être plus important que de vous voir ce soir, monsieur. » Affirma le dirigeant, très sûr de lui.

« A la bonne heure, j'avoue que de passer un moment avec vous me fera le plus grand bien! »

Toujours poli, la voix constamment empreinte d'une allégresse sincère, Clow avait un don pour mettre à l'aise ses invités malgré l'importance de son personnage.

« Je vous remercie chaleureusement d'avoir accepté cet entretien particulier. » commença Kurogané après qu'ils aient commandé un apéritif.

« Il n'y a pas de quoi. Je dois vous avouer que cette histoire m'intriguait au plus au point. Venant de mon candidat préféré de surcroît... »

« Dîtes-vous cela à chaque prétendant que vous rencontrez? »

« Non, seulement à ceux qui sont réellement mes préférés. »

Il partit dans un grand rire, et voyant que son voisin restait de marbre, il reprit aussitôt son sérieux.

« Kurogané, très sincèrement je place beaucoup d'espoirs en vous. Est-ce votre jeune âge, votre tempérament de battant, ou simplement votre comportement des plus impertinents qui me séduit chez vous? Vous semblez très vite avoir compris les règles de ce monde au dessus des autres, et vous commencez déjà à tenir fermement les brides. Très peu des candidats m'ont laissé cette impression de pouvoir enfin prendre ma place. »

« Très peu ... » répéta Kurogané dubitatif.

« Vous vous doutez bien que Ashura est aussi talentueux et mature que vous dans certains domaines. Même s'il vous déplaît d'en parler j'imagine, il reste votre seul et unique principal concurrent. Et j'avoue, je jubile de voir comment vous vous sortirez de ce combat de géant. »

« A vos yeux, on dirait que nous ne sommes que deux et non 10 candidats. »

« C'est évident, pour moi, les autres ne sont que ... »

« Voici votre apéritif ! » Annonça la serveuse en déposant les verres de Kir devant les deux hommes.

Clow se saisit de son verre et regarda avec délice le liquide sirupeux onduler à la surface du verre.

« Oui, les autres ne sont que des apéritifs...Ils nous laissent un goût d'impatience devant le met qui suivra... »

Ils trinquèrent alors et vidèrent leurs verres. Puis, plus sérieux encore, Clow toisa le regard rubis de Kurogané et demanda très enjoué:

« Bon, et si nous parlions de ce pourquoi je suis là? J'entame le dessert avant l'entrée ce soir. »

oOo

Fye avait de plus en plus de mal à se concentrer sur son livre. Pendant une demi-heure, il ne craignait d'entendre de nouveau la sonnerie du portable. L'intrigue l'emporta finalement et ce n'est qu'à 23h que le son à présent familier résonna dans le salon. Sans moins de cérémonie, Fye décida de pénétrer dans toutes les pièces de l'immense appartement afin de clore définitivement cette mascarade.

Il se jura de faire promettre à Kurogané de ne plus jamais garder en otage les portables de ses invités. Cela était en effet très mauvais pour les nerfs de son majordome qui tombait de fatigue.

Son inspection ne fut pas couronnée de succès, aussi quand la sonnerie s'arrêta il redescendit dans le salon. Mais avec une flemme incroyable de reprendre son histoire. Il se contenta plutôt de regarder la ville au travers la large baie. Depuis combien de temps, de jours, de mois et maintenant d'années pouvait-il contempler Tokyo depuis son sommet?

En travaillant pour Kurogané, il gagnait bien plus que le voudrait un échange équivalant. Au lieu de vivre comme un mendiant dans un centre de détention répressif pour tous les orphelins comme lui, il était logé, nourrit ... et considéré comme un homme. L'attention que lui portait Kurogané était l'énergie qui maintenait son corps frêle debout. Mais il ne fallait pas qu'il se laisse envahir par ce confort. Kurogané n'était là que pour une bonne raison: le mener droit au but de la vengeance qui animait ses pulsions, déferlait dans ses veines et faisait battre son cœur.

Fye n'était pas un chien affectif, c'était le cheval de Troie introduit dans le milieu où il pourrait trouver le repos de son âme courroucée.

_Encore un peu de patience Yui, et je te vengerai. Ton meurtrier se croit libre, mais son nom et son visage sont gravés à jamais dans ma chair._

_La cérémonie de la Clow Corporation est proche ... alors j'obtiendrai justice._

_Bientôt, il mourra de ma propre main…_

Quittant ses réflexions déprimantes et des plus sombres, il commença à bailler. Sentant que Kurogané ne rentrerait pas avant encore de longues heures, le jeune blond décida aussi d'aller se coucher.

Il reposa le livre et monta dans sa chambre, une pièce que lui avait réservée le maître des lieux lors de son entrée à son service. Petite et intime, toute l'aisance et la tranquillité nécessaire à quelqu'un comme lui. Mais alors qu'il allait s'affaler de tout son long sur les draps, il fut stoppé net dans son élan.

Sur le dessus de lit blanc, un paquet cadeau. De la dimension d'un livre de poche approximativement, un emballage très sobre, noir, sans ruban ni étiquette. Juste un papier avec écris grossièrement son nom.

Le cœur du blond battit la chamade, il effleura des doigts le présent qui l'attendait. Surpris, confus, il déchira l'emballage: ce qu'il y découvrit le laissa sans voix. La boite d'un téléphone. A l'intérieur, un petit mobile rectangulaire, un clapet blanc, un design modéré sans le rendre moins élégant. Ainsi présenté il ressemblait plus à un bijou qui l'attendait dans son écrin qu'à un ustensile Hi-Tech. Fye se saisit du téléphone, et fut étonné par sa légèreté. Il le mania précautionneusement et la perspective que contact lui serait bientôt familier l'excita.

C'est alors que la sonnerie qui l'avait nargué toute la soirée retentit de nouveau entre ses mains, et il ne retint pas un éclat de rire quant il repensa à l'inquiétude qu'elle lui avait procuré. Mais il n'avait pas totalement tord d'en avoir été alarmé : ce son était bien là l'annonce d'une terrible machination ! Dont il était l'heureuse victime. Fye leva alors le clapet et pris connaissance du message dont l'alerte l'avait sans cesse appelé :

_« Ne crois pas que j'ignorais la date. Tout comme ce soir, j'étais malencontreusement en déplacement chaque année. Aujourd'hui néanmoins je compense les précédentes omissions._

_J'espère que le téléphone te plaît.»_

Ce soir, malgré l'absence de Kurogané, Fye avait enfin l'impression de célébrer son anniversaire.

oOo

Kurogané ne fut pas surpris, plus le regard de Clow traversait les lignes de ses documents, plus son visage se décomposait. Mais il ne broncha pas et éplucha sérieusement tout le dossier. Quand la serveuse apporta les desserts, il referma la chemise et la rendit au brun en lançant simplement:

« Vous êtes complètement fou. »

« Vous perdez de votre amabilité. « Ambitieux » serait moins péjoratif. »

« Ce projet tient la route, Kurogané, je ne le conteste pas. Tout y est, les investissements nécessaires, les lieux d'interventions, tout a été soigneusement préparé. »

« Mais ...? »

« Mais personne n'acceptera une telle chose. »

Un sourire carnassier naquit sur le visage agressif du dirigeant et il entama avec un appétit féroce son dessert.

« Si les électeurs ont voté pour moi, rien ne m'empêchera de le réaliser... »

« Vous ne pouvez pas leur cacher que vous complotez une telle entreprise! »

« Oh s'il vous plaît, ne me parlez pas comme si j'était un terroriste potentiel! »

Il transperça son senbei (seul dessert qui lui apparaissait comestible) de sa fourchette comme s'il exprimait ici ses capacités à réprimer toute opposition.

« Une fois élu, continua-t-il en mâchant sa pâtisserie, cela signifiera que la majorité des grands votants, électeurs influant, ministres d'Etat, présidents des conseils généraux, tout ces gens seront de mon côté. En votant pour moi, ils s'engagent à financer ma campagne... et mes projets. »

« Ils protesteront sur le fait que celui ci n'ait pas été présenté! »

Peut être était-ce à cause de l'exaspération ou de la colère, mais Clow ne toucha pas à son dessert. Il fixait Kurogané espérant de son regard de glace pouvoir de dompter les flammes de la conquête des yeux rubis de son voisin.

Insensible à la froideur qui le toisait, le brun engloutissait toujours son senbei, en se justifiant:

« Monsieur Reed, vous savez aussi bien que moi que si j'annonce officiellement ce que j'ai l'intention de faire, je serais éliminé d'office de la course. Je l'ai bien vu dans votre regard, vous pensez que c'est une mission folle et désespérée. »

« Mais je n'ai pas dit que j'étais contre vous. »

« Mais soyez honnête, continua-t-il en brandissant la chemise, approuvez vous ceci? »

Clow regarda alternativement les documents et le regard dur de son interlocuteur.

« Quoi que je dise, vous ne rebrousserez pas chemin, n'est-ce pas? »

Kurogané pouffa discrètement:

« J'ai pour vous un incommensurable respect, et je suis flatté de l'attention que vous me portez. Mais je ne m'arrêterai en si bon chemin simplement à cause de votre réserve. Je peux prouver que je suis bien plus robuste que cela! »

Et comme Clow n'ajoutait rien, le brun finit:

« Notre pays est suffisamment pourri pour que les vautours que nous sommes s'en contente. Mais moi, je ne veux pas de ce statut de charognard. Je vaux plus que cela et le monde que je veux bâtir aussi. Et tous ceux qui me soutiennent sont ceux ne se satisfont plus d'être de simples carcasses. Ils ont besoin d'un environnement intelligent, moderne. Ils ont besoin que la moisissure qui règne ici disparaisse. Et_ ça_, fit-il en brandissant les documents, ça c'est le début de l'assainissement. »

Clow sembla réfléchir aux belles paroles de l'orateur, et dû admettre que c'était de gens bien ambitieux comme lui dont Tokyo avait besoin pour avancer. Il devrait aussi admettre le côté suicidaire qui s'emparait de ce grand dirigeant, et ça ce n'était pas gagné.

« L'utopie ne se créé pas en 7 jours, Kurogané, dit Clow en interpellant la serveuse afin qu'elle porte l'addition. Mais si votre projet aboutit, alors oui, le monde sera plus beau. Encore faut-il que les vautours s'en rendent compte. »

Le cœur du brun s'emporta dans une chamade électrisante. Il était très rare que les émotions le submergent ainsi, mais pour lui, c'était comme l'aboutissement d'une longue quête qui se profilait. Clow lui donnait par ses mots le feu vert et toute sa bénédiction.

« Bonne chance mon ami. » dit le mentor lorsque les deux bruns quittèrent le restaurant.

« Les élections sont le mois prochain, préparez vous. »

« Mais ne serait-ce pas à moi de vous le dire? »

oOo

Il était plus de 2h du matin, mais Kurogané préféra rentrer à pied jusqu'à son appartement. Son corps était brûlant et son cerveau bouillonnait, ainsi l'air frais nocturne rafraîchissait ses idées.

Il ralluma alors son portable et ce fut, le sourire aux lèvres, qu'il ouvrit le message qu'il avait reçu quelques minutes auparavant :

_« Vous n'y échaperez pas, demain je cuisine un gateau. _

_Rentrez bien._

_Fye._

_PS: Le téléphone est charmant. »_

* * *

><p>Merci beaucoup d'avoir passé vos 15 dernières minutes à lire ce chapitre!<p>

La prochaine fois (en mode je déclenche un peu de suspens) les actions passées de Kurogané et les motivations de Fye seront remises en doute par des sentiments égarés qui se baladent... (et voila ça veut rien dire!) La suite pour bientôt !


	3. Chapitre 3: L'altercation

**En commençant par remercier chaleureusement toutes les review qui se montrent intéressées par cette fic, et toutes les alertes qui témoignent de votre fidélité, je vous offre le chapitre de 3 de cette histoire qui fait son chemin ! Maintenant on va en apprendre un peu plus sur le contexte et les personnages, ainsi que leur sentiments (et oui si c'est platonique c'est moyennement intéressant !)**

**PS: Je tiens à m'excuser platement pour les fautes d'orthographes et les erreurs qui échappent à mon regard malgré mes 10 relectures! A chaque fois que je parcours le texte j'en trouve des nouvelles, et je peux parfaitement comprendre que ça en irrite certains! **

**Titre: Clow Corporation.**

**Disclamer: Tous les personnages appartiennent au Clamp! Scénar' sortit de mon cerveau étriqué !**

**Couple: KuroxFye of course!**

**Raiting: T (bientôt ça va saigner!)**

**Univers Alternatif: 21ème siècle. Tokyo bout dans l'effervescence d'une course à l'héritage aussi vénale que dangereuse. Âmes perdues et esprits corrompus s'opposent, se défient, s'affrontent ...ou parfois se rencontrent.**

* * *

><p><span>Chapitre 3: L'altercation<span>

La chaleur estivale s'intensifiait déjà en cette fin de printemps, et les matins perdaient depuis peu de leur fraîcheur. Nous étions aux prémisses du mois de Mai et déjà une atmosphère étouffante embaumait la ville dès les premières lueurs de l'aube. On pouvait dire que ce n'était pas un temps idéal pour notre protagoniste bougon et associable. Kurogané haïssait tout ce que pouvait procurer la chaleur sur son organisme: une moiteur pestilentielle, les vêtements qui collent désagréablement à la peau, la sensation d'humidité sous les aisselles et derrière le cou, la peau dégoulinante au moindre effort, le goût amer de sa propre sueur au coin des lèvres et la cervelle qui bout comme dans un four. Le pire était que la canicule ne s'associait que trop mal avec ses séances régulières de jogging. Oui, Boss Suwa avait d'autres petits bonheurs plus sains que ceux consistant à rabrouer quotidiennement son personnel. A croire que perdre des litres de transpiration par tous les pores de la peau évacuait mieux la tension. Ou bien mettre à rude épreuves ses muscles en pleine action l'empêchaient de se focaliser sur le boulot.

C'est donc par cette journée extraordinairement radieuse que parmi les citoyens ordinaires le grand brun en survêtement foncé arpentait le sentier sablonneux du Parc Ueno de Tokyo. A peine sa secrétaire lui avait donné le programme de la journée que son seul vœu avait été de sauter par la fenêtre avec un deltaplane, et entamer une carrière de professionnel dans les sports extrême. Alors tant que la rosée pouvait encore mouiller ses baskets, il se détendit comme il le put.

Ce n'est pas tant l'apothéose de la compétition le crispait, mais plutôt cette agitation permanente, cette masse de questions rhétorique attendant ardemment une réponse divine, ce flux constants de nouveaux intervenants, cette aura de malaise l'accablait au possible. Lui si calme et serein, apathique et glacial, jamais il n'aurait cru être obliger de fuir cet ennemi qu'on nomme « stress ».

Après quelques minutes de grandes foulées libératrices, il s'arrêta près d'un banc pour reprendre son souffle. Ce fut le moment que choisit une voiture de police noire pour se garer sur le trottoir à quelques mètres de lui. Le conducteur, un jeune homme tout aussi brun, les cheveux également indisciplinés, mais abordant un regard noisette beaucoup plus espiègle, ouvrit la portière côté passager.

« Tu fais ton footing matinal? » Sa voix grave était emplie de la bonne humeur qu'inspirait ce temps radieux.

« Non, je course une grand mère qui vient de me voler mon portefeuille. »

« Veux tu que je l'abatte? » Renchérit le jeune brun en adoptant l'attitude sarcastique de son interlocuteur.

Kurogané semblait habitué et las de ces échanges de répliques cinglantes. Il hésita un instant mais s'assit côté passager, non sans émettre un grognement désappointé:

« On va croire que je me fait embarquer. »

« Tout le monde ne dispose pas d'une Porsche comme voiture de fonction! »

Sur ce, le brun démarra entraînant le véhicule à vive allure sur la voie publique.

« Cela faisait bien longtemps, commissaire Toya. »

«Inspecteur. » corrigea ce dernier sans dissimuler la pointe de fierté dans sa réponse.

« Oui... très longtemps alors. Je vois que tu n'as eu aucuns soucis pouvant compromettre cette brillante promotion. »

Toya partit dans un grand éclat de rire que son interlocuteur paru comprendre.

« C'est sûr, ce n'est pas avec tes histoires que je vais grimper facilement les échelons. »

« Mais c'est parce que je sais que tu vas t'en sortir que je te confie ce genre de missions! Regarde-toi maintenant, tu n'es pas devenu inspecteur pour rien. »

Pour marquer sa contrariété, Toya pilla lorsque le feu passa brusquement au rouge et la voiture de derrière manqua de justesse d'encastrer son pare choc.

« Ha ! Bientôt tu vas me demander de te remercier! Fit-il irrité et suffisamment fort pour couvrir le klaxon exacerbé du véhicule de derrière. Fait pas le con, Kurogané: si j'avais été chopé pour cacher des dossiers si importants, je peux être sûr que c'est certes toi le premier qui serait allé me voir en tôle, mais tu aurais brillé par ton absence à mon procès. »

« Oui en effet, répondit Kurogané, l'air absent comme pour fuir toute part de responsabilité. Comment ça marche maintenant au poste? »

« Tu veux plutôt dire: "Toya mon cher ami ! Tu arrives toujours à couvrir illégalement l'orphelin que j'héberge chez moi depuis 3 ans?" »

Une seconde fois, Kurogané ne répondit pas immédiatement. Il ne voulait pas offrir à Toya le plaisir d'avouer qu'il s'écartait ouvertement du chemin de la légalité et de la justice qu'il prônait ouvertement dans sa propre campagne. Pourtant ce n'était pas une infraction des plus répréhensibles quand on savait à quel décret il dérogeait.

Depuis des décennies les orphelins étaient, dans la ville de Tokyo et dans tout le Japon, considérés comme les parias. Si le monde avait encore besoin de boucs émissaires pour justifier les défaillances économiques, ces enfants sans papiers, sans famille et sans droits étaient tout désignés. Un décret établit il y longtemps par un ministre extrémiste, dont on n'avait pas le temps de contester les ordres tant le pays était en crise. Il stipulait que ce n'était pas à l'Etat de servir de mère pour tous ceux qui était déjà un fardeau pour leurs propres parents. S'ils ne voyaient pas d'autres solutions que de s'en débarrasser, la société ferait de même. En d'autres termes, il n'y avait aucun avantage à témoigner de l'intérêt à des enfants qui n'aurait pas dû naître.

Cet état d'esprit était depuis bien longtemps entré dans les mœurs, et on avait perdu toute objectivité pour pouvoir le revendiquer. Les orphelins ne bénéficiaient d'aucune éducation et n'ayant pas leur place dans les rues, ils vivaient cantonnés dans des locaux aux allures de prison nommés Orphelinats. C'est ainsi qu'on les encadrait aussi bien physiquement qu'intellectuellement : ni les sciences, ni la culture, et encore moins la politique ne traversaient les murs. Il va de soit qu'étant considérés comme la bassesse sociale, on les traquait tel des criminels si jamais on détectait par malheur la présence de l'un d'eux « hors les murs ».

Pour un pays si développé sur tous niveaux, il restait une brèche béante sur les principes d'humanité. Et cela Kurogané le supportait bien mal.

Oui la place des orphelins étaient dans des Orphelinats contrôlés par l'Etat afin de réduire leur existence d'humain à celle de détenus pour la postérité.

Oui, Fye était un orphelin.

« Il est inutile de te dire les choses directement, souffla Kurogané désappointé de ressasser ce bilan social désastreux. J'imagine que tu intercepte toujours aussi bien ce que j'en pense. »

Toya soupira, et accéléra lorsque le feu tourna au vert:

« Je sais que tu n'es pas comme tout le monde et qu'au fond de toi tu entretiens l'utopie d'un monde meilleur. Ce que je veux dire, c'est que tu pourrais au moins t'inquiéter un peu de ma carrière! Je risque ma place pour toi… » Finit il en adoptant une mine boudeuse.

« Quand je serais à la tête de la Clow Corporation, tu auras la place que tu veux, et sans geindre comme un gosse de 5 ans. »

« ''Si'' »

« Je vais gagner, tu le sais. »

« Toujours aussi irréfragable! N'oublie pas Ashura... »

L'évocation de ce nom, qui était tabou dans toutes les conversations, ne manqua pas de faire palpiter une veine sur le front de Kurogané, qui rétorqua:

« Je pense à lui chaque minutes de mes journées et chaque secondes de mon sommeil. Il est tel un cauchemar si prégnant qu'il me hante le jour, et une ombre si diffuse qu'elle me hante la nuit. C'est comme si son image entière possédait mon esprit et engourdissaient mes membres. Un être que je veux rejeter de tout mon corps mais qui semble paradoxalement être mon complémentaire. C'est mon seul égal, glorificateur du côté que j'exergue. Je ne peux pas ne pas penser à lui. »

Toya écarquilla les yeux de surprise:

« A t'entendre on dirait que tu es amoureux. »

Kurogané dû maîtriser sa soudaine pulsion meurtrière mais ça serait donner satisfaction au conducteur suicidaire à sa gauche.

« A moi de poser les question, reprit Toya alors que la circulation semblait se fluidifier au fur et à mesure qu'ils arpentaient les ruelles moins fréquentées. Puisqu'on en parlait, comment va ton petit protégé? »

« Il n'as pas le temps de s'ennuyer. »

« Ouh la! Dois-je faire intervenir les services sociaux? »

« Et bien sache que ca sera la dernière intervention qu'il te sera donné de faire de ton vivant! » grogna le brun au regard assassin.

Aborder le sujet de Fye le mettait plus hors de ses gongs que son l'évocation des ses problèmes relationnels avec son concurrent, et ce fait n'échappa pas à Toya, qui décida de continuer sur ce chemin épineux qu'est la provocation:

« Les Orphelinats ne sont guère réputés pour leur hospitalité, mais ils ont légalement tous droits sur les enfants. Tu pourrais te faire évincer de la compétition pour héberger un orphelin. »

« Pourquoi tu me dis ça d'un ton aussi menaçant que si je détenait 50 kilos de marijuana? C'est un être humain, pas de la drogue! »

Toya ne dit rien, approuvant mentalement la réplique du politicien qui était bien un des rares japonais à penser cela. Il décida de poursuivre son jeu mais par un autre chemin beaucoup plus subtil:

« Tu t'es adouci, Kurogané. »

« Je ne crois pas t'avoir adressé une seule parole aimable depuis le début de notre entretien, alors qu'est ce qui te fais dire ça? »

« La vision de l'univers qui t'entoure semble plus large. Tu n'es plus le centre du monde. »

« Bien sur que si, je n'ai pas encore changé d'orbite. »

« Je veux dire, tu n'es plus le seul. Il est avec toi. »

Kurogané se tut, mais son regard sembla envahit de reproches. Pourquoi Toya s'évertuait à ramener le jeune blond dans toutes ses conversations? Kurogané voulait éviter de trop en parler, le laisser en dehors d'une multitude de problèmes le concernant...

« Il est devenu important pour toi, non? »

Par ces mots doucereusement prononcés, Toya appuya là où le cœur de Kurogané se compressait déjà douloureusement. Comment pouvait-il justifier à Toya le renforcement de son lien envers Fye? Certes, l'inspecteur était le seul au courant des origines du blondinet, et sa meilleure couverture, mais cela n'impliquait pas qu'il avait le pouvoir de sonder l'âme de Kurogané.

« Je... »

Et lui, comment pouvait-il se justifier? Impénétrable, détaché, indifférent, stoïque, voila comment il s'était toujours vu évoluer dans le lac aux requins qu'est Tokyo. C'était le meilleur moyen de survivre sans se faire manger, et de manger les autres pour survivre. Petit à petit, ces adjectifs peu dithyrambiques avaient pris possession intégrante de son psychisme.

Alors était-ce simplement la présence d'un adolescent de 17 ans qui pouvait l'affaiblir au point qu'il laisse se creuser une brèche sous sa carapace? Et s'infiltraient alors de la compassion, de l'affection, de l'adoration pour un être autre que sa propre personne?

« Je ne veux pas qu'il lui arrive quelque chose, c'est tout. »

Toya ne goba pas plus ce mensonge que s'il s'agissait là de l'annonce du retrait d'Ashura pour une vocation champêtre.

« Ca s'appelle de l'attachement. » força-t-il.

« Ca s'appelle de la surveillance rapprochée! »

« Non, Kurogané ! »

Toya s'énerva de l'entêtement acharné de son ami :

« Tu t'es attaché à lui et tu ne veux plus le perdre! »

« Vas y, justifie cette assertion digne d'un shôjo manga! »

« J'affirme ceci parce que tu ne lui as toujours pas dis la VERITE. »

A la vue de la décomposition du visage du brun aux yeux grenat, Toya su qu'il avait, encore une fois, touché dans le mille.

« Tu ne le lui a pas dis, n'est-ce pas? » Ajouta-il pour combler le mutisme de son partenaire.

Kurogané fit mine de ne pas avoir entendu, même s'il était persuadé que cela ne marchera pas avec Toya. Il détourna le regard et regarda par la fenêtre le sommet des grattes ciels ainsi que les nuages qui flottaient perdu dans l'immensité du ciel azur.

« Tu ne lui a pas révélé pourquoi tu l'avais amené chez toi, après cette nuit. »

« Il m'avait agressé, par son service il paye une dette envers moi et cela il en a parfaitement conscience. »

« Mais ce que sa conscience ignore, c'est qu'au fond tu lui mens! »

« Pfff arrête d'extrapoler la situation! Je ne suis pas un hypocrite.»

Toya s'arrêta enfin devant le commissariat, et se retourna le visage rouge de colère face à un Kurogané aussi perplexe que jamais:

« Je n'extrapole rien du tout, tonna-t-il. C'est toi qui te voile la face et te persuade que Fye reste avec toi pour s'amender comme tu le prétends. Alors qu'en fait tu es obligé de faire ça pour le maintenir vivant! »

« Mais de quoi m'accuse tu, alors que je lui sauve la vie ? »

« Exactement, tu lui sauve la vie car c'est à cause de toi qu'elle est encore en danger. »

« Vas y accuse moi d'avoir tué sa mère et son frère tant que tu y es! » S'énerva à son tour le brun.

« Je ne te mets pas sur le dos les crimes atroces de l'autre psychopathe en puissance. »

« Ah bon? J'ai pourtant cru, mais c'était peu être implicite! »

Toya se massa l'arrête du nez afin de chercher son calme et d'expliquer clairement les raisons de son emportement:

« Chaque jour et chaque nuit moi aussi j'y pense. Je tente de ne pas laisser les regrets prendre le dessus sur la décision qu'on a prise. Mais je le répète, tu sais très bien qu'on aurait pu enfermer Ashura suite à cette histoire, et que c'est à cause de ta tête brûlée et de ton aura prétentieuse qu'il est encore libre. »

Kurogané ne dit rien, acceptant les faits.

« Et tant qu'il est libre, finit Toya, Fye est en danger permanent. »

Kurogané fouilla dans les tréfonds de sa mémoire afin de ressortir la même réponse qu'il avait énoncé il y a 3 ans, la dernière fois que ce sujet avait été abordé entre les deux hommes:

« Ne remet pas sur le tapis un incident clos. Si l'affaire avait été révélée, Ashura aurait quand même échappé aux tribunaux par une habileté du destin... et là Fye serait mort. »

Ne supportant plus de ressasser le passé et de parler ainsi de son jeune majordome, il ouvrit la porte et descendit du véhicule.

Toya fit de même et ils claquèrent en chœur les portières. Leurs regards se croisèrent encore avec une lueur de défi, le combat de justifications n'étant pas encore terminé.

« La différence entre toi et moi, fit alors l'inspecteur, c'est que tu n'as pas la moindre confiance au monde autour de toi. D'après tes principes si les gens ne sont pas corrompus, ils sont pourris. »

« Pour quelle raison crois-tu que je suis devenu politicien et que je participe à la plus grande course financière de tous les temps? »

« Tu veux sauver le monde? Il fallait devenir justicier, Kurogané. »

« Et toi en étant inspecteur, tu te persuade de jouer ce rôle? »

« Au moins j'agis officiellement. »

« Et bien laisse moi m'occuper du côté officieux de la Justice. »

Ce fut Kurogané qui clos l'altercation et il repartit en direction de son domicile.

oOo

Arpentant les rues sans honte d'être en survêtement et dégoulinant de sueur, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de songer aux faits que Toya avait ramenés à la surface. Tel un impact sur une étendue d'eau calme, les remouds s'étendaient en cercles concentriques, partant de son cœur jusqu'à son corps tout entier. La plus troublantes de ses ondes concernait Fye, et le sentiment qu'il éprouvait pour lui.

Il réalisa alors qu'il n'avait même pas pris conscience... de l'ampleur de son ressentit. En 3 années, celui ci avait lentement évolué, d'abord creusé une entrée dans son âme pour ensuite la perforer de multiples galeries. Autant de conduits complexes et sinueux que d'émotions indéchiffrables et confuses.

Depuis quand le jeune orphelin était il si essentiel dans sa vie ? A quel moment, depuis le temps que Fye a passé chez lui, a-t-il fait parti intégrante de sa routine? Comment le dirigeant en était-il arrivé au point de penser chaque jour à ce jeune garçon, pas seulement à sa protection, mais à son attitude vive et à ses sourires rayonnants?

Il entra finalement dans son appartement encore hagard quand le jeune blond se rua vers lui l'air exaspéré:

« Comment faites-vous pour courir avec ce temps et supporter ces vêtements poisseux pour rentrer! Allez vite prendre une douche où il va falloir changer l'air de la pièce! »

Kurogané n'eu même pas conscience de rester ébahi devant le blondinet qui s'agitait sous ses yeux.

Fye... la seule personne qui l'attendait, qui s'inquiétait pour lui, qui supportait ses sautes d'humeurs et les maîtrisaient tout à la fois. Lui dont le regard suffisait à apaiser sa colère et dont le sourire annihilait ses doutes.

Fye faisait partie de lui, de son quotidien, et sa présence ancrée dans son cœur purifiait son âme chaque jour. Lui seul comptait pour Kurogané à présent. Il avait besoin de lui.

Et c'est pour cela qu'il ne pourrait jamais lui dire toute la vérité. Toya pouvait bien jouer de remontrances, mais ce n'était pas à lui d'avouer la véritable logique du dramatique passé de ce garçon... Le rôle qu'il avait eu... S'il l'apprenait, Fye ne s'en remettrait pas, il se sentirait trahi et furieux. Pire, il le haïrait à un point que Kurogané ne pourrait pas supporter.

Quel égoïste il faisait. Pourtant il le savait. Il l'avait toujours su. Dès le soir où il a illégalement recueilli Fye sous son toit, il savait que ce garçon bouleverserait trop de choses en lui.

« Monsieur Kurogané? »

Le ton mélodieux de Fye le tira de ses réflexions et il retrouva ses esprits face à de grands yeux aussi immense et profond que le ciel de Tokyo.

« Euh oui.. juste un coup de barre. Je vais aller prendre une douche, lave moi ce survêt' il sent le chacal. »

Il lança nonchalamment ses vêtements au jeune garçon et partit se refroidir la tête sous un jet d'eau glacé. Il devait vite se rendre à l'évidence: la relation intime qu'il entretenait avec son majordome était déjà posée comme à sens unique.

Fye avait été contraint de rester ici jusqu'à décision de son hôte. S'il était à ses côté depuis ce temps, ce n'était pas par choix. Si Kurogané le lui laissait, il y avait de grandes chances pour qu'il parte de son plein gré et le brun verrait là la seule personne en qui il plaçait amitié et confiance glisser entre ses doigts comme un spectre immatériel.

Mais l'attitude contraire ne lui amenait pas plus d'espoir. Si Fye manifestait un réel attachement, le poids du mensonge dissimulé depuis trop longtemps accableraient Kurogané. Alors, pour survivre à ce sentiment de lâcheté, il devrait avouer à Fye une vérité qui pousserait ce dernier à le détester du plus profond de son être...

Le politicien éteint la douche. Le froid ne l'aidait visiblement pas à remettre ses meilleures idées en place.

Il se rhabilla plus décontracté et rejoint Fye dans la buanderie. Il le regarda manier les vêtements avec une grâce et une délicatesse ensorcelante. Il se demanda alors quel effet pourraient avoirs ses doigts fins et gracile sur sa peau tannée. Un contact glacial sans doute, ou alors une douce caresse. Un toucher excitant, électrisant…

Se sentant ainsi épié, le blond se retourna et plongea sans gêne son regard dans celui de son maître qui craignait que ses pensées indécentes soient facilement déchiffrables. Un sourcil blond relevé, ses lèvres fines étirées dans un sourire en coin, Fye resta immobile, attendant une remarque qui ne venait pas. Kurogané resta, pour la seconde fois de la journée, coi devant le jeune homme.

_Veux-tu rester avec moi?_ Ces mots étaient si simples à prononcer mais leurs conséquences pouvaient s'avérer plus désastreuses qu'une simple réponse.

Positive comme négative, le malaise ne pouvait être plus qu'intense.

« Fye… »

Ce dernier ne cessa de le fixer même après cette interpellation étonnement sensuelle. Le brun sentit néanmoins l'expression du doute et de la curiosité se battre sur son visage.

Mais cette réaction avenante ne pu palier la crainte d'une réponse, et le brun se ravisa.

Rien ne le poussait à précipiter les choses: il avait agit égoïstement pendant des années, et ce n'est pas un mois de plus qui rallongerait la liste de ses innombrables pêchés devant Bouddha.

« Non, ce n'est rien. Ce soir j'aimerais manger des makis au thon. »

Le jeune blond ne cacha pas l'étonnement sur son visage mais laissa avec délicatesse son maître quitter la buanderie. Il était bien étrange ces derniers temps, et Fye espérait pouvoir attribuer ça à la conclusion imminente de la compétition.

Ses doigts se crispèrent involontairement sur le survêtement. Son inquiétude grandissait chaque jour, tout comme son attachement envers Kurogané. Si jamais en mettant les pieds ici, il s'était attendu à cela... s'enticher d'un politicien! Alors qu'il n'y avait pas individus plus méprisable sur terre selon ces critères? Tout cela car l'un d'entre eux, hautement acclamé sous le nom d'Ashura, avait détruit son enfance.

Quand, suite à un concours dramatique de circonstances, Kurogané l'avait hébergé, la première chose à laquelle il avait songé était qu'ainsi il se rapprocherait de sa vengeance. Quoi de mieux pour en savoir plus sur un politicien que de vivre chez un politicien?

Mais ce qui le surprenait, c'est il avait appris à en savoir plus sur Kurogané que sur le véritable objet de son enquête. Le jeune brun au caractère lunatique, tantôt bougon tantôt si confus, était parvenu à l'intriguer. Lorsque Fye pensait percer sa carapace froide et austère pour y découvrir un regard tendre ou un sourire franc, il en venait à se demander laquelle de ces facettes était le visage, laquelle était le masque...

Et Kurogané, par son attitude parfois distante parfois chaleureuse, pansait ses blessures chaque jour plus délicatement.

Et Fye, avec une insolente hypocrisie, exhibait sourires et entrain pour gagner un peu plus son aide et sa confiance. Sauf que le blond avait depuis réalisé que plus son cœur cicatrisait, plus son manège paraissait naturel et spontané.

Mentir : une échappatoire évidente et facile. Mais obligatoire quand on sait que la vérité peut détruite tout ce qu'on s'est appliqué à construire. Ces deux âmes n'ignoraient en rien que leur imposture d'aujourd'hui engendreraient les douloureuses conséquences de demain. Ainsi par leurs pensées communes elles formulaient un vœu égoïste, idyllique, sincère:

_Un jour viendra où je ne serais même plus capable de te demander de me pardonner tant mes fautes seront devenues innombrables. Alors ton dégoût à mon égard sera mon châtiment. Mais en attendant, laisse-moi me noyer dans mon égoïsme et profiter encore de ta présence, en espérant naïvement qu'elle me sauve de ma propre folie..._

* * *

><p>Hé beh, en voila deux qui se prennent trop la tête! Mais c'est un mal nécessaire car sinon l'histoire s'arrêterait trop vite et n'aurait aucun intérêt! (oui bon ok, je fais partie de celles qui adorent torturer un peu les héros héhé!) N'hésitez pas à lâcher vos review pour entretenir mes projets sadiques =) Prochain chapitre, rétrospective : suite à des retrouvailles imprévues, Fye se remémore son passé.<p> 


	4. Chapitre 4: L'orphelin

**Un grand merci à la petite inconnue, Sanashiya et ajsky pour leurs reviews et leurs impressions =) En général je prends le temps de répondre par mail et si parfois je le fais pas je m'en excuse! J'introduis donc ce texte par ma reconnaissance pour vos messages! Sana je tiens à m'excuser D'AVANCE (vu ton aversion pour les cruches) si l'intervention qui suis t'horripile ^^ Celle ci, (contrair**ement à Himawari) est prévue depuis longtemps et m'est réellement utile! Gomen donc. ****

**Voici donc le quatrième chapitre de cet UA, qui dévoile (enfin) les origines de Fye et de son passé commun avec gros toutou... Au départ de la conception de cette fic, il était censé être le premier chapitre... Puis je me suis dit que plusieurs parties de blabla avant permettrait de mieux introduire les persos, donc bon (tout le monde s'en fout muahaha envoie!) Comme il est très long je l'ai coupé en deux parties ! La suite donc la semaine prochaine :)**

**Ah et dernier détail, comme vous vous en apercevrez, quand Fye raconte, la narration passe à la première personne. Je l'ai réalisé en relisant mon parchemin, puis ce changement me paraissant pertinent, je l'ai laissé tel quel. J'espère donc que ça vous choquera pas, mais n'hésitez pas à me communiquer vos avis.**

**Titre: Clow Corporation.**

**Disclamer: Persos tout mangas confondus appartiennent aux Clamp!**

**Couple: KuroxFye (oui on va y arriver!)**

**Raiting: T (y'a pas que du joli dans les lignes qui suivent)**

**Univers Alternatif: 21ème siècle. Tokyo bout dans l'effervescence d'une course à l'héritage aussi vénale que dangereuse. Âmes perdues et esprits corrompus s'opposent, se défient, s'affrontent ...ou parfois se rencontrent.**

* * *

><p><span>Chapitre 4: L'orphelin<span>

S'il y avait un endroit où Fye aimait flâner plus que tout, c'était bien au Marché du port de Tokyo. Les yeux dans les embruns, la tête au vent, les narines emplies des senteurs salées de la mer et fortes du poisson frais... S'il éprouvait une douce plénitude et un profond confort dans cet environnement, ce n'était pas seulement pour l'air marin vivifiant, mais plus la vue sur l'agitation du peuple et les activités manuelles qui s'y développaient.

Il quittait en cet instant le monde des « biens coiffés bien gavés » pour observer le travail à même le corps à la productivité impressionnante… et appétissante. Des gens sans masques à d'atypiques personnalités, du pêcheur facétieux à la poissonnière bourrue.

Une telle effervescence de gens de la même classe sociale, une telle simplicité de la hiérarchie, cela en était presque jouissif quand on venait d'un milieu comme le sien. Et aujourd'hui encore, il ne regretta pas d'avoir choisi son lieu favori comme aire de repos.

Il était tranquillement assis sur un ponton de bois, isolé de la place publique. Etendu sur le dos, le soleil réchauffant sa peau de ses rayons timides pour le début de l'été, il écoutait avec attention le vrombissement des bateaux et les cris des mouettes. Soudain, dans ce singulier concert il perçu nettement des bruits de pas s'approchant de lui, se faisant de plus en plus perceptibles à ses oreilles en éveil. D'abord lents puis plus rapides, ils furent bientôt couverts par une voix féminine:

« Fye? C'est toi? »

Son cœur bondi en croyant reconnaitre la propriétaire de ce son cristallin. Surpris, il sauta sur ses pieds et son regard fit face à une jeune fille aux yeux clairs comme le miel. Le vent emportait sous sa brise des cheveux d'un blond si clair qu'ils en ressortaient presque blancs sous la lumière vive du matin. Vêtue d'un simple chemisier et d'une jupe longue, elle tenait dans ses mains un panier garni de provisions fraîchement acquises.

Mais Fye n'eût pas besoin de s'attarder sur ce genre de détail pour identifier son interlocutrice:

« Tchii! » S'écria-t-il le visage rayonnant, en se jetant sur elle pour la serrer dans ses bras.

Elle lâcha un hoquet de stupeur puis éclata de rire en lui rendant son étreinte:

« C'est bien toi! Fye ! Cela fait tellement longtemps… je n'y croyais pas! »

« Tu as grandi, » éluda-t-il en se reculant un peu pour observer le petit brin de femme dans toute sa splendeur.

« Toi aussi! Quel géant, ce n'est pas possible! »

Ses yeux brillèrent et son sourire s'élargit lorsque qu'elle agita nerveusement ses mains, comme si elle ne savait plus quoi en faire:

« Ouah je n'arrive pas à croire que je te retrouve après toutes ces années! »

« Trois ans oui, ça fait un sacré paquets de jours, confirma le jeune homme. Tu dois en avoir des choses à me raconter. Qu'est ce que tu deviens? »

« Je travaille toujours chez le disquaire, à deux rues d'ici. »

« Comment cela ce fait-il que je ne t'ai jamais croisée, je passe souvent mon temps libre au port... »

« Je ne viens pas souvent faire mon marché par ici, mais oh ! » Ces doigts décidèrent de se joindre comme pour formuler une supplique « Que dirais- tu d'aller nous asseoir un moment ? Tu me raconteras ce que tu as fait pendant ces dernières années et... si tu as trouvé la personne que tu cherchais. »

Autant sa rencontre avec Tchii avait éveillé chez Fye une vive allégresse, autant elle réanimait aussi une nostalgie amère. Il tenta de le cacher, jusqu'à leur entrée dans un café, et commanda avec un sourire angélique deux chocolats frappés. Pour répondre à la demande de son amie et lui compter ce qu'il était devenu depuis leur séparation, il devait néanmoins de souvenir de beaucoup de choses...

Un passé, dont il n'aimait guère se remémorer les détails sinistres, lui sauta au visage. Une myriade d'images et de sensations enfouies au plus profond de sa mémoire jaillirent devant ses yeux, et dans son cœur.

oOo

Je nous revois clairement tous les quatre dans notre petite maison de banlieue, menant une vie des plus ordinaires. J'avais une mère douce et souriante, vraiment parfaite. Mais ce cliché est peut être faussé par ma mémoire. Mes impressions quant à mon père se sont maintenant évanouies, surtout qu'à l'époque il était souvent absent à cause de son travail. Mes réminiscences s'orientent généralement vers mon frère jumeau, Yui. Notre vie commune n'en reste pas moins banale. Nous allions à l'école du quartier, nous avions des notes ni mauvaises ni excellentes, et des amis.

Les scènes du quotidien sont par contre moins nettes. Par exemple, quel était le jeu à la mode dans la cour du collège? Où étions nous allés pour nos dernières vacances en famille? Et de quoi parlions-nous quand nous nous retrouvions le soir?

Les souvenirs les plus forts concernent ma mère qui, à cause de sa santé récemment fragile, restait à la maison pour s'occuper du logis, et de mon frère et moi. Avec nos chamailleries et nos activités de gamins, nous la malmenions gaiement.

Mais je me rappelle surtout de la cuisine. C'est dans cette pièce que nous nous réunissions tous les quatre pour le dîner. Elle était le symbole du regroupement, de la réunion, des retrouvailles quotidiennes, de la bonne odeur du repas chaud et des placards regorgeant de biscuits.

Je me rappelle aussi très précisément du premier soir où mon père avait invité son patron à manger chez nous. Peut être parce que c'était la première fois que je voyais un homme aussi majestueux, droit et élégant. Peu être aussi parce que j'avais déjà pressenti le drame qui découla de cette rencontre...

Je sais que c'était en hiver, parce que Yui avait attrapé une sacrée grippe, et était cloué au lit. Le fait que nous ne soyons que quatre à table, et que l'invité n'ait pas vu mon frère ce soir là, me sauva la vie. Mais je l'ignorais encore.

Il parlait poliment, vantant le travail studieux de mon père tout en félicitant la délicieuse cuisine de ma mère.

« Maintenant que je suis en liste pour cette compétition, le travail va être beaucoup plus intense à l'agence. Je m'en veux de vous éloigner de votre mari pour tant d'heures supplémentaires. »

« Ne vous en faites pas, il m'a expliqué à quel point l'héritage de Clow est important. Quel dommage que cet homme nous quitte, il est sans conteste le politicien qui aura eu le plus d'éloge le long de son incroyable carrière. »

« Nous saurons nous montrer fier de sa succession, madame. Et lorsque nous serons choisis, je vous engage de force comme cuisinière attitrée de ma compagnie! Votre repas est d'un délice, je crois que je ne saurais plus m'en passer désormais !»

Tous avaient ri de bon cœur, sauf moi qui ne comprenais pas en quoi faire travailler davantage mon père et enlever ma mère de la maison avait de si réjouissant.

Cet homme m'avait adressé des mots tout aussi doux et suaves, mais n'attendant avec une impatience folle qu'à rejoindre mon frère alité, je n'en ai rien retenu.

J'ai toujours été très proche de mon frère. Etait-ce du fait que nous soyons jumeaux qu'existait entre nous ce lien puissant? Même lorsque nous étions éloignés physiquement nous restions proches mentalement. Nous devinions instantanément quand l'autre était triste, et un seul regard était plus équivoque que n'importe quelle parole. Notre complicité n'était plus à contester. Tout comme l'antipathie prégnante que je ressentais envers cet homme.

Cet étrange individu au regard glacial, aux cheveux ébène soyeux, dont j'ignorais le nom, combien de fois est-il revenu ? Je ne m'en souviens plus. Je crois que je ne l'ai jamais revu en un an. Je savais qu'il était passé quand nous trouvions sur la table de la cuisine un ravissant bouquet de fleur, qu'il portait à ma mère. Je crois aussi que cela irritait de plus en plus mon père, et ce fut là les premières disputes entre mes parents.

Ce ne sont là que des bribes de souvenirs, car ce que je garde ancré le plus profondément dans ma mémoire est le soir de notre ultime rencontre. Papa n'était pas rentré souper et nous nous étions tous couché tôt. Il devait être néanmoins très tard, lorsque je sortis discrètement de ma chambre pour fouiller dans les meubles de la cuisine un biscuit à grignoter. J'ai alors entendu frapper à la porte d'entrée, puis ma mère se lever. Pris de panique, je m'étais caché dans le placard laissant la porte suffisamment entrebâillée pour voir ma mère en robe de chambre, le pas chancelant ouvrir à cet invité importun.

« Mais... M. Ashura, que faîtes vous là à une heure pareille? »

« Pardonnez ma visite impromptue Freya mais je devais vous revoir au plus vite. »

Aucun doute possible, c'était bien la voix du patron de mon père, l'homme qui envoyait des bouquets.

Ashura. Ce nom eut une consonance qui fit frémir le bas de mon échine.

« A 2h et demie du matin, si c'est une plaisanterie, elle de très mauvais goût ! » Ma mère avait délaissé toute politesse pour un ton beaucoup plus amer. A moins que cela ne soit de l'angoisse.

« Ecoutez, ajouta-t-elle d'une voix faussement compréhensive, je suis ravie de l'intention que vous me portez, vos fleurs m'enchantent et je vous respecte énormément. Mais votre attitude me laisse à penser que vous chercher de moi des faveurs que je ne peux vous donner! J'ai une famille, et... »

J'ouvris un peu plus la porte de ma cachette pour voir l'origine de l'interruption soudaine de sa phrase, et je fus horrifié de voir la grande silhouette qui enlaçait ma mère en l'embrassant longuement. L'étreinte fut brève car elle le repoussa violemment.

« Je ne me répèterais pas : veuillez sortir d'ici! » Tonna-t-elle d'une voix grave mais retenue, sûrement pour éviter de nous réveiller.

« Pas sans vous. »

« Cessez donc d'être irrespectueux. Je ne vous appartiens pas! »

« Ne paniquez pas Freya… personne ne nous dérangera.»

« Ne m'obligez pas à prévenir les autorités… »

Cela n'avait visiblement pas effrayé l'homme qui se saisissait déjà des poignets de ma mère impuissante, et l'entraînait vers la cuisine. Le visage de cette femme habituellement si forte était à présent empreint de douleur et de crainte. Cela m'effraya au point que je fermais les yeux sur ce qui se déroula à quelques mètres de moi. Je bouchais comme je pouvais mes oreilles lorsque résonna le bruit sourd de la table qui raclait le sol. Mais les gémissements horrifiés de ma mère me parvenaient quand même, son souffle haché et ses cris étouffés résonnèrent dans mes tympans. Mon corps était paralysé, empêchant mes membres de bouger pour aller la secourir. Ce soir là, ce démon viola ma mère sous mes yeux sans que je ne puisse rien faire pour contrer cet acte abominable. Je me rappelle comme si c'était hier du flot de sentiments qui m'avait assailli: je vivais le pire des cauchemars et prenais conscience que je ne me réveillerais pas. L'impuissance, le désespoir crispaient mon cœur et me coupaient la respiration. Je mettais autant d'efforts à maîtriser mes tremblements qu'à empêcher mes pleurs de jaillir.

Au bout de quelques instants, qui me parurent durer des heures, le silence fit place à des sanglots et des mots doux murmurés par Ashura:

« Oh Freya, vous êtes si excitante lorsque vous criez... si belle quand vous pleurez… »

Un bruissement de vêtement et un râle guttural me réveillèrent de ma torpeur.

« Notre amour n'appartient qu'à nous, Freya, il ne faut le révéler à personne. Je vais vous empêcher de l'avouer à quiconque, vous emporterez ce secret avec vous... »

Une grande main blanche enserrait à présent la gorge de ma mère tandis que l'autre la forçait à avaler une pilule rosée malgré les débats de sa langue. Je compris vite qu'il ne s'agissait pas d'un médicament quand je vis ses yeux papilloter faiblement, et son visage s'empourprer dangereusement.

« NON MAMAN! »

Dans un élan d'extrême inconscience, j'avais bondi hors de ma cachette. Ashura en fut si surpris qu'il lâcha sa proie dont le corps inerte tomba sur le carrelage. Je me précipitai en larmes vers le cadavre de ma mère, hurlant, pleurant, lui suppliant d'ouvrir les yeux. Je ne sentis même pas ses mêmes mains qui lui avaient ôté la vie entourer mes épaules, me forçant à faire volte face.

« Mais que fais-tu là petit merdeux? ! » Tonna-t-il, transformant son visage aimant en une face colérique.

Il semblait terrifié de me voir ici et que je sois ainsi témoin de son méfait. Allait-il me tuer? Allais-je mourir ici, au côté de ma mère? Allais-je abandonner comme elle mon père, et mon frère? Mon frère... Je ne voulais pas qu'il fasse de mal à mon frère ! Je devais le sauver, au moins lui..

Mon cerveau réfléchit au quart de tour et mes dents finirent incrustées au plus profond de la chair du poignet qui m'étranglait. Ashura me lâcha dans un cri et avant qu'il n'ait pu m'agripper de nouveau je lui assaini une série de violents coups de pieds. Au visage dans l'estomac, partout où je pensais lui faire mal, l'immobiliser. Tandis qu'il chancelait en jurant, j'en profitai pour m'élancer hors de la cuisine. Je me précipitai dans notre chambre et me jetai sans ménagement sur mon frère que je fis tomber du lit :

« Yui... cet homme, il a... maman ... »

« Fye, balbutia-t-il à moitié endormi, mais que …»

J'entendis alors la voix forte de cet homme résonnant dans le couloir: « Cache toi donc mon mignon, je te trouverai ! »

Mon frère et moi nous regardâmes, l'effroi et la terreur nous paralysant, puis je soufflai complètement paniqué:

« Yui … il va nous tuer ! »

Puis le bruit sourd des pas précipité grimpant l'escalier me fit instantanément réagir. Mon frère me suivit sans un mot lorsque je bondis vers la fenêtre et l'ouvris violemment. Le vent glacial s'engouffrait dans la chambre dans un hululement strident, aussi j'entendis à peine la démarche rapide qui atteignait maintenant notre palier. Je plongeais mon regard désemparé dans son homologue et gémis :

« Une fois en bas, …»

« Je te suivrai.»

Et je me jetai dans le vide pour atterrir lourdement sur la pelouse. Je couru le plus vite possible dans la pénombre qui nous protégeait des regards. Je traversais ainsi notre terrain, mes pieds s'enfonçant dans la terre, des bourrasques givrées mordant mon visage. Une fois hors de portée, je me cachai enfin hors d'haleine dans une haie le temps de reprendre mon souffle. Mon cœur ne cessait de s'affoler, ma gorge me brûlait toujours et mon corps en sueur tremblait de froid. J'attendis quelques secondes que mon frère me rejoigne, mais plus le temps s'écoulait, plus mon angoisse grandissait.

Je me figeai soudain, réalisant après quelques minutes que j'étais encore seul dans ma cachette.

« Yui? »

Un regard dans le jardin. Personne. Pas un bruit. Juste le vent qui me giflait le visage et hurlait dans les branches.

« YUI! »

Je sortis du feuillage et revint sur mes pas, vers notre maison. Je jetai un coup d'œil prudent en direction de la fenêtre de notre chambre lorsque le vrombissement d'un moteur retentit dans la nuit. Une voiture quitta alors l'allée et disparu dans la rue. L'atroce vérité me frappa alors telle une masse : Yui n'avait pas eu le temps de sauter. Je chancelai, les genoux s'entrechoquant tandis que je titubais vers la route. Seule la colère me maintenait conscient. Quand j'aperçu au loin les phares disparaitre avalés par la pénombre, je me senti soudain submergé par une haine vivifiante, et je me lançai à la poursuite du véhicule de mes maigres forces.

« REVENEZ! Hurlais-je en courant les pieds nus sur le bitume. RENDEZ-MOI MA MERE! RENDEZ-MOI MON FRERE ! »

Mais ils avaient déjà disparu, me laissant seul avec la culpabilité de mon crime. Car je venais de réaliser l'horreur qui me rendait coupable de la disparition de ce dernier: Ashura, le violeur, le meurtrier, n'avait jamais connu Yui. Ni son visage, ni son existence. Lorsqu'il l'avait vu dans notre chambre, prêt à fuir, il l'avait donc pris pour moi, témoin de son crime. Et il l'avait emporté.

Cette nuit fut de loin la plus cauchemardesque de ma vie. Mon cœur fut brisé, disloqué, et remplacé par une énergie infiniment plus destructrice. Il n'y avait pas de place pour le deuil ou le chagrin. Juste la haine. Car un homme riche et puissant avait tué ma mère, et enlevé mon frère, sans que je ne puisse rien y faire. Et il n'y avait rien en mon pouvoir qui me permettrait d'obtenir justice. Le retour de mon père, alerté par la police et les voisins, ne fut que bref. Je ne me souviens même pas de sa réaction face au corps sans vie de ma mère. Je crois qu'on est allé au commissariat le plus proche, et qu'ils ont conclu trop rapidement à un suicide.

Dans la voiture qui m'éloignait de la maison, mon père n'a cessé de fulminer des mots comme « corrompus, menteurs... ». Nous avons roulé toute la nuit.

Le lendemain, il m'abandonna sans un regard ni un adieu devant les portes d'un Orphelinat de Tokyo, et ne revint jamais. Cet instant me transforma jusque dans la moindre parcelle de mon être, pour faire de moi un pantin animé par la vengeance. Un nom, et un visage dont je me souviendrais toute ma vie. Ashura.

oOo

« Commissaire Toya, quelqu'un demande à vous voir. »

« Bah qu'il entre! »

Sans se faire prier, un grand homme brun aux yeux rouges défonça à moitié la porte du bureau du commissaire sous le regard effaré de l'adjugent qui venait de l'annoncer, et alla s'asseoir avec la même grâce et majesté dans le siège en face du brun qui vociféra :

« Ces politiciens, ils se croient tout permis ! Evite de défoncer mon office je te prie! »

« Que s'est-il passé? »

« Ah je vois que tu entres dans le vif du sujet. Yukito, laisse-nous s'il te plaît. »

Une fois seuls, le commissaire arbora un air grave et sérieux en sortant de son tiroir un dossier visiblement récent.

« Tu attendais cela depuis un moment je crois. Ashura a fait un faux pas. Et de quelle envergure je ne te dis pas! Le moment est enfin venu de prouver au monde que ce mec est un psychopathe. »

« Explique-moi. » ordonna l'intrus d'un ton des plus sauvages.

Nullement offensé par son agressivité, l'interpellé commença son discours :

« Hier, ce rapport nous est arrivé tout droit du comté de Yokohama, un peu plus au Sud de Tokyo. Une plainte a été déposée la semaine dernière pour homicide. L'inspecteur qui a relevé l'accusation était sans nul doute dans les petits papiers d'Ashura sinon cela ferait sept jours que cet arriéré croupirait en tôle. Voici ce qu'il y décrit comme un fait divers pour classer grossièrement le dossier: « Une femme aurait noyé son propre fils dans la rivière avant de rentrer chez elle et de se suicider, en ingurgitant une dose fatale d'ecstasy. » Heureusement, dans ce commissariat il n'y a pas que des véreux. Un de mes subordonnés ayant eu vent de l'affaire, a rouvert le dossier, intrigué par deux évènements. »

« Lesquels? De quoi prouver la responsabilité d'Ashura dans ce drame? Pour le moment je ne vois aucun lien... »

« Le mari de la victime travaillait depuis 7 ans pour la compagnie d'Ashura. Quant à la personne qui a posé plainte pour homicide... il s'agit de l'enfant qui a été soit disant noyé. »

Les yeux rubis s'écarquillèrent, démontrant une perplexité sans égal:

« C'est à ce moment que j'attends la version officieuse de l'affaire, Toya. »

« Imagine, Ashura courtisant la femme d'un de ses employés... »

« Pas besoin de beaucoup d'inspiration. »

« Le mari a des soupçons mais ne dit rien… »

« Normal, quand on sait que la moindre remarque lui coûterait sa place. »

« Un soir, Ashura le retient à son travail pour se rendre chez lui. La femme est là, réticente. Il la prend donc par la force. Ce dont il ne se doute pas c'est que pendant qu'il… commet son méfait, son fils assiste à la scè tente ensuite de s'enfuir, Ashura le rattrape, l'enlève et va le noyer dans la rivière la plus proche. Il contacte alors son informateur au commissariat le plus proche, le prévenant de l'arrivé probable du mari. Ils élaborent alors une version tragique « fait divers » pour clore l'affaire.

Sauf qu'il y a un détail qu'Ashura, par miracle, ignorait. C'est que le témoin de la scène avait un frère jumeau. Et c'est LUI que notre déséquilibré a enlevé. C'est le frère qu'il a noyé, pensant réduire au silence le véritable témoin. Ledit observateur a pu en réchapper et dénoncer ce détraqué. Et bien que l'affaire ait été close, mon contact a pu retracer l'historique de ce drame. »

Le fameux politicien resta interdit un instant devant cette situation abracadabrantesque. Il marmonna longuement des mots qu'il ne prononça qu'une fois qu'il fut en état d'aligner une phrase:

« Où est le témoin? »

« On ne sait pas. Son père a quitté le pays il y a quelques jours mais sans son fils. »

« Ashura l'aurait-il retrouvé? »

« Non puisqu'il ignore l'existence de son jumeau: il croit s'être définitivement débarrassé de lui, il n'y a aucun risque pour qu'il le recherche. On espère juste le retrouver à temps pour qu'il témoigne au procès. »

« Non, il n'y aura pas de procès. »

Ce fut au tour du commissaire de perdre la parole.

« Pardon ? »

« Ne joue pas au con Toya, toi comme moi savons bien que ce dossier seul ne réussira pas à faire tomber Ashura et son réseau pullulant. »

« C'est bien pour cela qu'on recherche ce gamin ! »

« Et bien en attendant je vais garder ce dossier si tu le veux bien. Et tant qu'on n'a pas le témoin, ne parlons de cela à personne. »

« Mais enfin, protesta son interlocuteur, tu ne veux pas faire cela !Ashura est un criminel fou-furieux qui mérite de finir sa vie en prison ! »

« Certes, mais pas avant que nous n'ayons toutes les cartes en main. Je ne voudrais pas que la possession d'un tel atout parvienne à ses oreilles et qu'il en profite pour élaborer un quelconque stratagème pour le contrer. »

Toya voulu protester sur la qualité de la sécurité de telles preuves, mais il fut coupé dans son élan :

« Tu sais que nous sommes tous les deux en compétition pour la Clow Corporation, alors raison de plus pour attendre encore un peu... La moindre étincelle, et les médias crient au feu. Tandis qu'une attaque par surprise, lorsqu'il sera au sommet de sa gloire… il n'en tombera que de plus haut. »

« Ce n'est pas seulement égoïste ce que tu fais là, c'est immoral. »

« Je sais. Mais c'est ainsi. »

Il se saisit de la paperasse et se leva la mine encore plus sombre que lorsqu'il était arrivé.

« Au fait, comment s'appelle-t-il ce gosse? »

« Tu vas tenter de le retrouver? »

« Bof. »

« Fye. Fye Flowright. Il a 13 ans si je me souviens bien. Y'a sa photo dans le dossier aussi. »

« Ok, bah salut, et merci de m'avoir contacté. »

« Attends deux minutes, tu es sûr de ce que tu fais? En étouffant une affaire aussi grave, tu finiras par le regretter... »

« Au revoir Toya. »

Et il claqua la porte qui sous le regard inquiet de l'adjudant Yukito, vibra sans voler en éclat.

« Au revoir... Kurogané. »

oOo

Je doute qu'il n'existe un endroit pire que l'Orphelinat de Tokyo. Des conditions de vie proche de la sous-insalubrité nous changeaient petit à petit en animaux qui se battaient pour avoir une pitance convenable ou un bout de couverture contre le froid mordant. On ne voyait que très rarement des surveillants, ou plutôt, nous les évitions, car si jamais on croisait ne serait-ce que leur regard, leurs matraques s'arrangeaient aussitôt pour que l'envie de recommencer ne nous prenne plus. Pas d'enseignement, ni de nouvelles du monde extérieur. C'est ce que je disais, ce centre avait pour but de nous transformer en bêtes ignorantes et soumises.

Il y avait peu de personnes à qui je parlais, à vrai dire peu de personnes dotées de vivacité d'esprit suffisante pour tenir une conversation. Dès mon arrivée dans cet institut, un garçon assez extraverti et bienveillant m'avait pris sous son aile, admirant sûrement la force de ma volonté, ou tout simplement trop heureux de voir un être encore civilisé débarquer entre ces murs. Il s'appelait Kamui.

Trois mois après mon arrivé, nous avons fait la connaissance de Tchii, nouvelle venue. D'un an de moins que moi à peine, j'ai été séduit par sa sensibilité et sa gentillesse qui faisait d'elle la seule fleur dans ce jardin d'épines. Chacune de ses paroles ou chacun de ses gestes me rappelait ma mère.

A nous trois nous restions isolés des autres, parlions de nos motivations. Je leur ais ainsi raconté brièvement pourquoi je devais sortir d'ici et retrouver cet homme, aux cheveux de soie, au regard doux et au sourire tendre, qui cachait un monstre sans égal.

Nous avons donc monté un plan d'évasion. C'était une entreprise d'autant plus folle et inconcevable par nos supérieurs du fait qu'en temps qu'orphelins, nous étions plus en danger dehors que dedans. Ce ne fut pas évident, et maintes fois nous avons failli nous faire prendre en train d'élaborer ce stratagème. Mais les surveillants et le directeur de l'établissement avaient trop sous estimé l'intelligence persistant chez quelques un de leurs pensionnaires: on s'est fait la malle en plein après midi lors d'une inspection sanitaire.

Nous sommes restés encore ensemble quelques jours à Tokyo, dormant dans des poubelles, échappant à la police de patrouille, et volant de la nourriture.

On s'établissait dans des recoins isolés, prenant soin de changer régulièrement de planque afin de ne jamais se faire repérer. Parfois une dent creuse entre deux immeubles, un cagibi laissé à l'abandon, l'arrière d'une palissade peu accueillante… Des lieux où personne ne venait fouiller, personne ne venait nous chercher, personne donc pour nous déranger.

Puis Tchii a fini par trouver un emploi près du port, chez un vendeur de disque. Bien qu'elle ait insisté pour qu'on bénéficie nous aussi de cette aubaine, nous ne voulions importuner le brave propriétaire de la boutique avec deux clandestins supplémentaires. J'ai alors continué ma quête, et Kamui m'a aidé à suivre la piste de l'assassin. Plus d'un an s'était presque écoulé depuis mon admission à l'Orphelinat mais la hargne et la détermination n'étaient en rien altérées.

ooo

« Eh Fye, m'apostropha ce dernier en me réveillant au milieu de la nuit. Ce soir, au pied de la Tour de Tokyo, il va y avoir un discours. »

M'ayant rejoint dans notre cachette temporaire, à l'abri du regard des passants, Kamui jubilait de cette nouvelle.

« Un grand politicien? » Questionnais-je intrigué.

« Et comment! L'un des dix concurrents en liste pour l'héritage de la Clow trucmuche là... un dénommé Ashura »

« A...shu... »

« Il va y avoir du beau monde, crois moi tu ne seras pas déçu d'y aller, qui sais, tu croiseras peut être... Fye? »

Il avait suffi d'un mot, d'un nom pour que ressurgisse en moi des souvenirs dont je ne soupçonnais même pas la violence de l'émersion. L'impuissance et la peur, seul dans ce placard. L'indescriptible soupir de l'agonie d'une femme qui vous est chère, la panique, la fuite. Les images se jetaient sur mon visage comme des sangsues, alors que je revivais avec la même intensité les insupportables émotions qui m'avaient assailli et paralysé.

Mais autre chose, de plus sombre encore mais apaisant, comme une pommade enflammée, pansa mon cœur. Dans les tréfonds de mon âme désormais souillée germaient les prémices de la vengeance.

Ashura, enfin, je l'avais retrouvé.

Kamui dût immédiatement comprendre ce qui me mit dans cet état car il sembla tout excité quand il reprit la parole:

« Echafaudons un plan! Il va falloir agir discrètement mais intelligemment! »

«Merci Kamui, mais cette fois j'irai seul, le dissuadais-je. »

« Pas question, tu vas avoir besoin de moi si tu veux l'approcher ton gars. »

« Mais cette histoire ne concerne que moi! »

« Ecoute Fye, tonna-t-il plus sévèrement en rapprochant son visage du mien, ça sert à rien de se précipiter! Ce soir il sera impossible à approcher! Tu piges? »

Bien sûr que je comprenais. Mais j'avais du mal à stopper cette adrénaline qui ne demandait qu'à prendre contrôle de mon corps, et imploser dans mon cœur.

« Que me conseilles- tu? » Soupirais-je las de ce conflit intérieur.

« Sois sûr que c'est lui déjà. Faufile-toi dans la foule, mêle-toi à eux. Une fois que tu l'auras repéré, suis-le simplement. Repère les lieux, les endroits qu'il fréquente, son bureau ou son domicile. Comme ça, au moment où il s'y attendra le moins, tu seras là pour l'attendre... »

oOo

Même si ces évènements dataient, Fye s'en souvenait comme s'il les avait revus en boucle au cours des trois dernières années.

La serveuse apporta enfin leur commande, puis sous l'œil pétillant et avide de Tchii, Fye commença à lui raconter ce qui suivit.

Sa rencontre avec _lui._

* * *

><p>Voilà les gens, merci pour votre lecture avisée, n'hésitez pas à laisser des commentaires pas utiles, et vous aurez la suite bientôt :)<p> 


	5. Chapitre 5: Le politicien

**Rebonzour, tout d'abord un grand merci aux auteurs des reviews très gentilles que j'ai reçue, Suzuki, Black Paradize, Sanashiya (continue vite ta fic toi!) ajsky et la petite inconnue! Et surtout gros big merci à ma bêta lectrice Irissia, je mérite mille châtiments pour ne pas l'avoir félicité pour sa patience et ses conseils, j'ai même pas l'excuse que la correction date aussi d'il y a quelques années, donc 4 mercis pour les 4 chapitres déja publiés ! Mercimercimercimerci et bravo (maintenant tout le monde sais que je suis une auteuze pitoyable atteinte d'Alzheimer et/ou d'ingratitude)**

**Après m'être arrêtée en si bon chemin, j'ai eu beaucoup de pression via vos reviews pour ce chapitre... J'espère qu'il sera à la hauteur de vos attentes \o/ **

**Voici la suite de ce retour en arrière, 3 ans auparavant. Bonne lecture!**

**Disclamer: Tout est aux Clamps, jusqu'à ce qu'elles lâchent prise sous la pression et me cèdent les droits de leur persos afin que je les unissent par les lien sacré du mariage pour le meilleurs et pour le pire... Hmmhm...**

**Couple: KuroxFye**

**Titre: Clow Corporation.**

**Raiting: T**

**Univers Alternatif: 21ème siècle. Tokyo bout dans l'effervescence d'une course à l'héritage aussi vénale que dangereuse. Âmes perdues et esprits corrompus s'opposent, se défient, s'affrontent ...ou parfois se rencontrent.**

* * *

><p><span>Chapitre 5: Le politicien<span>

Kurogané salua d'un marmonnement habituel la femme aux formes arrondies et à la poitrine généreuse qui lui ouvrit la porte.

« Z'êtes pas débordant de gaîté, Monsieur! Lança-t-elle d'une voix forte et familière. Karen vous attends, c'est la chambre habituelle. »

Le brun tendit un billet à l'hôtesse de la maison close qui le rangea sans pudeur dans son soutien-gorge, et il gravit rapidement les escaliers en bois de l'étroite demeure. Il passa sans sourciller devant les autres pièces d'où s'élevaient des clameurs peu orthodoxes, et se retrouva devant la porte de la chambre indiquée.

Le brun bénit le concours de circonstance qui avait fait que Karen, une prostituée de ce bordel, en venant chez lui un soir, décrive un de ses clients réguliers avec une admiration sans égale. Un grand politicien, à l'allure gracieuse et aux traits doux, à la voix mielleuse et aux cheveux de soie… Et un concurrent de la Clow Corporation. Aucun doute possible, au travers de cette description un peu trop éloquente à son gout, il ne pouvait s'agir là que d'Ashura. Ainsi cet ange aux allures de saint allait tirer son coup dans les maisons délabrées des ruelles oubliées de la banlieue... L'occasion pour Kurogané d'aller y faire un tour et d'interroger la princesse de la nuit en personne pour de plus amples informations sur son adversaire. Qui sait, peut être trouverait-il le moyen d'éprouver quelques plaisirs charnels qui excitent la race humaine...

Il vérifia un instant que personne dans le couloir ne l'avait reconnu avant de rentrer dans la chambre. La lumière était éteinte, mais jugeant la lueur de la lune suffisante, il ne toucha pas à l'interrupteur. S'asseyant sur le lit qui couina, il enfouit un instant son visage entre ses mains, soupirant de lassitude. Il était épuisé. Ereinté. Comment cela se faisait-il, qu'à seulement 25 ans, il ressente l'idée d'en avoir 50? Son ascension politique depuis la fin de son adolescence était si rapide, et lourde que des décennies semblaient remplacer les années. Seul Clow lui-même pouvait se vanter d'avoir été si haut placé à un si jeune âge. Mais du sommet cette Olympe, au final, on ne pouvait que contempler ses propres regrets. Les regrets des choses qu'on a sacrifiées au profit de la compagnie, des choses qu'on a bannies pour se forger un caractère impénétrable.

Oui, s'il y avait une chose que Kurogané pouvait regretter, c'est de ne pas avoir pris le temps de se façonner une âme sensible. Il ne connaissait ni la solidarité, ni l'amitié, ni la compassion. A quiconque lui réclamait, il pouvait feindre l'intérêt ou la sollicitude, mais la relation la plus profonde qu'il détienne à son actif était son aversion quasi innée pour Ashura. Tu parles d'un sentiment.

Il devrait songer à revenir plus souvent ici: au moins, les prostituées donnaient de l'amour aux hommes sans en réclamer.

A cette pensée la porte s'ouvrit et se referma tout aussi sec. Karen n'alluma pas non plus la lumière, laissant l'obscurité témoin de cette rencontre. Kurogané entendit les pas de la femme faire lentement le tour de la pièce et il sentit le matelas du lit s'affaisser sous un poids supplémentaire.

Il tendit la main dans la pénombre et effleura lentement le bras de la jeune fille, remontant jusqu'à son épaule, ses doigts glissant derrière sa nuque, et au moment où il se penchait pour l'embrasser, le canon d'un revolver se colla contre son front.

« N'y pense même pas enfoiré. »

Cette voix, ce n'était pas la voix de Karen. Ni celle d'Ashura. Beaucoup plus grave et légèrement enrouée, empreinte d'une vive assurance.

Le métal froid comme la mort sembla vouloir s'incruster profondément dans sa boîte crânienne et Kurogané dû reculer sous la pression de l'arme. Peut être était-ce le coup de la stupeur ou de la fatigue, mais il ne tenta pas se désarmer l'individu.

« Oula toi tu n'es pas un paparazzi comme les autres... »

« Il essaie d'être drôle, comme c'est charmant! »

Kurogané sentait le canon de l'arme trembler sur sa peau. Il en déduit que si son adversaire ne manquait pas d'audace et de détermination, il était en revanche dépourvu d'habitude et de maîtrise…Au moindre geste brusque, le coup pouvait partir et abréger sa misérable vie. Ca serait trop con, il ne pouvait pas crever ici, dans un bordel à seulement 18 mois du début de la compétition! Ashura en serait trop ravi. Non, réflexion faite, c'était refuser de mourir pour lui qui était con...

« Qu'est-ce que tu attends pour me tuer? » Grogna-t-il avec impertinence. «Que je te supplie de m'épargner? Que je t'offre fortune et gloire en échange de la vie sauve ? »

« Ta gueule. Je savoure. »

« Dans ce cas puis-je te demander en quoi ma mort est si délectable? », rétorqua-t-il avec un flegme inapproprié pour la situation.

« Ha, quel égoïsme! Ce n'est pas ta mort qui est appréciable, c'est ma vengeance qui est jouissive...»

Un silence impliquant mûre réflexion fit suite à cette phrase, mais Kurogané eut beau se creuser les méninges, jamais il n'avait entendu cette voix auparavant. La pièce toujours plongé dans l'obscurité totale ne l'aida pas à identifier son agresseur visiblement très motivé… La fatigue et l'angoisse firent place à une frustration brutale :

« Je peux au moins savoir de qui ma mort apaisera les tourments? »

« Tu veux dire, parmi les milliers de gens que tu tyrannise par ta seule existence ? »

« Je suis sérieux ! Clama-t-il avec virulence. Je conçois que j'ai du causer du tord dans ma vie, c'est possible pour un être aussi parfait que moi d'attiser convoitise et jalousie. Mais au point de générer une telle haine... cela me dépasse. »

« ARRETE DE TE FOUTRE DE MOI ! »

Kurogané se tut, le canon de l'arme pressé sur son front venait de se loger sur son œil. Un frisson parcouru son échine, lui faisant ravaler sa prochaine réplique. Cet assassin ne plaisantait visiblement pas.

« Pour vous les riches, tout ce qui est futile relève de l'enfer pour nous les citoyens! » Fit-il d'une voix ironique. « Vous affirmez nous défendre et nous représenter, alors que vous abusez de nos moindres faiblesses et vous nourrissez de notre sueur et notre sang ! »

« C'est de ça que tu te venges? De ta misérable condition? Je peux rien pour toi si t'a eu une vie de merde, je ne vais pas payer pour tous les ratés du Japon ! »

Kurogané regretta de s'être emporté aussi vivement lorsqu'il sentit l'extrémité de l'arme quitter son lobe pour frôler sa tempe, où ses pulsations cardiaques s'affolaient dangereusement.

« Vous êtes bien aussi pourri que dans mes souvenirs, je ne regretterais donc pas d'avoir commis le meurtre de quelqu'un comme vous... »

« Avant de mourir, je peux savoir qui est le nom du _bienveillant justicier_ qui abrègera ma vie? »

« Mon nom n'a pas d'importance, j'agis au nom de tout ceux que vous ne violenterez plus. »

« C'était par simple curiosité. Puisque de toute façon je vais mourir, j'aurais au moins pu m'excuser personnellement. »

« Ha ! Vous réclamez rédemption parce que vous êtes effrayé ou ce sont des aveux que je dois me préparer à encaisser ? »

« Je ne sais pas... murmura Kurogané pensif. J'étais juste en train de me dire que tu étais... surprenant. »

L'agresseur eut un hoquet de surprise face à cette réponse incongrue et éclata de rire, sans pour autant dévier son arme de la tête du dirigeant.

« Allez y, maintenant, baisez mes pieds! Et si vous lustrez bien mes chaussures, j'éviterais la cervelle. »

« Non je parle sérieusement, continua Kurogané sans pouvoir maitriser cette explication saugrenue. Il y a en toi tant de colère, de haine, d'idées de justice, de vengeance… Tant d'attaches à des êtres chers. Tant de sentiments... »

« Je suis seulement humain. A l'exception de certains…»

Alors c'était sa réponse? Si Kurogané se sentait distant du reste du monde c'était parce qu'il n'avait rien avoir les gens qui l'entouraient. Il n'était pas aussi ouvert et expressif que ses semblables parce qu'il ne ressentait rien. Il n'était pas humain.

« Vous êtes un monstre.» Confirma son adversaire. «Et pourtant, en cet instant, vous ne m'effrayez pas. Non, vous me faites juste pitié. »

« Pourquoi donc tant de compassion à l'égard de celui que vous allez assassiner ? »

« Parce que vous allez mourir de la main de votre propre victime. De celui que vous auriez du tuer il y a un an. Vous allez mourir au nom de ma mère et de mon frère qui par le sacrifice de leur vie sauvèrent la mienne. »

Kurogané resta muet de stupeur. Ces éléments s'imbriquaient nettement dans sa tête, comme un puzzle dont l'image se révélait peu à peu. Tout cela il l'avait déjà entendu. Un drame familier dont il ne se sentait pas étranger...

« Tu te rappelle de moi... Ashura? »

Ca oui, il se rappelait. Ce soir au poste où il avait étouffé un crime. Le crime d'une mère et d'un fils. La destruction d'un autre enfant. Le crime signé par Ashura. Ce soir là il avait empêché la justice de se rendre au détriment d'un moyen de pression, d'une sombre affaire à ressortir au moment voulu. Toya lui avait dit qu'il paierait cher cette entrave aux bons principes. Cet enfant était bien là pour rendre la justice à laquelle il aspirait.

« Fye Flowright... ? »

« Vous voyez que la mémoire ne vous fait pas défaut ! »

Alors là, c'était le drame. La personne qui le menaçait n'était autre que ce petit jumeau à la vie brisée. Et pire encore, il allait foirer sa vengeance parce qu'il agressait le mauvais coupable! Mais comment un individu pareil pouvait le confondre avec Ashura? Quelle honte, suprême déshonneur ! Quand on ne sait pas différencier un pédophile filiforme avec un athlète séduisant, on s'achète des lunettes, pas un flingue!

« Je m'appelle Kurogané Suwa, affirma-t-il prestement. Pas Ashura! »

« J'avoue que je m'attendais à un grand nombre d'excuses, mais celle-ci dépasse l'entendement. Vous auriez pu inventer un nom plus crédible. »

HEIN? S'il n'était pas en danger de mort, Kurogané l'aurait volontiers frappé pour une telle insulte. Ce n'est pas parce qu'il le menaçait d'une arme qu'il avait le droit de critiquer si violemment son patronyme, alors que le sien semblait tout droit tiré d'une marque de désodorisant.

« Mais je te jure que je ne t'ai jamais vu auparavant ! » gronda-t-il en maitrisant ses tremblements de fureur.

« MENTEUR ! Vous avez prononcé mon nom il y a quelques secondes à peine ! Vous vous êtes rappelé de moi à l'évocation de votre crime. »

« Ce n'est pas ce que tu crois, tenta de se défendre le brun. C'était il y a longtemps et j'ai vaguement entendu parler de cette histoire, voilà pourquoi je me souviens de ton nom. »

« Foutaises. Le dossier n'a même pas été examiné par un inspecteur. Vous avez immédiatement étouffé l'affaire pour protéger votre image. Personne n'est au courant de ce sombre secret à part moi... et vous! »

Le voilà bien parti… Kurogané se demandait comment il allait sortir de ce guêpier. L'enfant était tellement aveuglé par la colère qu'il nierait en bloc toute justification. Une seule alternative pour sauver sa vie : ce gamin devait absolument voir son visage, réaliser qu'il se trompait de cible …

« Une dernière volonté peu être? » susurra-t-il, la tête du brun toujours en joue.

« Tu m'accorde cela? Et beh... j'imagine que la vie sauve accompagnée de plates excuses le tout complété par un steak tartare sauce au poivre n'est pas permis. »

« En fait il n'y a vraiment rien que je souhaite vous accorder. »

« Allume la lumière.» fit Kurogané brusquement

« Pardon? »

« Allume cette putain de lumière pour regarder l'homme que tu vas tuer dans les yeux! Si tu n'es pas capable de faire ça je refuse de mourir de ta main! »

Le criminel s'immobilisa un instant, relâchant lentement la pression l'arme contre la tête de Kurogané qui attendait, le souffle court. Puis il sentit son adversaire se redresser doucement du lit.

« Restez là, si j'entends le moindre mouvement je tire et je vous raterais pas. »

« C'est bon je ne vais pas aller bien loin. » Rétorqua le brun qui en doutait néanmoins.

Il entendit les pas imperceptibles du garçon reculer vers la porte, cherchant à tâtons l'interrupteur.

Et la lumière fut.

Si vive que Kurogané grimaça en fronçant les sourcils et mit quelques secondes à s'habituer à la clarté qui inondait la chambre. Enfin, son regard se posa sur son fameux ravisseur, qui tendait toujours le revolver dans sa direction.

Il lui donnait 14 ou 15 ans tout au plus. De taille moyenne et très amaigri, ses bras squelettiques et ses joues creusées laissaient deviner qu'il ne devait pas manger à sa faim depuis des semaines.

Des cheveux mi-longs d'un blond hors du commun encadraient un visage à la peau diaphane. Sous sa frange, un regard azur poignant et envoûtant soutenait le sien.

Exactement le même gamin que sur la photo du dossier. Fye...

Au fur et à mesure que l'enfant semblait s'habituer lui aussi à la lumière, Kurogané vit se peindre sur son visage plusieurs expressions en un temps éclair: haine, appréhension, surprise, interrogation, déception et crainte.

Ses lèvres minces frémirent, il les mordilla anxieusement avant de murmurer:

« Ce... ce n'est pas vous... ? »

« J'ai essayé de te le dire mais tu étais tellement pressé de me faire sauter la cervelle que tu n'as rien écouté. »

« Mais bordel pourquoi c'est PAS vous ? »

« Crois moi, j'en suis plutôt ravi. »

« Mais je l'ai suivi... bredouilla ledit Fye qui ne l'écoutait pas. Depuis que je l'ai vu faire un discours devant la Tour de Tokyo le mois dernier, je l'ai suivi tous les jours ! Il allait plusieurs soirs ici! J'ai demandé à tellement d'employés qui ont bien confirmé que cet enfoiré allait toujours voir la même pute, Karen! CETTE PUTAIN DE KAREN DANS CETTE PUTAIN DE PIECE alors pourquoi ce n'est pas lui MAIS VOUS QUI ETES ICI ? »

Kurogané soupira. Bien évidemment, cet enfant avait aussi découvert qu'Ashura venait ici plusieurs nuits par semaine, sauf que cette fois là, c'était lui qui avait un rencard. Cette mise en scène venait de remporter la palme d'or du quiproquo. Il avait bien choisi son soir pour avoir un entretien avec Karen, la prochaine fois il consulterait les oracles avant chaque rendez-vous.

Le gamin semblait complètement dérouté. Il venait de menacer l'une des plus grandes personnalités du pays avec un revolver, et avait laissé s'échappé la vengeance de sa vie à un iota près.

« Bon maintenant, lui dit calmement Kurogané, tu vas me donner cette arme et m'accompagner bien sagement jusqu'au... Hé ! »

Le jeune blond dans un mouvement vif s'était retourné et se précipitait déjà hors de la pièce. Kurogané venait de se lancer à sa suite lorsqu'une détonation retentit suivit du bruit sourd d'un corps s'affaissant sur le sol.

Le brun sortit stupéfait dans le couloir et manqua de trébucher sur le corps inanimé de son agresseur qui jonchait sur le parquet. Face à lui, cinq agents en armes et uniformes dévisageaient le dirigeant, surpris:

« Monsieur Suwa, mais que faites-vous là? »

Super, pour la discrétion c'était raté. Cette soirée c'était vraiment le jackpot des emmerdes. Oracle la prochaine fois, oracle !

« Plus de vidéos pornos dans mon vidéo club. »

Il se pencha en avant et retourna le corps du jeune garçon. Ses yeux clos et la mâchoire crispée, il semblait aussi inerte et passif qu'un paillasson.

« Vous l'avez tué? » S'exclama le dirigeant en direction des policiers.

« Non juste endormi. »

« Mais qui vous a prévenu ? »

« C'est moi! » Brailla une voix fluette qui poussa sans ménagement la barrière d'agents qui bouchait le couloir.

La jeune fille aux cheveux châtains coupé couts et aux yeux de même éclats regarda presque avec mépris le corps inanimé du garçon étalé aux pieds de Kurogané.

« Oui c'est bien lui » annonça Karen avec dégoût.

« Bien on l'embarque.» Fit un agent en s'avançant et passant les menottes autours des poignets maigrelets de l'enfant. «Monsieur Suwa? »

« Quoi ? Vous voulez que je le porte peut être? »

Pour toute réponse, l'agent souleva sans effort le corps inconscient et dit d'un air tranchant:

« Vous voulez nous accompagner jusqu'au poste pour une déposition? »

Le brun fixa avec un intérêt peu commun la tignasse blonde de Fye calé contre le torse de son porteur. Alors il allait finir sa vie en prison, pour avoir voulu punir l'être le plus abject de cette Terre? Le monde était bien dépourvu de la justice divine.

Pour la première fois de sa vie, la curiosité de savoir ce qui allait advenir d'un autre individu que sa personne le piqua, et il acquiesça dans un de ses grognements attitrés.

« Bon, on ramasse l'arme précautionneusement, et on vérifie les empreintes. La pute tu viens avec nous et tu nous expliques ce qui s'est passé. On s'active je veux être de retour chez moi pour le diner! »

oOo

Kurogané trépignait intérieurement mais également sur sa chaise comme un gamin de cinq ans que l'ont aurait réprimandé. Après sa visite éclair quelques mois plus tôt, le voilà de nouveau dans le bureau de Toya à écouter le témoignage de Karen, qui parlait d'une voix forte et contrariée:

« Il m'a attiré hors de ma chambre pour quelques minutes, je ne me suis pas méfiée. Vous savez des fois les clients sont plus à l'aise dans le couloir ou dans les chiottes. C'est une question de goûts ou d'antécédents sexuels, cela ne me regarde pas. »

« Nous non plus, grogna Toya, alors si vous voulez bien... ? »

« Ensuite il m'a juste entraînée à l'abri des regards et j'ai senti un violent coup sur ma tête. Je me suis réveillé pieds et poings liés dans un placard, vous vous rendez compte? Il aurait pu abîmer mon visage, ou laisser des traces peu sexy sur mon corps, de quoi ruiner mon commerce pendant des semaines! »

Sous le regard plus noir que les cumulus chargés d'éclairs, la jeune fille toussota et finit son récit:

« J'ai immédiatement prévenu la responsable de la maison, et la police. Les cinq agents sont arrivés immédiatement, je leur ai indiqué la chambre. C'est à ce moment là qu'il est sortit comme un fou furieux sans regarder devant lui, il s'y attendait pas faut dire! »

« Et comment expliquez-vous la présence de M. Suwa Kurogané, ici présent, dans votre chambre? »

« J'avais rendez avec lui, c'est quoi cette question idiote? »

_C'est toi l'idiote... _ songea le brun en sentant son cerveau bouillir de rage sous son crâne.

Toya lança un regard à la fois surpris et amusé à son ami qui détourna les yeux, très froissé.

« Tu... Vous confirmez la version de Mademoiselle? »

« Oui, c'est bon c'est fini, je peux y aller? »

« Elle oui, fit-il en lui priant de prendre congé d'un mouvement de la main. Mais vous, vous devez déposer votre plainte! »

Kurogané attendit que Karen soit sortie avant de se ruer vers le bureau de Toya:

« Si tu critiques quoi que ce soit... »

« Je ne me permettrai pas! La situation est bien trop grave pour que je commente tes vices sexuels! »

« Je n'y allais pas pour... »

« Tu as failli te faire tuer! S'emporta le commissaire sans contrôler sa voix irritée. A cause de ta connerie! Alors maintenant, tu me rends ce dossier, le petit témoigne et on met Ashura sous les verrous! »

Kurogané soupira, et son regard traversa les persiennes du bureau du commissaire. Il vit, assis sur un banc près de l'entrée, l'objet de leur discussion bruyante. Les mains toujours menottées et le regard dur, il ne semblait pas faire attention au monde qui circulait autour de lui. Les effets de la drogue se dissipaient avec lenteur, et le brun se demanda si c'était un contrecoup lié à la fatigue, ou des larmes séchées qui rendait ses joues si rouges.

« Cela se passera pas comme ça, Toya. Je connais Ashura : il va s'en sortir par une autre entourloupe. Notre dossier ne vaudra alors plus rien. Et pire, si le gamin se révèle au grand jour, il est condamné. »

« Les histoires ne finissent pas toujours mal tu sais. Tu as été traumatisé par Bambi dans ton enfance ou quoi ?»

« Laisse-le-moi Toya. »

« Ce dossier a une bien meilleurs sa place entre les mains des plus grands avocats du pays que dans tes archives, crois-moi. »

« Je ne parle pas du dossier, mais du gamin. »

« Pardon? »

« Laisse-moi l'emmener avec moi. »

« Mais où? »

« Dans mon appartement évidemment! Je te signale que je n'ai pas encore élu domicile dans les bordels. »

« Cela va faire la seconde fois que tu t'enfuis avec les éléments qui pourrait mette fin à la cavale d'un criminel, Kurogané. Il faut que tu sois plus persuasif! »

« Tu sais très bien que Ashura ne doit pas découvrir l'existence de Fye. Il y va de sa vie.»

« Ne prétend pas que tu t'inquiète pour cet enfant. Tu essayes juste de trouver le moindre prétexte pour le laisser en liberté et continuer la course de Clow contre lui. »

« Et lorsque que l'avocat de ce génie maléfique balayera le témoignage d'un insignifiant orphelin contre un alibi bien monté, tu diras toujours que j'ai mal agis ? Ce dossier est aussi fébrile qu'une pichenette contre un roc, tu sens aussi que cela ne suffira pas à le faire plonger. Il faut attendre»

Toya ne pouvais pas le nier, Kuorgané avait raison sur certains points irréfutables. Mais il voulait encore moins se laisser effrayé par le réseau mafieux de ce démon inaccessible.

« Attendre quoi? Qu'il réitère un meurtre ? Si je suis commissaire aujourd'hui, ce n'est pas parce que j'ai accepté tous les caprices des gros comptes en banque, au contraire! Parce que j'ai su faire mon boulot guidé par mes convictions, et mon esprit de justice! »

« Tu n'as pas dit ça il y a quelques mois, lança Kurogané, goguenard. J'aurai fondu en larmes devant tant de patriotisme et je serais parti immédiatement... »

« Ne te fous pas de moi. Je ne me laisserais pas interférer une seconde fois ! »

Kurogané s'assit brutalement dans le fauteuil en face de son ami et revêtit son air de bouledogue enragé.

« Kurogané, continua plus posément Toya. Tu as failli y laisser ta vie ce soir, je n'ose imaginer ce que tu risques en prenant une telle décision. »

L'accusé tourna de nouveau son regard vers le jeune garçon blond, et Toya fut comme électrisé par ce qu'il cru déceler dans les prunelles grenat de son vis à vis. Quelque chose comme... de l'intérêt.

« Je me rachète... en quelque sorte. »

« Ce n'est pas ta faute s'il est orphelin. »

« Mais c'est la mienne s'il a sorti cette arme ce soir. »

« Oh mon Dieu ce n'est pas possible! Serait-ce des regrets? 4 Avril 2009 dans le petit bureau du commissaire Toya à Tokyo, Kurogané découvre le sentiment nommé « remords »... »

« Toya confie-moi ce gosse. Il sera toujours mieux avec moi qu'en tôle ou dans un Orphelinat. »

« Tu vas finir par me convaincre que tu possèdes un cœur! »

« Je m'en procurerais un si ça suffirait à te persuader... encore une fois. »

Toya se mordit la lèvre inférieure, et son regard jaugea alternativement le brun, et le jeune Fye. Ses yeux semblèrent suivre une balle de ping pong imaginaire pendant encore 5 minutes jusqu'à ce que Kurogané n'insiste:

« La dernière fois... »

Toya avait horreur de s'avouer vaincu. Un choix tel que celui là engendrerait de nombreuses procédures plus ou moins frauduleuses afin de faire disparaître traces et preuves, il allait y passer la nuit, mais bon. Si cela pouvait aller en faveur de ce sentiment qu'il avait cru apercevoir chez Kurogané...

« C'est bon aller cassez-vous tous les deux, mais que je ne découvre pas aux infos qu'il s'est fait abattre ou que tu l'as violé sinon c'est toi que je mets en tôle ! »

Le brun se leva, avec un sourire carnassier, ce qui témoignait probablement de son ravissement quant à l'aboutissement de la négociation.

« Au moindre indice supplémentaire, à la moindre preuve favorable… tu le ramène IMMEDIATEMENT comme témoin principal et le procès démarre. » L'averti le commissaire, l'air sévère.

« Oui maman. Et toi, n'ébruites pas l'affaire OK? Le nom de Fye ne sera mentionné nulle part! »

« Mais oui c'est bon, je m'occupe du boulot chiant et dangereux! Vas jouer, OUST! »

En sortant de l'office, Kurogané lâcha dans un murmure:

« A plus, vieux! »

La porte claqua et Toya enfouit son visage dans ses mains.

« J'espère pas... »

oOo

Si Kurogané s'attendait à une quelconque opposition ou autre protestation frénétique de la part de Fye, il conduit sans mal et sans mots ce jeune garçon jusqu'à son domicile. Le luxueux duplex, au sommet d'une tour en plein centre de Tokyo, ne sembla pas émerveiller le nouvel arrivant. Il se contenta d'observer en silence le vaste espace, la vue impressionnante et surtout, le brun qui l'avait emmené jusque là.

« Y'a un bureau que je n'utilise pas à l'étage, tu n'as qu'à t'y installer. J'imagine que tu n'as pas d'affaires à aller chercher quelque part? »

« ... »

Au moins, il n'aurait pas à se démener pour tenir la conversation avec lui.

« Bon moi je vais y aller, j'ai encore pas mal de boulot à finir avant l'aube. Pas que ma nuit a été agitée mais voilà. »

Il allait sortir de l'appartement lorsque qu'une inspiration soudaine et un faible murmure le retinrent encore quelques secondes. Fye venait d'émettre un son. Que dis-je, une phrase autre qu'une véhémente menace de mort:

« Combien... de temps je vais rester là? »

« J'en sais rien, tout dépendra du commissaire. »

« Pourquoi il m'a confié à vous au lieu de m'envoyer en prison? »

« Cela te pose un problème? Tu préférais l'Orphelinat peut être? »

« Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire... souffla-t-il visiblement épuisé. Je... vous... c'est vous qui avez demandé à me garder? »

Soit il était perspicace, soit ses craintes relevaient de la paranoïa.

« Oui. »

Cette réponse ne sembla pas enchanter le délinquant, dont le regard trahit au contraire une angoisse crescendo.

« Vous... Je... »

Il se tut un moment, se pinçant les lèvres, hésitant à finir sa phrase.

« Vous allez faire de moi votre esclave sexuel? » Marmotta-il la gorge serrée.

Kurogané resta coi, les yeux comme deux ronds de flan. Avait-il vraiment le look du politicien pervers et dévergondé qui se tapait la jeunesse de la rue? Certes, ils s'étaient rencontrés dans un bordel, et ce n'est pas avec ses sourires de tueur en série qu'il pouvait amadouer les agneaux, mais là, l'insulte était cruelle.

Enfin il décida de mettre ça sur le compte de tous les traumatismes précoces subis par cet enfant, et répondit le moins froidement possible:

« Arrête t'as failli me faire rire. »

« Mais, continua Fye d'une voix tremblante, si vous m'avez amené ici, ce n'est pas pour... »

« Oh du calme! Coupa le brun en paniquant à l'idée de devoir le consoler s'il inondait son parquet de larmes. A partir de maintenant, tu ne penses plus aux pires choses qui pourraient t'arriver, OK? Tu te... calmes. »

Le jeune garçon déglutit, et inspira bruyamment afin de stopper ses pleurs.

« Ecoute, repris le brun en se voulant plus rassurant. Il y a deux choses que tu dois savoir sur moi: D'une, je ne suis pas un pédophile psychopathe dépendant alcoolique sadomasochiste taulard arriéré schizophrène ou raciste! De deux: je tiens au bon respect de la justice et quel que soit l'incident, il doit y avoir sentence. »

Oups, il n'avait pas visiblement employé le bon terme car les yeux azurs s'emplirent de nouveau de larmes.

« Je veux dire que tu dois prendre conscience que tu étais en possession d'une arme à feu, et que tu m'as menacé avec. Tu vas devoir en subir les conséquences et me rembourser d'une manière ou d'une autre. »

« Je… Je n'ai pas d'argent » hoqueta son vis-à-vis en proie à un incommensurable effroi.

« Je ne parlais pas de ce type de remboursement. »

Aïe, là encore il n'avait pas fait dans la dentelle car après un et deux hoquets, les larmes roulèrent sur les joues du jeune garçon.

« Non mais je ne parlais pas de CE remboursement non plus! » S'indigna Kurogané.

Décidément la psychologie n'était pas sa plus grande qualité, car n'y pouvant plus, Fye éclats en sanglots.

Kurogané resta totalement interdit, aussi affolé que s'il s'agissait là d'un rhinocéros en charge. Il était en train de se demander s'il devait le frapper ou lui chanter une berceuse. Tandis qu'il laissait son protégé épancher ses larmes, les mots sortirent inconsciemment de sa bouche :

« Bon, je m'exprime mal d'accord, je suis bourru et pas très amical, je m'en excuse, ne prends pas mal tout ce que je dis, sinon je vais plus rien dire du tout! »

Face à l'effort désespéré du politicien pour détendre l'atmosphère, Fye se tut et esquissa un petit sourire:

« C'est pas... contre vous, je suis juste très fatigué... Pardon. »

« Fallait le dire plus tôt! T'es fatigué tu te couches! Tu ne vas pas me demander la permission pour pisser non plus! Tu as le droit d'utiliser les toilettes je te rassure ! »

« D'acc...ord » murmura le blond les yeux baissés.

_Allez Kurogané un peu de courage, tu peux avoir l'air aimable plus d'une demi seconde c'est facile suffit de baisser le ton de 500 décibels et d'étirer les lèvres dans un rictus niais nommé sourire!_

« Ce que je veux dire, c'est que je suis pas un bourreau. Ce n'est pas une prison ici, fais-y -à peu près- ce que tu veux! »

Le blondinet leva la tête, surpris et intrigué. Qu'avait-il fait pour être ainsi pris sous l'aile de cet homme qu'il avait failli assassiner quelques heures plus tôt?

« Bon on continuera la conversation demain, bonne nuit! »

N'y pouvant plus, le politicien sortit en claquant la porte de son appartement et se dirigea tout aussi précipitamment dans l'ascenseur. Il ne put s'empêcher de s'interroger sur ce qu'il venait de faire, ces deux dernières heures.

N'aurait-il mieux pas fait de laisser l'enfant sous la protection de Toya?

Etait-ce une bonne idée de laisser ce délinquant seul dans son si beau logement?

Allait-il être encore là, à attendre son retour?

Enfin, rien qu'à sentir toute la pureté et l'innocence qui émanait de lui telles des radiations solaires, les craintes du brun se dissipèrent vite. Cet enfant était pour lui encore plus excitant qu'une découverte scientifique... plus intriguant qu'un mystère historique. Son regard clair, ses gestes maladroits, son visage expressif manifestait une telle clarté, une telle sincérité dans ses émotions... L'incarnation de l'expression humaine, la sensibilité à l'état pur!

Qui sait, le fréquenter un moment serait sûrement bénéfique pour un roc de pierre tel que lui...

oOo

Je scrutais l'espace qui m'entourait tel un animal craintif. J'avais l'impression d'être tombé dans une sorte de guet apens, entortillé dans une toile d'araignée... Y avait-il des micros, des caméras qui surveillaient mes gestes?

J'osais enfin effectuer un mouvement vers les escaliers qui menaient à l'étage. Tout en montant, j'observais avec plus de hauteur l'espace de vie principal qui réunissait cuisine, salle à manger et salon. Le tout donnant sur cette immense baie vitrée, qui narguait la ville par sa hauteur vertigineuse. Les riches avaient de quoi se payer la beauté urbaine...

Arrivé dans le bureau qu'il m'avait indiqué, je ne distinguais toujours aucun signe de surveillance. De quoi me plonger dans une extrême perplexité. Pourquoi m'avait-il fait venir ici, m'offrait-il de quoi me loger dans une si belle demeure, pour finalement m'y laisser seul ?

L'idée qu'il puisse être un pervers s'estompa peu à peu dans mon esprit. Mais elle me laissa croire qu'il allait en réalité chercher quelqu'un de supérieur à la police, afin de me faire disparaître, ou de me torturer.

Evidemment, tant de considération et d'égard envers son agresseur étaient plus que louche. Je doutais qu'il soit vraiment un saint et offre asile et pain frais à tous ceux qui l'aient racketté : quand même, ici on est à Tokyo pas à Lourdes...

Conclusion de mes sombres hypothèses et de mes idées négatives, je décidais finalement de prendre la fuite.

Je redescendis prestement les escaliers et ouvrit la porte de l'appartement sans difficulté: pas d'alarme, de décharge électrique ou de gardes se ruant sur moi. Comme si rien n'était fait pour m'empêcher de quitter les lieux. Je ne comprenais pas, la situation dans laquelle j'étais m'échappait et m'angoissait au plus haut point.

Une fois dans le couloir, mes sens furent encore plus aux aguets. Je choisi l'option « escaliers » pour entamer une descente de plus de 10 minutes, et traversa alors le hall comme un bolide pour être certain que personne ne me remarquerait.

J'étais dehors. Finalement, c'était simple. La nuit m'enveloppa de son manteau sombre et inquiétant, et je décidais de retourner à notre planque voir si Kamui y était. Mes espoirs se révélèrent vains quand je découvris le lieu vide: bien sûr, il avait été convenu que nos chemins se sépareraient une fois que j'aurai retrouvé mon homme. Cette nuit en partant pour le bordel, nous nous étions adressé de brefs adieux, inutile donc d'espérer le revoir avant un moment. C'était grand, Tokyo. Surtout quand on n'avait que 14 ans.

Surtout quand on était seul...

La fatigue, la faim, et le froid me tiraillaient. J'avais la sensation que mon corps allait me lâcher d'une seconde à l'autre. Ma raison me suppliait de tenir bon, mais une autre partie de mon esprit ressentait l'envie de retourner là haut, dans ce refuge qui m'était donné pour une nuit. Alors que la somnolence s'emparait de moi, je ne revis pas comme chaque nuit, comme chaque rêve, le visage de ce meurtrier qui guidait ma vengeance.

Je vis des yeux flamboyants dont je ne traduisais pas les sentiments. Je vis son regard qui semblait me sonder, me comprendre. En dépit de ma nature, il me vint alors à l'esprit que cet homme voyait au-delà de ma condition. Et qu'un détail que j'ignorais l'avait interpellé, et poussé à s'intéresser à moi.

Tout cela, j'aimerai que ce soit vrai. Ainsi je ne regretterai pas de faire demi-tour, et de revenir en ce lieu d'où je m'étais stupidement enfui.

Bien évidemment, la simplicité avec laquelle j'étais sorti égalait la complexité à y retourner.

Si je me souvenais par un miraculeux hasard de l'adresse, les portes de la Tour ne voulurent malheureusement pas le moins du monde s'ouvrir à mon passage. Bien sur, je ne connaissais pas le code d'accès, et je n'avais sur moi aucun pass, aucune clé qui m'aurait permis d'entrer. Je dû donc attendre, comme un misérable mendiant que j'étais, sur le trottoir.

Lorsque l'aube pointa, je le vis enfin. Sortant d'une superbe voiture noire, ses yeux se posèrent sur moi et je vis sur son visage se peindre une expression de surprise:

« Mais comment tu as atterri là? »

« J'ai sauté par la fenêtre. Grâce à Dieu, mes membres sont intacts. »

Il sourcilla suite à ma réplique acerbe. Je n'osais pas lui avouer que j'avais tenté de fuir et de revenir, il me prendrait sûrement pour un ingrat. Mais comme il ne réagissait toujours pas, je murmurais les yeux rivés sur le bitume:

« Je... ne peux pas rentrer. »

« Et où ça? Ici ou chez toi? »

Ce fut à mon tour d'être surpris par sa réponse. Je ne pensais pas que ma phrase pourrait être doublement interprétée. Mon cœur se serra, la douleur me coupa la respiration, et me noua la gorge. Jamais je n'avais eu le courage de penser rentrer _chez moi. _Car je savais que ce lieu avait disparu avec mon bonheur. Même si j'y retournais, il ne m'inspirerait qu'effroi, et raviverait mon désir de revanche. Ma vie aisée et insouciante ne serait plus la même. Je me sentais brisé, anéanti, détruit.

Je ne pouvais pas rentrer chez moi.

Il l'avait fait exprès, j'en étais sûr, de raviver chez moi les braises de ces souvenirs ardents, qui me brûlaient l'âme. J'en étais plus que persuadé car il m'observa pleurer à chaudes larmes, sans la réaction apeurée qu'il avait eu auparavant.

« Je... je m'excuse de ce que je vous ai fait, lançais-je en vidant mon sac tout comme je déversais mes pleurs. Il m'est arrivé tellement de choses... difficiles que j'ai complètement craqué. Croyez-moi, je ne suis pas quelqu'un de méchant. »

« Je te crois, c'est pour ça que je te propose de rentrer à mon service. »

« A... votre service? »

« Aussi longtemps que vaudra le prix de ta dette, tu vivras dans cet appartement. Tu t'occuperas de ce que je te demanderais, aussi bien l'administration barbante que les tâches ménagères, que la cuisine, et que le récurage des chiottes. En contrepartie, je te loge et te nourris. »

L'hésitation fut brève, je n'étais pas en mesure de négocier.

« Vous savez que je vais accepter parce que je suis un crève la faim et un sans abri. »

« Absolument pas. »

Décidément, il avait l'art de me prendre au dépourvu.

« Tu vas accepter parce qu'au fond de toi, tu as aussi le respect de la justice, et tu voudras t'acquitter du tort que tu m'as fait. »

oOo

Fye posa son verre et fixa avec une étrange concentration le liquide sombre qui ondula en surface.

En face de lui, Tchii ne disait mot, transportée par le récit de son voisin qui avait su capter toute son attention. Visiblement, un client du bar attablé un peu plus loin avait lui aussi attrapé l'histoire en cours de route et tendu l'oreille à cette conversation qui ne lui était nullement destinée.

« En fait, je crois que j'ai toujours su, depuis le début, que M. Kurogané était différent de l'idée que je me faisais des politiciens. J'ai appris à le connaître, et lui aussi a tenté de me déchiffrer. J'ai bien vite compris le paradoxe qui le définissait. Il est si social avec les autres et muet avec moi, alors qu'en fait, il est renfermé en société et ouvert en ma seule compagnie. Seulement je crois que même ça il ne s'en rend pas compte... »

Tchii fini son chocolat et sourit à son ami:

« En fait je ne comprends pas très bien ce que tu veux dire, mais tu as l'air d'avoir confiance en lui. »

« Bien sûr, il m'a littéralement sauvé. »

« Je suis heureuse de constater que tu es bien mieux chez lui que dans un Orphelinat. »

L'individu un tantinet curieux à quelques mètres de leur table sembla sourire à l'entente de ce dernier mot. Les deux jeunes gens ne s'en rendirent pas compte et Fye répondit à son amie:

« Moi aussi je suis content de voir que tu te porte bien. Ce propriétaire chez qui tu loges à l'air droit et aimable, te voir en si bonne forme après 3 ans de silence me rassure. J'avoue que tu m'as manqué. »

« Je suis flattée! A l'époque tu étais si froid et déterminé que j'avais l'impression que tu ne me remarquais pas! »

« Détrompe-toi! Rigola-t-il. Au fait, tu as des nouvelles de Kamui? »

A l'entente de son nom, la mine si gaie de Tchii se renfrogna légèrement, et Fye cru un instant avoir fait une bourde.

« Je l'ai croisé deux ou trois fois au magasin, ces derniers mois. Il s'est montré très gentil mais... je ne sais pas, j'étais mal à l'aise. »

« Il t'a demandé de l'argent? »

« Non, non pas du tout. Ce n'est pas vraiment lui qui m'a mis dans cette situation d'embarras... mais eux. »

« Eux ? »

Tchii baissa d'un ton et avança son visage de Fye pour qu'il entende son murmure:

« De nouveaux amis. Ils l'accompagnaient toujours quand je l'ai vu, et ne m'ont pas adressé un seul mot. Ils semblaient empreints d'un sentiment de supériorité, de condescendance à mon égard. Je n'aime pas tirer des conclusions hâtives mais ils ne m'inspirent pas confiance. Je ne sais pas vraiment ce qu'ils font tous ensemble, Kamui n'a rien voulu dire. Pour être honnête (et sa voix se fit presque imperceptible) je doute de la légalité de leurs activités. »

Fye déglutit. Il se souvenait de Kamui comme quelqu'un d'altruiste et d'énergique. Il craignait que ce dernier ne soit tombé dans la déchéance morale ou autres bassesses vicieuses.

« Passe me voir plus souvent, tu le croiseras peut être! » Lança Tchii d'un ton plus jovial pour détendre le trouble qu'elle avait semé en son ami.

« Je n'y manquerai pas. »

« Bon, c'est la fin de ma pause, je vais te laisser! »

« Laisse, c'est moi qui régale, l'interrompit Fye alors qu'elle sortait son porte-monnaie. »

« D'accord, mais à condition que la prochaine fois, ce soit moi qui t'invite. »

Après un échange de sourires complice, ils se séparèrent. Fye resta encore l'esprit confus par toutes ces réminiscences devant son chocolat chaud.

Quelques minutes plus tard, l'homme assit un peu plus loin paya aussi l'addition et sorti du bar. Satisfait d'avoir choisi cet endroit pour boire un verre, il ne se doutait pas surprendre une telle conversation. Il allait pouvoir informer son supérieur, le directeur de l'Orphelinat, qu'il venait de retrouver deux de leurs fugitifs...

* * *

><p>Voila j'espère que vous avez aimé la mise en scène et les rencontres de ce flash back! La rencontre tant attendue entre matou et toutou vous a-t-elle convaincue? Il y avait mille façon de l'introduire, et je me demande comment vous l'auriez imaginé... Donc si jamais vous voulez me faire part de vos idées ou que vous voulez laisser vos impressions, n'hésitez pas !<p>

Dans le chapitre suivant, la loi reprend ses droits, déménagement imprévu en perspective ... ohohoh à bientôt !


	6. Chapitre 6: Le départ

**Un grand merci à Suzuwi, Sanashiya, Black Paradize, Ajsky et Irissia pour leurs reviews et leurs commentaires avisés :) Je suis contente que le chapitre précédent vous ait convaincu, c'était un vrai défit et je suis ravie que ça vous ait plu haha ! Je remercie encore ma super bêta pour toutes les supers corrections qu'elle a apporté (s'il y a des coquilles, c'est des trucs que j'ai changé sans lui montrer roh pas bien .)**

**Voila donc la suite de ces retournements, je vous souhaite bonne lecture !**

**Disclamer: Tout est aux Clamp! Sauf l'univers et l'intrigue, ça c'est à mon cerveau cryogénisé. **

**Couple: Dark Kuro et Fye Nounours (oui il est tard là)**

**Titre: Clow Corporation.**

**Raiting: T**

**Univers Alternatif: 21ème siècle. Tokyo bout dans l'effervescence d'une course à l'héritage aussi vénale que dangereuse. Âmes perdues et esprits corrompus s'opposent, se défient, s'affrontent ...ou parfois se rencontrent.**

* * *

><p><span>Chapitre 6: Le départ<span>

Après son rendez vous imprévu, Fye passa le reste de sa journée le long des quais, jusqu'à ce que le soleil décline lentement et que les marchands remballent leurs étalages. Il flânait encore autour du port lorsque son téléphone sonna. Il fut surpris de voir que celui qui l'appelait n'était autre que la personne à laquelle il s'attendait le moins de recevoir un jour un coup de téléphone.

« Fye. »

« Monsieur Kurogané? Il y a un problème? »

Il essaya de garder un ton monocorde, mais celui-ci vibra sous la vague d'angoisse qui le traversa. Il n'y avait à première vue pas de quoi s'inquiéter: le brun avait sûrement besoin d'un coup de main pour trier de la paperasse ou nettoyer une tâche de café sur sa chemise. Mais ce qui inquiéta le jeune homme dans cet appel fut surtout cette intonation qu'il décela dans la voix de Kurogané.

« Tu peux venir s'il te plaît? »

Du mécontentement. Une onde de panique lui électrisa la colonne vertébrale et un filet de sueur fictif lui glaça le dos.

« Où ça? A votre bureau ? Tout de suite? »

Alors que Fye pâlissait légèrement, il se demanda pourquoi il paniquait autant. Que pouvait-il donc redouter à ce point?

« Je t'attends à l'appartement. Il y a quelqu'un qui veut te voir. »

Bien que morne et éteint, le ton de Kurogané paraissait imperceptiblement contrarié. Cela ne fit qu'accroître l'angoisse du majordome. Surtout que mis à part Tchii récemment retrouvée, et Kurogané lui même, Fye ne connaissait personne suffisamment intimement pour qu'on nécessite une entrevue urgente avec lui.

« Bien, je serai là dans un quart d'heure. »

Seule la tonalité lui répondit.

oOo

Lorsque Fye entra dans l'appartement, le cœur battant la chamade et les cheveux désordonnés par sa course folle, il vit dans le petit salon Kurogané et son invité autour d'un verre d'apéritif. A son arrivée, le brun croisa son regard et adopta un ton désenchanté, tout en se levant et annonçant à l'homme qui tournait le dos au blond:

« Le voilà. Voulez-vous que je vous laisse? »

Ce fut au tour de l'invité de se redresser et de faire face à Fye. De grande taille, la cinquantaine au moins, une barbe étrangement taillée et une masse de cheveux ébène hirsute surmontés d'une mèche blanche lui donnait un air ridicule de dernière mode ringarde recherchée. Mais Fye ne s'y attarda guère, décryptant sous sa tenue chic et sa droiture imposante l'arrivée d'un bien puissant personnage.

« Fye! Je vois que tu te portes comme un charme! »

Son enthousiasme sonna faux, comme un crissement d'ongle sur un tableau. Car derrière son monocle rond, le blond devinait un regard hautain et dédaigneux qui le fit frémir.

L'homme lui tendit néanmoins une main chaleureuse que le jeune homme considéra comme un guet-apens.

« Nous n'avons pas été présenté. » Eluda-t-il en cherchant dans le regard de Kurogané un peu de soutien. Hélas celui-ci ne lui apporta rien de plus que la neutralité absolue.

« Je vois, tu ne te souviens pas de moi. Et bien si tu joue l'amnésie, je vais poser une identité sur mon visage: je suis Mr Fei Wang, le directeur des Orphelinats de la ville de Tokyo. »

A ces mots, les yeux azurs du blond se ternirent. Alors qu'il y a quelques heures à peine, les souvenirs de son passé l'avait sombrement assaillis, voila que cet homme lui assainissait le coup de grâce. Cette prison où il avait été jeté comme dans une benne à ordure, vivant dans l'insalubrité la plus totale, s'isolant de tout, se développant un côté misanthrope, haineux de la haute société. Le temps sombre où il avait oublié ce que c'était que de sourire...

Rien de très plaisant, en ces mots annoncés.

« Enchanté. » lança-t-il faussement convaincu. Il s'imagina mille motifs à la visite de cet individu. Car il ne pouvait que se cacher face à la terrible vérité qu'il s'apprêtait à recevoir en pleine face:

« Je suis désolé d'intervenir aussi rapidement dans cette nouvelle vie que tu t'es forgé, commença Fei Wang plus narquois que sincère, mais je suis venu ici dans le seul et unique but de te ramener au centre où ta place à lieu d'être. »

Intense trou noir. Le cerveau de Fye s'engourdit et ses jambes ne parvinrent presque pas à le soutenir.

Impossible.

Ce fut le mot qui s'imprima dans son esprit et qui refusa de se dissoudre en vue de toutes les explications qu'il pouvait fournir. Comment avait-on pu le retrouver ? Après toutes ces années, n'avaient-ils donc jamais cessé de le chercher ? Sa rencontre avec Tchii et la révélation de son histoire ne pouvait pas être une coïncidence… Quelqu'un, durant son discours, aurait pu les entendre et les dénoncer, avide d'une gratification pour récompenser sa servitude à une nation putride. Cependant, il connaissait très bien le quartier, et les habitués du bar où ils étaient allés. Les gens étaient bien trop occupés à aider leur prochain et à renier les politiques que de chercher un quelconque bénéfice au profil de la trahison d'un citoyen. La perspective qu'un espion traînait par hasard dans les parages lui apparu comme une réponse évidente, et se maudit d'avoir entrainé Tchii dans sa chute à cause de son inconscience.

Mais il se blâma bien plus encore, car en une seconde, il perdait toute la vie qu'il venait de se construire, le bonheur qu'il venait de trouver.

Il essaya néanmoins de ne pas laisser paraître son trouble et répliqua:

« Je n'en ai plus l'obligation: je travaille maintenant depuis plusieurs années pour Monsieur Kurogané Suwa, ici présent. C'est lui qui s'occupe de moi. »

Le directeur soupira, visiblement déjà las de ces négociations qui venaient à peine de commencer.

« Fye, tu ne semble pas vouloir comprendre... »

« C'est vous qui n'êtes visiblement pas enclin à m'écouter. »

« Est-ce que Monsieur Suwa est un membre officiel de ta famille? »

La façon dont il essaya d'aborder un ton paternel révulsa le jeune homme.

« Non. »

« Un proche de celle-ci? »

« Non plus. »

« Un tuteur légalement assigné par tes parents? »

Fye hésita à répondre, se sentant propulsé à pleine vitesse dans une impasse barrée d'un mur en béton armé.

« Non plus. » souffla-t-il vaincu.

L'individu frappa dans ses mains pour manifester sa satisfaction.

« Et bien tout est réglé! Tu pourras dès demain réintégrer l'Orphelinat. »

Les yeux de Fye s'embrumèrent, ses genoux s'entrechoquèrent légèrement.

Que se passait-il? Cet individu débarquait comme ça et voulait le ramener dans un foyer où il finirait comme un animal attendant l'abattoir! L'éloigner du chemin de sa vengeance déjà tout étudié. Mais surtout, l'éloigner de Kurogané. La seule personne qui l'avait sortit du trou dans lequel il était plongé. Le seul individu ayant donné un but à sa vie, ravivant ses sentiments alors complètement pourris par la haine et la désolation, il allait en être arraché.

Non, il ne pouvait pas se résoudre à être traité comme une poupée de son sans volonté. Ravalant l'avalanche de pessimisme qui voilait ses réflexions, il dit en toisant le regard sombre du directeur:

« J'ai bientôt 18 ans maintenant! Même si je ne suis pas encore majeur, j'ai acquis suffisamment d'expériences et de responsabilités, et j'estime être à présent assez mature pour faire ce que je veux de ma vie ! »

Fye avait haussé le ton, sentant la colère et la frustration s'emparer de lui. Plus question d'être poli, sa vie dépendait de son argumentation.

Depuis le début de l'entrevue, Kurogané observa pour la première fois son protégé, non sans dissimuler un air surpris par tant de vivacité et de pertinence.

Fei Wang n'en fut hélas pas plus atteint que s'il avait s'agit là du souffle d'un mort, et répondit d'un ton cruel au jeune impertinent:

« Fye, peut importe ton âge, ton sexe, ou ton emploi, lorsqu'on est orphelin et inscrit à l'Orphelinat, on y reste. Je ne suis pas considéré comme un être indulgent, et pour moi vois-tu, il n'est pas bon de mélanger les rejets de la société qui contaminent l'économie et la finance du pays avec ceux qui travaillent activement, comme vous cher Monsieur Suwa, pour le sortir des crises et des conflits. »

« De quel droit insinuez-vous que je suis un rebut de l'humanité? » Grimaça Fye, les poings serrés.

Le regard noir du directeur pétilla à ces mots, et il se pencha légèrement en avant pour susurrer à l'oreille de Fye :

« Ce n'est que la formulation élégante d'exprimer ma vision envers des cafards à exterminer. »

Face à ces propos criant de hargne et de dégoût, les sentiments de Fy avaient dépassé le stade de la colère. Il était assommé par la profonde humiliation d'être ainsi désigné devant son maître. Le rappel douloureux de sa condition sociale face à l'un des dirigeants les plus riches du pays suscita en lui un haut le cœur où son estime et sa confiance en lui s'évaporèrent. Il aurait tout fait pour aller les rejoindre en cet instant dans le monde de la non-consistance.

« Monsieur Wang, coupa Kurogané en lui saisissant le bras. J'ai à présent un rendez vous urgent. Sans vouloir vous mettre à la porte, je vais vous demander de prendre congé. »

Fye leva les yeux vers son sauveur, dont le regard aussi vif que de la lave en fusion irradiait son vis à vis. Alors que le brun accompagnait d'un pas rapide le directeur à l'entrée de l'appartement, il dit au jeune homme blessé sans pour autant poser ses yeux vers lui:

« Je le raccompagne, prépare moi le repas. »

Sur ce ils sortirent tous deux, laissant le blond encore abasourdi et penaud, raide comme un manche à balai dans le hall.

Il aurait pu boire un litre de saké que sa lucidité n'en aurait été pas moins ébranlée. Il attendit de retrouver ses esprits avant de se diriger vers la grande cuisine. Il regarda comme s'il les voyait pour la première fois les grands placards, la hotte et la cuisinière. Alors qu'il réalisa qu'il préparerait là son dernier repas, l'envie d'y passer des heures lui prit. Jusqu'à ce que le goût amer de la séparation ne lui coupe toute envie d'y prendre du plaisir, ou de manger.

oOo

A peine sortit dans le couloir, alors que Fei Wang venait d'appeler l'ascenseur, sans prendre la peine d'être discret ou un minimum poli, Kurogané l'attrapa par le col de sa veste et le plaqua sans ménagement contre le mur. Surpris par une réaction si violente de son hôte, l'homme s'agrippa à sa veste et resta sans voix tandis que le brun lui cracha au visage:

« Tu peux te la jouer gros tas de merde orgueilleux autant que tu veux, face de Dracula, mais aussi haut placé soient tes fonctions de mes deux, elles n'atteignent pas les miennes, alors ouvre bien tes oreilles de chou fleur et écoute ce que j'ai à te dire avant que je ne te l'enfonce dans le crâne avec une perceuse électrique et crois moi, je ferais pas ça sans bavure: n'insulte plus jamais, JAMAIS, Fye devant moi où t'ira pleurer avec ce qui restera de tes yeux dans les jupes de ta mère en lui reprochant d'avoir mis au monde un vermisseau comme toi. »

Fei Wang porta sa main à sa gorge en feu lorsque Kurogané le lâcha enfin, non sans conclure son avertissement par un regard foudroyant, incarnation de toutes les menaces de l'enfer dans des pupilles flamboyantes...

« Ne plus insulter Fye» ... souffla-t-il, un sourire de triomphe sur les lèvres. « Mais seriez-vous là pour en démentir? »

« Hors de ma vue !» Tonna-t-il en le jetant dans la cage de l'ascenseur qui venait de s'ouvrir. Dans la précipitation, le directeur toujours accroché à la veste du brun la tira violemment, envoyant valser dans le corridor les boutons argentés qui venaient de se découdre.

Il lâcha prise lorsque les portes se refermèrent sur son regard machiavélique et il conclu:

« Ce petit m'appartient dorénavant. Et vos fonctions aussi haut placées soient-elles ne peuvent rien contre ça. »

Kurogané frappa alors de toutes ses forces contre le mur, la douleur violente de sa main n'apaisant hélas pas sa fureur.

oOo

Dans la salle à manger du grand loft, un silence de cimetière régnait d'une main terrifiante autour des deux jeunes gens.

Fye était affairé à recoudre avec soin les boutons de la veste de son maître, qui mangeait sans connexions neuronales enclenchées la soupe de miso encore bouillante...

« Je me demande comment vous avez put être maladroit au point de tous les arracher. » soupira le blondinet au bout de quelques minutes, pensant détendre l'atmosphère.

En effet quel n'avait pas été sa surprise en voyant revenir Kurogané ainsi que son effroyable méfait : transformer sa veste à 5 000 yens le centimètre carré de tissu dans un état proche d'un tapis de salle bain usagé.

« Elle est restée coincée dans la cage de l'ascenseur, et puis ce n'est pas la fin du monde c'est bon, contente toi de la réparer. »

Kurogané pouvait certes être dur à ses heures de crise financière, ou bougon en ses instants particuliers tels qu'au réveil, mais là Fye encaissa mal la réplique sauvage. Il était déjà suffisamment dérouté par les récents évènements, l'attitude de son maître ne fit qu'accroitre le gouffre béant qui se forait avec lenteur dans son cœur.

« Oui, souffla-t-il en baissant les yeux pour que le regard écarlate ne remarque pas ses pupilles éteintes. C'est vrai je dois me dépêcher, demain je ne serais plus là... »

A ces mots le bruit sourd d'un bol posé avec brutalité sur la table le fit sursauter. Dans ce geste colérique, Kurogané avait renversé la moitié de son bouillon sur la nappe.

Le blond voulu se lever pour nettoyer la soupe mais la réponse de ce dernier le laissa cloué sur place:

« Pourquoi tu me dis ça sur ce ton apitoyé? Que veux tu que j'y fasse de toute façon? »

La douleur du forage qui défonçait son cœur avait atteint la suprématie de la désolation totale. Le visage de Kurogané devint flou et se perdit dans les prémisses de ses larmes.

Tout était clair à présent. L'ordre des choses évident. Une vérité qui détruit le moral de Fye une bonne fois pour toute.

Bien sûr, après tout, ce grand dirigeant milliardaire n'en avait rien à faire de ce poids mort, cette vermine sociale, cet enfant des rues. Comment avait-il pu imaginer compter à ses yeux, un temps soit peu, plus qu'un appareil électro ménager multi fonctions? Comment avait-il pu oser y croire?

Quelle honte. Quel ridicule. Mais aussi insupportable soit cette situation, rien n'égalait la tristesse infinie qui envahissait son corps.

Il se leva et se précipita vers l'étage, ne pouvant admettre montrer ainsi ses faiblesses devant cet homme droit, fort et fier.

A peine la porte de sa chambre claquée, prisonnier de l'intimité de sa pièce, il laissa les larmes inonder ses yeux et rouler sur ses joues. Se laissant terrasser par la fatigue, son corps glissa le long de la porte tomba lourdement sur le sol. Il avait la nausée, la sensation que ses organes se liquéfiaient, rongé par le chagrin. La respiration saccadée et le souffle coupé, il resserra ses jambes contre son torse comme pour empêcher son cœur d'exploser en lambeaux. Et comme cela ne suffisait pas à attiser sa douleur, s'échappèrent de sa gorge serrée des sanglots bruyants. Tant pis si cela s'entendait, après tout, personne ne viendrait le consoler... ou l'achever.

Kurogané ne s'était jamais senti aussi imbécile.

Même lorsqu'un bon investissement lui passait sous le nez, même lorsque son entreprise traversait une crise, ou même lorsque Ashura lui même prenait de l'avance dans cette course à l'héritage, jamais le désarmement, la frustration et la colère n'avait eu autant d'emprise sur lui.

Imbécile pour avoir rejeté son énervement contre Fye.

Imbécile pour ne pas être capable de le garder à ses côtés.

Imbécile pour entendre de la salle à manger ses sanglots désespérés et ne pas bouger.

oOo

Ce matin, Kurogané se dit qu'il avait impérativement besoin d'une bonne nouvelle. Vitalement besoin. Il sut alors qu'il était placé en cul de liste des prières matinales adressées a Bouddha lorsqu'en arrivant sur le pas de son immeuble, il vit la pluie torrentielle qui noyait le bitume.

Son chauffeur arriva en retard à cause des embouteillages provoqués par le ralentissement dû à la flotte divine, et il arriva dans le hall de la Tour de Suwa Company trempé comme une serpillière qui appelle à être essorée de toute urgence.

Voyons, la journée n'était commencée que depuis 2h à peine, quel cataclysme allait bien pouvoir lui tomber sur la gueule avant midi ?

Sans le savoir, le brave oublié des Dieux alla lui même, de son plein gré, vers les emmerdes... et les solutions. En décidant d'aller saluer Sôma dans son bureau, il ne savait pas qu'une fâcheuse découverte allait par un revers de situation et un branchement insoupçonné de neurones, résoudre le pire de ses soucis actuel.

Mais étudions le problème depuis le commencement.

Kurogané se sentait trop atterré pour commencer à travailler de si bonne heure, ou même d'inviter des collègues pour une réunion afin de se défouler sur eux. Il se décida à échanger quelques mots à la jeune Sôma, qui de par sa classe sociale avait quelques points communs avec Fye, et pourquoi pas quelques informations de secours qui pourraient l'aider.

« Bonjour Monsieur Suwa. Lança-t-elle radieuse lorsqu'il entra dans son petit bureau. Quel temps de chien, n'est-ce pas? Vivement la fin du mois de Juin, que le soleil revienne. »

Ce fut lorsque Kurogané verrouilla la porte et tira le store qui donnait vue sur le couloir qu'elle comprit et baissa la voix pour continuer dans un murmure:

« Hier Mr Ashura a reçu la visite d'un dirigeant étranger, un allemand je crois, qui venait lui apporter un soutien financier des plus alléchants. Il veut en échange quelques placements bien côtés dans les affaires japonaises ainsi qu'un poste rémunéré de 4% de ce que la victoire pourra rapporter à Ashura. Il avait pensé à faire venir de l'aide hors des frontières depuis un moment ce n'est pas un recours illégal mais ... »

« Sôma, coupa vivement Kurogané. Je te remercie sincèrement du rôle difficile que tu endosses pour moi en travaillant à la fois pour nos deux compagnies. Tes rapports me sont nécessaire et ta présence primordiale. »

« Eh ... merci Monsieur, » bafouilla la jeune fille, aussi surprise que cramoisie par ses éloges venue de la rarissime, voire inexistante bienveillance de son patron.

« Mais aujourd'hui je n'en ai absolument rien à foutre de la tronche cirée de cette effigie en cosmétique qui passe plus de temps à me faire chier qu'à épiler ses sourcils ... »

Sôma tomba des nues. Et encore, ce n'est qu'un euphémisme. Elle chuta à la vitesse de la lumière de la planète Mars jusqu'au plancher linot vert de son cabinet.

« Sôma... »

« ... euh oui ? »

Ca pour être choquée elle l'était. Alors qu'une partie de son cerveau était occupée à vérifier si elle était bien réveillée, l'autre cherchait la raison qui pouvait bien détourner Kurogané de son objectif premier: assister tout sourire à l'incinération d'Ashura au bûcher sur la place publique.

« Qu'est ce que c'est que cette odeur ? » Fit-il soudainement.

« Pardon? »

« Oui ça sent ... plutôt mauvais dans ce bureau. »

« Si vous essayer de me conseiller de prendre un bain ou de changer de parfum de façon détournée c'est certes réussi mais les propos blessants restent les mêmes, Monsieur. »

« Non, juste que .. Pense à aérer quand le ciel voudra bien cesser de pisser comme les chutes du Niagara. »

« Vous ... Vous êtes venu exprès pour me dire ceci? » Répondit-elle, stupéfaite. « Ravie de voir que la qualité de l'air que respirent vos employés fait partie de vos investigations. »

« Non, Sôma. Si je viens te voir aujourd'hui, c'est à propos de Fye. »

Le cœur de la jeune fille sursauta. Elle se souvenait très bien du charmant blond qui l'avait aidé et parlé après sa visite plus ou moins mouvementée dans l'appartement privé de Kurogané. Bien qu'elle ne l'ait jamais revu depuis, elle ne cessait d'espérer que ce dirigeant s'occupait bien de lui.

« Fye? Il a des ennuis? Il va bien? »

« Je sais que c'est Fye qui t'a convaincue de me rejoindre, mais j'ignore le contenu de la conversation que vous avez tenu. »

« En quoi est-ce important? »

« Savais-tu que ... »

Kurogané se retourna voir si personne ne pouvait l'épier et murmura en plongeant son regard dans celui sombre de sa vis à vis:

« Savais-tu que Fye était un orphelin? »

La brune chercha un instant quelle pouvait être la bonne réponse à cette question. Face à la détresse de son interlocuteur, la vérité suffirait.

« Je ... Je savais qu'il travaillait pour vous et vivez chez vous mais ... non, il ne m'a pas qu'il... Oh mon Dieu, l'Orphelinat est au courant? »

« Depuis hier. Il vient le récupérer ce soir. »

« Ce soir? Seulement ce soir? Je veux dire ... »

« Oui, avant personne ne soupçonnait son existence cachée dans le bon côté de la société. Quelqu'un l'a dénoncé. »

« Et vous pensiez à moi? S'outra la brune en se redressant de sa chaise. Alors que lui et moi, et lui bien pire que moi, avons traversé les même épreuves et vivons dans les mêmes conditions, accusons les même regards condescendants chaque jours, vous pensez que j'aurai pu le jeter ou le vendre à ces gens qui considèrent les orphelins comme l'incarnation des excréments de la merde elle même? »

Elle avait haussé le ton si fort que Kurogané craint qu'elle n'alerte tout l'étage.

« Non, ce n'était pas un soupçon, c'est juste que ... »

« Vous pensez que connaissant le milieu je pourrais vous aider à trouver une faille dans ce système? »

« Je n'arrive pas à réfléchir clairement, » se justifia le dirigeant. « J'ai partagé trois ans de ma vie avec lui et voilà que ... Ce n'est pas normal, il doit y avoir une solution pour l'empêcher de retourner là bas. »

« Mais la loi indique clairement que leur place est en institut. Vous n'avez pas accès à l'étage au dessus des lois. Et je doute que vous souhaitiez l'enfreindre. »

« Mais c'est pas vrai Sôma ... »

« Je suis désolée, pour vous autant que pour Fye ... »

« Sô… »

« Enfin non pas « autant », plus pour lui je l'avoue... »

« Sôm… »

« Mais ce n'est pas même pas de la juridiction du directeur, il... »

« SÔMA, je te parle ! Ca empeste vraiment ici, je te jure ! Qu'est ce tu as mis comme eau de toilette ce matin histoire que je ne l'achète jamais à une femme ? »

« Monsieur Kurogané gardez votre mauvaise humeur pour vos dossiers. Eux sont insensibles à ce genre de remarque. »

« Mais eux ne sentent pas les poubelles! »

Le grand brun se leva sous le regard inquiet de l'employée. Il marcha un peu hagard dans le bureau et s'arrêta finalement devant le grand placard près de l'entrée.

Sôma reteint son souffle lorsqu'il posa sa main sur la porte de ce dernier:

« Monsieur Kurogané ... s'il vous plaît... »

« Ma chère qu'est ce que tu trafique au sein même de ma Tour? »

« Rien d'illégal je vous jure ... enfin, rien de très illégal ... »

Kurogané lui jeta un regard noir, au ton des nuages qui assombrissait le ciel. Il ouvrit d'un geste brusque la porte du placard tandis que Sôma contournait le bureau en se précipitant vers lui:

« MONSIEUR KUROGANE, NON! »

« Ouaf »

Kurogané su définitivement qu'il n'aurait pas du se lever ce matin.

« Ouaf »

Le délit en personne, ou plutôt en poils et en os, était un petit chien dont la couleur blanche était complètement masquée par une couche de boue sèche et attachée à ses poils. La langue pendante (signe d'une affection sincère pour l'homme qui venait de trouver sa cachette), de grands yeux noirs étincelants de malice (indicateur d'une joie non retenue d'avoir trouvé un compagnon de jeu) et la queue remuant allègrement (introduction d'un bond joyeux sur la jolie veste neuve du patron) n'attendrirent pas plus Kurogané que s'il avait s'agit là d'un rat mort.

« Sôma ! » S'exclama-t-il avec néanmoins une certaine réserve afin de ne pas ébruiter l'affaire. « Qu'est ce que ... cette ... chose fait ici ? »

« Je suis désolée Monsieur, dit-elle en prenant la chose en question dans ses bras. Mais cela va faire plusieurs jours que je le vois errer devant l'entré de la Tour, et il pleuvait des cordes ce matin... »

« Sôma si les animaux sont interdits ici c'est pour une bonne raison! »

« Parce qu'ils puent, mettent des poils sur la moquette et déconcentrent le personnel? »

« Ici ce n'est pas une garderie! S'il n'a pas de maître, adopte le, mais garde le chez toi et que je ne revois plus sa truffe humide et dégoulinante sous mes yeux ! Sinon je te ... »

Un flash lumineux obstrua alors la vu du brun, une idée brillante, étincelante, tel un appel du Seigneur salvateur (oui la divinité lunatique qui avait décidé de faire chier notre héros ce matin). La solution arriva claire et limpide devant ses yeux. Tellement évidente que Kurogané sut à ce moment qu'il était vraiment idiot et même plus que ça pour ne pas y avoir pensé plus tôt...

« Sôma, tu es un génie. Non, JE suis un génie. C'est magnifique! »

Il fit volte face et se précipita vers le couloir comme une tornade.

« Monsieur Kurogané, où allez vous? » S'écria la jeune fille à sa poursuite en ayant pris le soin de remettre l'animal dans sa cachette de fortune.

« Je prends immédiatement rendez vous avec mon avocat ! Si tu n'as pas eu tort, Sôma, tu auras droit à une augmentation dès demain! Hahaha ! »

Et il disparu happé dans la cage de l'ascenseur. La brune resta sur le cul. Elle n'avait pas rêvé. Elle avait vu Kurogané rire ...

oOo

Autant Kurogané passait pour un demeuré avec son surplus d'allégresse, Fye quant à lui aurait pu être oscarisé dans un thriller avec zombies ...

Il retarda le plus longtemps possible la lourde tâche de ranger toutes ses affaires dans un grand sac et attendit le regard vitreux dans le canapé du salon qu'un membre de l'Orphelinat vienne l'arracher à son cocon douillet.

De sa place, il fixait les grattes ciel aux reflets argentés, sous un ciel noir chargé d'éclair, tranchant avec les mille et une lumières scintillantes émanant des fenêtres des appartements ou des enseignes publicitaires.

Il n'arrivait toujours pas à croire qu'il ne reverrait jamais un tel paysage. Jamais le luxe de la vie qu'il avait menée pendant de courtes années n'allait être égalé. Il ne reverrait même plus la personne qui l'avait sauvé.

Kurogané.

Il était partit si tôt à son travail ce matin que Fye s'était finalement avoué que son misérable sort lui apportait bien peu. Certes il espérait que son maître rentre avant qu'on ne l'embarque, mais il avait aussi appris à contrôler ce genre d'espoir vain...

Si son maître avait eu la décence de lui adresser des adieux dignes de ce nom, il aurait sûrement pu en retour le remercier comme il convient pour ce que ce dernier avait fait pour lui. « Comme il convient » n'était pas vraiment le terme approprié. Il n'avait aucun moyen de rémunérer son séjour à sa juste valeur, alors peut être que les mots auraient suffit.

Des mots sans tabou, puisque de toute façon ils ne se reverraient plus. Des mots qui traduiraient clairement ses sentiments pour lui. De la gratitude, du respect, de l'adoration peut être.

Alors certainement il aurait pu lui parler de son infini désespoir de quitter ce lieu, de le quitter, lui. Il aurait pu lui parler de son envie de rester auprès de lui. Avec lui. Pour toujours.

« Pff quelles pensées niaises. Tellement ridicules à formuler …mais j'ai tellement envie de le revoir. N'importe quoi, vivement qu'on m'interne... »

Ce décor emprisonna quelques heures son esprit fuyard, avant que Fye n'entende la porte s'ouvrir avec grand fracas. Le bond qu'il effectua eut don de le faire sauter sur ses pieds et il se prépara à faire face à son ennemi. Quelle ne fut pas sa surprise de se retrouver alors nez à nez avec ...

« M. Kurogané? »

Bien qu'il l'ait souhaité plus fort que n'importe quel autre vœu, il ne s'attendait pas à le revoir si vite, voire même plus du tout. Et encore, plus que son apparition, c'était son état digne d'un ivrogne qui le surprit.

« Salut Fye! »

Le ton jovial qu'il utilisa choqua le blond qui resta abasourdi un instant.

« Qu'est-ce que vous faites ici ? »

« C'est simple, je suis venu t'aider à faire tes affaires! »

Autant lui tirer un coup de bazooka en pleine poire, lui envoyer un camion fou sur le corps, ou lui arracher le cerveau à mains nues, mais tout aurait mille fois moins douloureux que cette réplique, ce ton enjoué, cette joie de voir enfin son chien d'appartement foutre le camp.

En cet instant alors qu'il n'avait plus rien à perdre, Fye aurait bien lancé une ultime tirade qui traduirait sa désolation d'être ainsi si peu considéré. Mais dans un état tel que le sien, où la coordination entre pensées du cœur et formulation buccale sont à des années lumières l'une de l'autre, il ne put que baisser les yeux et murmurer:

« Fallait pas vous donner cette peine, bientôt je ne vous importunerai plus. »

« Hein? Mais qu'est ce que tu racontes? »

Le brun s'avança et saisit le sac en plastique que Fye avait rempli, le souleva et ... le renversa au sol.

« Un instant ! Mais qu'est ce que VOUS FAITES ?» S'écria le majordome alors que toutes ses affaires jonchaient le plancher.

« Tout ça reste ici bien sûr. »

« Mais allez-y ! » tonna-t-il fou de rage face à une telle réaction de son ancien maître. « Permettez-vous de me soustraire le peu d'accessoires décents qui me restent! »

« Qui te parle de soustraire, voyons. Toi aussi tu restes ici évidemment. »

« ... Hein ? »

Pas de doute possible, Kurogané était sous l'influence d'un mix d'héro et de marijuana. Pourtant, ses prunelles ne mentaient pas. Mais comment ce miracle était-il possible? Fye préférait ne pas se laisser submerger par un espoir probablement idyllique.

« Je ... je ne ... mais c'est impossible je dois rentrer on va allez me chercher, on vous l'a annoncé à vous comme à moi, ma place est ... »

« Ta place est avec moi. »

Et sous le regard ébahi du blond, Kurogané brandit aussi fièrement que s'il s'agissait là de la tête tranchée d'Ashura, un prospectus tartiné de moult baratin et assigné du cachet personnel du brun:

« Je t'ai officiellement adopté. »

Long moment de réflexion ... très long. Cogitation neuronale dans la boîte crânienne de Fye contre les parois duquel se répercutait le dernier mot de la phrase annoncé. _Adopté_.

Démarche officielle par laquelle on prend légalement la tutelle d'un individu. (Merci au Robert de Yuko de sa bienveillante participation.) Mais il restait un terme sur lequel il buttait. Légalement.

« Ne me prenez pas pour un idiot. Je ne connais pas tous les articles par cœur, mais la loi ne fait pas option …d'adopter un orphelin. »

« Mais elle ne l'interdit pas. »

Les lèvres de Kurogané frémirent dans un faible sourire. Il s'attendait visiblement à cette réaction, et explicita sa réponse :

« Bien sur, par défaut, tout individu sans tutelle est placée à vie dans un Orphelinat. Mais il n'est stipulé nulle part qu'on ne peut pas adopter un orphelin. C'est juste que… découlant de l'image que l'on véhicule d'eux… personne n'avait jamais procédé à une telle démarche. Jamais»

Il regarda avec satisfaction son contrat et ajouta, empli de fierté : « Mmh, je suis donc le précurseur de l'adoption ! Voila un acte innovant qui aurait pu soutenir ma campagne.»

_Aurait_, bien évidemment. Car autant que possible, il garderait cette action secrète, afin que jamais une telle rumeur ne parviennent aux oreilles de son ennemi.

Dans le cœur de Fye, c'était le standing ovation, une explosion de feu d'artifice, un tonnerre d'applaudissement et un torrent d'euphorie qui se déversait dans ses veines. Un étourdissement de bonheur comme il n'en avait jamais connu, et comme il ne pouvait le supporter.

« Ah oui et ce fameux directeur s'est vu proposer -de force naturellement- un autre poste mieux rémunéré cela dit. Une prison dans le Nord du Pays où il pourra régner avec toute la tyrannie qui le possède d'une main de fer sur les détenus... J'ai réglé les formalités avec le nouveau directeur en poste depuis ... 34 minutes exactement. Un brave type très coopératif, je pense que tout est bien fait, bien réglé. Des questions? Oh et puis non, pas maintenant, je crève la dalle, ça creuse de trop réfléchir et de se démener. Prépare moi n'importe quoi je serais même d'humeur à m'empiffrer de chocolat c'est pour dire... Fye? »

Le jeune blond avait la tête baissée, ses mèches blondes cachant son visage rougit par les larmes qu'il n'arrivait pas à maîtriser. Ce fut lorsqu'il émit un reniflement des plus sonores et inélégants que Kurogané s'inquiéta:

« Fye mais ... tu pleures?

« Mais ... la faute ... à qui...? » Hoqueta-t-il toujours les yeux rivés sur le plancher qui accueillait avec écho les gouttes salées.

« Tu n'es pas satisfait de ce dénouement? J'aurai pensé... j'avais cru que... tu voudrais rester avec moi. »

« MAIS BIEN SUR QUE OUI! Mais j'ai cru que ce n'était pas réciproque, je m'étais résigné à ne pas recevoir votre aide et là... je dois encaisser un grand choc, et je pleure comme une fille c'est minable, j'ai tellement honte ... alors ARRETEZ DE ME FIXER ! »

En disant cela sa voix se brisa et il éclata en sanglot. Kurogané resta complètement abasourdit, mais cette vision de Fye éploré lui rappela un souvenir bien net: le jour de leur rencontre, la première fois qu'il l'avait amené ici. Cette réminiscence s'imposa à lui comme un signe du destin. Aussi, il s'avança lentement, et posa la tête de Fye sur son épaule.

« C'est ... vraiment trop beau. » soupira le blond au bout de quelques instants.

« Je te le fait pas dire, tu va en baver pour enlever toute la morve que tu viens d'étaler sur ma veste... »

Fye rit, rit de tout son cœur, comme un bienheureux, transporté par la torpeur que lui procurait la proximité du brun. Son cœur n'en pouvait plus de battre, il frisait l'asphyxie quand les bras solides et forts de son maître se refermèrent autour de ses épaules.

« Fye, veux tu rester avec moi? »

Murmuré aussi suavement à l'oreille, cela sonnait comme la plus sensuelle des déclarations du monde.

« Bien sûr que oui, sinon je ne prendrais pas la peine de déverser ma morve sur votre veste ! »

Ils restèrent ainsi quelques instants, pendant que Fye remerciait mentalement la Terre entière pour ce que cette journée lui avait apporté. Et ce n'était pas seulement l'obtention d'un foyer, un tuteur, et une considération particulière.

C'était qu'il savait à présent qu'il ne pourrait plus jamais quitter Kurogané.

* * *

><p>Vala un joyeux dénouement avant d'autres mésaventures :) Et oui, dans le prochain chapitre, nous sommes à la veille de la cérémonie successorale tant attendue, et c'est l'introduction d'un grand moment, la mise en place d'une intrigue toute particulière... muahaha . Mais la suite arrivera dans un peu plus d'une semaine, car je pars en vacances!<p>

Sur ce, n'hésitez pas à laisser vos commentaires, merci beaucoup d'avoir lu jusque là et à très vite !


	7. Chapitre 7: Le doute

**Un grand merci aux reviews encourageantes de Yuko sensei 205, ajsky, Black Paradize, Sanashiya (quand la suiiite de Ouske :o ?) Irissia ma super bête patiente et super, et la petite inconnue :) Ca fait toujours très plaisir d'avoir des retours, n'hésitez pas !**

**Après mon retour de vacances, je vous poste donc la suite de cette fic! Je teins quand même à préciser que la coïncidence des élections de la Clow Corporation et des présidentielles actuelles est TOTALLEMENT fortuite XD (Je n'y avait même pas songé et j'ai écris ces lignes il y a moults années) C'est juste un drôle de hasard si je publie cette fic en ce moment. ****Malgré tout ... Allez voter today :p (si vous aussi vous en pouvez plus des médias qui rabâchent cette phrase depuis des mois sans songer à nos boites crâniennes sur le point d'exploser, alors tapez-moi^^)**

**Sur ce, bonne lecture !**

**Disclamer: Tous appartiennent aux Clamps, je prends la relève niveau scénar' pour m'amuser un peu avec eux :)**

**Couple: Kuro x Fye**

**Titre: Clow Corporation.**

**Raiting: T **

**Univers Alternatif: 21ème siècle. Tokyo bout dans l'effervescence d'une course à l'héritage aussi vénale que dangereuse. Âmes perdues et esprits corrompus s'opposent, se défient, s'affrontent ...ou parfois se rencontrent.**

* * *

><p><span>Chapitre 7: Le doute<span>

Le ciel avait beau être morose pour la saison, c'était l'accalmie dans le cœur de Fye. Il resplendissait de tout son être, armé de son large sourire aussi béat qu'une groupie extatique. Et cette pile électrique semblait ne plus vouloir se décharger : au fond de lui, il avait trouvé l'intarissable batterie qui animait son cœur, et depuis plusieurs jours, ces déboires de vitalité déjà alarmants par le passé atteignaient les sommets de l'insatiabilité. Inutile de s'attarder sur le fait que depuis son adoption officielle, le blondinet vivait en mode nigauderie à plein régime…

Depuis la disparition de son frère, il n'aurait jamais imaginé pouvoir sourire avec tant de facilité, ni être autant attaché à quelqu'un. Mais Kurogané avait su prouver qu'il n'était pas n'importe qui. Fye partageait sa confiance avec cet homme qui était devenu tout pour lui. Il lui avait insufflé la force de se relever, une once de joie de vivre et de l'estime. Et plus que ça, Fye avait désormais pris conscience qu'il comptait aussi pour lui. Ces sentiments réciproques étaient manifestés dans les actions déployées par son maître à son égard. Ce dernier avait voulu le garder à ses côtés et avait mis en œuvre une ahurissante entreprise pour y parvenir. Connaissant la froideur et la réserve si définissable de Kurogané, le jeune homme se sentit infiniment flatté de cette attention particulière. Et ses pensées égoïstes lui murmuraient qu'il voudrait être à jamais le seul à profiter de cette preuve d'amour.

Retrouvons donc notre joyeux luron farfouillant tous les magasins chics de l'avenue marchande la plus friquée du pays. Non, son but n'était pas de s'acheter une brosse à dent au pris d'une Festina, mais il fallait bien se résigner à habiller son maître. Ce dernier frisant l'évanouissement à chaque fois qu'il fallait côtoyer la bourgeoisie commerçante, c'est Fye qui se chargeait des achats vestimentaires secondaires.

Le Graal du jour, c'était une cravate.

Kurogané n'en portait jamais, psychotant sur la strangulation fictive que cet accessoire lui procurait. Donc bien sûr, le jour où il lui en fallut une, ses placards ne lui apportèrent guère l'aide requise.

Alors que le blond revisitait les boutiques où il avait l'habitude d'acheter les costumes de son maître, il songea à la journée du lendemain. Il le voyait parmi les dix hommes les plus célèbres du pays, sa silhouette arrogante et fière se détachant du lot, sous le tonnerre d'applaudissement à en faire trembler l'estrade, se saisissant d'un micro pour annoncer nonchalamment: « Bah évidemment que ça allait être moi. » Cette image fit sourire Fye, qui rêva encore à d'autres annonces du dirigeant, tout aussi grotesques les unes que les autres, qui laisseraient la foule sidérée.

Car il ne faisait aucun doute que demain, à 20h pétantes, quand le magnifique Clow en personne annoncerait le nom de son successeur, ce serait Kurogané Suwa et personne d'autre qui se lèverait. Enfin, Fye manquait peut être d'objectivité pour pavaner ainsi son assurance d'une telle victoire. Ou plutôt que l'assurance n'avait rien à voir là dedans, c'était juste une question de confiance.

Il décida de ne pas remettre en doute celle qui lui été accordée pour sa délicate mission, et s'attarda longtemps sur les présentoirs des différents magasins. Il s'amusa à penser qu'il apporterait sa touche personnelle à l'image du jeune politicien qui envahirait les écrans du pays. Mais plus que tout, il prenait plaisir à s'imaginer tous ces tissus taillés couler le long de la chemise de Kurogané. Ces visions pourtant anodines prirent vite des allures de clichés de mode sur fond de fantasmes, aussi il se concentra sur un accessoire qui, au pire des cas, pourrait servir également d'attache rideau.

Il finit par repartir du magasin avec une cravate rouge carmin unie, afin d'offrir au costume noir une touche de rappel de la couleur peu commune des yeux flamboyants de Kurogané.

Comme le temps était doux, le jeune homme décida de faire un crochet sur les quais chez le disquaire où travaillait Tchii. Il n'avait pas eu de matinée libre depuis presque trois semaines, à cause du monticule de travail que lui confiait Kurogané. Même si ce dernier évitait le sujet, l'approche des élections le plongeait dans une tension palpable. La compétition était encore rude même à la veille de la clôture des scrutins. Néanmoins, les statistiques avaient beau fuser de tous les côtés, c'était demain que les électeurs voteraient et que tout se jouerait. Cela les médias l'avaient bien compris, car aujourd'hui plus que jamais, la ville semblait noyée sous les slogans et les affiches.

Telle une période de fête, des couleurs vives et une agitation grisante prenait possession de Tokyo. Les mêmes noms flottaient dans l'air comme une mélopée commune. Des banderoles et des guirlandes d'affichettes prônaient les grandes avenues. On frôlait presque le concours de la façade la plus tapissée. Les portraits déjà connus de tous affichaient leur plus beau sourire pour la multitude de passants qui, usés par l'habitude, n'y jetait que des coups d'œils pressés. Parmi ces dix visages, celui majestueux et imposant de Kurogané Suwa, le seul qui n'avait pas pris la peine de sourire d'ailleurs, sans craindre de chuter dans les sondages par manque de jovialité.

En évitant les attroupements qui encombraient le trottoir, Fye heurta un homme qui distribuait des tracs électoraux.

« Tenez jeune homme, si vous rêvez d'une monde qui va de l'avant, ne vous trompez pas de représentant! »

Poliment, Fye se saisit du tract et daigna y adresser un bref coup d'œil. Son estomac fit un looping et le blond en eut un hoquet de stupeur. Un frisson d'effroi le figea sur place, hérissant ses poils et parcourant son échine.

Si la vue des innombrables affiches l'affectait de moins en moins, l'emprise du visage d'Ashura sur papier glacé le transperça de part en part comme une lame aiguisée. Ces grands yeux bleus qui dégageaient tendresse et affection le glacaient de peur. Ce visage doux et aimant le tétanisait au point qu'il resta tel un roc immobile au milieu de la rue, tandis que les passant le bousculaient violemment. Il n'eut pas eu le temps de barrer le tsunami d'émotion qui dévasta son optimisme. Un intense désespoir brisa toutes ces défenses Comment pouvait-il être encore faible et accablé à ce point? La moindre photographie de cet homme était aussi fatale que la liqueur sirupeuse pour un ancien alcoolique, de quoi le plonger dans les tréfonds d'un épouvantable passé.

Il ferma les yeux et fit appel à toute sa raison pour s'en remettre le plus vite possible. Il serra de toutes ses forces la poche qu'il tenait dans les mains. La poche du magasin qui contenait la cravate de Kurogané.

Kurogané.

Il n'aimerait certainement pas le voir dans cet état, aussi apeuré qu'un chien errant. Et surtout, Fye ne voulait pas lui inspirer cette même méprise que ressentaient les gens qui l'évitaient en grommelant. Il essaya alors d'imaginer ce que pourrait bien lui dire le brun, dans son costume noir, aussi ébène que sa tignasse indisciplinée, et une chemise blanche tranchant avec le carmin du tissu et l'écarlate de ses yeux. L'image de ce regard posé sur lui réchauffa son cœur et désengourdit ses membres.

_Fye..._

Même sa voix lui parut proche, généreuse et protectrice.

_Fye, tu veux rester avec moi?_

Comme si ces mots avaient le pouvoir de lui rappeler qu'il était le garçon le plus heureux de la Terre, il réouvrit les yeux et la lumière grisâtre du jour balaya ses idées noires.

Il tenait toujours le sac fermement contre son cœur, et le repris aussitôt en main en priant qu'il n'ait pas trop froissée la cravate.

Tel un talisman, l'illusion du brun lui redonna la contenance nécessaire pour se remettre à marcher parmi la foule. Clopi-clopant, ses doigts se crispèrent sur le tract qu'il déchira en mille morceaux avant de le jeter dans une poubelle. Mais l'amertume causée ne se froissa pas.

oOo

Le carillon tinta quand Fye ouvrit la porte du magasin de disque. L'ambiance reposée et chaleureuse l'enveloppa immédiatement comme s'il venait de mettre les pieds dans son propre foyer. Tout sourire et émerveillé, il s'avança vers le fond de la boutique. Celle-ci était étroite, et les hautes étagères richement garnies. Les murs tapissés d'affiches de concert pastichaient ironiquement l'extérieur du magasin ce qui amena Fye à penser que les politiciens en lice étaient aussi plébiscités que des rock stars. Tout était mis en œuvre dans ce lieu pour inviter volontairement le client dans son intimité musicale. Musique de fond : un air de jazz enjoué qui devait combler l'appétit des fins gourmets.

Le blond était déjà amoureux de cet endroit. Il se dirigea lentement au comptoir tout en promenant son regard dans toutes les directions et les recoins, puis interpella un homme qui paraissait à première vue être le vendeur:

« Excusez-moi monsieur... »

Celui-ci se retourna vers Fye et décocha un sourire de compétition. Une tignasse ébène, visage carré mais traits adouci, il répondit avec politesse:

« Bonjour jeune homme, je peux vous aider? »

« Oui je viens saluer une amie qui travaille ici, Tchii. »

« Ah ! Tu dois être Fye! » S'exclama le vendeur visiblement aussi ravi que s'il s'agissait là de Clow en personne. « Je suis Hideki, c'est moi qui ait engagé Tchii ici. »

« Enchanté, » répondit Fye, heureux de pouvoir mettre un visage sur ce personnage. « Vous êtes le directeur du magasin? »

« Oui, et ce depuis que je l'ai ouvert. La clientèle est régulière et fidèle, ça suffit à faire tourner le commerce. »

« Cela ne m'étonne pas, c'est vraiment charmant comme endroit, et bien situé. »

« Hahah! » s'éclaffa-t-il en rougissant. « Tchii avait raison vous être très poli et avenant! Vous ne voulez donc pas entrer à mon service? »

Ce fut au tour de Fye de rire:

« J'ai déjà suffisamment de travail pour considérer mon excursion de ce matin comme une sortie exceptionnelle! »

« Et bien ça serait dommage si vous manquiez Tchii. Elle ne devrait pas tarder de rentrer de sa pause. »

« C'est bon, fit le blond en désignant de la tête les étagères du magasin, je pense avoir de quoi m'occuper un bon moment. »

Sur ce, il laissa Hideki conseiller une jeune femme qui errait depuis quelques instant déjà entre les mêmes rayons, et partit de son côté.

La plupart des noms lui étaient totalement inconnus, et ce n'était pas le large éventail musical que possédait Kurogané qui allait l'instruire en la matière.

Il aurait aimé s'offrir une vie sabbatique pour doper ses oreilles avec tous ces artistes qui se présentait à lui sur les étagères. Il se sentit happé dans cet univers musical avec une étrange exaltation et arpenta les rayons, telle Heidi courant dans un champ fleuri.

Comme la musique qui passait en fond lui plaisait bien, il voulu revenir au comptoir demander les références à Hideki lorsqu'une main sur son épaule le reteint.

« Ca alors, si je m'attendais à te revoir ici! » lança une voix familière dans son dos.

Fye se retourna pour dévisager un jeune garçon de son âge, aux cheveux de jais qui contrastait avec un regard clair. Même si l'on percevait clairement son état de faiblesse, ses joues creusées et amincies n'entravaient pas son charme.

Dans sa voix, il y avait toujours cette assurance qui inspirait au blond tant d'engouement par le passé. Un passé qui décidément, s'amusait à le rattraper:

« Kamui » lâcha-t-il dans un souffle, entre surprise et nostalgie.

« Quelle métamorphose, tu es transfiguré! » Continua son interlocuteur d'un ton plus jovial. « Ton visage paraît plus doux. Tu as aussi bien poussé à ce que je vois! »

Ce dernier, quant à lui, n'avait pas vraiment changé: bien que Fye soit désormais plus grand que lui de quelques centimètres, ses traits durs et ses sourcils froncés démontraient une certaine assurance et une volonté utopique de conquérir le monde.

« Tu viens voir Tchii? » Continua-t-il voyant que Fye restait trop ébahi pour faire la conversation.

« Je ... heu oui. »

« Elle a l'air d'être heureuse ici » ajouta Kamui le regard un peu dans le vide.

Fye hésita à aborder le sujet, de peur de paraître indiscret. Mais trop de questions sur son ami lui brûlaient les lèvres:

« Et toi, tu t'en sors? Je veux dire, tu as trouvé un endroit où loger pour échapper à l'Orphelinat? »

Il craignit aussitôt que la question ne lui soit retournée. Sa vie paraissait sans conteste bien plus aisée que celle de son ami, et il se sentirait trop mal à l'aise si celui ci lui faisait amèrement remarquer.

« J'ai rencontré des gens qui m'ont bien aidé. Je reste avec eux maintenant. »

« Ah, je vois. »

Cela devait être ces fameux « amis » qu'avait mentionnés Tchii avec une certaine aversion.

« J'espère que toi aussi tu es heureux Fye, tu le mérites bien. »

Ces mots avaient été prononcé dans un souffle, comme si l'interlocuteur venait de l'au delà.

« Je me suis souvent posé la question de savoir ce que tu devenais, » continua Kamui qui visiblement s'entachait de faire avancer la conversation. « Tu as retrouvé l'homme que tu cherchais ? »

Haa ! Mais pourquoi à chaque fois que Fye allait bien, un messager devait lui rappeler l'existence d'Ashura sur cette Terre ?

« Non. »

« Oh… je te souhaite bon courage »

« Merci. » répondit simplement Fye sans savoir si les encouragements de Kamui étaient sincères ou polis.

Le jeune blond sentait que Kamui n'était pas là sans raison, qu'il mourait d'envie de lui parler d'autre chose que ces dialogues de sourd qui prennent des nouvelles d'autrui.

« Ooh ! Tu ne fais pas tes courses n'importe où toi ! » S'exclama-t-il en voyant le sac de Fye.

« Ce n'est pas pour… »

Mais déjà le brun s'était saisit de la pochette et ressortit l'achat, écarquillant les yeux avant de siffler :

« Tiens dis moi… c'est une jolie cravate que voilà ! »

Le temps qu'il la contemple et la manipule, Fye réagit enfin, et demanda plutôt sèchement :

« Range là s'il te plaît. »

« Tu as l'air d'y tenir. »

« Tu comptes me la voler ? »

Il ne maitrisa pas le ton sec de sa question, mais fort heureusement, Kamui ne se montra pas vexé. Il sourit, puis la déposa de nouveau dans le sac qu'il tendit à Fye.

« Pas à toi, non. Pas toi mon vieil ami. »

Ce regard semblait être empli de fraternité tout en étant agité par des remous indéchiffrables. Un éclair de compassion traversa ses prunelles comme s'il lui demandait soudain de lui pardonner le pire pêché du monde. Encore une fois, Fye en fut tout retourné et ne sut donner suite à sa réponse.

« Dis moi, Fye, que fais-tu demain ? »

« Comme tout le monde dans le pays, je regarderais la cérémonie successorale. »

Ce dernier, à cause de son statut social peu reluisant, ne pouvait hélas pas assister au discours de Clow. Le Tokyo Dôme, spécialement aménagé pour l'occasion, accueillerait plus de soixante milles japonais, impatients d'assister en direct au tournant économique et politique majeur du pays. Lui, tel un modeste citoyen, compterait se rendre sur la grande place où des écrans géants diffuseraient en direct l'élection de l'héritier financier. L'événement était tellement médiatisé que même un autiste calfeutré chez lui ne pourrait y échapper.

« Non, coupa Kamui, serein. Tu n'iras pas là bas, d'accord ? »

« Je … ? »

« Tu viendras me rejoindre sur les docks, au Nord du Port, là où il y avait l'ancienne zone de cargaisons des paquebot. Les grands hangars y sont toujours, tu me retrouveras devant le numéro NQ-15 554. »

« NQ … ? »

« J'aurai quelque chose à te montrer et tu ferais mieux de venir. »

Ce n'était pas un ordre à contredire, et la curiosité agitait Fye au fur et à mesure que les prunelles de son ami s'assombrissaient.

« Bon, je te laisse, » finit-il par dire pour rompre cet échange de regard. « Je vois Tchii qui vient d'arriver au comptoir, vous devez avoir des choses à vous dire. »

« Mais…tu n'étais pas venu la saluer ? » Questionna le jeune majordome tandis que Kamui se dirigeait vers la sortie du magasin à pas de loup.

« Non, Fye, c'est toi que j'étais venu saluer. »

Sur ce, il ferma la porte et le tintement de la clochette alerta Tchii qui aperçut Fye dans le rayon.

« Fye ! Tu es venu ! »

« Et je ne suis pas le seul, » souffla-t-il mystérieux après une petite bise. « Kamui était là, mais il est parti dès qu'il t'a vu. »

« Ah ? » Fit la jeune blonde sincèrement surprise.

« Il a dit qu'il me cherchait. »

« Oui je lui avait dit que je t'avais retrouvé. Il semblait réellement heureux de la nouvelle. »

Ha, ce n'était pas l'adjectif qu'il aurait attribué à l'expression de son ami après cette brève entrevue.

« Comme je me doutais bien que tu finirais par pointer le bout de ton joli minois dans ce magasin, je lui ai demandé de passer aussi régulièrement que possible s'il voulait s'entretenir avec toi. De quoi avez-vous parlé pour que tu sembles si soucieux ? »

« Tu sais ce qu'il y a dans les hangars au nord du Port ? »

Elle réfléchit quelques secondes, et haussa les épaules.

« Il m'a donné rendez vous là bas, dans le hangar numéro NQ-… je sais plus quoi d'ailleurs. »

Tchii écarquilla les yeux, tout aussi surprise que cet emplacement soit propice à des retrouvailles.

« Bon, énigmes mise à part, reprit Fye, je suis venu te prévenir : un responsable de l'Orphelinat est venu me chercher pour me ramener là bas. »

« QUOI ? »

Le teint rosé des joues de Tchii vira au livide. L'évocation de ce lieu inspirait encore toute la crainte qu'il avait infligée à la jeune fille.

« Mais Monsieur Kurogané a résolu le problème, » la rassura Fye. « Nous serons tranquille quelques temps. Le directeur a changé de poste et le nouveau en lice semble visiblement occupé à d'autres affaires que de nous rechercher. Du moins pendant un moment. »

« Je vois, tu me demandes d'être prudente. »

« Surtout que j'ignore comment l'on m'a retrouvé. »

« Mmmh, » songea Tchii, « Nous n'avons pas été très discret au Port et au café en mentionnant le nom de Kurogané je l'avoue. Il aurait suffi qu'un passant voulant rendre service à l'Etat nous aient entendus…»

« En tout cas, il y en a un qui a su rester discret pendant trois longues années. »

« Kamui ? Oui c'est vrai, voilà qui renforce encore plus mes soupçons à son égard. »

« ''Soupçons'' ? »

« Oui … quelque que chose de pas net se prépare… fais bien attention à toi en allant à ton rendez vous, Fye. »

« C'est bon je suis un grand garçon, ma chérie ! Toi aussi, prends garde à toi. »

« Aucun soucis, Hidéki est là ! » ajouta-t-elle en se retournant vers son patron qui lui décocha un sourire en coin.

Après quelques paroles chaleureuses, et avis de prudence, Fye quitta le magasin avec un nouveau CD et les idées un peu confuses en prime. Il venait de retrouver en l'espace d'une semaine, deux amis d'enfance liés de façon dramatique à son sombre passé, et si lui et Tchii avait bénéficié d'une chance inouïe, Kamui ne vantait pas les mérites de sa nouvelle vie. Avait-il de quoi s'inquiéter ?

C'est ainsi que Fye repartit en direction de l'appartement de Kurogané, l'esprit analysant encore les événements de la matinée.

oOo

La journée du lendemain fut aussi radieuse que l'espérait les Tokyoïtes. Dès l'aube, les rayons perçaient au travers des fenêtres et noyait la ville dans une atmosphère estivale qui transportait les gens dans une allégresse festive. La journée avait été banalisée et de nombreuses personnes arpentaient dès sept heures les rues de la capitale en direction du Tokyo Dôme. Une masse de curieux et d'impatients envahissait le hall bien avant l'ouverture de la salle : tous voulaient avoir les meilleures places. N'importe qui ayant un peu de bon sens réaliserait avec ironie que cette cérémonie politique était encore plus attractive que n'importe quel concert de l'année !

Dans les rues on murmurait son avis sur les candidats, on discutait de l'avenir de la ville, on criait ses revendications politique, on agitait encore des banderoles, et certains commençaient même à entrer en conflit suite aux premiers pronostics.

Bien loin de cette effervescence, du haut de sa tour, isolé de ce monde sur excité, Kurogané finissait d'enfiler son costume et s'observait sous toutes les coutures dans son dressing. Son reflet avait certes l'habitude de renvoyer son perpétuel visage bougon, mais la moue qu'il affichait aujourd'hui allait bien au delà de toutes les têtes moroses que son miroir avait l'habitude de refléter…

Dans ce pantalon noir classique et cette veste ordinaire, rien ne le distinguerait des autres célébrités. Lui qui avait l'habitude des chemises rouges ou noires pour sortir de la norme, il bougonna de constater que ce déguisement n'avantageait pas sa marginalité mais le rendait anonyme. Il attrapa ensuite le sac que Fye avait déposé hier et en sortit la cravate carmin. Au moins la couleur mettrait en valeur son regard ravageur.

Se sentant incapable de mettre en pratique une séance d'auto-strangulation, il descendit dans le salon où son majordome finissait de nettoyer la baie vitrée.

« C'est un temps idéal pour laver les carreaux ! » Sifflota-t-il. « Oh ! Vous êtes très élégant. Les costumes vous vont bien. »

Bon, si Fye aimait, alors il le supporterait.

« Tu veux bien … » demanda-t-il en tendant la cravate au blond.

« Oh oui bien sûr ! Une seconde je vais me laver les mains ! »

Il revint aussitôt rejoindre son maître dans le salon et tout sourire, se saisit de l'accessoire.

« Tu l'as bien choisie. La couleur me plaît. »

« Vous m'en voyez ravi. »

Fye ne s'était jamais rendu compte, jusqu'à cet instant où sa proximité avec Kurogané lui permettait de le constater, à quel point ce dernier était grand. Le blond lui arrivait juste à hauteur d'épaules, ce qui était bien suffisant pour nouer une cravate, cela dit.

Ses longs doigts de marbres graciles glissèrent sur les épaules de l'imposante stature. Avec précaution ils s'attardèrent sur le col de la chemise blanche pour le redresser. Armé d'autant de réserve et de pudeur que s'il s'agissait là d'une divinité, sa main frôla sa nuque tannée et musclée. Un contact profane qui fit sursauter leurs cœurs un instant, mais les deux jeunes gens se délectèrent de cette seconde éphémère, s'avouant pêcheurs d'être à ce point grisé par un effleurement involontaire.

Le tissu carmin glissa entre les doigts longilignes, coulant comme une rivière écarlate avec une fluidité qui poétisait son contraste avec la blancheur de la chemise. Toujours guidé par la poigne experte et menue, le ruban rouge enserra la gorge qui se contracta, et s'entortilla en nœud coulant.

Kurogané se crispa, déglutit, et ses narines lâchèrent un soupir bruyant. Alors, inconsciemment, son vis à vis se rapprocha, ses cheveux d'or effleurant le menton et les lèvres du prisonnier. Le parfum du blond enivra ce dernier, étourdit ses sens par la plus extatique et sensuelle des manières, que seules peuvent provoquer les plus délicates fragrances du monde. Cela ne suffit pas à le détendre. Mais au contraire, à l'exciter encore plus.

Comme une cérémonie intime, un rite religieux, le silence ne quittait pas de son emprise les deux protagonistes. Même leurs respirations devenues très proches se faisaient timides, et leurs regards gênés par tant de proximité se fuyaient.

La main du jeune homme finit sa tâche et quitta lentement le cou de son maître pour lisser une dernière fois la cravate neuve qui ornait le devant de la chemise.

« C'est aujourd'hui le grand jour.» murmura-t-il d'une voix à peine audible qui ne voulait pas rompre brutalement le doux silence qui les enveloppait comme dans un cocon.

Soudain la poigne aussi vive qu'inattendue de son maître attrapa la main blanche avant qu'elle ne s'éloigne et la pressa contre son torse. Du bout de ses doigts tremblants, il sentit les battements palpitants du cœur de son vis à vis qui faisaient écho aux siens. Surpris, il releva ses yeux azur pour croiser le regard de Kurogané. Jamais il ne lui avait semblé observer ces prunelles d'aussi près. Etait-ce parce que leur intensité était encore plus dévorante que jamais ou les deux visages étaient simplement si proches que leurs regards se frôlaient ?

A cet instant il lui sembla que son âme défaillait, qu'il perdait toute notion de réel, de rationalité. L'espace et le temps n'importait plus, il y avait juste... eux. Un tourbillon de chaleur contracta ses entrailles, et remonta jusqu'à sa gorge. S'il retint difficilement un soupir, l'effort releva du surhumain afin de ne pas se jeter dans ses bras, dévorer ses lèvres charnues, couvrir son visage sublime de baisers sans se soucier le moins du monde des conséquences tant son désir prenait pas sur sa raison.

Si seulement il se doutait qu'en cet instant, ces pensées résonnaient avec les indécentes idées qui jaillissaient dans l'esprit du politicien ! Sa main lâcha celle de son majordome et glissa doucement sur sa joue laiteuse, aussi soyeuse que du coton, pour ensuite placer une mèche dorée derrière son oreille. Tout son corps profitait de ce contact grisant, chaque parcelle de sa peau réclamant sentir cette même douceur.

Ses doigts descendirent délicatement, osant s'aventurer jusqu'à la commissure de ses lèvres fines, pâles, et irrésistiblement attirantes. Il les fixait avec une intensité quasi déplacée, et bientôt son pouce viola la limite de la pudeur et caressa sa lèvre inférieure. Elle était sèche, frémissante, légèrement pulpeuse. Il en dessina le contour, ne cessant d'imaginer quel effet cela lui ferait-il de poser les siennes tout contre elle. Il s'était déjà demandé quelle règle de base du protocole amoureux imposait qu'on embrasse la personne que l'on apprécie sur la bouche. En cet instant il se rendit compte qu'il n'avait absolument pas la réponse à la question. Mais c'était juste ce qu'il voulait, voila tout. Il voulait l'embrasser. Il le voulait.

« Fye… »

Un souffle, une brise, qui par l'évocation de son nom voulait ramener une partie de sa conscience à la réalité avant que son corps ne commette l'irréparable. L'interpellé ferma les yeux, abandonnant son sort aux mains et aux désirs de l'homme qui faisait battre son cœur jusqu'à l'implosion.

Mais la sensation qu'il ressentit en baissant ses paupières ne fut absolument pas celle à laquelle il s'attendait.

Les ténèbres qui l'entouraient engloutirent toute l'euphorie qui le possédait. Il n'y avait plus rien autour de lui. Il était soudain faible et sans défense, à la merci d'un politicien qui avait tout droit et tout pouvoir sur lui. Oui, même si l'envie d'abuser de son corps lui prenait, Fye ne pourrait rien dire pour l'arrêter, rien faire pour s'y opposer. Soudain, l'idée du désir qui lui apparaissait tendre et passionnée jusqu'alors ressurgit comme vicieuse et malsaine. Il repensa à sa mère, impuissante dans les bras d'Ashura, et se sentit possédé par cette même vulnérabilité. Les images de cette femme se faisant violer sous ses yeux assaillirent son cerveau dans un ballet de douleur et de confusion et il sursauta violemment.

D'un geste brusque il repoussa la main de Kurogané, et bondit en arrière, haletant, les yeux grands ouverts cherchant dans cette pièce familière des points de repère. Il émergea très vite de cette vision cauchemardesque mais lorsqu'il vit le visage du brun passer de la surprise à la déception, le malaise ne se fit plus qu'intense.

Qu'avait-il fait ? Il n'avait jamais voulu le rejeter ! Comment son esprit avait-il pu croire un instant que son maître avait un quelconque point commun avec Ashura ? Comment son corps avait-il pu se laisser aller à cet élan, de crainte d'être victime d'un geste mal intentionné de la part de cet homme qu'il respectait plus que tout ?

« Je .. . Pardon, balbutia-t-il, je suis désolé… j'ai… »

« C'est bon ne t'excuse pas. C'est moi, j'ai eu une absence. »

Le ton froid qu'employa le brun glaça le sang de Fye des pieds à la tête.

« Non ! Je… »

« Merci de m'avoir aidé. Mon chauffeur m'attends je vais descendre. » Il se retourna et se dirigea vers la porte d'entrée en saisissant rapidement son manteau au passage.

Fye voulut crier son nom, lui clamer que c'était un malentendu et que la seule chose qu'il désirait plus que tout au monde s'était fondre dans ses bras, brûler sous les braises de ses yeux, frémir sous ses doigts qui le frôlaient, être dévoré de baisers sauvages et affamés, que tout son corps soit sien.

Mais aucune de ses paroles passionnées ne sortirent de sa gorge asséchée. Son cœur s'émietta dans sa poitrine quand Kurogané partit sans un regard en claquant promptement la porte.

oOo

Le brun se maudissait, se haïssait, se méprisait. La seule idée qu'il puisse être lui-même le révulsait. Il aurait donné n'importe quoi pour chuter dans les escaliers et se rompre le cou, ou se faire écraser par un camion citerne sur le trottoir, ou encore que son chauffeur soit un révolutionnaire anarchique, le prenne en otage et le retienne captif quelque part dans les confins de la jungle du Guatemala. Tout et n'importe quoi, mais jamais il ne pourrait recroiser Fye avec le souvenir de ce qu'il avait failli faire.

Il était évident que son majordome avait dans l'optique de satisfaire tout ses ordres et ses désirs, et même celui de se laisser embrasser. Mais voilà c'était par obligation, dû à l'assouvissement de son devoir. Or Fye était un être humain, et il avait soudain ressentit l'envie de se protéger des individus pervers tel que Kurogané. Après le traumatisme subit avec Ashura, il était évident que maintenant il devait cataloguer tous les politiciens comme des violeurs à mi temps !

Kurogané s'en voulait mortellement d'avoir imposé sans questions cette infime étreinte à Fye. Mais il s'en voulait surtout car la seule chose qu'il voulait faire à présent c'était de retourner dans cet appartement, plaquer le jeune blond contre un mur, contre le plancher, contre n'importe quoi mais se jeter sur lui et embrasser la moindre parcelle de son corps, caresser sa peau, dévorer ses lèvres et lui faire l'amour jusqu'à ce qu'enfin se libère son désir étourdissant qui prenait possession de son être.

Son chauffeur l'attendait devant l'immeuble et ne semblait visiblement pas enclin à le livrer à des aborigènes. Il lui adressa des encouragements durant tout le trajet, mais Kurogané avait un autre souci bien plus capital en tête.

Bordel, il vivait avec Fye depuis plus de trois ans et c'était seulement maintenant, à quelques heures d'épilogue de cette compétition qui avait entremêlé leurs vies, qu'il se rendait compte à quel point il était fou amoureux de lui !

* * *

><p><em>A suivre: on apprend les intentions de Kamui, c'est l'épilogue du long combat de Kurogané et Fye doit commencer le sien... et l'auteur se lâche ! (j'adore ces résumés qui ne veulent rien dire!) La suite début Mai ! Le temps que ma bêta chérie corrige le chapitre 8 et que je m'avance dans ce taf de dingue qui m'envahit ! :) <em>

_Merci d'avoir lu, n'hésitez pas à reviewer, à très viiite !_


	8. Chapitre 8: Le chaos I

**Tadaaaam ! Avec une grande excuse pour le retard (les ponts, les exams, le soleil toussa toussa!) je vous envoie la suite de cette fic :)**

**Je ne vous remercierai jamais assez pour vos reviews très encourageantes et pleines de compliments, archi longues et incroyablement détaillées! C'est toujours un plaisir de vous lire :) Un grand merci à mokona-au-chocopyuh, suzuwi, ajsky, blackparadize, la petite inconnue, Sanashiya (l'est où ta suiiteuh?) et Yuko sensei 205 ! Puis aussi grande révérence à ma bêta patiente et géniale Irissia muahhaha !**

**Bon maintenant les présidentielles c'est fini !Je peux continuer cette intrigue sans plus trop d'ambiguïtés avec l'actualité XD Je maintiens que mon niveau en droit n'excède pas celui d'une moule en relativité universelle donc ce n'est pas une fic politique ... juste une histoire d'amour clairsemée de petites péripéties, portée par des héros supers canons au caractère de merde ou au suivi thérapeutique lourd!**

**Avant de lancer la suite, pardonnez le titre de ce chapitre qui est aussi pompeux que présomptueux: je trouvais que ça sonnait bien, en plus ça donne un genre pré-apocalyptique, ça met le stress et enfin, c'est une espèce de satisfaction sadique personnelle de faire un chapitre en deux parties. Comme ces foutus 'zode de Dr Who qui s'arrêtent TOUJOURS en plein suspens. Considérez ça comme un revers de frustration , et bonne lecture =D **

**Couple: Kuro x Fye**

**Titre: Clow Corporation.**

**Disclamer: les persos sans exceptions sont aux Clamps! **

**Raiting: T (là ça envoie des patates)**

**Univers Alternatif: 21ème siècle. Tokyo bout dans l'effervescence d'une course à l'héritage aussi vénale que dangereuse. Âmes perdues et esprits corrompus s'opposent, se défient, s'affrontent ...ou parfois se rencontrent.**

* * *

><p><span>Chapitre 8: Le chaos - Part I <span>

Le soleil tapait le bitume de son étouffante chaleur, et l'eau reflétait ses éblouissants rayons pour transformer le Port en une vaste et calme étendue miroitante. Fye arpenta les petits commerces en portant son regard sur l'horizon qui l'appelait. Là, en cet instant où son esprit vagabondait par delà les flots sereins, il aurait tout donné pour disparaître dans une contrée lointaine, où jamais plus il ne pourrait croiser le regard de Kurogané.

Cette déception, cette tristesse décelée dans son regard quelques heures plus tôt, poignardait le jeune homme en plein cœur avec la lame de l'amertume. Lui seul était responsable de ce malentendu, et il s'en voulait encore d'avoir eu cette réaction malencontreuse le matin même. Qui sait ce qu'il serait advenu si jamais il s'était laissé faire ! Kurogané semblait, tout comme lui, peu enclin à briser cette affectueuse étreinte. Mais Fye était encore incapable de déchiffrer l'âme instable du politicien. Peut être qu'il s'inventait un attachement réciproque pour combler son vide affectif. Rien ne prouvait que Kurogané l'aurait embrassé…

A cette pensée, il se mordit la lèvre, là où la peau du brun laissait encore l'effluve de sa caresse. Ses bras se resserrèrent autour de sa taille pour l'empêcher de trembler. Non, il valait mieux attribuer ses suppositions aux débordements de son imagination.

Il arriva enfin au nord du Port et se dit avec un certain soulagement que son entrevue avec Kamui lui changerait les idées. Ne se rappelant hélas pas le numéro exact du hangar, il déambula entre les énormes containers laissés à l'abandon sur ce grand terrain vague de bitume. Des allées de cubes gigantesques en tôles qui retenaient la chaleur déjà suintante, rien d'autre que du métal et du goudron; Tchii avait raison, c'était là un endroit bien lugubre pour un rendez vous.

Il aperçu soudain au loin un jeune homme adossé contre l'entrée d'un hangar. En s'avançant, il fut saisi par ses cheveux mi long d'un blond presque argenté. Très maigre aussi, il semblait venir d'une situation aussi précaire que Kamui. L'étranger tourna la tête vers Fye, et de grands yeux couleur or le dévisagèrent avec aversion. Fye aurait volontiers tourné les talons et détalé comme un lièvre si l'individu n'avait pas lancé :

« Tu es Fye, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Oui. Tu es un ami de Kamui ? »

« Et toi ? »

Heu… était-ce là la question piège qui déterminait un quelconque droit de passage ? Comment pouvait-il considérer Kamui après ces années d'absence et cette affluence de changements ?

« Tout cela dépendra de ses motivations. » Finit-il par répondre.

La réponse sembla satisfaire le gardien qui s'éloigna de la porte du container pour l'ouvrir.

« Je suis Kakyo. Entre, Kamui t'attendait. Attention où tu mets les pieds. »

Et Fye s'engouffra dans le grand hangar obscur dont la fraîcheur qui y régnait le surpris. Kakyo sur ses talons referma la porte et lentement, les pupilles azurs du blond s'habituèrent à cette atmosphère ténébreuse. En effet, il dut manquer de trébucher presque quatre fois sur des câbles qui jonchaient le sol avant que Kamui ne vienne vers lui. Il était accompagné d'un gaillard musclé comme un gorille dont la présence inquiéta encore plus notre blondinet.

« Fye, je suis heureux de te voir parmi nous ! »

Il devait bien être le seul, aucun des regards qui ne l'avaient toisé jusqu'à maintenant ne manifestaient de la bienveillance. En plus du brun et de son garde du corps, le majordome vit Kakyo rejoindre quatre autres personnes au fond du grand hall. Il n'en distinguait pas les traits, juste les silhouettes.

Il déglutit quand il prit conscience de son désavantage : seul face à sept inconnus dans un hangar abandonné au fond du Port vide de tous passants. Extrêmement rassurant.

« Où sommes-nous ? » demanda-t-il mal à l'aise de cette ambiance tendue.

« Regarde plutôt. » répondit-il en allumant un grand interrupteur aux proportions d'une manivelle.

Un vrombissement sonore retentit brutalement dans tout le volume et Fye tressaillit sous cette dissonance désagréable. C'est alors qu'une grande clarté envahie l'espace, teintant de lueurs bleutées les quatre coins du hangar. Fye fut un peu rassuré de pouvoir compter distinctement ses compagnons, et aussi de discerner les limites du lieu insolite où il se trouvait. Il tourna la tête pour voir d'où provenait cette lumière, et il en resta abasourdi.

Jusqu'à hauteur de plafond, une dizaine de moniteurs empilés les uns sur les autres, en une impressionnante pyramide d'écrans, affichaient des images qui changeaient sans cesse, créant une mosaïque animée. On y voyait une pelouse immense, large et envahie par la foule, une file de voiture, un barrage de police, des gradins et un stade qui se remplissait à vue d'œil… Fye ne perdit pas une minute à traduire ces quantités d'informations, et comprit qu'il s'agissait là des caméras du du Tokyo Dôme. Du Hall d'entrée aux parkings, des toilettes aux coulisses, de l'estrade à la dernière tribune, la foule s'animait, grouillait sur les moniteurs.

Au pied des écrans, une imposante installation qui ressemblait plus à une table de mixage qu'à une table de réunion captiva le regard de Fye. Devant lui, une jeune fille petite et menue, coiffée d'un casque noir et d'une visière opaque, pianotait ce clavier électronique telle une musicienne qui composerait une symphonie majestueuse. Ses doigts s'écartaient sur les platines, sa tête frémissait sous les sons qui émanaient du casque et qui cachait son visage.

La large table où pullulaient des manettes et le caisson métallique qui vomissait des câbles offrit à Fye la réponse à la question qu'il s'apprêtait à poser au moment même où il été entré :

« Vous avez accès au système de surveillance du Tokyo Dôme ? »

Kamui se retourna et annonça fièrement, comme s'il s'attendait à être acclamé par son invité :

« Accès ? Tu nous prends pour un public patriotique? Non Fye, nous ne nous contentons pas d'admirer le spectacle. Nous allons PARTICIPER au spectacle. »

Fye ne voulait pas se vanter d'être vif d'esprit en affirmant que ce qu'il cru comprendre pouvait être vrai.

« Participer ? »

« Oui, Fye, toi aussi tu as participé au bouquet final. Tu as contribué à l'élaboration de notre plan pour assainir la ville, tu as donc droit d'assister en direct à ce feu d'artifice et de partager notre victoire.

« Feu d'artifice ? J'ai peur de comprendre … Kamui …»

Pour toute réponse, le brun lui lança un petit sachet en plastique dans les mains qui renfermait un accessoire de la taille d'une pastille que Fye s'empressa d'étudier : lourd, noir et froid. Des rainures argentées pareilles à des circuits électroniques barraient l'objet sur sa surface, créant un labyrinthe aussi sinueux que les neurones de Fye en cet instant.

« Une puce électronique ? »

« Satsuki ! »

La jeune fille eut un mouvement de la tête en direction du leader, et ôta son casque. De grands yeux sombres et inexpressifs passèrent de Kamui à Fye, sans surprise. Un visage pointu, des cheveux noirs, hirsutes, ornés d'insolites mèches ivoires, elle s'avança vers eux et se saisit sans politesse démonstrative de la puce plate que tenait Fye.

« Peux- tu lui expliquer en bref ? Demanda Kamui à la jeune fille. La physique c'est pas trop ma tasse de thé. »

« C'est le principe de résonance appliqué au niveau des ondes acoustiques. » Commença-t-elle d'une voix morne.

« J'ai certes dit en bref, mais pas en vietnamien s'il te plaît. » soupira le brun en croisant les bras.

« Les longueurs d'ondes, ça te parle ? » Fit –elle acerbe, poignardant le blondinet de son regard abyssal.

C'était une notion bien abstraite pour ce dernier. La seule pratique pouvant illustrer cette théorie, c'était son lien psychique avec son frère…Yui…

Il baissa les yeux et se mordit la langue, ne voulant pas laisser transparaître ses émotions devant ces gens qui l'espionnaient aussi scrupuleusement que s'il s'agissait là d'un kamikaze potentiel.

« Dans le contexte actuel, je tente de capter la longueur d'onde des 175 baffles du Tokyo Dôme afin de les mémoriser. Puis, je règlerai les paramètres électroniques de la puce, de sorte à ce qu'elle agisse en tant qu'excitant périodique sur les ondes émises par les hauts parleurs. Il suffira ensuite de l'activer. » Fini-t-elle en désignant un commutateur jaune sur la table aux milles et une manipulation.

« Et qu'est ce qui se passera ? » demanda Fye dont l'angoisse pouvait être perçue comme de l'excitation.

« Des ondes entrant en résonance émettent des vibrations, parfois infimes, parfois plus importante. Il suffit juste d'atteindre le seuil de saturation des baffles et … »

« Et … » insista Fye qui se doutait bien que leur but n'était pas seulement de couper le courant.

« Le circuit électrique explosera. »

« Boom ! » Acheva Kamui dans un sourire au sadisme exacerbé.

Boom, c'était plutôt le phénomène physique qui se passa dans le cœur de Fye.

« Ce prototype ingénieux ne peux pas être mis en place par n'importe qui, minauda fièrement Kamui. Satsuki a des dons paranormaux pour insuffler sa volonté aux machines. »

« C'est plus facile à mettre en place qu'une bombe, ajouta-t-elle, et surtout, pas de trace. Plus les hauts parleurs et les circuits seront condensés et puissants, plus l'explosion sera violente. Bien sûr, c'est sous l'estrade que sera installé la majorité des accessoires électroniques … »

Le brun se retourna vers un Fye ahuri, et lui saisit les épaules :

« Dans quelques minutes, les politiciens qui ont détruit cette ville, qui ont piétiné nos vies, qui ont assassinés nos proches, vont s'émietter. Q'ils profitent encore des confettis qui pleuvent sur leur épaules car bientôt ce sont leurs lambeaux de chair qui maculera le sol du Tokyo Dôme !»

Une sensation poignante d'anesthésie engourdit les membres et le cerveau du blond, avec autant de ravages que si on avait dépouillé tout son corps de ses muscles et de ses organes. Il ne percevait même pas les battements de son cœur qui pourtant s'emballait comme jamais. Il restait interdit, comme si le moindre souffle, le moindre mouvement était insurmontable.

« Kamui… c'est de la folie. »

« Je sais, » s'excita-t-il sans avoir compris le véritable sens de la remarque de son ami. « Mais tous cela c'est grâce à chacun d'entre nous, dit-il en désignant les six personnes présentes. Chacun de nous a su donner le meilleur de lui même ! Toi aussi Fye ! »

« En quoi ai-je contribué à ce carnage ? » Railla-t-il un peu plus sauvagement.

« Tu a simplement positionné la pièce maîtresse sur le plateau. »

« Je t'ai demandé une réponse, pas une devinette. »

« Tu as toi même emmené la puce dans le Tokyo Dôme. »

Fye fixa l'objet que tenait encore Satsuki entre ses doigts.

« Celle ci était un prototype. Pour que l'explosion ai lieu, tu te doute bien que la puce doit être à proximité des hauts parleurs, et donc directement dans la salle. »

« Mais enfin ! Paniqua le blond. Je n'ai JAMAIS mis les pieds dans cette arène ! Aucun de nous n'est autorisé à y pénétrer ! »

Devant l'incompréhension de son vis à vis, Kamui s'avança des écrans qui commençaient à filmer l'arrivée des politiques, aussi acclamé que les vedettes d'un festival de concerts. L'un des écrans s'attarda sur une limousine noire qui se gara en file indienne derrière d'autres modèles de collection. La portière s'ouvrit et Kurogané sortit du véhicule. Nul besoin de la retranscription sonore pour deviner la huée des partisans et les cris à gorges déployées des admirateurs du jeune politicien. Le caméraman sur place fit un zoom sur l'électoraliste, qui lui jeta un regard brûlant. Fye se sentit fondre instantanément, désagrégé par la braise qui traversait l'objectif. La droiture de sa silhouette, la majesté de son visage, le teint mat de sa peau aux reflets épicés happaient son serviteur dans une contemplation sans bornes. Même au travers d'un écran, sa beauté et l'impact qu'il avait sur lui restait d'une force incommensurable. La main de Kamui sur l'écran le tira de son admiration quasi béate, les doigts du jeune brun s'attardant sur le visage et la gorge du politicien toujours en gros plan.

« Tiens dis moi… c'est une jolie cravate que voilà ! »

Par cette répétition de mots, une réminiscence émergea dans l'esprit de Fye et il comprit.

Dans le magasin de disques. Si Kamui l'avait trouvé là, ce n'était pas par hasard. Il avait TOUJOURS su que Fye vivait chez Kurogané Suwa. Il savait qu'il le trouverait pour rendre visite à son amie Tchii. Et il l'avait trouvé. En sortant cette cravate du sac, il ne s'était pas contenté de la contempler ironiquement. C'est à ce moment là qu'il avait placé la puce dessus, indétectable sous les plis du tissu carmin. Et c'est Fye qui avait mis cette cravate à son maître, cette même cravate qu'il portait autour du cou aujourd'hui, et qui était le détonateur du drame imminent qui allait tuer tous les hommes d'Etat de cette ville. Qui allait tuer Kurogané.

Comprenant enfin ce qui allait se passer, son corps eut comme un déclic. La panique et l'hébétement laissèrent place à la fureur et au déchaînement.

Dans un élan de rage et de colère, le blond se jeta sur Kamui à une vitesse folle tant et si bien que personne n'eut le réflexe de protéger le chef. Ses longs doigts fins enserrèrent la gorge tout aussi menue du brun tandis qu'il criait :

« Arrête ça tout de suite ! Kamui mets fin à cet attentat ! »

Il ne fallut pas une seconde de plus à Fye pour cracher sa hargne au visage de son ami lorsque deux bras puissant attrapèrent ses épaules, pour le tirer en arrière.

« Kamui ! ! Ne fait pas çaaa ! »

Le jeune homme se débattit à l'aveuglette sous l'emprise de son agresseur dont il n'eut pas le temps de voir le visage, car un violent coup derrière la tête le plongea dans l'inconscience.

oOo

« Monsieur Suwa ! »

Le grand brun se retourna en entendant cette voix familière qui émergeait du tumulte insupportable de la foule. Sortant lui aussi de sa voiture, Clow s'avança tout sourire vers son l'interpellé, ses longs cheveux de jais tressés, accompagné la jeune Sakura vêtue d'une élégante robe vert anis. Ses cheveux étaient relevés en un chignon flou, qui laissait de fines mèches rousses virevolter devants ses yeux d'un émeraude pétillant. Ainsi agrippée à son bras droit, le célèbre politicien ressemblait à un père radieux qui conduisait sa fille à l'autel.

« Vous êtes très élégant mon ami ! » s'exclama ce dernier presque en frisant la gausserie.

« Je vous retourne le compliment, murmura Kurogané .Vous semblez extrêmement euphorique pour un futur retraité. »

Clow partit dans un grand éclat de rire et frappa l'épaule de Kurogané d'une accolade fraternelle.

« C'est ce vent de jeunesse qui m'enivre ! Sentez-vous ce courant frais aussi revigorant que l'air marin ? Mmmh, comment ne pas être heureux d'avoir mené à bien dans sa vie tous ce qui vous tenait à cœur, et tout ce qui était bon pour le pays ? Je m'en vais sans regrets et l'âme aussi mûre et assagie que Bouddha! »

« Espérons que votre successeur aura votre philosophie et votre pureté d'esprit. »

« Espérons donc que ça sera vous ! » Sourit la jeune Sakura.

Cette remarque toucha le brun qui croisa le regard de la rouquine.

« Vous avez là une charmante fille, » salua-t-il donc en signe de respect d'un infime mouvement de la tête à son père.

« Vous avez là une charmante cravate. »

Tous les trois se retournèrent pour voir l'origine de cette voix grave et froide se mêlant à leur joyeuse conversation. Ils virent les rejoindre sur le parvis du Stade un homme de grande stature, aux membres fins et allongés, et à la démarche aussi doucereuse que la voix.

« Il est bien rare de vous voir entiché d'un tel accessoire, continua-t-il mielleusement. Mais permettez-moi de vous dire que cela n'entache en rien votre charme naturel… »

« Mon cher Ashuraaa ! » s'écria Clow un sourire sincère aux lèvres.

Il étreint le politicien dans une vive embrassade et le contempla de haut en bas.

« Vous aussi vous êtes très élégant ! Vous n'avez rien à envier à Kurogané. »

« A part la victoire dans un avenir proche. » toussota le brun aux yeux grenat pour lui même.

Le regard de glace d'Ashura transperça l'impertinent pour lui faire comprendre que sa remarque ne lui avait pas échappé.

« Seriez vous venu seul, Monsieur Suwa ? Minauda son adversaire. J'ai pourtant eu vent de la rumeur qui affirme que vous auriez adopté un jeune orphelin sous votre toit récemment. »

Kurogané frémit suite à cette annonce. Malgré la discrétion dont il avait fait preuve, son adversaire semblait en savoir beaucoup trop. Se pourrait-il qu'il connaisse la véritable identité du garçon qu'il cherchait en réalité à lui cacher ? Il y avait peu de chance vu l'expertise que le dirigeant avait déployé, mais ce regard azur persifleur qui le toisait aimait l'induire dans l'incertitude.

« Une rumeur dont il ne se vante guère, répondit Sakura nonchalamment. Mais qui prouve que les actions nobles de Monsieur Suwa ne se limitent pas à garnir sa campagne. »

« C'est néanmoins navrant de constater son absence. Je dis cela pour vous : sa compagnie vous aurez sûrement permis de séduire la part humanitaire qui sommeille en chacun de nous. »

« Je ne suis pas du genre à exposer ma générosité comme une exclusivité médiatique. » grogna Kurogané, dont l'irritation se faisait sentir au regard de ses veines palpitantes. « Et comme vous le dites si bien, cette humanité ne fait que ''sommeiller'' dans vos âmes. C'est à cause de cet altruisme en léthargie que des enfants comme lui sont persécutés. Sa compagnie, je vous le jure, n'aurait rien fait d'autre que de révulser l'auditoire et non de l'émouvoir. »

Cela rongeait le cœur du brun de parler ainsi du garçon qu'il aimait, mais sa misérable condition dans la société était un fait qu'il ne pouvait nier. Pourtant s'ils savaient, ces dirigeants qui affirmaient mener une politique de représailles contre les gueux, que la pureté de Fye égalait sans conteste toutes les perfections et beautés de ce monde.

« Il fait vraiment un temps magnifique n'est-ce pas ? » piailla Clow pour rompre cet échange de regard tendu, avec son ingénuité habituelle.

« Oui, affirma Ashura rêveur. Un temps idéal pour symboliser le printemps et de ce fait la renaissance de la Clow Corporation, Monsieur. »

« Votre grande éloquence et votre talent refoulé de poète vous mèneront sûrement près de ce rêve, Ashura. » susurra fièrement Clow.

Kurogané se demanda s'il était sincère où s'il feignait l'admiration. Il n'avait jamais rencontré pareille candeur… ou pareil acteur.

« Je vous remercie pour ces mots généreux qui me vont droit au cœur, Monsieur, fit le grand brun en s'inclinant légèrement. Mais je vais devoir quitter la charmante compagnie de ces propos élogieux pour saluer les membres de ma campagne. »

Il se saisit délicatement de la main de Sakura pour effectuer un baisemain très gentleman, et lui décocha un sourire éclatant.

« Au plaisir. » Finit-il comme si ces derniers mots avaient le pouvoir de faire défaillir son oratoire d'émoi.

Sur ce, il s'éloigna en direction de l'intérieur du bâtiment, adressant des signes de mains à la foule.

« Cet homme arrive, par je ne sais quel miracle de la nature, à me faire considérer l'élégance et la grâce avec dégoût. » soupira Sakura.

Kurogané, qui avait l'impression d'avoir tenu toute la conversation en apnée, faillit partir dans un grand éclat de rire, tandis que Clow jeta un regard froid à sa fille.

« Désolée père si je ne baigne pas dans tes préceptes Hippies où tout le monde né avec une pâquerette sur le cœur, mais je me permets de juger l'hypocrisie et la malveillance là où je la décèle. »

Kurogané aurait volontiers épousé Sakura juste pour cette réflexion des plus justement placée. Il remarqua alors à quel point elle avait grandi physiquement et mentalement depuis qu'il la connaissait, depuis le début de la compétition. Elle serait bientôt aussi forte que son père en âge et en maturité. _Dommage_ _qu'elle soit trop jeune pour reprendre la direction de la Clow Corporation_, pensa-t-il.

« Vous permettez ? demanda-t-elle soudain guillerette. Il y a un candidat que je tiens à féliciter pour sa campagne qui vient d'arriver ! »

Elle lâcha le bras de son père pour se ruer gaiement vers un tout jeune garçon d'environ cinq ans de plus qu'elle, des cheveux courts et châtain, dont les yeux noisette s'illuminèrent en voyant arriver vers lui la jeune rouquine. Tout deux entamèrent tout sourire une conversation éteinte aux oreilles des adultes par la cohue environnante.

« Je ne savais pas que Sakura s'intéressait tant que ça aux campagnes des nombreux candidats. » fit Clow, surpris.

« Vous le faite exprès ou vous êtes vraiment naïf ? » Railla Kurogané, choqué que le propre père de Sakura ne remarque même pas les regards langoureux que s'échangeaient les jeunes gens.

« De.. ? Oh ! Kurogané, vous enlevez votre cravate ? » S'exclama-t-il pour changer de sujet au moment où son voisin s'affairait à délier le nœud coulant.

« Depuis que Ashura a posé les yeux dessus j'ai l'impression qu'elle est comme contaminée. Ces yeux de glace sont vecteurs de peste et tous les microbes de la Terre sont condensés dans un seul regard… »

« M'est avis que c'est plutôt votre cerveau qui est malade. »

« Mais je suffoque ! »

« Allons plutôt à l'intérieur, cela vous tuerez-t-il d'être élégant quelques heures ? »

Alors qu'ils gravirent, sous les acclamations et les crépitements des flashes, le perron du hall immense, Kurogané grommela que oui, il en mourrait bien…

oOo

« Pourquoi ? »

La voix pâteuse de Fye résonna faiblement dans le grand hangar, mais elle fut perçue par tous ceux qui étaient là. Agenouillé au sol, la tête frôlant le plancher, les mains de son bourreau enserraient ses épaules, afin de l'empêcher de faire le moindre mouvement brusque, et de le dissuader de toute tentative de fuite.

« Pourquoi as-tu fais ça Kamui… ? Pourquoi à moi ? »

« Il a repris connaissance le petiot ? »

« La ferme Kusanagi, tonna Kamui. Nous sommes encore en démocratie. S'il veut des réponses, il en aura. »

Le leader s'avança et s'agenouilla près de son otage, lui jetant un regard condescendant et apitoyé.

« Je ne me permettrais pas de recevoir des remontrances de la part d'un petit protégé bien lotit chez un politicien. C'est un fait bien ironique quand je pense à la haine que tu leur vouais il y a quelques années. »

Fye ne dit un mot, mais écouta attentivement le motif de Kamui.

« Toujours est-il que je n'ai pas eu votre chance, à toi et à Tchii : je ne m'en suis pas bien sorti. J'ai rencontré un dénommé Fûma et son groupe de rebelles qui m'ont aidé à trouver un but à cette vie miséreuse que je menais, un espoir de changer cela. Notre vengeance a commencé à se mettre en route : il fallait sauver le monde de l'influence des politiciens en les détruisant. »

Fye déglutit, comprenant hélas toutes les justifications que pourraient lui donner son ami. Lui aussi avait pensé comme cela à une époque.

« Grâce aux talents de Satsuki, informaticienne de génie en cavale, nous avons réussi à construire cet ordinateur dans ce hangar abandonné mais encore alimenté en réseau et en électricité. Elle a très facilement intercepté les systèmes de surveillance des bureaux et des appartements privés de tous les politiciens. On les espionnait jour et nuit, guettant le moindre indice qui nous permettrait de causer leur perte. Tous, sauf un. Kurogané Suwa, le seul qui n'avait ni caméra, ni dispositif de sécurité visuel dans son loft. Il était pour nous le plus mystérieux et dangereux. Mais le jour où j'ai revu Tchii, et qu'elle m'a dit que tu logeais actuellement chez un politique, j'ai compris. J'ai compris que ça ne pouvait être que chez Suwa, et que c'est parce qu'il te protégeait qu'il n'avait aucune surveillance chez lui. Afin que personne ne sache où tu étais et n'ébruite l'affaire. »

Fye trembla encore lorsque Kamui lui parla de son maître. Depuis si longtemps, Kurogané n'avait nullement l'intention qu'on le lui arrache son humble serviteur. Il en fut si ému que ses yeux le brulèrent.

« Une fois notre projet de faire sauter le Tokyo Dôme en place, j'ai su que le meilleur moyen d'atteindre les politiciens, s'était de te trouver toi. Je voulais te persuader d'espionner Suwa, de venir nous rejoindre pour dresser des rapports. Connaissant vaguement ton passé, tu étais la personne la plus à même d'être motivée pour participer à ce genre de projet. Hier quand je t'ai rencontré au magasin de disque ce n'était pas un hasard. Il était certes un peu tard pour te demander de jouer la taupe, et je n'avais pas le temps d'entamer une conversation privée avec toi, ne sachant pas ce que tu étais devenu… Et puis il y a eu cette cravate, cela donc été beaucoup plus facile- »

« ASSEZ ! » Coupa Fye qui refusait qu'on lui rappelle sa part de responsabilité dans cet attentat.

Kamui se tut face à tant d'animosité.

« Tu voulais des explications… je te les ai donné. Mais moi aussi Fye, j'en voudrais. Toi que j'ai pris pour le plus précieux des alliés, comment as-tu pu changer à ce point ? Je voudrais comprendre ton acte inconsidéré. »

« ''Inconsidéré'' ? » rugit Fye qui avait très vite retrouvé ses esprits et sa force. « Kamui ! Tu te rends compte de ce que tu fais ? VOUS VOUS RENDEZ COMPTE DE CE QUE VOUS ALLEZ FAIRE ?»

« Fye mais enfin ! » S'emporta Kamui.

« Vous allez non seulement tuer des politiciens, mais aussi DES HOMMES ET DES FEMMES! »

« C'est un mal nécessaire pour soigner le Japon ! Ces politiques comme tu dis ne peuvent pas être considéré comme des humains ! Ils sont telle une maladie, un virus qui ronge cette ville ! Et nous, nous allons purger Tokyo de cette peste déguisée en antidote ! »

« Il existe d'autres moyens que tant de violence. » commença Fye sur un ton de négociation.

« Ces gens là ne mérite pas tant de compassion ! En ont-ils eu pour nous, les orphelins, en nous cloîtrant dans des locaux comme du bétail ? »

Kamui s'agenouilla près du blond qui restait accroupi sous la poigne de fer de Kusanagi.

« Mais Fye, toi qui a perdu ta mère et ton frère de leurs mains, tu es mieux placé que quiconque pour le savoir ! »

« Tais-toi ! S'insurgea–t-il. Ne parle pas d'eux en les exposants comme prétexte pour commettre des actes inhumains ! »

« Mais pourquoi, POURQUOI, est-ce que cette purification te pose un problème ? ! »

« Parce que j'ai appris à revoir mon jugement. A réaliser qu'il ne faut pas cataloguer les gens pour l'image qu'ils donnent. Que parmi tous ces microbes comme tu dis, il y en a certains qui sont bons… »

« Voilà j'avais bien dit que c'était une mauvaise idée de faire confiance à ce môme. » grogna un homme accoudé contre les écrans, juste derrière Kamui.

« Tais-toi Yuto, » rétorqua Kamui avec autorité. « Vous n'allez pas geindre alors qu'il nous a rendu un fier service ! »

« Mais s'il vit avec Kurogané Suwa comme tu le prétends, des gens sont peut être déjà à sa recherche. » ajouta Satsuki, toujours aussi imperturbable.

« Voilà, renchérit Yuto, et si ça se trouve qui te dis qu'il n'a pas déjà prévenu la police? »

A ces mots le bruit sourd d'un objet qui tombe au sol résonna pour taire les éclats de voix. Fye releva les yeux pour voir ce qu'un autre inconnu venait de jeter par terre : un élégant téléphone portable blanc, dont le design lui était plus que familier.

Le téléphone que Kurogané lui avait offert pour son anniversaire.

Ils le lui avaient sûrement dérobé pendant qu'il était évanoui, et Fye se maudit de ne pas avoir eu l'idée de contacter discrètement de l'aide au lieu de se jeter comme un chien enragé sur Kamui. De son inconscience allait sûrement découler une catastrophe dont il se sentirait immensément coupable.

L'inconnu au visage masqué par un col relevé s'avança, leva lentement son pied, et d'un coup de talon il éclata le portable. La mélodie des débris qui volèrent sous sa chaussure érailla les oreilles de Fye, qui venait de voir, horrifié, la destruction du seul présent que Kurogané lui ait jamais offert. La démonstration matérielle d'attention à son égard, le témoin d'un geste généreux de la part de cette personne habituellement si renfermée.

« Voilà comme ça, c'est fait. » Dit posément l'homme en faisant demi tour et se camoufler dans la pénombre de la salle.

« J'espère que l'avertissement de Fûma te dissuadera d'appeler de l'aide. Tu ferais mieux de te joindre à nous. »

« Je ne suis associé à personne, réussit à répondre l'otage en détournant les yeux des fragments de son bien. Nous ne sommes pas en guerre ! »

« Pourtant, il n'y a que deux camps : si tu n'es pas avec nous tu es avec eux »

« Tu veux dire que le bon côté est celui des criminels? »

« Ce sont EUX les criminels, railla-t-il en pointant l'écran qui filmait à présent une salle acclamant les dix candidats. Nous, nous ne faisons que rendre la justice! »

« LEUR justice ! Coupa Fye, plus emplit d'assurance que jamais. Celle qui fait couler le sang! Tu te plies à leurs règles, tu as été influencé par les lois qu'ils ont créées ! »

« Toi... tu me juges influencé… mais c'est toi, Fye qui vit chez l'un d'eux! »

« Cela ne fait pas de moi un politicien. Et notre amitié ne fait pas de moi un terroriste! Je suis encore en mesure de savoir quelle voie je choisis. »

« Et bien tu as choisi la mauvaise.»

Fye vit le poing de Kamui se lever, prêt à fendre l'air pour le frapper avec violence, mais la voix de Fuma coupa court à son élan :

« Kamui, non. C'est toi même qui a dit que nous étions en démocratie. On laisse s'exprimer l'accusé avant de le condamner. »

Kamui se figea, tout comme les membres du groupe qui se turent. Si Kamui semblait aux premiers abords mener tout le monde au grand galop, c'est ce Fuma qui tenait en réalité les rênes et imposait les limites à ne pas franchir. Pourquoi quelqu'un d'aussi respecté et rationnel adhérait-il à cette idée d'attentat ? Avaient-ils tous tant perdus qu'ils n'aient plus rien à perdre ? Si Fye n'avait pas trouvé Kurogané, serait-il comme eux ? Avec eux ?

Mais la question ne se posait pas, il avait trouvé Kurogané, il sauverait Kurogané.

Ceci échappait vraisemblablement au jeune brun qui reprit d'un ton sec :

« Mais alors pourquoi Fye? Tu sais très bien qu'en faisant cela la vengeance qui pourrie tes entrailles sera exécutée ! Je sauve ton âme et purifie la ville par une simple action! Mais qu'est ce qui t'a changé? Pourquoi as-tu revu ton jugement? »

_Le hasard fait bien les choses_, qui a eu l'idée d'inventer cette maxime idiote? Car au moment où Fye releva la tête pour croiser le regard de Kamui, les écrans de surveillance clignotants en face de lui cadraient encore l'homme de ses pensées en plan ultra zoomé. Kamui vit que les yeux de Fye déviaient et se retourna pour découvrir ainsi l'objet de son attention.

« Ha ! » lâcha-t-il comme on examine une limace, en voyant le visage dur et fermé de Kurogané sur une majorité des écrans.

Il se releva vers les moniteurs et fit sur eux glisser sa main, les effleurant à peine, de crainte de toucher là une chose impure et souillée.

« C'est lui hein? Ce mec qui t'a adopté. »

Ses yeux plein de mépris à l'égard de la caméra qui ne la lâchait pas, ses cheveux de jais en bataille comme pour se distinguer volontairement des candidats bien coiffés, sa chemise blanche entrouverte qui laissait à loisir la contemplation de sa gorge forte, ainsi qu'un costume taillé à la perfection pour dessiner sa stature musclée. Etait- ce le talent du caméraman ou bien les pensées subjectives de Fye qui contrôlait cette description fantasmagorique ?

« Hmm il est canon je dois le reconnaître. Il te baise bien au moins j'espère. »

« Il n'est pas comme ça ! » S'enflamma Fye. « Il est différent! »

« Et qu'est ce que t'en sais hein? Ce n'est pas parce qu'il te donne un lit et deux cacahuètes que ça fait de lui un bon st Maritain. Ils sont tous mauvais Fye, TOUS! Pourquoi garderait-il un orphelin comme toi sous son toit si longtemps ? »

« Je l'ai agressé dans une chambre d'hôtel. Je m'acquitte de ma dette en travaillant pour lui ! »

« N'importe quoi, » soupira Kamui en levant les yeux au ciel. « Tu es vraiment devenu naïf ? Si tu menace un homme, politique ou commerçant, n'importe qui, tu finis en tôle ! L'excuse de l'amendement c'est une couverture sous laquelle tu te fourres sans te poser de questions ! Il ne t'a pas recueilli sans raison fourre toi bien ça dans le crâne ! »

Fye n'arrivait plus à retenir ses tremblements, ses yeux s'embrumaient et son cœur se fissurait avec une lenteur tortueuse. Il ne savait pas ce qui le déchirait à ce point: le fait de savoir qu'il risquait de perdre Kurogané dans un avenir très très proche, ou l'idée que ce que lui disait Kamui puisse être vrai.

En effet il ne s'était jamais posé la question plus que cela. Son maître restait peu bavard sur le sujet de son accueil chaleureux alors qu'il venait de le menacer de mort. Pour quelle mystérieuse raison non invoquée Kurogané avait-il recueilli Fye il y a trois ans? Avait-il raison de s'en inquiéter? Kurogané avait-il comme tous ces hommes véreux un sombre secret qui appelle à être enfoui ?

Dans une telle situation où le stress et la panique menaient les autres sentiments à la bribe, la confiance de Fye vacilla tandis que son cœur appelait une seule et même personne...

« Kurogané... »

Il ne pouvait pas se permettre de le perdre. Il était devenu sa force, sa foi. La batterie qui maintenait les fébriles battements de son cœur. Si Kurogané venait à mourir, il n'aurait plus qu'à disparaître lui aussi, car seule sa carcasse inanimée sans rouages l'accompagnerait jusqu'à sa mort.

Peu lui importait ses secrets, son passé, ses motivations... seul l'être qu'il était importait. Ses regards, ses gestes, ses paroles: c'était ce qui définissait Kurogané et c'était ce à quoi il était désespérément et profondément attaché.

Il refusait de croire que le dernier regard qu'il se soit échangé soit ce dernier empli de rancœur. Il ne voulait pas admettre que le brun disparaisse sans que Fye ne lui déverse ce qu'il avait sur le cœur. Il ne pouvait pas laisser mourir Kurogané sans au moins avoir effleuré ses lèvres d'un léger baiser; comme il aurait dû le faire ce matin…

Mais Fye ne pouvais pas le dire. S'il avait encore du mal à se l'avouer, il ne savait pas si la vérité irait à son avantage dans cette situation. Elle pourrait épargner Kurogané tout comme l'achever.

« Dis le moi Fye. Je veux te l'entendre dire. Je veux que tu m'expliques clairement pourquoi je ne devrais pas faire ça. »

Mais comment exprimer ce cocktail âpre et suave de sentiments qui se secouaient dans son cœur comme dans un shaker ? Une explosion de joie pour un regard, un vide béant dès son absence... la certitude qu'ils n'étaient plus à présent deux êtres distincts : il faisait parti de lui.

« Parce que… »

La voix de Fye lui râpa la trachée, il suffoquait à cause des sanglots qui lui oblitéraient la gorge. Ses forces le quittant, il se laissa basculer vers l'avant, lentement, jusqu'à ce que son front frôle le sol froid. Ses mèches glissèrent de son cou pour tomber devant ses yeux crispés.

Mais Kamui ne lui accorda pas le répit de l'hésitation, et lui attrapa les cheveux, tirant sa tête violemment vers l'arrière. Le cri de douleur de Fye fut couvert pas l'exclamation de Fuma:

« Kamui calme toi! »

« Parce que quoi? » Tonna ce dernier sans faire attention à l'avertissement de son ami.

Les lèvres de Fye tremblaient tellement qu'elles s'entrechoquaient, entre deux hoquets qui lui coupaient la respiration et lui tordaient la cage thoracique, il balbutia:

« Parce que ... je ... »

Kamui fit preuve d'un peu plus de patience, et comme les yeux de Fye ne lui permettaient pas d'observer son bourreau, il imaginait sans peine ses muscles contractés et le poing serré prêt à frapper.

Dans une plainte fébrile et éteinte, il affirma:

« Parce que je l'aime. »

Il ne saurait définir ce qui eut le plus d'impact sur lui: la force des mots qu'il s'avouait à lui même ou le poing de Kamui sur sa joue qui l'envoya valser contre le béton. N'ayant plus rien d'autre à attendre désormais que la compassion et la pitié de son ennemi, il se laissa aller au désarroi qui déchirait ses entrailles et pleura les larmes de son corps tel un poison corrosif que l'on tente d'éjecter.

Il se demanda si les autres voulaient se joindre à Kamui quand il entama un long éclat de rire qui résonna dans le hangar. La tête du blond déjà étourdie par ses propres sanglots, il supportait mal le rictus infernal tel un gong sonore contre les parois de son crâne.

Il sentit Kamui s'approcher de nouveau et ce dernier le redressa avec une force inouïe, forçant l'otage à se tenir sur ses jambes flageolantes.

« Elle est bien bonne celle là, je m'attendais à plus ... persuasif. »

Fye tenta de capter un regard allié et compatissant parmi les membres des terroristes mais tous fixaient Kamui avec une attraction quasi hypotonique. Seul Fuma contemplait Fye avec un intérêt plus vif, mais le sourire triomphant qu'il arborait ne rassura pas le blond.

Avec cette même attraction, le regard miel de l'agresseur sondait les prunelles azur de Fye, afin de faire part entre mensonges et vérités.

Et bien qu'il voie, à la surface de ses pupilles, la place qu'avait Kurogané chez Fye. La déferlante d'émotions heureuses qui le traversaient comme une tornade dès qu'il pensait à lui ou entendait son nom…

Qu'il devine, entre les remouds de ce regard océan, à quelle point cette sensation avait pris le dessus sur la folie passée du blond et le rendait bien plus fort et vivant qu'il ne l'était auparavant.

Qu'il comprenne dans les profondeurs cobalt le sens d'aimer à en mourir si l'amour qu'on porte à un être est plus important que sa propre vie.

S'arrachant à ces yeux si expressifs et révélateurs, il poussa un cri de rage et jeta Fye au sol comme on se débarrasse d'un sac d'ordure. Il se précipita vers le clavier de contrôle et le blond paniqua quand ce dernier poussa Satsuki, pour retirer le cache de la manivelle jaune. Tous les regards s'étaient fixés sur lui, mais personne n'intervint pour l'interrompre.

« Alors tu veux jouer à ça hein? » Lança Kamui comme un fou en jouant avec le gros interrupteur du bout des doigts.

Fye savait que c'était la touche qui mettrait un terme à la cérémonie et plongerait la ville dans la débâcle. Et lui, il était là, si faible, incapable d'agir, aussi flasque qu'une poupée de son et coi que le silence.

L'impuissance qui s'empara de lui et cette paralysie familière le replongèrent dans des souvenirs douloureux. Quand seul dans son placard, il avait assisté au viol de sa mère par Ashura.

Ashura... Il est vrai que ce simple bouton mettrait un terme à trois années de tourments, réparerait l'injustice de son enfance brisée, et détruirait l'être le plus monstrueux que la Terre ait portée.

Mais face à l'idée que cet attentat tuerait l'homme qu'il haïssait le plus, celle de perdre la personne qui lui était la plus cher lui était encore plus inconcevable.

Et là, de nouveau encore, comme il y a trois ans, il se retrouvait en première ligne. Et aussi inapte à sauver celui qu'il aimait tant. Cette idée le heurta si violemment qu'il tenta de se relever, mais en vain. Il fut subitement empoigné par Kusanagi qui n'eut pas à déployer beaucoup de sa force pour le maintenir au sol tant celle de Fye était bénigne.

« KAMUI JE T'EN PRIE! Hurla-t-il à genoux. Ne fait pas ça! »

« Prouve-moi à quel point tu l'aimes! Si la force de ton discours et la mièvrerie de tes paroles m'empêcheront d'appuyer sur cet interrupteur! »

« Mais tu n'as pas compris ? Je sacrifierais la vengeance de ma vie pour lui ! »

Fye aurait mille fois déversé sanglots et tripes pour crier son amour. Mais comment persuader avec tous les plaidoyers imaginables de laisser vivre la personne la plus cher à votre cœur ?

Il n'eu pas le temps de trouver une réponse plus influente et démonstrative, car la main de Kamui tira, avec presque autant de hargne qu'on écartèle un insecte, le disjoncteur du détonateur. Son regard dur, supérieur et sans pitié ne quittait pas celui de Fye, pas un seul battement de cils n'interrompit sa contemplation. A l'image des explosions qui éventraient le stade en cet instant même, il se délectait d'une toute autre destruction : celle du cœur d'un homme.

_A suivre_

* * *

><p>Si ça peut vous étonner, à la base ce chapitre était pas du tout prévu comme ça. C'était censé être calme et sans histoires, et je me suis dit que ça serait bien si y'avait un GROS bordel durant la cérémonie. Puis je me suis rappelé que j'étais l'auteur, que j'avais tous les pouvoirs sur le destin sombre de cet écrit: j'ai donc semé une gigantesque zizanie ! Et oui je suis vilaine, mais tapez pas ! Pour exprimer votre mécontentement et votre hargne à mon égard pour avoir interrompu à un moment si critique, envoyez vos plaintes en cliquant sur le bouton bleu en bas au milieu :)<p>

Et bon et quand à la résonances des ondes, je jure l'avoir étudié mais mes connaissance en physique se limitent au bac: ça date un peu maintenant. Donc si parmi vous il y a des experts en mécanique et en physique, ravalez votre savoir et dites vous que cette histoire est une fiction écrite par une incompétente qui sera jamais ingénieur ^^

A très bientot !


	9. Chapitre 9: Le chaos II

**Me revoilà avec la suite :) Merci de votre patience et de vos agréables (et extra long) commentaires ^^ Ça me fait toujours super plaisir d'avoir l'impression de lire un fic entière à chaque reviews muahaha :) Merci donc à Sana, suzuwi, ajsky, black paradize et mokona au chocopyuh ! Puis merci beaucoup à Irissia ma bêta infirmière et ces remarques très pros ! **

**J'espère que cette suite vous plaira et vous donnera pas trop envie de me poursuivre avec un katana (déja l'annonce d'un bon présage) ! J'espère publier les autres assez rapidement, mais comme la grande moyenne des étudiants, je suis en pleine période de charrette donc pardonnez la lenteur :s**

**Malgré tout bonne lecture, merci infiniment de suivre cette fic avec autant d'attention, et à la revoyure !**

**Couple: Kuro x Fye**

**Titre: Clow Corporation.**

**Disclamer: Rien ne m'appartient, les personnages sont tous issus de l'imagination tordue des Clamp ! Je les emprunte juste pour les torturer de nouveau niark niark .!**

**Raiting: T **

**Univers Alternatif: 21ème siècle. Tokyo bout dans l'effervescence d'une course à l'héritage aussi vénale que dangereuse. Âmes perdues et esprits corrompus s'opposent, se défient, s'affrontent ...ou parfois se rencontrent.**

* * *

><p><span>Chapitre 9: Le chaos II<span>

Kurogané ne s'attendait vraisemblablement pas à cela. En fait, il n'avait pas vraiment cherché à imaginer comment la journée allait se dérouler. Si jamais il avait fait l'effort d'écouter Himawari lorsqu'elle lui avait répété depuis plus d'une semaine le programme de ce jour, à la minute près, il aurait pris une ordonnance pour finir sous bétabloquants. Il ne saurait vraiment définir ce qui lui faisait si mal au crâne : le nombre ahurissant de spectateurs qui applaudissait et acclamait les politiciens, la chaleur écrasante qui le faisait suer abondamment sous son costume, ou le long discours d'accueil préparé par le Maire, décidé à marquer cette page de l'histoire par quinze minutes de bla bla rébarbatif.

Il jeta un coup d'œil suspicieux à ses concurrents qui ne semblaient nullement souffrir de ces conditions, et aurait voulu que la foudre frappe Ashura en cet instant quand il le vit si rayonnant, confortablement installé sur son siège.

Tous les dix politiciens, assis sur de luxueux fauteuils placés en rang, dominaient la foule du Stade du haut de l'estrade tel des monarques. Quand vint le moment où chacun d'eux pouvait s'exprimer sur le bilan de sa campagne, un courant d'excitation les électrisa sur leurs chaises, et une certaine fierté se lut dans tous ces regards avides. Le brun, quant à lui, allait sérieusement commencer à s'endormir lorsqu'une une tape sur son épaule le réveilla. Clow venait de le rejoindre discrètement et s'accroupit à côté de lui, un grand sourire sur le visage.

« Vous pourriez au moins faire semblant de suivre. »

« Comment faites-vous pour supporter tout cela ? J'ai l'impression d'être un cerveau dans un bocal de formol exposé à des milliers d'étudiants en médecine… »

« Il va bien falloir que vous vous y habituez si jamais vous êtes élu. »

« Justement j'ai un doute … » soupira Kurogané qui se demanda si cette mascarade hypocrite de banderoles et slogans valait le coup de mener si loin son ambition première.

« Vous n'avez pas renoncé à votre projet excentrique, n'est-ce pas ? »

« En plus d'être moine, seriez-vous médium ? »

Clow eu un rictus ironique mais ne contredit pas pour autant son ami.

« Vous êtes un peu trop gourmand. On ne vous demande pas de refaire le monde en sept jours… »

« Je fais ce qui me semble être le plus juste pour ce pays. Tout comme vous, M. Clow, je resterais toujours fidèle à mes principes et m'efforcerais de convaincre les citoyens qui m'ont élus quelle est la voie à suivre pour un avenir meilleur. »

Clow dévisagea longuement cet homme : le regard du conquérant mais l'âme du pacifiste, considérant la gloire comme un objectif de plus à atteindre et non le but de toute une vie, d'apparence si orgueilleuse mais profondément humble… Dans cette personnalité où tant de paradoxes s'affrontaient, il se demanda comment tant de gens pouvait soutenir un personnage aussi décalé. Sûrement était-ce là l'un de ses atouts : il savait exploiter sa fascinante personnalité pour faire tourner le jeu à son avantage.

« Vous êtes quelqu'un de bien, Kurogané. Ne changez pas. Ce monde en perdition comme vous dites, a réellement besoin de quelqu'un comme vous. »

« Êtes-vous en train de m'accorder votre voix ? »

« Vous avez bien plus que ma voix. Vous avez mon respect. »

Tous les remerciements du monde n'égaleraient pas l'infinie gratitude que ressentit Kurogané pour son mentor, l'homme qu'il admirait le plus et auquel son âme de païen vouait un fervent culte.

« Quel dommage que votre cravate ne vous accompagne pas en ce moment mémorable. »

Mais qu'est-ce qu'ils avaient tous avec cette cravate aujourd'hui?

« Vous ne me ferez pas regretter de l'avoir laissée au vestiaire. »

« Je sais. Mais ne voudriez vous pas la porter pour satisfaire la personne qui vous l'a si généreusement offerte ? »

Encore une fois le brun fixa, incrédule, le voyant en face de lui.

« Je vous connais assez bien pour savoir que vous êtes incapable d'acheter vous-même des accessoires inutiles à votre goût, et encore moins une cravate. La personne qui l'a choisie, en revanche, a su trouver la touche qui vous rend encore plus irrésistible que vous ne l'êtes… »

Fye…

Pourquoi Clow était-il obligé de lui rappeler à quel point il tenait à ce jeune homme ? Et de lui sous-entendre que cette passion était peut être réciproque ?

« D'accord, prenez mon siège, je reviens. »

« Mais … Vous n'avez pas le droit de quitter la scène en plein discours! »

« M'en fout, j'ai une cravate à aller chercher… »

« Kurogané ! »

Alors qu'il se levait pour quitter l'estrade sous des murmures de protestations, Clow tenta de dire quelque chose pour le retenir. Mais sa réplique fut interrompue par des clameurs enthousiastes du public, introduisant la voix ensorceleuse d'Ashura qui prit place devant le micro.

oOo

« Oui Monsieur ? »

« Je viens récupérer des affaires que j'ai laissé au vestiaire. » Grommela-t-il à la jeune fille qui tenait le stand.

« Bien monsieur Suwa, à votre nom ? »

« Oui, une cravate rouge. Dépêchez-vous je n'ai pas toute la journée. »

« Un instant s'il vous plait, il faut que je vérifie dans la base de données où nous l'avons rangée. »

« Vous ne pouvez juste pas me laisser aller la retrouver, je suis assez pressé. »

« Je regrette monsieur cela ne sera pas long. »

« Mais … »

« C'est pour des questions de sécurité. » Répliqua-t-elle sereinement mais imposant clairement que Kurogané ne gagnerait rien en usant de chantages et menaces.

_Ta propre sécurité n'est plus garantie si tu me fais dépasser mon seuil de tolérance à l'exaspération, abrutie !_ Songea Kurogané fou de rage.

Ils engageaient les surveillants en fonction de leur incapacité à déroger aux principes ou simplement pour ajouter un facteur supplémentaire à sa migraine ? Migraine qui s'accentua quand il crut entendre un vrombissement strident dans l'air.

« Je suis désolée Monsieur Suwa, votre cravate a été retirée il y a à peine vingt minutes ! »

Le tremblement qui résonna plus fort dans son crâne monta en crescendo, et il eu du mal à enregistrer la réponse absurde que venait de lui service l'hôtesse.

« Retirée ? Mais par qui ? »

Son corps tout entier se mit à vibrer, à une telle violence que ses membres s'engourdirent, son cœur palpita, et une fine couche de sueur habilla son épiderme. La jeune fille le regarda ahurie, et il constata qu'elle aussi, assise sur sa chaise, tremblait comme une feuille. Alarmé, il se douta bien vite que ce n'était pas sa colère qui les mettait dans un tel état. Il eu la réponse bien assez tôt, mais ne réagit que trop tard.

Tout se passa extrêmement vite : des explosions répétitives provenant de la pelouse du stade lui percèrent les tympans. C'est comme si la terre s'était ouverte et crachait ses entrailles avec fureur. Le sol en trembla, les portes basculèrent et les meubles du vestiaire s'écroulèrent dans un fracas métallique assourdissant. La jeune fille cria et se rua vers l'extérieur du bâtiment en clopinant. Kurogané, trop abasourdi pour la suivre dans sa fuite, laissa son regard perdu balayer le hall, les murs, et le plafond. Sous ses yeux écarquillés, les poutres en acier qui soutenaient la structure vibrèrent, des gonds sautèrent tandis qu'il voyait, impuissant, des lézardes béantes briser les murs. De la poussière tomba en cascade sur le sol, l'étouffant, le plongeant dans un brouillard âpre et épais. Des courants d'airs le frôlèrent et des éclats se jetèrent sur lui sans qu'il puisse les éviter. Il comprit bien trop tard que des plaques entières de plâtres et de béton se détachaient du plafond et s'éclataient à terre dans un écho retentissant.

Kurogané voulut alors rejoindre l'hôtesse vers la sortie la plus proche pour reprendre son souffle hors de cette tempête de poussière et de gravas, mais une énième secousse le fit défaillir et le désorienta complètement. Il jeta des regards perdus autour de lui, cherchant un repère tandis que ses jambes flageolaient. Soudain, il aperçut dans l'épaisseur de la fumée rejetée par l'effondrement du plâtre des silhouettes se rapprocher. Les ombres chinoises ondulaient, allaient et venaient autour de lui en criant, et il comprit alors qu'il s'agissait des milliers de spectateurs qui se précipitaient en masse vers la sortie.

« Hééé ! » apostropha-t-il à un homme qui le frôla. Mais ce dernier l'ignora complètement, bousculant le dirigeant sans même le voir. Kurogané voulut le rattraper, lui sommant de s'expliquer quant à cette cohue mais se figea d'effroi lorsqu'il il aperçu un liquide chaud et collant à l'endroit où le fuyard l'avait heurté. Vu la quantité de sang qui maculait à présent la hanche du brun, cette personne devait être gravement blessée…

Mais que c'était-il passé dans le stade ?

Afin d'obtenir des réponses par lui-même, il se jeta à corps perdu dans la masse des spectateurs. Faisant abstraction des hurlements terrifiés et des sanglots répétitifs, il lutta de toutes ses forces pour tenter d'avancer à contre sens alors que son corps se faisait inévitablement entraîner par ce raz de marée humain. Le nuage de poussière se faisait de plus en plus dense et irrespirable au fur et à mesure qu'il arrivait sur la pelouse, et bientôt, il ne distingua même plus l'herbe, les tribunes, ni la scène. C'est alors que quelqu'un lui saisit le bras l'obligeant à faire volte face :

« Monsieur Suwa ! » s'écria un jeune garçon recouvert de cendres que Kurogané ne reconnut pas immédiatement.

« Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé bordel ! » S'empressa de demander le dirigeant, trop heureux de trouver quelqu'un enclin à lui fournir des explications.

« Venez vite ! Venez m'aider ! » Continua de hurler le jeune homme pour couvrir le tohu-bohu de la foule en panique. « Personne ne m'écoute, les gens ne s'arrêtent même pas ! »

« Aider à quoi ? Quelqu'un va-t-il me dire ce qu'il se passe ? »

« Sakura a besoin d'aide ! » Tonna le garçon en le tirant de plus belle par le bras.

Kurogané ne se fit pas prier et suivit aussitôt son guide. Sakura… Etait-elle blessée ?

Plus ils s'éloignaient de la foule et des cris, plus le brun arriverait à distinguer le décor apocalyptique qui émergeaient du brouillard de cendres : la scène était déchiquetée et des sièges brisés s'éparpillaient sur le sol. Des masses informes jonchaient par dessus, et tout son esprit se ferma à l'idée que cela puisse être des corps sans vie. La rampe des éclairages et les baffles étaient tout aussi morcelés sur le terrain. Rien ne semblait avoir survécu au cataclysme qui avait éventré le cœur du Dôme. Mais il fut encore plus horrifié du spectacle qui s'offrit à lui quand il leva les yeux : une tribune entière s'était effondrée en défonçant des dizaines de rangée de gradins. Il fut encore plus tétanisé quand il réalisa que c'était là ou le gamin l'emmenait. _Sakura !_

« Tu vas me dire qui tu es, et la cause de ce carnage ? » questionna de nouveau Kurogané une fois le silence revenu.

« Je suis Shaolan Li, mais je suis au regrets de vous annoncer que le temps n'est guère propice aux présentations, Monsieur Suwa ! »

Ah, cela lui revenait maintenant. Il ne l'avait pas reconnu ainsi affolé et maculé de poussière, mais il s'agissait bien d'un des candidats de l'héritage de Clow. De surcroit le même homme auquel Sakura avait consacré ses encouragements personnels.

« Il y a eu des explosions provenant d'un peu partout. En fait, ce sont tous les baffles qui ont sauté d'un coup ! La scène a volé en éclat mais beaucoup d'entre nous, emporté par le souffle sommes sortis indemne. Je… crois que quelques-uns sont inconscients où blessés… Les explosions n'étaient pas violentes, mais elles ont réussi à fragiliser la structure de ce côté-là, et la tribune ouest n'a pas tenue ! »

Suite à ces brèves informations, ils arrivèrent enfin sur les assises. Kurogané vit avec soulagement une Sakura assez consciente pour leur adresser de grands signes de la main quand ils furent dans son champ de vision. Allongée entre deux rangées, une énorme dalle en béton provenant surement de la tribune s'était encastrée dans les gradins à quelques centimètres d'elle. Plusieurs rangées de sièges avaient plié sous le poids de la chute et la maintenaient désormais prisonnière, enfermant son bassin entre des barres métalliques tordues. Mais ce n'est pas ce qui inquiéta le brun à première vue : une partie des gradins supérieur restait encore en suspend au dessus de sa tête, manquant de peu d'écraser littéralement la jeune fille. Il s'agenouilla à côté d'elle et lui prit la main :

« Mlle Sakura vous allez bien ? »

« Oui, haleta-t-elle, choquée. Ma jambe est coincée ! »

« Comment est-ce arrivé ? »

« Elle a voulu porter secours aux blessés quand la tribune s'est effondrée, répondit Shaolan. Il faut soulever cette rangée de sièges pour que l'extirper de là ! »

« Kurogané, commença à sangloter la jeune fille, il faut les aider ! Ils… les autres, ils se sont faits écraser, ils n'ont pas eu le temps de sortir ! »

Le brun déglutit en tentant d'estimer tout les dégâts humains que ce drame avait pu provoquer. L'odeur de la mort et du sang était masquée par cette poussière qui oblitérait ses narines, et il les en remercia. En faisant appel à toutes les forces qu'il lui restait, il réussit avec l'aide du jeune homme à déplier la rangée de sièges et la jeune fille se traîna rapidement un peu plus loin avant que les deux hommes ne relâchent brutalement leur fardeau, éreintés.

« Vous pouvez marcher ? » demanda Shaolan en la soutenant.

Un cri de douleur lui répondit et il constata que l'hématome violacé qui salissait sa cuisse n'était pas de bon augure.

Soudain, un grondement sonore se fit entendre et une poutre métallique vint s'écrouler à quelques mètres d'eux dans un tintamarre assourdissant.

« Il faut partir ! » commença à crier Shaolan en tentant de couvrir le bruit des éclats qu'elle provoqua dans sa chute.

« Non ! Nous devons aider ceux qui sont coincés! » Implora Sakura.

« La dalle va tomber, nous allons tous mourir si nous restons là ! » beugla Kurogané.

La jeune fille voulut répliquer mais fondit en larmes dans les bras de Shaolan qui l'enlaçait maladroitement. Le dirigeant compatissait à son sentiment d'impuissance, et aurait lui aussi souhaité pourvoir sortir le plus de gens de ce danger. Mais il fallait d'abord songer à sauver ces deux là…

« On court ! » ordonna-t-il. Shaolan s'élançait déjà vers la pelouse avec sa protégée dans les bras, et Kurogané sauta de rangée en rangée le plus vite possible.

Une fois sur le terrain, un second vrombissement plus intense et alarmant résonna : ils virent, désarmés, la tribune perdre l'équilibre et basculer vers eux. Shaolan courut en avant le plus loin possible et Kurogané, réalisant qu'il n'aurait pas le temps d'échapper à la portée de l'impact, se jeta au sol. Il roula s'abriter sous la structure des gradins du premier rang, priant qu'ils tiennent bon, en entendant dans un concert tonitruant la tribune s'effondrer sur lui.

Les dernières sensations qu'il pu ressentir furent une terrible secousse qui fit vibrer la terre, un nuage de poussière lui brûlant la gorge, et le désir d'étreindre Fye contre lui. Puis trou noir.

oOo

La voiture de police fonça sur le boulevard comme jamais elle n'aurait foncée sur un circuit de rallye. La sirène d'alarme hurlait dans les rues, se répercutait contre les parois des immeubles de la banlieue. Les voitures et les piétons qui n'avaient pas le réflexe ou l'élan de s'écarter subissaient un coup de klaxon agressif et des injures jamais recensées de la part du chauffard. Le pied écrasant l'accélérateur jusqu'à briser le moteur qui rugissait, la bête noire arpentait Tokyo, difficilement suivie par le reste de l'armada. Mais les gens ne s'en inquiétaient pas. Pire, ils paniquaient.

Depuis qu'un flash d'information spéciale avait monopolisé les fréquences radios et les chaînes de télévision afin d'avertir que de violentes explosions avaient eu lieu au Tokyo Dôme en plein milieu de la cérémonie de succession de la Clow Corporation, la ville était en proie à une crise apocalyptique. Les gens envahissaient les rues, soit complètement affolés en restant sur place, soit se ruaient à pied, en vélo, en voiture en direction du drame. Des embouteillages monstres bloquaient la circulation, les accidents se multipliaient, les secours et les pompiers étaient débordés: de minutes en minutes, la ville plongeaient dans le chaos.

Dans sa course folle, l'inspecteur voyait des jeunes briser des vitrines et emporter sans doutes des milliers de Yens d'équipements, un groupe de gamines qui pleuraient et hurlaient le nom de leur parents perdus dans la foule violente… mais il ne s'arrêta pas pour autant. Une main sur le volant, une tenant fermement son téléphone, il ragea de n'entendre que la tonalité lui répondre :

« Merde, décroche Kurogané, DECROCHE CE TELEPHONE ! ! »

Toya manqua de rentrer dans un autobus et roula sur le trottoir en défonçant un kiosque afin de l'éviter. Il décida de passer par les plus petites rues afin d'éviter la circulation et bientôt il sortit du centre ville pour rejoindre le Tokyo Dôme. Il jeta un coup d'œil à son tableau de bord. 14h 58. A 14h36, il était à son bureau en train de classer un dossier barbant tandis que la moitié de l'office s'était ruée sur la grande place pour voir sur des écrans géants la cérémonie. A cet instant il avait souhaité, au nom de toutes les promotions qu'il pourrait avoir, qu'une intervention d'urgence le sauve de cet ennui. A 14h37, sa prière fut exaucée quand Yukito débarqua en trombe, un poste radio à la main qui recrachait les sanglots et hoquets de la présentatrice. A 14h38 il était dans son véhicule. Alors qu'il réalisait lentement l'ampleur du drame, son téléphone sonna à peine qu'il décrochait déjà :

« ALLO ? ? »

« Toya c'est moi. »

« Ah, Yukito. Des nouvelles sur place ? Les secours sont arrivés ? Y'a-til des blessées ? Y a-t-il des décès ? Estimations des dégâts ! Des suspects ? Des interpellés ? »

« Il faut que vous reveniez au bureau. »

« C'est HORS DE QUESTION ! On a besoin de moi là bas ! »

« Ici aussi, vous devriez revenir. Il y a une jeune fille qui demande à vous parler. »

« Yukito ! S'enflamma-t-il, j'ai autre chose à faire que les déclarations de viols pour le moment ! ! »

« Elle dit qu'elle croit savoir où trouver les terroristes. »

« « Terroristes ? » »

« Oui. »

Toya réfléchit au quart de tour, soudain tiraillé par la direction à prendre. Personne n'avait encore mentionné l'éventualité d'un attentat dans cet accident et voilà qu'une inconnue parlait de terroristes…

« Elle « croit ». nota-t-il. Tout reste à l'état de supposition ! Je ne peux pas recueillir le témoignage de chaque pecnot qui va avoir vu un truc suspect dans le courant de la journée ! »

« Toya, vous devriez venir la voir quand même. Elle a mentionné le nom de Fye. »

Toya aurait pu avoir un arrêt cardiaque en cet instant tant la stupeur l'assaillit. Trop d'éléments pour peu de connexions, son cerveau entra en surchauffe. Y avait-il un seul et unique fil conducteur à tout cela ? Il explosa de rire à la stupéfaction de son interlocuteur.

« Fye ! Tiens donc ! »

Et voilà. Voilà comment un dossier vieux de presque quatre ans vous retombe dessus à puissance Hiroshima. Et là, la métaphore n'était pas des moindres.

_Putain Kurogané si jamais tu as survécu c'est moi qui t'achève ! !_

«Ok mais je veux une troupe de dix voitures qui arpentent les rues de la ville et remettent de l'ordre ! ! On n'est pas en guerre, je veux des flics pour rassurer et calmer la population avant que cela ne vire au cauchemar ! »

« C'est comme si c'était fait. »

« Quand à moi je suis au poste dans dix minutes. Comment elle s'appelle notre fille ?

« Tchii. »

oOo

Impossible. Cela n'avait pas eu lieu. Cela n'avait pas PU avoir lieu. Fye n'arrivait même plus à penser tant cela lui demandait un terrible effort. Recroquevillé sur lui même, fermant les yeux, il ne souhaitait que se réveiller de ce cauchemar. Et si c'en n'était pas un, alors il souhaitait ne jamais se réveiller. Il se moquait bien du regard sarcastique et dédaigneux des individus dans cette salle. A présent, plus rien ne comptait. Kurogané était mort en emportant son âme et son cœur avec lui. Fye était désormais une coquille vide errante, condamnée à rester sur Terre. Alors, autant se comporter comme telle. Il resta renfermé sur lui même, les yeux clos, à attendre que l'éternité l'atteigne.

Si les personnes présentes dans la salle pouvaient éprouver de la pitié pour l'être détruit à leurs pieds, le regard le plus narquois était sans doute celui doré de Kamui. Il regardait Fye avec une satisfaction triomphale. Car il était à présent sûr d'avoir sauvé son âme.

« Que contemples-tu ainsi, avec tant de félicité ? » demanda doucement Fuma à son ami.

« Un jour, il me remerciera de ce que j'ai fait pour lui. »

« Tu prétends l'avoir guéri de la mauvaise influence de ce politicien ? »

« C'était la meilleure chose à faire. Pour lui comme pour nous tous. On ferait mieux de bouger maintenant. »

Kamui s'approcha du jeune blond et lui secoua l'épaule :

« Fye… ? »

« NE ME TOUCHE PAS ! » Hurla l'interpelé si bruyamment que tous sursautèrent.

« Fye crois moi c'était… »

« TAIS-TOI ! Je ne veux plus entendre le son de ta voix ! Je ne veux plus entendre QUI QUE CE SOIT si c'est pour me dire que c'était pour le bien de l'humanité ! J'EMMERDE L'HUMANITE ! »

Kamui se saisit violement de Fye, l'obligeant à se redresser.

« NE ME TOUCHE PAAAS ! » Brailla-t-il de nouveau en lui administrant une gifle bruyante. Fuma se rua vers le blond, se plaçant derrière lui, et attrapa ses mains pour les maintenir derrière son dos.

« Je te hais Kamui… JE VOUS HAIS TOUS ! »

« Qu'est-ce qu'on fait de lui maintenant ? » fit Fuma narquois à son ami qui se massait la mâchoire. Tu veux toujours qu'on l'emmène ? »

« On a pas le choix, éluda Kusanagi. Il a vu nos visages et connaît nos noms. »

« Je tiens à préciser que je n'ai jamais considéré cela comme une bonne idée. » soupira Yuto.

« Tu sera donc celui qui va préparer la fourgonnette, dit fermement Kamui. Satsuki, met cet ordinateur hors service. Il ne faut pas qu'on remonte jusqu'à toi, et nous. Une fois hors de portée, on fait sauter le hangar. Fye vient avec nous, je ne veux pas de protestations. »

Alors que tous se mirent rapidement en mouvement, Fye commença à se débattre comme un forcené :

« Laissez-moi ici ! Implora-t-il. Si vous faites sauter ce hangar laissez-moi ici ! ! »

« Hors de question mon gars. » coupa Fuma en traînant le blond enragé de force jusqu'à l'arrière du container.

« Vous m'avez déjà détruit, pourquoi cela vous pose-t-il problème de me laisser brûler? »

« Parce qu'on a aucune garanti que tu ne va pas t'enfuir, coupa Kusangi. Et si jamais tu te débats encore, je t'assomme si fort que ta nuque pourrais bien se briser. »

Oh oui, l'éternelle inconscience, Fye ne demandait que cela. Tandis que le groupe sortait à l'air libre, il cria, sa voix stridente ne pouvant alerter personne sur ces quais déserts, et donna des coups de pieds afin de déstabiliser Fuma qui le maintenait fermement.

« Va falloir sérieusement le piquer, l'enragé ! » alerta le brun afin qu'on vienne l'aider.

Kusanagi s'avança et, manifestant son impatience, se saisit les jambes de Fye tandis que Satsuki les liaient fermement avec un câble. Fye eu un gémissement de douleur quand son ennemie lui scia les chevilles avec son attache de fortune. Ils firent de même pour ses poignets, veillant à couper sa circulation, ce qui arracha un nouveau cri de douleur à la victime.

C'est alors qu'il se tortillait en braillant afin d'irriter son ennemi, qu'au loin, un bruit familier figea d'effroi la compagnie. Elle résonna dans le silence du Port, et les mouettes s'envolèrent en masse pour éviter les deux bolides qui longeaient le quai.

Des voitures de police.

« Merde, persifla Kamui en voyant deux véhicules se ruer vers la zone Nord. Comment est-ce possible ? »

« J'en sais rien, mais montez ! » cria Yuto qui venait d'arriver avec une camionnette blanche.

Tous s'engouffrèrent à l'arrière du véhicule et Fye tenta encore une fois d'échapper à l'emprise du brun qui lui broyait les côtes.

« LACHEZ-MOI ! Kamui ne fait pas sauter le hangar ! ! Ne les tues pas ! ! KAM… »

La main ferme de Fuma se plaqua sur sa bouche tandis qu'il le faisait monter à l'arrière de la fourgonnette.

« Il a un intarissable élan de justicier. » éluda-t-il en refermant la porte.

Le majordome sentit le véhicule vibrer suite au démarrage puissant, et il chancela quand il prit de la vitesse. La main de Fûma toujours sur sa bouche, il se demanda comment échapper à cette emprise, et se tirer de ce piège fatal. Il devait réagir vite, mais il savait, ô combien ordonner ses idées était intensément pénible en cet instant. Pourtant la situation ne lui était pas étrangère… Même si la dernière fois qu'il s'était sentit aussi impuissant et menacé, aussi proche de la mort, il n'était encore qu'un enfant.

Ashura enserrait sa taille, son regard assassin le dévisageait. Et là …

Réunissant toute la force que sa mâchoire pouvait encore déployer, il ouvrit grandement la bouche, pris une large inspiration et enfonça ses dents dans la peau du brun. Il sentit le goût métallique du sang contre ses gencives alors que ses canines pénétraient la chair fragile de Fûma. Ce dernier cria sous l'effet de surprise et eut un sursaut de rejet qui lança Fye en avant. Tirant profit de cet infime instant de liberté, le blond se jeta sur la portière arrière du véhicule qui s'ouvrit sous le choc. Il sentit des mains tenter de le retenir, et entendit vaguement, au travers de la bourrasque qui sifflait dans ses oreilles, quelqu'un crier son nom. Puis il chuta lourdement sur le bitume, une insupportable douleur aux côtes l'accueillie à la réception. Il roula sur le sol, fermant les yeux alors que son corps subissait mille maux de ces tonneaux incessants. Il sentit au travers de ses vêtements déchirés la brûlure du goudron râper sa peau au fur et à mesure de sa course folle. La dégringolade sembla durer des heures avant que son corps inerte et meurtri ne s'arrête enfin, criant tout les douleurs du monde.

Il entendit un violent crissement de pneu à quelques mètres de lui : la voiture de police venait de l'éviter de justesse.

« Hé ! »

La portière claqua, et quelqu'un se précipita vers lui :

« Ca va petit ? » demanda une voix calme en saisissant délicatement Fye par les épaules.

Ce dernier eut l'impression qu'on lui arrachait la peau à vif à ce simple contact et il hurla comme un dément :

« NE ME TOUCHEZ PAS ! »

« Désolé, murmura le policier, mais il va falloir que je t'emmène aux urgences ! »

« SORATA ! Cria une autre voix derrière lui. Poursuis les fugitifs, je reste avec lui ! »

La seconde voiture venait de s'arrêter et l'inspecteur Toya se précipita vers eux.

« Que s'est-il passé ? » demanda-t-il à la hâte alors que le collègue regagnait son véhicule.

« Il s'est jeté hors de la camionnette. Elle roulait à vive allure, la chute a été rude. » Puis il démarra en trombe, suivant la piste du fourgon des suspects.

Une fois que son collègue disparut dans les ruelles, Toya s'approcha de la silhouette au sol : immobile, son visage caché sous ses cheveux blonds en bataille, il était attaché au niveau des poignets et des chevilles par des sections de câble. Ses vêtements déchirés au niveau des épaules, ses coudes et ses genoux laissaient entrevoir des plaies qui saignaient abondamment, indiquant la gravité de l'état du jeune homme. Jeune homme dont l'identité ne lui était pas inconnue :

« Merde, Fye ! »

Toya s'agenouilla près de lui en sortant un canif de sa poche.

« Fye, tu m'entends ? murmura-t-il en coupant rapidement les liens qui enserraient ses membres. Je m'appelle Toya, je suis inspecteur et je suis là pour t'aider. »

N'obtenant qu'en guise de réponse un souffle saccadé et fort, il continua de parler tout en bipant une ambulance.

« Je viens d'appeler les secours, tu m'entends, Fye ? »

« Je … ne suis pas... Un terroriste. » Sa voix était sauvage, le ton colérique.

« Ce sont eux qui t'ont jeté hors du camion ? Pour nous ralentir ? »

« Non. Ils voulaient m'emmener. J'avais vu leur visage… Je me suis enfui pour… »

Il y eu un long silence pendant lequel le jeune blond tentait de retrouver son calme. Il inspira bruyamment, et se reprit sérieusement sans pour autant oser regarder Toya en face :

«Il faut que vous partiez… Le hangar… il va exploser. »

« Qu'est-ce que tu dis ? » rugit le brun, prêt à bondir.

« D'une minute à l'autre… ils ont dit qu'ils allaient le faire sauter. »

« Très bien ne t'inquiète pas je vais te sortir de là. »

« NOON ! cria Fye tandis que Toya entreprit de le soulever. Laissez-moi ici ! »

« Ca va pas la tête ? Je ne te laisse pas exploser avec les preuves ! Tu viens avec moi ! »

« JE REFUSE QU'ON ME TOUCHE ! Continua de hurler le jeune homme en se débattant douloureusement de l'étreinte de l'inspecteur. Vous ne comprenez pas ? VOUS NE COMPRENEZ PAS QUE JE N'AI PLUS QU'A MOURIR ? »

Toya fut complètement choqué par de tels propos. D'ailleurs, de tous les événements de cette journée, ce fut celui qui le bouleversa le plus. Il reposa Fye et terre, et resta interdit. Et si Kurogané n'avait pas survécu à l'accident ? Qu'allait-il advenir de ce jeune orphelin ? Lui qui avait déjà vu tant de personnes chères à son cœur périr… aurait-il vraiment tout perdu au point de ne pouvoir continuer à vivre ?

« FYE ! »

Les deux jeunes hommes se retournèrent sous cet appel déchirant et Toya reconnut la jeune Tchii qui l'avait guidé jusqu'ici sortir de la voiture.

« Reculez mademoiselle ! C'est une zone dangereuse ! Retournez dans la voiture immédiatement»

Mais elle fit la sourde oreille et se précipita vers son ami, en larmes :

« Fye… Fye… Je suis désolée… sanglota-t-elle en constatant ses blessures. J'aurais dû intervenir plus tôt ! »

« Tchii, ce n'est pas ta faute ! » soupira le blond en redressant sa tête, et esquissant un sourire.

Toya put enfin apercevoir son visage qui n'était pas des plus gais : les traits tirés, des cernes et les joues rougies, ses yeux d'un bleu pur à présent gonflés entachaient la majesté de son visage fin. Mais il apparaissait si doux et si serein quand ses yeux croisèrent ceux de la jeune fille que sa beauté rayonna le temps d'un sourire.

« C'est quand j'ai vu l'explosion à la télévision… continua-t-elle en caressant les cheveux blonds. J'ai su… J'ai compris qui c'était. Je suis allée au poste de police pour raconter ce que je savais… Tu sais, tu m'avais dit où tu devais les retrouver… et ils se sont précipités au port. Mais … C'était quand même trop tard ! »

Elle fondit de nouveau en larmes, bouleversée. Fye leva sa main pour lui caresser la joue.

« Tchii, susurra-t-il. Va-t-en d'ici c'est dangereux. »

« Pas sans toi, Fye ! » rétorqua-t-elle fermement malgré les tremolos de sa voix.

« Ne fait pas l'imbécile, va-t-en. »

« Je n'ai jamais été aussi sérieuse de ma vie, Fye. Si tu ne bouges pas, je ne bouge pas !

« Tch.. »

« Je refuse qu'à cause de ma docile soumission sous tes ordres d'agonisant il ne t'arrive malheur ! Je n'ai rien pu faire pour empêcher ce drame Fye, alors que j'étais la première à émettre des doutes ! J'ai moi aussi ma part de responsabilité ! Alors … ne m'oblige pas me sentir impuissante de nouveau ! JE REFUSE DE TE LAISSER MOURIR SOUS MES YEUX ! »

Fye ferma de nouveau les yeux et soupira. Il comprenait très bien ce que la jeune fille endurait, et ce qu'elle ne voulait pas ressentir. Il était la personne la plus à même de comprendre la détresse de rester incapable d'agir face à un drame, et surtout la sombre force des regrets qui vous dévorent le cœur. Tchii avait raison, par son égoïsme, il allait lui faire subir ce qui l'avait traumatisé jadis. Il se décida alors : il ne lui ferait jamais supporter les mêmes blessures qui le tourmentaient encore maintenant…

Il avait encore quelqu'un à protéger.

Fye leva les yeux vers Toya qui, par respect, n'avait pas dit un mot. Le blond soupira :

« Allez, on y va. »

Sans demander son reste, l'inspecteur souleva le corps meurtri du jeune majordome qui gémit sous la douleur. Il se sentit ballotter contre son torse tandis que tous les trois se précipitèrent dans la voiture. Fye et Tchii à l'arrière, le brun démarra en trombe et quitta le Port aussi rapidement qu'il était venu. Toya beugla des ordres dans sa radio lorsqu'ils entendirent le bruit sourd d'une détonation. Ils virent dans le rétroviseur une épaisse fumée noire émanant de l'emplacement qu'ils venaient de quitter, et Tchii serra fermement la main de Fye. Ce dernier caressa amicalement ses doigts pour la rassurer et demanda enfin au chauffeur :

« Comment… connaissez-vous mon nom ? »

« Je ne connais pas que ton nom, Fye Flowrigth. Beaucoup de chose sur toi. »

« Que voulez vous dire ? » fit-il plus circonspect.

« Nous nous sommes déjà rencontré il y a bien longtemps, mais je doute qu'à ce moment tu me prêtais une quelconque intention. »

« Que savez-vous sur moi exactement ? »

« Il n'appartient pas à moi de te le révéler, ce n'est pas mon rôle. »

« Je … ne comprend pas… »

« Je suis un ami de Kurogané. »

_Kurogané… _

A l'entente de son nom, son cœur se déchira. Il eut un hoquet et se pencha en avant pour cacher son malaise. Sa tête vint doucement se caler contre ses genoux, le plus pelotonné possible, afin d'empêcher son cœur d'exploser de désespoir… Tandis qu'il pleurait en silence, Tchii posa sa main sur ses épaules tremblantes. Soudain, le signal radio se fit de nouveau entendre, et Toya décrocha rapidement :

« Oui allô ? Yukito ? Des nouvelles sur place ? Oui… »

Il y eut un long silence pendant lequel on entendait à peine la voix de l'adjoint grésiller au travers du micro.

« COMMENT ? Tonna soudain l'inspecteur, fou de rage. Il est … tu es sûr ? »

Cette fois, seul le silence se fit entendre du côté de l'interlocuteur.

« C'est IMPOSSIBLE bordel ! » sa voix chevrotait à peine, mais les deux adolescents comprirent bien que cette intonation dénotait sa contrariété et son chagrin.

« Non je ne suis pas calme … je… je reviens au poste avec la jeune fille et Fye. Ouais… »

Il raccrocha et Tchii n'osa même pas demander ce qui lui brûlait les lèvres. Le visage figé, Toya fixait la route sans vraiment la regarder. Ils roulèrent en silence encore quelques minutes : même les sanglots de Fye s'étaient tus, seules les larmes intarissables continuaient leur course incessante le long de ses joues. Leur chauffeur semblait agir comme un automate : pas un battement de cils, pas une inspiration ne trahissait son humanité ou l'ampleur de son désappointement suite à la nouvelle qu'il venait de recvoir.

Soudain, son poing se leva et il donna un violent coup dans le klaxon. L'alarme retentit dans la ville en une litanie saccadée, au fur et à mesure que le brun réitérait son attaque. Hystérique, il faisait crier le signal sonore comme s'il hurlait lui même à travers lui. Fye imaginait sans mal ce qui pouvait le mettre dans une telle colère, mais il n'osait pas dire un mot. Car une simple réponse éteindrait la dernière lueur d'espoir qui palpitait dans son cœur. Il ne pourrait pas supporter d'entendre le décès de l'homme qu'il aimait de vive voix, alors la sienne se taisait. Finalement, à quelques centaines de mètres à peine de leur point d'arrivée, Toya ralentit et se gara sur le trottoir. Il se massa l'arrête du nez en jurant silencieusement, et Tchii, complètement paniquée, caressa de plus belle le dos de Fye avec compassion et tendresse. Toya retrouva enfin son calme. Il laissa sa tête retomber lourdement sur le volant, et dit ce que Fye n'aurait jamais voulu entendre :

« Je n'aurais jamais imaginé qu'il puisse mourir aujourd'hui… »

oOo

_Mal. J'ai très mal. Trop mal. Je voudrais tant que la douleur s'arrête ne serais-ce qu'un instant, mais cette salope ne me laisse même pas le temps de réfléchir, de penser. J'essaye, bien sûr, de me concentrer sur autre chose, comme par exemple sur l'inexorable néant qui constitue mon seul décor, mais chaque fibre de mon être souffre, et ne gêne pas pour le rappeler._

_Je suis seul, avec ma douleur, dans ce paysage sans horizon, ou face à un horizon sans paysage._

_Que puis-je faire alors ? Essayer, encore ? Non, je n'en peux plus._

_Je croyais ne plus avoir de forces mais apparemment j'en ai suffisamment pour que je les sente m'abandonner. Et avec elles, part la douleur. Lentement, elle fond dans mon corps qui se sent engourdi, envahi par une chaleur réparatrice, et une douceur salvatrice. Enfin ! J'ai trouvé le moyen de me sentir en paix. Il faut juste que je me laisse partir. Comme dormir, pour l'éternité. Au moins, je n'aurais plus mal._

« Kurogané ! »

_Quoi encore ? Même mort je n'ai pas droit au repos ? A qui appartient cette irritante voix qui m'est pourtant familière ?_

« KUROGANE ! »

_Mais qu'est qu'on me veut ? Que je me réveille en sursaut ? Alors que je viens enfin d'échapper à cette douleur lancinante qui empêche mon corps de bouger ? _

« Tu m'entends ?_ »_

_Bien sûr, et n'imagine pas que cela me fait plaisir ! Tais-toi un peu que je dorme en paix, bon sang ! En plus, je ne peux pas te répondre, donc inutile de t'acharner comme un crétin à me déranger puisque cela ne sers à rien !_

« Tu reconnais ma voix ? »

_Voyons, une voix grave, appartenant à une personne dont le seul but dans la vie est de pourrir la mienne, et de jouir de mon exaspération. _

« Je sais que tu m'entends. »

_Toya... Mais que fait-il dans mon rêve ? Question rhétorique : Me pourrir la vie, bien sûr. _

_Il ne faut pas que je pense, penser ravive mon martyre._

« Ne crois pas que je vais te laisser t'en tirer comme ça, espèce d'enflure ! Je viendrais tyranniser ta mort jusqu'en enfer s'il le faut ! »

Sa détermination causerait sa perte, c'est qu'il en serait capable le bougre !

« Arrête de faire comme si tu ne m'entendais pas ! »

_Comme si j'avais le choix ! Je suis paralysé dans un trou noir, et ta voix aggrave tellement ma migraine qui cela accentue mon idée de ne jamais me réveiller._

« Kurogané, tu veux vraiment ne jamais te réveiller ? »

_Un élan de perspicacité dont je le féliciterai bien._

« Tu veux vraiment ne jamais revoir Fye ? »

Fye … Ses yeux cobalts envoûtant, son visage angélique, sa voix douce… Ses regards candides, son rire cristallin, sa silhouette enchanteresse et ses lèvres si désirables...

Son Fye…

Ses doigts frémirent soudain, son souffle se fit plus régulier et ses paupières closes tremblotèrent légèrement. Le brun reprit lentement conscience, et à ce moment là, tout lui revint en mémoire, comme s'il sortait d'une longue amnésie.

La cérémonie ennuyeuse, Clow et sa gouaillerie, sa cravate dans le vestiaire, les explosions, les cris, la poussière et le noir… Ce noir qui l'emprisonnait confortablement bien loin du seuil de la douleur qu'il devrait traverser pour bouger, pour ouvrir les yeux ou pour parler. Mais il n'avait pas le choix, il préfèrerait subir tous les maux du monde pour effleurer de nouveau la joue du jeune blond. Si c'était pour pouvoir plonger de nouveau son regard dans le sien, il se rirait de tous les supplices!

La seule chose qu'il voulait, c'était lui…

« Fye… »

Juste un souffle, erratique, lourd et infime, mais de quoi le ramener progressivement à la réalité. Il sentit d'abord l'épaisseur d'un matelas qui redressait son dos et la finesse d'un drap qui l'enveloppait, puis ensuite sa tête devenir très lourde, et l'atroce sensation qu'on lui arrachait les côtes avec un écarteur. Il n'osait même pas ouvrir les yeux pour contempler son déplorable état.

« J'ai mal, putain… » Grommela-t-il.

« Mais tu es en vie. »

« Toya… ? »

« Ouais c'est moi. »

« Qu'est-ce … qui … passé ? Tout ça… c'est bien réel ? »

Un long silence lui répondit, pendant lequel toutes les autres maux de son corps se réveillèrent pour martyriser son propriétaire. Sa jambe et son bras gauches le brûlaient affreusement, mais ce n'était rien comparé à la force dévastatrice qui rongeait son cœur en cet instant.

« Oui. Un groupe de jeunes terroristes a fait sauter le Tokyo Dôme. On a retrouvé leur trace grâce à un témoin, mais ils nous ont échappé. Et… Fye était avec eux. »

Nouvelle douleur. Kurogané voulu crier mais aucun son ne sortit. Il se ravisa.

« Apparemment, il était leur otage. »

« Où est-il ? » Put enfin dire le brun.

« Ne t'inquiète pas, il est ici. »

« Et on est où… ici ? »

« A l'hôpital de Tokyo. Dans le couloir de la morgue. Je sais ce n'est pas très rassurant, ni adapté à ton rang, mais cela va faire 24h que le service est débordé, le hall est bondé, les chambres sont surpeuplées, alors on t'a mis ici, histoire que tu aies… la paix. »

« Fye est à l'hôpital ? Il …est blessé ?»

« On lui a juste mis quelque bandages, et il est resté en observation. Il ne va pas tarder. »

Nouveau silence, puis Toya ajouta :

« Il était extrêmement inquiet. Je dois avouer que je n'avais jamais vu quelqu'un d'aussi désespéré à l'idée de perdre une personne lui étant chère. Tu compte beaucoup pour lui, Kurogané. Ne le blesse pas. »

Voyant très bien ce à quoi il faisait allusion, il émit un grognement sauvage.

« Moi aussi j'étais très inquiet, ne vas pas croire ! » continua Toya sur un ton plus léger.

« Mouais tu parles …c'était l'occasion idéale pour te débarrasser …de moi ! »

« Je n'espère pas qu'il y en aura d'autre de cette envergure. C'est le chaos dans la ville depuis hier. »

Kurogané voulut demander à l'inspecteur une estimation des dégâts quand ils furent interrompus par des pas timides se rapprochant d'eux dans le couloir. Kurogané frémit à l'idée que cela puisse être…

« Ah, voila Fye qui arrive. » Eluda l'inspecteur en réponse à ses pensées.

La douleur laissa place à l'excitation et son cœur s'emballa dangereusement. Son corps devint moite en une fraction de seconde et il dut faire appel à toutes ses maigres forces pour ne pas trembler d'émoi.

« Je vais vous laisser. On se reverra vite Kurogané. Car il y a encore une chose que tu dois savoir…Mais _il_ te le dira, c'est mieux je pense. »

Des nombreux doutes assaillirent l'esprit déjà bien confus du dirigeant. Toya avait-il parlé à Fye de son passé ? De ce que le brun savait sur Ashura et son lien avec la famille de l'orphelin ? Des véritables intentions de son adoption, et la raison pour laquelle il n'avait pas dénoncé l'assassin ?

Fye avait déjà de nombreuses raisons de lui en vouloir pour son abject comportement de la matinée, et Kurogané se voyait mal tenter de justifier une énième abominations commise à son encontre.

C'est donc sans plus de détails et sur ce ton énigmatique que le brun sentit son ami s'éloigner. Le silence qui régnait le perturbait au possible. Il n'arrivait toujours pas à soulever ses paupières, pourtant il mourrait d'envie de voir le visage de Fye. Est-ce qu'il allait bien ? Est-ce qu'il pleurait ? Etait-il heureux ? Furieux?

Il entendit le bruit d'un tabouret racler le sol et une main douce se saisit de la sienne. Il en eut la chair de poule et se maudit de ne pouvoir le cacher. Les doigts délicats guidèrent ceux du brun contre sa joue de marbre, et ils frôlèrent prudemment la peau nacrée et soyeuse du majordome. Kurogané soupira comme un bienheureux de pouvoir à nouveau ressentir cette explosion de sensations qui l'avait assaillie précédemment. Bien avant que tout cela n'arrive. Bien avant le début du cauchemar.

« Je suis désolé. » Souffla Fye en caressant le bras de son maître du bout des doigts. Sa voix était éraillée : il avait sûrement beaucoup pleuré. Mais aucune rancune n'était perceptible dans ces sanglots refoulés, et le brun s'en vit rassuré. Il s'était bien trop vite alarmé.

« J'étais là bas… avec eux et… je n'ai rien pu faire pour empêcher cela… »

« Et moi je n'ai pas envie de savoir quoi que ce soit sur ces gens… ni ce que tu trafiquais avec eux. » Coupa-t-il plus sèchement.

C'est vrai, il avait confiance en Fye, cela lui suffisait.

Et puis il ne voulait pas approfondir les questions sur cet épisode traumatisant.

« T'ont-ils fait du mal ? » s'aventura-t-il à demander.

« Non mais … il va falloir que j'attende mes dix-huit ans pour un nouveau portable. »

Si le simple fait de bouger ses lèvres ne demandait pas un effort surhumain, Kurogané aurait sourit en cet instant. Il profita encore du silence qui lui laissait le loisir d'entendre la lente respiration du blond tout contre sa main, toujours entre ses longs doigts fins.

« Comment te sens-tu ? » osa-t-il enfin murmurer.

« C'est plutôt à moi de vous poser la question ! » pouffa le blond.

« C'est toi qui est le plus en mesure de constater mon état ! » rétorqua-t-il en tentant de nouveau d'esquisser un sourire.

« Et bien les secours vous ont retrouvé en dégageant les décombres. On vous a immédiatement pris en charge afin de soigner les lésions les plus graves. Ils ont dû vous veiller toute la soirée et toute la nuit le temps que votre état se stabilise, étant donné la quantité de sang que vous aviez perdu. »

« Je suis resté inconscient longtemps ? »

« Vingt-huit heures. Mais maintenant que vous êtes réveillé, il n'y a plus grand-chose à faire : l'immobilité et le repos absolu seront les remèdes les plus adaptés à vos blessures. Vous avez apparemment joué les téméraires… »

Une réalité qui avait échappé à la conscience de Kurogané surgit soudain, faisant grimper son angoisse d'un cran. Il aurait voulu ne pas s'en rendre compte immédiatement, et profiter de son doux réveil innocemment. Car il savait que les réponses feraient du cauchemar une dure réalité, et que l'impact serait difficile à encaisser.

« Sakura et … Shaolan, ils vont bien ? »

« Oui, de simples contusions et une jambe plâtrée pour la jeune fille, répondit rapidement Fye. C'est Monsieur Li qui a indiqué aux secours où vous étiez. Sans lui, vous vous en sortiez avec bien plus que cinq côtes brisées et des brûlures au second degré. »

Cette description peu flatteuse de sa santé ne l'inquiéta pas car il continua son interrogatoire.

« Y'at-il eu de nombreux blessés ? »

« Oui. »

« Des décès ? »

Fye mit plus de temps à répondre cette fois.

« Oui. »

Le cœur de Kurogané s'emballa et il serra la main de Fye. Quand Toya lui avait dit qu'il y avait une chose qu'il devait encore savoir, il avait égoïstement songé à ses propres intérêts. A présent, une toute autre vérité lui apparut plus nettement, et la sensation engourdissante que le cauchemar prenait possession de son être le glaça d'effroi.

Fye ne lui permit pas de s'attarder plus longtemps dans ses sombres interrogations, et après une profonde inspiration il bafouilla :

« Monsieur Kurogané… la principale explosion qui a balayé l'estrade des politiciens venait du côté ouest. Le souffle a fragilisé la tribune, mais a aussi permis à la plupart des dirigeants d'être éjecté et de s'en sortir indemne. Mais … c'est à cette extrémité là que votre fauteuil se trouvait. »

Le brun ne saisit pas immédiatement le problème, car il fut tout d'abord soulagé de réalisé qu'il s'était levé au bon moment. Soulagement qui fut de courte durée quand il se rappela à qui il avait confié son siège au moment de la catastrophe.

Non.

« Clow… ! »

Fye caressa sa main afin de le soulager et finit la voix brisée.

« Ses blessures étaient extrêmement graves, il a été conduit d'urgence aux soins intensifs mais ils n'ont rien pu faire. »

Kurogané ne voulait pas le croire. Il devait se réveiller. Maintenant !

Suite à cette décharge mentale, il ouvrit péniblement les yeux, et ses pupilles furent irradiées par la faible lueur du néon au dessus de lui. Il ne flancha pas mais ses paupières papillonnèrent jusqu'à ce qu'il s'habitue complètement à cette clarté qui le sortit définitivement de sa torpeur. Il pencha sa tête sur le côté et fit abstraction de la vue inquiétante de la perfusion et des moniteurs reliés à lui. Il entraperçu dans l'épais brouillard blanc qui obstruait sa vue le visage décomposé de Fye. Des larmes roulaient sur ses joues en y laissant des sillons rougis qui le présentait si fragile, si éreinté. D'un mouvement de son pouce, Kurogané vint cueillir une perle salée, et le blond intimidé réfugia sa joue contre la paume ouverte. Dans un dernier tremblement il sanglota :

« Je… suis désolé… Clow est… il est mort… »

_A suivre_

* * *

><p>MMh, pardonnez la fin peu réjouissante, mais pour mon humble défense, dans ma première ébauche de cette fic, Clow était mort bien avant le chapitre 1 donc bon, son destin dans tous les cas n'est pas d'une joyeuseté enviable .. !<p>

Dans le prochain chapitre, grande réception, intime commémoration, et inévitable face à face ..! A bientooout !


	10. Chapitre 10: Le deuil

**J'ai fait un truc incroyable cette semaine ... j'ai acheté les derniers tomes de TRC et j'ai FINI de lire la série ! Et oui car des années durant je m'étais arrêté au tome 23 et j'avais jamais eu le temps de lire la fin... mais quelle fin bon dieu de bonsoir ! Un gros bourdel quand même (et même pas une séquence émotion Kuro-Fye pour se quitter...) Bref j'ai pas tout compris c'est trop compliqué pour mon cerveau fatigué !**

**Revoilà donc la suite de cette joyeuse fic ! Encore plein de bonheur et de bonnes choses attendent nos héros .. ! **

**Merchi aux reviews de Suzuwi, Sana, Hellina, Mokona au chocopuyh, et Black Paradize ! (ouah ca en fait du monde ) Merci de prendre la peine de laisser des commentaires aussi constructifs et amusants à lire, j'adooore mercii énormément :) Et merci à ma super bêta Irrisia et ses relectures bénéfiques! **

**La suite arrivera peut être plus lentement, chapitre 13 encore en cours d'écriture et je suis totalement immergée dans mon ultimate rendu, du coup ça arrivera quand ça pourra vous m'en voyez désolée. **

**En attendant, un chapitre de publié! Et bonne lecture !**

**Couple: Kuro x Fye (what else?)**

**Titre: Clow Corporation.**

**Disclamer: Les persos ne sont pas à moi malheureusement. Mais je vais porter plainte contre les Clamp qui maltraitent de façon psychologique et physique leurs héros et essayer de récupérer la tutelle ! **

**Raiting: T**

**Univers Alternatif: 21ème siècle. Tokyo bout dans l'effervescence d'une course à l'héritage aussi vénale que dangereuse. Âmes perdues et esprits corrompus s'opposent, se défient, s'affrontent ...ou parfois se rencontrent.**

* * *

><p><span>Chapitre 10: Le deuil<span>

Clouée sur son fauteuil roulant, la jambe plus douloureuse que jamais, Sakura observait le défilé des sourires complaisants et des poignées de mains chaleureuses avec une aversion refoulée pour ces formalités de politesse. De tous ces gens qui lui adressaient leurs sincères condoléances, aucun ne pouvait compatir à sa peine, aucun ne pouvait comprendre ne serait-ce qu'une infime once de sa douleur. Alors, hypocrite parmi les hypocrites, elle rendait des sourires faux, et remerciait allègrement, mais sans chaleur les invités.

Cela faisait trois mois aujourd'hui que la faucheuse lui avait pris son père et éteint au passage la lueur vivante qui brillait jadis dans ses yeux. La légèreté dont elle était empreinte avait disparu, et la jeune fille devait lutter chaque minute pour ne pas crouler sous ce désespoir qui l'écrasait. Très vite, elle avait dû se reprendre, malgré ses blessures physiques et morales, afin de mener à bien la suite de la politique léguée par son défunt père et relancer les élections. Un poids supplémentaire qui la faisait suffoquer mais que son apparence vaillante ne prêtait pas à deviner. Car sous son air ragaillardi et ses intonations posées, elle pleurait en secret les larmes qu'elle n'avait pas le temps de verser. Un tout autre deuil s'était éveillé en elle au fil des semaines : celui de sa joie de vivre à jamais perdue.

Et ce banquet n'allait pas dans le sens de sa convalescence: si elle avait organisé ce buffet dans sa demeure, ce n'était pas réellement pour que l'on s'apitoie sur son sort. Elle regretta bien vite l'élaboration de ces festivités car les gens passaient plus de temps à lui rappeler son triste sort que de bavarder sur les merveilleuses perspectives qui attendaient le pays. Voulue à la base pour redonner confiance et espoir aux politiciens qui avaient miraculeusement réchappés au drame, cette soirée s'était hélas transformée en douloureuse commémoration.

Des murmures diffamatoires étudiaient sa condition paradoxale d'orpheline vivant dans le luxe, et attribuait cette dérogation sociale à sa fortune. Les gens faisaient la queue pour transmettre des condoléances les plus émouvantes les unes que les autres, et la pauvre infirme prisonnière de ce fauteuil roulant ne pouvait en réchapper. Et Shaolan Li, son jeune sauveur, qui ne s'était toujours pas manifesté … Elle espérait qu'il réitère un acte héroïque en la dispensant de ces salutations, mais au fur et à mesure que la soirée avançait, son absence rappelait encore plus à Sakura son infortune : elle n'avait jamais été aussi entourée et pourtant elle était plus seule que jamais.

Soudain, Sakura distingua parmi la foule une silhouette familière, grande et à la stature r réconfortante. Quand les yeux grenat se tournèrent vers elle, la jeune fille essaya de lancer dans un regard l'appel en détresse le plus explicite qui soit. Hélas elle ne sut pas si son SOS fonctionna car Kurogané baissa les yeux et se mêla dans la masse des convives.

« Ma pauvre enfant, gémit une tante en lui serrant gentiment la main, ce que vous êtes courageuse ! »

_C'est faux. Je n'ai pu sauver personne, ni mon père, ni les victimes. Et la seule chose qui me maintient en vie c'est mes devoirs d'héritières que je peine à assumer. J'attends avec impatience la délégation pour pouvoir sans regrets me noyer avec mon plâtre dans l'océan Pacifique !_

« Je vous remercie tante Saya, je m'efforce d'être à la hauteur de l'image de mon père. »

« Et vos efforts sont grandement respectables, » susurra la voix mielleuse d'Ashura qui venait de faire son entrée. Il s'agenouilla cérémonieusement et embrassa la main de la jeune fille. « Votre défunt père, que je regrette du fond de mon cœur, serait fier de vous. »

« Je doute que les morts éprouvent de la fierté. » Grimaça la jeune fille, acerbe.

Sa réplique interloqua les invités à proximité mais le politicien resta de marbre :

« Acceptez alors la mienne, puisse-t-elle vous aider à surmonter cette épreuve. »

_Taisez-vous ! Arrêtez de me cracher votre fausse compassion au visage ! _

« Inutile de perdre votre salive en vers pré-élaborés, ce n'est plus mon père qu'il faut séduire. »

Les murmures désapprobateurs gagnèrent un peu plus la foule, surprise d'un tel comportement. Une lueur de défi traversa les prunelles glaciale de Ashura et Sakura frémit sous la noirceur de ce regard pourtant si clair :

« Pardonnez mon offense, je ne faisais qu'exprimer mes condoléances à … la pauvre orpheline que vous êtes. »

Des paroles à peine soufflées, mais armées de la force d'une bourrasque, qui firent trembler le corps de la jeune fille. Des larmes de colère lui montèrent aux yeux mais avant qu'elle n'eut le temps de répondre à cet affront, des mains puissantes se saisirent de son siège et elle fit volte-face.

« Si je puis me permettre, dit la voix ferme de Kurogané en s'adressant à sa tante et à ses amies, cette jeune fille n'était pas destinée à assumer tous les devoirs pour laquelle vous la félicitez. Si jamais vous imaginez qu'elle puisse y prendre du plaisir, c'est que vous ne cherchez pas à comprendre ses véritables désirs. Il est donc encore plus malsain de l'y encourager plutôt que d'alléger son fardeau. Maintenant je vais emmener Mademoiselle Clow faire un tour près le l'étang, termina-t-il à l'adresse de Ashura. Votre dernière prose manquait de poésie, et même les croassements rébarbatifs d'un crapaud seraient plus lyriques. »

Sur ce, il guida le fauteuil de la jeune fille hors du salon jusqu'à ce qu'ils débouchent sur la terrasse. Cette dernière était inoccupée et ils y virent tous deux l'occasion de profiter en silence de la beauté du jardin sous l'éclairage nocturne de la lune. La nuit était douce pour la saison hivernale, et cette ambiance de calme inspirée par le frémissement des branches et la mélopée du vent apaisa la haine de Sakura. Kurogané l'aida à se lever de son fauteuil en faisant attention de ne pas raviver la douleur de sa jambe plâtrée et ils s'installèrent sur les marches en pierre du perron.

La jeune héritière s'attendait tôt ou tard à entendre ces mêmes paroles désolées de la bouche de Kurogané, mais celui-ci fixait sans ciller le disque argenté qui se découpait dans la toile sombre de la nuit.

Finalement c'est elle qui prit la parole en premier :

« Seriez-vous venu seul ? »

Ces paroles détournèrent le brun de sa contemplation poétique et c'est un regard interloqué qu'il jeta à la jeune fille :

« Je n'ai point trouvé épouse convenable en l'espace de ces derniers mois si c'est ce que vous sous entendez par cette question. »

« Vous savez très bien ce que je sous entends. Votre protégé ne vous accompagne jamais lors des sorties mondaines, et même ce soir encore, alors que tout le monde sait désormais qu'il est adopté, vous ne lui faite pas profiter de l'air doux de cette nuit d'hiver. »

Kurogané haussa les sourcils, feignant la surprise. En réalité, il ne pouvait avouer que s'il ne sortait jamais avec Fye pendant les apéritifs en compagnie des autres dirigeants, c'était tout particulièrement pour qu'Ashura ne le reconnaisse pas. Si cet infâme individu venait à apprendre que le seul témoin de son crime était encore en vie, il reconsidérerait très vite l'affaire, et saurait s'arranger pour faire disparaître Fye bien avant que ce dernier ne tente de fuir la ville.

A cette pensée, Kurogané frémit. Sakura décela le malaise chez son ami et, par discrétion, décida de changer de sujet de conversation.

« Comment va votre bras ? »

« Mon bras.. ? Ah, il restera les cicatrices des brûlures, mais je ne souffre plus. De toute manière rien ne fut pire que mes deux mois d'immobilité … autant m'enfermer directement dans un cercueil.» Grommela-t-il en ravivant visiblement de mauvais souvenirs.

« Tant mieux. Je m'excuse de ne pas m'être enquis de vos nouvelles durant ces dernières semaines. »

« Je ne vous en veux pas, ce n'était pas une obligation. Et puis vous avez passé la majorité de votre temps à rendre visite aux familles des victimes, c'est une démarche bien plus louable.»

« C'est normal, vous voulez dire. C'est mon devoir. »

Réponse qui sembla irriter son interlocuteur vu le ton maussade qu'il ne se gêna pas de prendre pour répondre :

« Sakura, personne ne vous a demandé de vous charger d'un tel devoir. Les gens ne comprennent-ils pas à quel point c'est douloureux pour vous de rencontrer ces veuves et ces orphelins ? Alors que même sous les décombres et infirme, vous vouliez sauver leurs proches. Vous vous attribuez des tâches par pseudo obligation simplement parce que les autres trouvent cela « normal » comme vous dites… et ce sont ces même hypocrites qui passe la soirée à vous consoler.»

« Pourquoi me dites-vous cela ? Tonna soudain la rouquine, froissée. Vous ne vous imaginez même pas à quel point je me sens incapable d'assumer du jour au lendemain les responsabilités de l'envergure de cet héritage ! Chaque jour, je suis tiraillée entre ma crainte de faire un faux pas, et la peine que je m'efforce de refouler ! »

« Je vous dis cela parce que je sais que vous êtes quelqu'un d'entêtée, de fort, et de sincère. Mais là, vous êtes en train de vous laisser noyer par un protocole trop écrasant pour vous. Je vous invite à faire fit de ce que les autres penseront, et redevenir celle que vous étiez : une jeune fille dont on lit les émotions au fond de ses yeux, et qui exprime spontanément ce qu'elle ressent. »

« Mais c'est impossible… cette Sakura est morte avec mon père ! »

« Non, elle est toujours là, mais prisonnière dans votre cœur. C'est votre altruisme et votre sens du devoir qui l'enchaîne. En réalité vous la considérez comme votre part égoïste, et vous craignez de la faire ressortir. Mais en faisant cela, vous isolez votre liberté et laissez place à votre solitude.»

Sakura se tut, trop bouleversée par ces paroles qui la transperçaient. Il exprimait aisément une vérité qui la tourmentait depuis des mois, et cela l'effraya. Cet homme lui exposait son plus intense tourment avec une neutralité déconcertante, et cela la blessa encore plus. Mais alors, si elle ne voulait ni compassion, ni indifférence, qu'attendait-elle d'autrui ? Personne ne pouvait donc lui venir en aide ?

_Si seulement mon père était là… _

« Monsieur Kurogané… y'a-t-il quelqu'un sur Terre que vous aimez plus que tout ? Qui représente un tout pour vous ? Un point d'ancrage, un centre de gravité qui fait que, si le monde fonctionne ainsi, c'est parce qu'il est là? »

Kurogané ne pipa mot, n'ayant pas à réfléchir longtemps pour mettre un visage sur la personne qui lui était la plus chère. Fye était tout et unique à la fois. Tout ce dont il avait besoin, et la seule personne qu'il désirait. Une partie de son âme et le mécanisme psychique du fonctionnement de son univers. Il n'aimait pas Fye, non,… il en était dépendant. Mais de cette conclusion il voyait aussi où Sakura voulait en venir.

« Il y a quelqu'un …Oui. »

La jeune fille inspira bruyamment retenant certainement ses larmes et continua d'une voix faible :

« Quand vous perdez ce genre de personne, votre monde ne fonctionne plus de la même façon. Il est dénudé de tout charme, dépourvu de toute logique. Plus de repères, plus de sens, on ne sait plus comment vivre. Alors on ne fait que tenter de reprendre le cours du temps en agissant comme on a toujours agit, mais sans but, sans âme et sans cœur. On est un automate. Juste un mécanisme en ferraille qui n'a aucune notion de lassitude ou de plaisir. »

Sakura jeta alors un regard éploré à Kurogané, plein de tendresse et de désolation en même temps.

« Vous croyez qu'on peut sauver un automate, Monsieur Kurogané ? »

Touché par cette pureté qu'il interprétait dans ces mots francs, il se rapprocha doucement de la jeune fille, et enlaça ses épaules.

« Ce n'est pas à moi de vous sauver. C'est le rôle de quelqu'un d'autre, que vous avez déjà choisi… »

Encore une fois le brun semblait deviner la moindre fibre de ses pensées, bien avant qu'elle ne sache réellement les interpréter. Elle profita encore de la présence chaleureuse de son ami avant de laisser de nouveau place à sa froideur.

« Je ne vous demande pas d'avoir pitié de moi. »

« Qu'est ce qui vous fait pensez que j'éprouve de la pitié pour vous ? »

« Qui n'en éprouve pas dans cette salle ? »

Kurogané renforça son étreinte.

« Sakura… On éprouve de la pitié pour un chien abandonné ou un être agonisant. La pitié, c'est une compassion hypocrite à une douleur contre laquelle on ne peut rien faire, à par attendre qu'elle consume sa victime. La pitié, c'est la passivité face à la misère d'autrui. »

« Je… »

« Vous ne m'apparaissez pas misérable, Sakura. Juste éreintée. »

La rousse laissa tomber sa tête contre l'épaule forte et rassurante, puis gémit :

« Alors pourquoi êtes vous si gentil, si avenant avec moi ? Vous qui êtes défini par votre imperméabilité sentimentale et votre retranchement social… »

Kurogané soupira, flatté de cette description qui lui seyait à merveille, et soupira en caressant les mèches rousses :

« Votre père … était la personne pour qui j'ai le plus d'estime. Il savait mettre ses préjugés de côté et considérer chaque individu à sa juste valeur. Si ça n'avait pas été pour lui, jamais je n'aurai mené cette course jusqu'au bout tant cet univers putride m'asphyxie. Mais c'est lui qui m'a mis en confiance, et m'a permis de développer des idées que je prône secrètement avec ferveur et persévérance, pour en faire un projet que je ne révèlerai que lorsque je serai élu…Au final, il y a trois mois, il m'a sauvé la vie. Sans le savoir, je le conçois, mais c'est grâce à lui que je suis en vie. J'y vois là son ultime sacrifice pour sortir la ville et le pays de sa sourde détresse. »

Sakura se tût, émue aux larmes de ce portait élogieux de son père venant de la bouche d'un si humble orateur.

« J'ai encore beaucoup de respect pour votre père, et je sais que vous aussi. La voie par laquelle je vous soutiens et vous conforte n'est pas celle à laquelle vous songez. Reprendre ces affaires est une décision qui vous appartient à vous seule, et je ne vous y encourage pas tout particulièrement. Mais j'entretiendrai avec vous l'admiration portée à Clow : pour que jamais elle ne s'estompe, pour qu'il se sente éternellement aimé, et que personne n'oublie jamais que cet homme sera respecté à travers les générations. »

Il sentit le corps de la jeune fille se mettre à trembler et un reniflement bruyant résonna dans le silence du soir.

« Je … n'ai même pas eu … le courage… de pleurer à l'enterrement… parce que si je le pleurais… alors cela signifierait qu'il…. était vraiment … parti… »

« Vous pouvez vous permettre d'être triste si vous le désirez, continua chaleureusement le dirigeant. Vos larmes ne déshonoreront pas le rôle que vous entretenez depuis ces trois derniers mois, au point de ne plus laisser de place à votre propre ressenti. Si cela vous rassure, en ce moment, du fond de mon cœur, je témoigne mon dévouement à votre père. Vous pouvez donc vous accorder un moment de répit et penser à vous quelques instants… »

La jeune étreignit de ses maigres forces la taille de Kurogané et sanglota :

« Pensez très fort à lui s'il vous plaît… pour qu'il y ait toujours quelqu'un qui lui témoigne du respect… alors à ce moment là... je pourrais… penser à moi… rien qu'à moi… et… pleurer un petit peu… »

Parmi la douce mélopée des conversations éteintes, et le frémissement des feuilles portées par la brise, des sanglots accompagnèrent cet orchestre nocturne. Sur la terrasse isolée du reste du monde sous le manteau de la nuit, les deux silhouettes restèrent enlacées encore un moment, avant qu'un autre protagoniste ne fasse son apparition. Ses pas claquèrent sur la pierre, mais il resta en retrait de la scène. Kurogané se retourna pour voir dans le chambranle de la baie vitrée l'ombre de Shaolan Li. Comme tous les convives il portait un costume noir, et son regard était encore plus grave qu'à l'accoutumée. L'air marri, il contemplait la jeune rouquine qui finit par se retourner.

A la vue du jeune homme, ses sanglots s'interrompirent et elle resta ébahie, immobile. Si la pénombre ne lui permettait pas de voir tout l'espoir qui brillait dans les prunelles émeraude de son amie, Kurogané sentit néanmoins son corps fin se réchauffer et un sourire sincère naitre timidement à la commissure de ses lèvres.

Le grand brun se releva doucement sans dire un mot, et quitta la terrasse, en jetant un coup d'œil satisfait au jeune invité lorsqu'il le dépassa. Il était temps à présent pour lui de les laisser et de rejoindre à contrecœur cette réception fallacieuse.

Il notifia mentalement qu'en l'absence de la jeune fille, l'ambiance paraissait soudain plus allègre. On discutait en groupe de la reprise imminente des campagnes, une coupe de champagne à la main, on riait aussi, et on se laissait tenter par les succulentes mises en bouches qui nappaient les tables. Kurogané préféra se laisser séduire par un verre de vin, quand une jeune femme vint discrètement se positionner à côté de lui.

Une robe noire moulante dessinait à merveilles les gracieuses courbes de son corps, épousant la forme de sa poitrine généreuse et de ses hanches menues. Le brillant des diamants qu'elle portait aux oreilles s'accordait avec ses grands yeux noirs scintillant sous le vif éclairage. Un sourire timide et rapidement esquissé captiva le dirigeant qui put enfin mettre un nom sur cette merveilleuse apparition :

« Sôma ! »

« Bonjour Monsieur Suwa. »

« Tu es ravissante. Es-ce Ashura qui t'as offert cette tenue des plus tapageuses ? »

« Je suis hélas encore dépendante de ces cadeaux pour pouvoir m'exhiber lors d'aussi somptueuses réceptions. »

« Alors fais-moi penser à t'en acheter une avant que celle-ci ne donne de l'urticaire à ton teint. »

Un sourire reconnaissant illumina de nouveau le visage de la jeune fille. Elle devait visiblement profiter des quelques minutes où son patron avait les yeux tournés pour s'enquérir discrètement des nouvelles sur son maître officieux, car elle s'empressa de demander :

« Comment va Fye ? »

« Plutôt bien. »

Réponse bien vague quand il repensa aux péripéties que le garçon avait endurées. En plus d'avoir été l'otage des criminels les plus recherchés du pays, il avait dû passer plusieurs jours au commissariat, sous la vigilance et la protection de Toya.

Ce dernier avait également, en usant de sa discrétion devenue routinière, gardé le secret de l'existence de la jeune Tchii. Cela avait d'abord interpellé l'inspecteur qu'elle ait délibérément pénétré l'enceinte d'un poste de police sachant ce qui lui en coûterait révéler son identité : un retour immédiat dans un Orphelinat. Mais elle avait néanmoins tenté de sauver Fye et d'aider Toya au péril de sa liberté illégalement acquise. Il avait donc rétribué ce service et honoré ce sacrifice en la renvoyant sans embarras chez Hideki.

« Je vais bientôt devoir couvrir à moi tout seul la moitié des orphelins de Tokyo ! ! » s'était emporté l'inspecteur quand il avait fait son rapport à Kurogané.

Quant à Fye, il n'avait jamais dit un mot sur ses ravisseurs. Quand bien même, au fil des rendez vous au poste qui se faisaient de plus en plus fréquents et l'interrogatoire de Toya qui était de plus en plus menaçant, il persista à ne dévoiler aucuns indices. Selon lui, ils étaient cagoulés et nul détail à répertorier n'avait attisé son attention. Pourtant Toya aurait misé sa future promotion que Fye connaissait plus que bien les criminels. Mais le silence du jeune homme eu raison de la patience de l'inspecteur qui décida de le libérer au bout d'une semaine d'intense pression. Il avait, bien évidemment, confié le relais à Kurogané, certain que celui-ci serait plus sujet d'être le confident du témoin.

Mais Kurogané n'avait pas posé de questions. Il avait aidé Fye à se remettre de ces jours éprouvants, tandis que ce dernier l'obligeait férocement à respecter ses traitements médicaux imposé par l'hôpital.

Bientôt les sourires niais du blond et les mines renfrognées de l'homme d'état animaient de nouveau la vie de leur appartement. A l'image de l'ambiance tokyoïte, le calme et la routine reprirent de nouveau entre les deux protagonistes. Fye avait récemment fêté ses 18ans, un passage à la majorité qui se traduisait aussi par un regain de carrure et de maturité chez cet adolescent devenu adulte. L'occasion pour le brun de lutter plus difficilement contre ses sentiments malsains et nuisibles qu'il nourrissait de plus en plus ardemment à l'égard de son protégé.

« Ces derniers mois on été difficiles mais il s'est vite rétabli. Il a toujours eu un enthousiasme supérieur à la moyenne. Cela peut être difficile à gérer parfois, mais dans notre cas, la convalescence n'en a été que moins pénible. »

« Dans ce cas, soupira Sôma rassurée de ce bilan, je vais aller le saluer si vous le permettez. »

« Je suis désolé mais il n'est pas là ce soir. »

« Pardon ? » s'exclama la jeune fille stupéfaite.

« Ce genre de soirée ce n'est pas son univers, il est resté à l'appartement. »

« Et bien soit il a violé votre couvre feu, soit c'est un excellent manipulateur car il est juste derrière vous en train de discuter avec le Ministre Seïchiro … »

Kurogané se retourna brusquement et aperçut, en effet, le ministre des affaires internes, affublé de ses éternelles lunettes noires et d'un sourire satisfait, en train de bavarder gaiement avec un invité au charme défaillant.

Bien que le politicien l'ait observé maintes fois, quand il aperçut Fye si soudainement au milieu d'adultes d'âge plus mûr, il fut frappé par la beauté qui transcendait l'homme qu'il était devenu en si peu de temps. Sa stature, auparavant svelte, était maintenant plus athlétique : des membres auparavant filiformes laissaient désormais place à une fine musculature. Sa veste, fort bien taillée, cintrait une silhouette plus vigoureuse, affinée par de longues jambes mise à leur avantage dans ce pantalon ajusté. Son visage s'était également transformé; ses traits avaient durcis, sans néanmoins altérer la bonhomie de son visage.

Le noir faisait ressortir le blond éclatant de ses cheveux mi longs pareils à des fils d'or, noués en une fine queue de cheval. Sa frange rebelle laissait encore à son maître le loisir de se noyer dans l'éclat inégalé de ses yeux, qui riaient plus que jamais de cette discussion visiblement bien amusante qu'il entretenait. Même la façon dont il tenait sa coupe de champagne était gracieuse. Mais la question n'était pas de savoir à quelle divinité se rapprochait le plus Fye en cet instant, mais plutôt :

« Que fais-tu ici ? »

Sans prendre la peine de fournir une explication à Sôma, il s'était rué entre les deux interlocuteurs et s'était sauvagement saisi des épaules de l'imprudent. Le regard azur manifesta une vive surprise et aussi la crainte d'un sermon mérité, mais la voix primesautière du ministre le sauva de ce regard enflammé :

« Ah, Monsieur Suwa ! Vous avez là un bien charmant majordome ! Pourquoi ne l'emmenez-vous pas plus souvent à nos banquets ? »

_Quelle question idiote !_ Railla intérieurement le dirigeant. _Parce qu'il serait mille fois plus en danger dans ces réceptions que lâché __dans la jungle amazonienne armé d'une petite cuillère !_

« Veuillez m'excuser Monsieur le Ministre, mais nous allons rentrer. » affirma ce dernier en jetant des coups d'œil prudent à la salle, guettant la présence d'Ashura heureusement introuvable.

« Vous m'en voyez navré, moi qui désirait tellement m'entretenir avec vous ! »

« De plus, renchérit Fye, courroucé, vous nous interrompez dans une conversation extrêmement intéressante ! »

Mais de quoi il se mêlait en plus celui là ? Il ne se rendait pas compte que Kurogané se ridiculisait devant une haute personnalité pour lui sauver la vie ?

« C'est vrai, crut bon d'ajouter Seïshiro. Ce jeune homme est plein de ressources et d'un engouement sans précédent ! Cela serait dommage de priver cette assemblée d'un aussi bon convive. »

_Va donc dire ça à celui qui ne cherche qu'à l'éliminer! _Pesta le brun.

« Et bien cela sera pour une prochaine fois. Vous me voyez désolé d'enlever si peu cérémonieusement l'attraction de la soirée, mais je serais ravi de vous expliquer les raisons de mon comportement déplacé ainsi que de discuter de n'importe quel sujet dont il vous plaira de débattre plus tard. »

Sur ce il tira Fye par le poignet en l'entraînant sans délicatesse vers le hall d'entrée, là où ils seraient plus à l'abri des regards indiscrets.

« Lâchez-moi ! Tonna alors le jeune homme en se défaisant de son étreinte. Arrêtez de vous comporter comme un despote ! A présent que je suis majeur et que je ne crains plus la justice, il est de mon droit de pouvoir m'entretenir avec de si intéressantes personnalités ! »

Mais il se foutait de lui ou quoi ? Kurogané n'était pas dupe, il savait très bien que si Fye était venu ce soir, c'était pour retrouver Ashura. Le brun aurait, certes dû, se montrer plus discret quand il avait mentionné la soirée accueillant tout le corps politique de la ville, mais il ne pensait pas que le blond réussirait à entrer…

« Comment es-tu arrivé ici ? »

Fye retarda sa réponse en vidant sa coupe d'un trait. Le rouge lui monta aux joues et son maître en déduit qu'il ne s'agissait sûrement pas de son premier verre…

Fye souffla bruyamment avant de répondre :

« C'est mademoiselle Sakura Read qui m'a envoyé une invitation. »

Sakura… Cette cachottière, elle s'était bien gardée de le lui signaler quand ils étaient sur la terrasse!

« Et pourquoi ne m'en as-tu pas averti ? »

« Parce que je me doutais bien que vous réagiriez de la sorte ! » s'emporta Fye.

« Et en quoi ma réaction t'insatisfait-elle ? » rétorqua tout aussi violemment le dirigeant.

« Vous vous évertuez à me confiner dans votre appartement en m'empêchant de sortir comme si le monde était nocif pour moi ! Ce n'est pas parce que je suis sous vos ordres que je vous appartiens ! D'autres personnes ont le droit de poser leurs yeux sur moi sans me souiller pour autant ! »

Fye ne sut pas où il était allé chercher autant d'abominations, quoique les cinq verres de tequila qu'il avait ingurgité devaient lui avoir servi de guide particulier. En ce moment, peu lui importait les mots qu'il aurait à employer : il ne laisserait pas Kurogané se mettre une fois de plus en travers de sa revanche.

Le principal concerné par ces reproches resta coi devant cette tirade réprobatrice. Ce n'était pas la première fois que Fye le rejetait brutalement, mais ces mots le transpercèrent aussi violemment qu'une rafale de balles à bout portant. Ils lui firent bien plus mal que tous les blâmes qu'il avait eu à entendre au cours de sa campagne et il en fut totalement déstabilisé. Comment ce garçon pouvait-il ainsi insulter l'amour qu'il lui portait en le faisant passer pour de la possession ? Son désir de le protéger rendait-il en réalité Fye si malheureux ?

Kurogané avait déjà du mal, en temps normal, à exprimer sincèrement des sentiments de l'envergure de congratulations ou de remerciements, alors quand il s'agissait d'amour, c'était la noyade ! Mais à proximité du jeune homme, il avait du mal à se contrôler. D'accord, une part de lui le voulait pour lui seul, et s'apprêtait à crever les yeux de tous ces gens qui posaient sur SON Fye un regard un peu trop aguicheur. Il paraissait évident que son majordome lui fasse remarquer son abject comportement qu'il n'arrivait pas toujours à brider… Quoi qu'il en soit, le blond avait été plus qu'équivoque sur le sujet : ce n'est pas demain la veille que ses sentiments lui seraient retournés…

Pourquoi cela finissait-il toujours comme ça ? Pourquoi la seule chose que Kurogané arrivait à faire, c'était de blesser Fye ? La douleur laissa place à la colère, le seul moyen pour lui d'évacuer ce trop plein de frustration. Il se rapprocha de Fye jusqu'à sentir son souffle alcoolisé contre son visage, mais ne se laissa pas enivrer pour autant. Il tenta de le frapper d'éclairs écarlates émanant de ses prunelles, aussi violemment que le coup qui venait de lui être asséné. Et si son courroux ne se faisait pas assez ressentir dans ce regard irascible, il grogna d'une voix amère:

« Prend ton manteau, on y va. »

Sans qu'il puisse interpréter la réaction qui se lisait habituellement si aisément sur le visage de son majordome, il vit Fye tourner les talons sans demander son reste, et se diriger vers le vestibule en saisissant ostensiblement une bouteille de tequila qui trônait sur une table. Le blond claqua la porte de la petite pièce et la martela de son poing en jurant :

« Merde, merde, merde MERDE ! »

Par intervalle il engloutissait des gorgées de la liqueur, afin de quitter au plus vite cet état de désespoir qui l'engourdissait. Il ferait mieux d'obéir à son maître avant qu'il ne regrette de l'avoir offensé…

Encore une fois, si près du but, ce dernier l'en détournait. Fye finirait par vraiment lui en vouloir.

Mais cette goutte de rancœur n'était rien en comparaison à l'océan d'amour dans lequel il se noyait. Il se laissait dévorer de l'intérieur par cette marée montante de désir et ne cherchait même plus à lutter contre son courant. Alors, son ressentiment pouvait bien prendre le dessus quelques instants, jamais il n'atteindrait les tréfonds de son cœur déjà englouti.

_Kurogané Suwa, pourquoi m'avoir fait tomber si follement amoureux de toi ? _

Alors que la résignation prenait le pas sur l'ivresse, il chercha dans la grande penderie sa veste. A ce moment il entendit derrière lui la porte s'ouvrir.

« C'est bon, marmotta-t-il, j'arrive, je… »

Sa phrase resta en suspens, tout comme le temps stoppa sa course, quand il se retourna pour faire face à l'homme qui venait d'entrer. Ce fut soudain comme s'il chutait sans rappel dans les abysses de ses cauchemars. Son corps se glaça à la vue de ce regard bleu clair qui le sondait avec une curiosité quasi indécente. Son cœur martelait contre sa poitrine et son cerveau lui criait de fuir cette stature effilée, à l'aura ténébreuse. Mais il restait pétrifié, oubliant même de respirer.

Cet homme… il n'avait pas changé. Il était le même que dans ses souvenirs et semblable à l'être qui hantait ses cauchemars. Le visage pâle, des lèvres maigres étirées dans un sourire hypocrite, et ces yeux qui laissaient à la victime le temps d'y lire le scénario de sa mort prochaine.

Ashura.

Ce dernier eut aussi un moment d'hésitation, croyant faire face à un fantôme, hallucination engendré par l'alcool ou une réminiscence de son inconscient. Mais la stupeur du garçon en face de lui ne laissait aucun doute quant à son identité.

« Et bien, si je m'attendais à cela ! »

Sa voix caverneuse résonna dans la petite pièce comme un glas funèbre. Ne laissant en rien transparaitre sa surprise ou son excitation, le grand brun referma la porte derrière lui, interdisant à Fye toute échappatoire.

Ce dernier tremblait de tout son corps. Lui qui avait toujours cru attendre cet instant avec l'impatience du chasseur, il réalisa qu'en fait, il la redoutait avec autant d'appréhension que la proie.

« Tu es si pâle, mon enfant… Est-ce donc bien un fantôme que je vois là ? »

«Y'a-t-il un tourment qui vous obsède au point de vous croire hanté ? » réprima le blond dans un souffle. Ashura sourit avec sympathie : c'était justement ces émotions complaisantes et décalées qui rendait ce personnage si terrifiant.

Il s'avança vers le jeune garçon qui recula prestement, mais son dos heurta trop vite le mur du vestibule. Il s'y écrasa le plus intensément possible, comme s'il s'attendait à disparaître au travers. Il resta muet de terreur quand la main d'Ashura s'approcha pour effleurer sa frange blonde.

« Par quel miracle est-ce possible ? Je croyais pourtant... »

« Quoi donc ? M'avoir tué ? »

Fye maudit son manque d'assurance. Lui qui voulait se montrer maître du jeu dans cette rencontre, le voila seulement armé d'une voix chevrotante et d'une bouteille à moitié vide…

Le corps d'Ashura se rapprocha lentement du sien, et il pouvait sentir cette odeur amèrement nostalgique qui crispait ses muscles d'effroi. Au fur et à mesure que cette angoisse le dégrisait, l'affreuse réalité s'imposa à son esprit : il était piégé !

La grande main glaciale passa de sa mèche à sa joue et la caressa avec la précaution dont on userait face à un objet rare :

« Tu es devenu un très beau jeune homme… Fye. »

Le blond ferma les yeux en priant que tout ceci ne soit qu'une de ces saisissantes hallucinations stipulées dans les effets secondaire de la tequila, mais la pression qui se fit sentir sur sa gorge était bien réelle.

« Tu ressemble tellement à ta mère… »

Sa jugulaire cria de douleur sous l'étau glacé qui se refermait.

« Si belle quand sa peau devenait pâle, si séduisante lorsque ses yeux s'écarquillaient de terreur… »

L'air lui manquait, son corps devint moite et toute son énergie l'abandonnait à son misérable sort. Une violente envie de vomir retourna son estomac, quand il sentit Ashura amoindrir cette distance qui les séparait. Son souffle effleura son oreille lorsqu'il ajouta dans un murmure :

« Je t'adresse cette éloge, mais c'est certainement le plus beau cadavre que la mort se soit vantée de posséder.. »

En usant de ses dernières forces, Fye leva son bras qui maintenait encore fermement la bouteille et l'abattit le plus fort possible sur la tête de son nécrophile d'agresseur.

Le bruit cristallin du verre brisé couvrit le cri de surprise de ce dernier, qui relâcha prestement son emprise. Il fit un bond en arrière, glissant lentement ses doigts dans ses cheveux pour enlever le plus délicatement possible les débris tranchants qui s'y logeaient. Profitant de sa liberté, Fye inspira une grande goulée d'air à laquelle se mêla l'odeur âpre de la liqueur. Sonné, il se laissa tomber à terre et ses genoux imbibés d'alcool heurtèrent des débris de bouteille. Il ouvrit les yeux mais ce n'est qu'un décor flou qui se profilait devant lui. Par contre il entendit nettement la porte du vestibule s'ouvrir à la volée et la voix de Kurogané s'exclamer :

« Bon Fye qu'est-ce que tu f… »

Si les esprits du blond avaient repris plus rapidement possession de son corps frêle, il aurait sûrement cru rêver tant le teint bronzé de Kurogané pris une teinte diaphane. La bouche du dirigeant encore entrouverte, son regard ébahi passa de Fye agenouillé au milieu des débris, et d'un Ashura le regard extrêmement contrarié :

« Vous devriez mieux éduquer votre majordome, Monsieur Suwa, ce dernier n'est même pas capable de me servir un verre correctement ! »

Mais Kurogané n'avait rien à faire de cette fausse justification qui expliquait cette mise en scène incongrue. Le temps d'aller annoncer son départ à Sakura, la chose qu'il craignait le plus en quatre ans venait de se réaliser à une porte de lui ! Et il ne faisait aucun doute que Ashura n'avait pas prit son temps pour mettre un nom sur ce visage resurgit du passé. Pire encore, il avait, en l'espace de seulement deux minutes, tenté de le faire disparaître comme un nettoie négligemment une vilaine tâche !

Mais voila, Fye était bien plus dégourdi qu'il ne laissait paraître, et Kurogané fut soulagé de voir qu'il avait, une fois de plus, trouvé le moyen le plus radical de se sortir d'une situation compromettante : donner l'alerte. En effet, si le brun ne s'inquiétait que négligemment du retard de son majordome, le fracas qui provenait du vestibule l'avait bien plus alarmé. Hélas, son entrée salvatrice dans le dressing n'était pas une solution, encore moins une victoire : si jamais il avait su garder son sang froid, il n'aurait jamais laissé Fye seul une seule seconde, et leurs macabres retrouvailles n'auraient jamais eu lieu !

« Je n'attends pas de leçons de conduite de la part d'une personne aussi présomptueuse. » Persifla Kurogané, bouillant de colère contre la Terre entière.

Ashura crut bon de sortir sans demander son reste, mais son regard croisa celui de son adversaire, avec une lueur de défi bien plus provocatrice que celles que Kurogané avait eu l'habitude de déceler en cinq années de duel. Cette fois, ils ne se battaient pas pour une victoire électorale, mais pour la vie d'un jeune homme. Et la compétition venait de débuter.

« J'espère avoir le plaisir de rencontrer votre intriguant majordome très prochainement, Suwa. »

Ce dernier joua les impassibles, mais dans sa main, la poignée de la porte qu'il tenait toujours fermement se détacha sous la pression de son poing.

Une fois Ashura éloigné, le brun jeta un coup d'œil inquiet à Fye, toujours agenouillé, le teint s'égayant peu à peu de ses couleurs.

Kurogané s'avança et lui saisit le bras pour l'aider à se relever.

« Allez debout, si tu restes ici, tu vas te couper. »

Quelle ne fut pas sa surprise de constater que le blondinet avait encore toute son énergie, car lorsqu'il fut en équilibre sur ses jambes, il poussa son maître et se précipita en courant hors du vestibule.

« Fye ! »

Le brun partit immédiatement à sa poursuite, craignant que ce dernier ne pourchasse encore le criminel, mais il fut soulagé de le voir emprunter la porte d'entrée, et de se précipiter au dehors.

Fye descendit les marches du perron, le souffle haletant, un son guttural émanant de sa gorge brûlante, et il se laissa tomber sur la pelouse du petit jardin qui garnissait l'entrée de la maison des Read.

Son esprit avait trop de mal à encaisser ces flots d'émotions qui l'écorchaient intérieurement. Il voulait par n'importe quels moyens évacuer ce malaise qui alourdissait son crâne, oublier cet état de faiblesse qui le frustrait, et se débarrasser du putride dégoût qu'Ashura avait infiltré dans ses pores à peine son regard l'avait-il effleuré.

C'est alors, impuissant à cette réaction de rejet, qu'il se cramponna au gazon et se laissa vomir. Ses ongles raclèrent la terre, ses doigts arrachèrent l'herbe tandis qu'il se penchait en avant, secoué par ses relents. Une fois soulagé de se sentir assaini de ces viles sensations, bien que le moyen ne soit pas des plus catholiques, son corps épuisé ne le tint plus en équilibre et il bascula quand deux mains fortes le rattrapèrent :

« Bah c'est du joli, voila à quoi ça te mène de trop boire… »

« Kuro…ga… »

« Tu peux rester sage deux minutes le temps que j'aille te cherche un verre d'eau et une serviette pour te débarbouiller ? »

Il acquiesça avec autant de conviction qu'une poupée de chiffon, et Kurogané le déplaça pour l'adosser contre la murette avant de repartir en direction de l'intérieur. Cependant, il fut retenu par la main de Fye qui s'accrocha à sa veste :

« Attends… »

Ce tutoiement si suave et qui, de surcroît, lui était adressé pour la première fois, eut le même effet qu'une décharge électrique hautement survoltée, hérissant ses poils du sommet du crâne à la pointe de ses orteils.

Son cœur manqua de griller sur place quand le regard larmoyant de Fye se posa sur lui, et qu'il murmura sans le quitter des yeux :

« Kurogané… »

Frisant l'auto contusion, il ne trouva rien de mieux que de répondre sur un ton aussi sensuel :

« Fye… »

Agrippant plus fermement la veste de Kurogané, l'obligeant à s'accroupir aux côté de son majordome, le blond continua avec sa voix pleine de regrets qui serait capable de fissurer d'émoi le plus solide des murs en béton :

« Pardon … pardon d'avoir dit ces choses horribles… je ne les pensais pas. »

Kurogané ne le montra pas, mais il était fou de joie d'entendre ces mots. Mais la suite l'excita encore plus quand, poussé par un élan de confiance, Fye continua sur un ton d'aveu :

« En réalité, je… je suis … »

Oubliant même de respirer, se foutant royalement du monde autour de lui, le brun contempla le garçon comme un moustique esseulé se laisse hypnotiser par la lumière.

« Oui ? » Insista-t-il suite au long silence.

Fye sourit alors, d'un de ses sourires niais qui le déconnecta du contexte sérieux et tendu qui les emprisonnait, avant de s'esclaffer :

« Je suis … complètement bourré ! »

* * *

><p><em>Ouahah c'était vilain ça. Mais si ça peut vous rassurer, la suite sera concrétisera les fantasmes et rassasiera des affamés ... :)<em>


	11. Chapitre 11: La passion

**Me revoilou en mode guerrière, tentant de survivre à mon ultimate projet, et pleine de confiance quant à mon avenir ... ou pas ! Du coup pour motiver toutes les troupes qui ne sont pas encore en vacances, un chapitre qui saura je l'espère vous requincailler !**

**Oui voila le genre de chapitre- qu'on se rend pas du tout compte- mais c'est affreusement looong et incroyablement complexe à écrire (du genre j'écris 3 lignes par semaines tellement j'ai honte de moi même! ). A la fin on a atteint un tel niveau de sadisme et de perversité qu'on a l'impression d'être dangereuse pour l'humanité. Mais bon au final, on est prêts à braver l'internement pour satisfaire l'appétit des lecteurs :)**

**Vous l'aurez compris, un chapitre _caliente_! **

**Dernière chose au passage tant que je suis dans le racontage de vie ! J'ai vu les merveilleux The XX en concert près de chez moi et _god_ ce groupe est faboulousous, c'était à dire! Je recommande donc fortement Night Time sur ce chapitre, parce qu'elle est très approprié à l'ambiance (et aussi parce qu'elle est chouette cette chanson). Vala je vous fiche la paix maintenant bonne lecture !**

**Avertissement: Ce chapitre, cette fic, (ce fandom?) traite de relations homosexuelles plus ou moins explicites. Je mets donc en garde les visiteurs non avertis. Âmes sensibles, homophobes, papa maman, passez votre chemin... Public habitué ou curieux, bonne lecture!**

**Couple: Kuro x Fye (du concret en veux tu en voilà)**

**Titre: Clow Corporation.**

**Disclamer: Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, mais je profite juste de mon statut de ficeuse pour assouvir de pauvres fantasmes et passer mes nerfs à des buts non lucratifs of course. **

**Raiting: T. Mh ou T+?**

**Univers Alternatif: 21ème siècle. Tokyo bout dans l'effervescence d'une course à l'héritage aussi vénale que dangereuse. Âmes perdues et esprits corrompus s'opposent, se défient, s'affrontent ...ou parfois se rencontrent.**

* * *

><p><span>Chapitre 11: La passion<span>

Durant le trajet qui les ramenait à l'appartement, Kurogané ne se priva pas de finir la nouvelle bouteille de tequila abandonné par Fye, à présent trop ivre pour pouvoir la tenir en main. Il la vida en moins de temps qu'il n'en faut pour dire « Ashura » et fut vite déçu d'avoir une aussi grande résistance à l'alcool. Les seuls effets ressentis par l'ivresse furent des bouffées de chaleur et un léger tournis. Pas de quoi pouvoir ignorer son voisin qui chantait, ou plutôt miaulait, un concerto discordant à s'en briser les cordes vocales. Le brun remercia mentalement son chauffeur qui supporta sans se plaindre ces croassements épouvantables et surtout qui ne posa aucune question sur la soirée qui venait de s'écouler.

Une fois arrivé, Kurogané devait user du reste de sa lucidité et faire appel à tout son équilibre pour soutenir tant bien que mal le corps du blondinet. Si son poids plume inégalé facilitait néanmoins la tâche, le défi de ce transport provenait de ses mouvements brusques et de sa démarche gauche. Leur cheminement jusqu'à l'entrée rapide dans la cage de l'ascenseur fut parsemé de moult rencontres fracassantes avec les murs et les portes.

La tête de Kurogané tournait à présent si fort qu'il se demanda si ses orbites ne roulaient pas sur eux même. Les glapissements de Fye n'allaient pas l'aider à calmer cette migraine, et le temps que l'élévateur n'atteigne le cinquante-cinquième étage, il s'accroupit en soupirant dans un coin.

« Tu fais dodoOo? » pouffa Fye en s'affalant en face de lui.

Kurogané préféra ne pas répondre et détourna la tête, observant cette dernière dans le grand miroir de la cabine. A part sa tignasse mal coiffée et ses joues bien empourprées, rien ne pouvait laisser croire à une quelconque dominance de l'alcool sur ses pensées. Alors qu'il observait toujours son visage dans la glace, il remarqua qu'une autre paire d'yeux s'était posée sur son reflet.

Deux pupilles aux couleurs d'un bleu pur et clair, qui scannait son image d'un air si sérieux qu'il se demanda où Fye avait-il pu ranger son euphorie.

Il semblait perdu dans le vague, complètement absorbé par le miroir qui reflétait leurs airs ébahis, incapables de ciller. Finalement, le blond dit dans un souffle:

« Tu es beau... »

_Hein? _

Kurogané se retourna pour lui faire face directement, sans l'artifice d'un reflet déformé, et son visage pâle et fiévreux se retrouva à quelques centimètres du sien, presque front contre front.

Il sentit son haleine alcoolisée lorsqu'il lui répéta, dans le blanc des yeux:

« Kurogané... tu es si beau... »

Le brun enragea. Pourquoi fallait-il qu'il soit saoul pour lui dire de telles choses? Il eut presque envie de le frapper mais sa main s'arrêta délicatement sur sa joue et la caressa au lieu de la cogner.

« Et toi ... continua Fye dans son délire... est-ce que tu me trouves beau? »

_Gogol, est ce que tu te regardes dans un miroir ou dans ta tasse de café le matin? Tu es sans conteste l'être le plus magnifique et sublime que j'ai vu de ma vie, la beauté de ton visage tout comme celle ton corps est à moi depuis que tu travailles pour moi, vit avec moi. Je ne veux la partager avec personne, je te veux pour moi seul, et je ne sais pas si c'est parce que je suis en colère ou parce que tu es à 2 cm de moi, mais j'ai envie de toi, là, maintenant, dans cet ascenseur._

C'était volontiers ce que lui aurait répondu le dirigeant si la raison ne prenait pas le dessus. Mais l'ambiance intime lui permit de glisser sa main dans sa chevelure et il murmura tout enivré par son parfum:

« Fye... je... »

Comme la déesse de la frustration jetait son dévolu sur le pauvre Kurogané depuis de nombreux chapitres, elle décida de ne pas le lâcher de si tôt et crut bon de choisir ce moment précis pour ouvrir les portes de l'ascenseur dans un tintement claironnant.

Fye pouffa de plus belle, trouva la force de se relever et se précipita dans le couloir.

Kurogané se lança à sa poursuite avec un temps de réaction bien lent, et le rattrapa alors que le blondinet se battait avec la poignée de la porte.

« FerméEeEEe ! » s'esclaffa-t-il en tournant vers Kurogané un regard rieur et éclatant de joie.

Le brun passa son badge contre la serrure automatique et la porte s'ouvrit, faisant chuter Fye qui y avait mis tout son poids, ce dernier ne manquant pas d'entraîner Kurogané dans sa chute.

Le dirigeant se retrouva à califourchon sur son domestique, dans le hall de l'appartement, la lumière des immeubles et de la rue filtrant à travers les baies vitrées du loft, se reflétant d'une lueur douce, intime et nocturne le corps calme et serein de Fye.

Le brun reconnut cette sensation délicieuse qui s'emparait de son corps, semblable à cette passion qui avait failli éclater quelques mois plus tôt dans cette même pièce, alors que Fye nouait sa cravate... Il ressentit sous les effets de la boisson une nouvelle bouffée de chaleur mais bien plus agréable et étourdissante : un désir d'étreinte, une passion inassouvie en voyant ce corps vierge de toutes caresses, et un appétit sauvage pour ses lèvres étirées dans un sourire à en faire défaillir les anges...

« Kurogané ...? »

Ce dernier venait de se pencher dangereusement au dessus du visage laiteux, et les yeux cobalt s'agrandirent de surprise.

« Suis-je ... beau... Kurogané ? »

Il sentit ses défenses s'abattre lorsqu'il soupira:

« On a jamais rien vu de tel sur Terre... »

Avec douceur et passion il embrassa le cou fin de son majordome. Il y déposa ses lèvres avec une lenteur qui trahissait la surprise que pourrait avoir le goût de cette peau de porcelaine. Il en fut presque électrisé, subjugué par des senteurs enivrantes et continua sa délectation en faisant glisser ses lèvres un peu plus bas vers sa gorge.

Il sentit le corps de Fye frissonner tandis que des soupirs s'échappaient de sa bouche.

Cela l'encouragea à continuer sa douce entreprise et après avoir parsemé tout le cou du blond de baisers, il remonta doucement vers sa mâchoire. Alors que ses doigts glissaient dans la chevelure soyeuse, il lui lécha l'oreille avec amusement.

Le corps de son amant se raidit tandis qu'il pinçait ses lèvres pour retenir des gémissements étouffés. Le brun commença alors à mordiller le lobe de chair sensible et les bras de Fye s'enroulèrent autour de ses épaules, son souffle devenant de plus en plus irrégulier.

« Haa... Kuro...gané... »

Ne résistant pas à cet appel terriblement séduisant, Kurogané entraîna sa bouche plus bas, le long de sa joue, au creux des narines et au coin de la bouche ...

Il eu un moment d'hésitation avant que Fye ne soupire, ne résistant plus à ses caresses:

« Embrasse-moi. »

Ce fut le signal de départ avant que le brun ne perde complètement les pédales et ne s'empare sauvagement des lèvres de Fye.

Tentatrices depuis tant de mois, désormais vaincues, il savourait sa victoire avec l'exaltation d'un conquérant.

Leur saveur était succulente, le plaisir d'y goûter ardent et sa passion sauvage. Ses doigts se crispèrent et se resserrèrent autour de la tête du blond alors que sa langue passait le barrage des dents ivoire avant de rejoindre celle toute aussi furieuse de Fye. Jamais Kurogané n'avait eu de baiser plus violent, où gémissements de plaisir se mêlait avec ceux de l'impatience, où chacun cherchait à être maître dans ce ballet sensuel et voulait dévorer la bouche délectable de l'autre.

Lorsqu'ils se séparèrent à contrecœur, ils respirèrent si bruyamment que leur souffle se confondaient encore.

Les doigts de Kurogané ne cessaient de parcourir ce visage angélique et il déposa de nouveau rapidement ses lèvres sur chaque partie de cette face magnifique.

« Kurogané... » Soupira Fye

« J'ai trop envie de toi là ... »

« Kuro ... »

« Va falloir que tu m'arrêtes sinon ... »

« Sinon quoi ... »

Le brun cessa alors tout mouvement et son regard accrocha celui du majordome étalé sous lui, complètement à sa merci.

« Sinon je vais te faire l'amour sans restriction sur ce plancher, t'entendre crier de plaisir et te posséder tout entier. »

A ces mots Fye enlaça de toutes ses forces le corps du brun et enfouit sa tête dans son cou. Kurogané, SON Kurogané le voulait lui, et lui seul. Son cœur battait la chamade, il le sentait presque au bord de ses lèvres, et sa respiration déjà saccadée par l'excitation ne s'en fit plus que plus hachée et irrégulière.

Sentant le malaise du blond, Kurogané rejeta sa tête en arrière et le regarda:

« Fye ... ca va ? Je ... suis désolé je… ».

« Non ! » S'exclama-t-il en rapprochant de nouveau son visage de son cou, ses narines dilatées s'imprégnant de son odeur suave et épicée.

« Non ne t'éloigne pas! Reste ! Reste avec moi je ... je ne supporterais pas que tu partes! Je n'y survivrai pas! »

« Fye tu es complètement saoul là ... »

« Je suis conscient de ce que je dis Kurogané. »

A ces mots une chaleur familière envahit le ventre du brun qui, en toisant le regard sérieux de l'homme sous lui, se dit qu'un mot de plus et il craquait complètement.

« Moi aussi je... j'ai envie de toi. Balbutia Fye. Depuis le premier jour. Depuis toujours. »

Craquage complet.

Ne se maîtrisant plus, Kurogané se redressa en soulevant le corps fébrile du blond et le plaqua contre un mur. Pour ne pas éloigner la moindre parcelle de sa peau nacrée contre celle chaude de son amant, Fye enroula ses jambes autour de la taille de son maître. La pression de ses jambes autour de son bassin se fit plus forte et le brun embrassa de plus belle l'homme entre ses bras. Ses grandes mains glissaient sous la chemise du majordome qui haletait, son souffle brûlant se mêlant à celui de l'autre qui dévorait avidement ses lèvres. Le dos contre le mur, Fye se cramponnait de toutes ses forces à l'être qu'il désirait, comme s'il voulait fusionner son corps avec le sien dans la seconde.

« On ... ne devrait pas ...faire ça. » haleta-t-il alors que Kurogané mordillait la peau fine de son cou.

« C'est pas ce qui semblait te poser problème lorsque tu m'a demandé de te faire l'amour. »

« Mais ... Mais ... c'est immoral ... »

« Pourquoi? Parce que je suis ton tuteur et toi mon serviteur? »

« Et parce que ... on est ... deux hommes... cela ne se fait pas. »

Kurogané soupira et cala le menton de Fye entre son pouce et son index, relevant son visage, le forçant à révéler aux rayons nocturnes la pâleur majestueuse de son visage d'albâtre.

« Fye ... Fye, la personne que je vois là en face de moi c'est l'enfant que j'ai recueilli, protégé et adopté. La seule personne qui ne m'ait jamais autant touché, influencé, ému ou vu pour ce que j'étais vraiment. Tu n'es pas un « homme » pour moi, tu es « toi ». Par ces yeux qui m'envoûtent, ce corps qui m'excite, ce visage qui me fascine, tout ceci fait partie de toi et te défini comme l'être envers lequel ma passion est infinie. Et si pour nous c'est interdit, alors dis-moi … pourquoi je te veux autant ? Si je suis dans cet état, si c'est face à un homme peu importe, c'est que les lois de la nature dépassent la morale. Et si les mœurs veulent se battre contre mes sentiments, laisse-moi au moins les exprimer librement. »

A ces mots si purs et sécurisants, le cœur de Fye se fendit dans un déchirement non pas douloureux mais si fort et profond qu'il en eut les larmes aux yeux. Il ne saurait dire si c'était de la peine, ou de la joie qu'il ressentait en cet instant, mais c'était d'une telle intensité...

« Je suis tellement heureux ... sanglota-t-il, que je pourrais en mourir là. De toute ma vie, je n'ai jamais été aussi heureux... »

« Et moi je n'ai jamais été heureux tout court de ma vie Fye. Il n'y a que toi sur cette Terre qui insuffle à mon âme de tels sentiments. Alors laisse-moi te les faire vivre pleinement. »

Pendant que Kurogané soulevait de nouveau Fye, ce dernier l'embrassait de toutes ses forces, ses dents mordillant ses lèvres chaudes et sa langue découvrant chaque parcelle de sa bouche.

Le brun ouvrit la porte de sa chambre et il allongea son majordome sans ménagement sur le lit.

C'est comme si tout ce passait hors de leur contrôle, comme si tout été définis à l'avance. Ils étaient seulement guidés par l'adrénaline qui déferlait dans leurs veines. Rien ne pourrait plus empêcher le cours des choses de se produire, tout comme rien n'avait put les empêcher de se dérouler.

La lumière s'éteignit, la pénombre transcendant la pièce. Les vêtements se firent encombrants, obstacle au contact électrisant de la peau tannée contre le teint de marbre. Au fur et à mesure qu'ils glissaient au pied du lit, leurs regards découvraient avec envie le corps de l'autre, se révélant un peu plus sous la clarté des lueurs de la ville, seules étoiles dans le sombre ciel de Tokyo.

Les caresses de Kurogané se faisaient de plus en plus osées, frôlant déjà avec insistance l'érection tendue de son amant, les frissons de Fye l'encourageant à continuer sa douce torture. Et tandis que des sons inconnus s'échappaient de ses lèvres, il sentait ses doigts parcourir son corps, en y traçant des sillons enflammés. Il avait besoin de ces gestes tendres et intimes, il avait besoin du contact de Kurogané. Et même si sa peau effleurait la sienne avec sensualité, il lui fallait plus. Plus que des baisers, des caresses et des mots suaves. A mesure qu'il le sentait contre lui, un manque qui n'appelait qu'à être comblé se faisait ressentir. Il le voulait tout entier.

« Kuroga.. gémit-il au bord de l'inconscience. Je te veux …tellement. »

Alors que Fye perdait le contrôle de sa volonté sous un désir ardent, Kurogané embrassait toujours sa peau imprégnée du goût salé de sa sueur. Elle perlait sur le front crispé du jeune blond, glissait le long des courbes magnifiques et parfaites de son corps.

Le brun passa ses doigts dans les cheveux de son amant, dégageant les mèches blondes collées sur son visage. Il aperçut sa bouche entrouverte d'où s'échappaient son souffle haletant, chaud et enivrant, encore à l'arôme de tequila. Mais émanant de cette bouche, n'importe quelle saveur avait une fragrance des plus alléchantes. Ses lèvres tremblantes remuaient à peine des mots qu'il ne comprenait pas, des cris de plaisir muets. Un long gémissement s'échappa alors lorsque le brun enleva le dernier vêtement de son majordome.

« Oh mon dieu c'est ma voix… qui fait ça ? » haleta-t-il tandis que Kurogané le contemplait dans sa parfaite nudité.

Il avait été à ses côtés pendant toute ses années, mais en le voyant ainsi il avait l'impression de le découvrir pour la première fois de le voir tel qu'il était, sans le camouflage d'un costume. Il ne s'en sentit pas moins retourné en constatant à quel point cela lui faisait de l'effet. Etait-ce l'alcool, qu'il avait lui même un peu trop ingurgité, ou bien le corps de Fye, qui faisait qu'il qui le faisait frissonner de plaisir et mourir d'envie de prendre possession de lui dans l'instant?

Il enleva à son tour le reste de ses habits afin de laisser leur corps se coller complètement l'un à l'autre, et continua de caresser avec plus de réserve la peau lisse du blond, embrassant délicatement le creux de ses reins en remontant jusqu'à sa gorge. Il avait la sensation brulante d'abriter un volcan, prêt à exploser, à engloutir Fye sous sa passion dévorante.

Ses doigts tremblant glissèrent entre ses jambes, les écartant lentement. La tentation était trop insoutenable, son cerveau était engourdi par des bouffées de chaleur qui embrumait sa raison. Pouvait-il seulement se permettre d'aller jusqu'au bout? Incapable de résister, il enfonça son doigt entre les cuisses de Fye qui se cambra en haletant son nom.

« Kuro...ga...né... »

Rien qu'un soupir, à peine audible entre sa respiration saccadée, mais il l'interpréta comme une supplique et continua ses attouchements impudique, encouragé par les gémissements de son amant. Il calqua ses mouvements aux ondulations du corps sous lui, tout en laissant ses doigts explorer cette intimité inviolée. Il craignit de le blesser en introduisant un second mais il fut bien vite encouragé par le bassin de Fye qui s'agitant en proie à un désir de plus en plus intolérable.

En sentant leur deux corps grisés d'impatience se frôler avec autant d'excitation, le brun se redressa et tendis sa main vers sa commode, cherchant hâtivement un préservatif dont l'emballage ne résista pas longtemps à ses dents agressives. Tandis qu'il essayait de maîtriser ces vagues aléatoires de jouissance, il approcha son visage à quelques centimètres de celui de Fye, conscient de l'étape à suivre.

Kurogané capta alors le regard azur complètement dilaté, voilé par un regard suppliant qui traduisait une complète soumission et un total abandon.

« S'il te plait... Prends-moi. »

Kurogané enlaça le jeune homme, délicatement, précautionneusement, tel une poupée de porcelaine, et entra en lui. Comme il s'y attendait, le corps de Fye se cambra et il ne put retenir un cri douloureux suite à cette intrusion. Mais à présent il ne pouvait plus se maîtriser. Comme pour se faire pardonner de sa violence, il couvrit le cou de son amant de baisers et son dos de caresses, au fur et à mesure qu'il prenait possession de son corps.

Cette étreinte fut au delà de tout ce que Kurogané avait imaginé. Si Fye était bel et bien un ange, il se sentait irradié de sa lumière et de sa grâce. Il ne pouvait concevoir qu'un être lui offre tant de plaisir.

« Hn... Kur...ané... »

Le brun avait l'esprit tellement déconnecté sous l'effet de l'euphorie qu'il ne réalisait pas que les mains de son amant s'agrippaient à son dos, et que ses ongles laissaient à leur manière la trace de cette sauvage union.

« Je suis désolé, souffla-t-il à l'oreille du blond, je ... ne peux pas m'arrêter j'ai trop besoin de toi... »

Oui il avait besoin de lui. A un point que même la fusion de leur corps de pouvait assouvir. Fye était son complémentaire, sa moitié d'âme. Ce jeune homme lui apportait tellement qu'il se sentait encore coupable de profiter autant de sa sujétion. Il voulait son corps, rien qu'à lui. Il avait besoin de ne faire qu'un avec lui pour se retrouver tout entier.

Même s'il doutait pouvoir lui rendre en retour un peu de ce bien être que Fye lui procurait. Il voulait tant l'inonder à son tour de bonheur et de plaisir. Lui, la personnification de l'égoïsme, qui profitait du corps et de l'âme de son amour, méritait-il la chance de le garder à ses côtés pour toujours?

Décelant le trouble dans le regard du brun, Fye attira à lui son visage et embrassa son front.

« Je ne te... satisfait pas...? » demanda-t-il en serrant les dents.

« Non je... je ne veux pas te faire souffrir.» avoua-t-il sans se soucier de comment ces termes pourrait être interprétés.

Afin de le contredire, Fye resserra son étreinte et en profita pour inspirer l'odeur du brun à plein poumons.

« Kurogané... te sentir en moi est la plus …extatique des douleurs. »

La gorge nouée, c'est un gémissement plaintif qui ôta les mots de la bouche de Fye. Kurogané embrassa alors les yeux humides de son amant. Il lécha les larmes salées, frôla de ses lèvres les cils fins, huma comme une drogue l'odeur de fièvre de son corps d'albâtre. D'un léger coup de rein il ondula au dessus du corps parfait qui s'ouvrait à lui.

« Huum... soupira Fye d'une voix brisée. C'est tellement bon que je voudrais que cela ne cesse jamais... »

Répondant à cette prière, le brun repris plus intensément sa danse libertine. Jamais faire l'amour avec quelqu'un ne lui avait semblé si intense. La valse sensuelle se transforma en ballet endiablé, où le rythme de leurs mouvements suivait un tempo de plus en plus effréné.

Leurs gémissements se transformèrent en cris étouffés, se répondant tel des échos, ceux de l'un excitant toujours plus l'autre. Si le brun craignait encore, en se laissant aller de la sorte, de blesser le corps fragile de Fye, ce dernier le rassurait d'une voix haletante en l'implorant de continuer, de ne surtout pas s'arrêter.

Leur union passionnée, charnelle, et voluptueuse les menèrent bientôt vers le sommet de la jouissance, et Kurogané se sentit possédé par une troublante vague de chaleur. Un plaisir extrême le traversa tout entier, aussi violemment qu'une décharge électrique.

Fye admira son visage contracté, ses yeux clos et sa bouche entrouverte d'où s'échappa un râle puissant. Quand il sentit en lui la libération de son amant, son esprit jaillir hors de son corps pour atteindre une dimension de félicité absolue. Le Nirvana de tout les sens. Son cœur s'enflamma, il en cria presque de joie tant il était submergé par ces euphoriques sensations.

Alors, avant de laisser à son tour libre cours à son plaisir, il approcha son visage de celui de Kurogané et lui susurra à l'oreille:

« Je t'aime... Kurogané. »

Et il fondit dans ses bras, vidé de toute son énergie, fatigue et épuisement l'emportant bien vite sur l'euphorie provoquée par cette étreinte.

Encore sonné, le dirigeant se retira en caressant machinalement les cheveux de son serviteur jusqu'à ce que le sommeil ne l'emporte, sa tête blonde calée contre son torse. Craignant que les battements élancés de son cœur ne le réveille, il installa doucement le jeune homme dans le lit et resta un moment à le contempler.

_Je t'aime _

Comment avait-il pu lui dire ces mots? Si puissants et si naïfs... Kurogané en fut presque alarmé.

Etait-il possible que ses sentiments lui soient retournés ? Alors qu'il lui paraissait logique d'être tombé sous le charme de son séduisant majordome, son incompréhension venait du fait que ce dernier puisse ressentir des émotions similaires envers lui. Lui, il était froid, distant, grave et misanthrope. Le parfait antonyme de son amant. La seule personne qu'il savait satisfaire était lui-même, il se sentait toujours incapable de manifester la moindre attention délicate envers qui que ce soit.

Et pourtant ... il n'était pas de marbre après cette intense étreinte avec Fye... Ce dernier lui avait apporté plus de sensations qu'il n'avait ressenties en une vie. Cet ange, cet être divin insufflait à son âme ce qui lui manquait pour exister, comblait ses vides émotionnels ...

Probablement Fye avait-il été mis sur sa route pour le sauver. Et c'est sans nul doute pour cette noble raison que Kurogané avait totalement confiance en lui, absolument besoin de lui, irrésistiblement envie de lui.

« Je n'ai aimé, je n'aime et je n'aimerai que toi, Fye... » Songea-t-il avant de s'assoupir aux côtés du blond.

oOo

Kurogané regardait, avec une fascination incongrue, la surface noire de son café onduler dans sa tasse. S'agitant dans des petites vagues qui libéraient leur arôme aussi amer que ses pensées, c'est son esprit plus que son regard qui se noyait dans ce breuvage pourtant revigorant.

D'une minute à l'autre il s'attendait à être réduit en cendre par les foudres divines. Et si châtiment devait égaler son crime, il ne resterait de lui pas moins que des atomes de poussière. Il était debout depuis plusieurs heures et le soleil se levait à peine. Plusieurs heures que les même tergiversations tournoyaient dans son esprit, comme une litanie excessive.

Et ces satellites psychiques tournoyaient autour d'un même astre, plus bouleversant que l'aube qui pointait, plus flamboyant encore que le soleil à son zénith. Celui qui illuminait sa vie depuis qu'il avait chassé de sa splendeur les temps sombres de son existence passée.

C'est avec cette même intensité qu'il aimait Fye. Et c'est d'une même véhémence que Fye l'aimait.

Quoi de plus beau dans le meilleur des mondes ? A deux trois menaces de mort près, leur vie pourrait bien être parfaite!

Seulement, cette perfection, Kurogané l'avait en horreur. La sublimité du majordome et la vertu de ses sentiments étaient là pour lui rappeler son infamie et son impureté. Chaque seconde qu'il vivait, il avait la sensation de trahir l'être qui lui était le plus cher, en bafouant sa confiance. Il était souillé par ses mensonges, traître au bonheur du blond et collaborateur avec cette vengeance malsaine qui mûrissait dans son jeune cœur.

Il ne pouvait pas affirmer aimer Fye, alors qu'il dérogeait depuis le départ à la volonté de le combler, et transgressait tout principe de sincérité.

_Toya si tu me voyais tu m'achèverais !_ Songea celui-ci en se remémorant les nombreux avertissements de son ami. Il le lui avait bien notifié qu'en retardant son aveu, il ne ferait qu'en aggraver l'offense. Son désir égoïste de mettre ses actes troubles de côté pour profiter de sa vie illusoire allait dégrader bien plus qu'il n'avait construit. Au lieu de perdre un valet il perdrait un amant. Au lieu de détruire les sentiments d'un ami il briserait l'amour de sa vie.

Du moins, pas si une punition divine pouvait le désintégrer dans la seconde, ce qui lui éviterait toute justification futile.

Pourtant, Kurogané était encore de chair et d'os quand il entendit les pas maladroits de Fye arriver dans la cuisine. Apparemment, ces sadiques de divinités devaient juger que ses tourments étaient bien plus affligeants que n'importe quel châtiment divin.

Sa tignasse blonde ébouriffée cachait son visage blême et des poches monstrueuses se creusaient sous ses yeux. Il frotta plusieurs fois vigoureusement son visage entre ses mains afin de faire partir l'emprise de ce réveil difficile, en grommelant :

« J'ai maaaal au crâne … Faites sortir ce gong de ma tête ou achevez moi ! »

Puis, regardant enfin dans la direction de Kurogané, il laissa tomber ses bras ballants et pris un air ahuri :

« Vous êtes déjà debout? Je suis désolé de m'être levé si tard, si jamais je n'étais pas aussi malade je vous aurai préparé votre petit déjeuner ! »

Il se précipita alors en direction des placards pour en sortir des biscottes et de la confiture tandis que Kurogané pris une grande inspiration avant de dire d'une traite :

« Fyej'aiquelquechoseàtedire. »

Ce dernier s'immobilisa et regarda son maître comme on essaye de déchiffrer des hiéroglyphes.

« Je suis désolé, murmura-t-il, penaud, déjà que mes capacités à interpréter mon environnement sont hors service, il va falloir que vous parliez plus lentement si vous voulez tenter d'entamer un dialogue ! »

« J'ai quelque chose à te dire, Fye. » reprit-il plus sérieusement.

L'intonation qui émana de ces paroles dû effrayer son majordome car il baissa les yeux, honteux et bafouilla :

« Non, c'est inutile, c'est à moi d'avoir des choses à vous dire. »

Kurogané fronça les sourcils tandis que le blond s'asseyait en face de lui, jouant distraitement avec le bout de ses doigts. Fye avait une révélation à lui faire ? Allait-il lui dire qu'il regrettait leur nuit torride ? Voulait-il retirer son aveu si éloquent ? Et pourquoi se remettait-il soudain à le vouvoyer ?

Tant de questions assaillirent le brun alors que Fye commença à marmonner :

« Je suis vraiment désolé d'être allé à cette soirée sans vous en parler. C'était très immature et irrespectueux de ma part. Sachez bien que je n'ai nullement fait cela dans l'intention de vous causer du souci ! Le pire c'est que je n'ai aucun souvenir des idioties que j'ai pu dire ou faire, alors je ne peux qu'espérer de ne pas vous avoir ridiculisé en public… »

Kurogané failli en lâcher sa tasse. Non cela ne pouvait pas être vrai !

« Tu ne … te rappelles de rien ? »

Face à la mine consternée de son maître, Fye paniqua de plus belle :

« Oh mon Dieu aurais-je fais quelque chose de mal ? »

De mal ? Il lui avait fait passer la plus belle nuit de sa vie et ce nigaud ne s'en souvenait même pas ? Mais C'EST IMPOSSIBLE ! Kurogané se jura que s'il gagnait ces élections, il ferait détruire toute les bouteilles de tequila du pays ! Et il prohiberait les gueules de bois, non mais !

« Non, tu n'as rien fait de mal, rassures-toi. » Bougonna le brun, maudissant la déesse de la frustration qui avait visiblement décidé d'en faire son petit protégé.

Fye se mordit les lèvres, conscient du manque de sincérité de son maître à la vue de sa mine atterrée.

« Vous êtes fâché ? »

« Oui. »

Il ne prit même pas la peine de nier tant la colère obnubilait ses neurones. Il lui avait ouvert son âme, lui avait donné son cœur et partagé son corps. Un moment aussi intense ne pouvait s'oublier. Et si c'était réellement le cas, cela voudrait donc dire que ce n'était pas assez fort pour Fye. Que c'était d'une banale insignifiance, ou pire un tourment insoutenable prêt à être emporté par la première amnésie passagère qui se présente.

« Est-ce parce que … je… j'ai pris votre place dans votre lit ? »

_Ah mais qu'il se taise au lieu de remuer le couteau dans la plaie !_ _Pris ma place et puis quoi encore ? Alors que c'est moi même qui l'y avait sauvagement jeté avant de …aaah je me sens aussi trahi qu'un cocu, bordel !_

« Je suis désolé si j'ai été intenable, je n'aurais pas du boire autant. Où avez vous dormi ? »

_Avec toi, près de toi, en toi, imbécile !_

Face à ce manque de réponses néanmoins retransmises par une expression des plus agressives, Fye finit dans un souffle :

« Je suis vraiment désolé… »

« Mais arrête de t'excuser ! Tonna Kurogané en se retournant vers lui. N'agis pas comme si tout c'était passé hors de ton contrôle ! Personne ne t'a mis un couteau sous la gorge pour t'enfiler des litres de champagne ! Et ne me fait pas croire que tu ne te doutais pas des effets secondaires de l'alcool ou je vais réellement te prendre pour un abruti ! »

Il ne voulait pas être aussi cruel dans ses propos mais là, en ce moment, il voulait blesser Fye comme il venait d'être blessé. Lui faire comprendre qu'il n'était pas à la disposition de ses sautes d'humeur et encore moins prompt à être rejeté par un alibi aussi facile que celui de la gueule de bois.

« Je… » Hésita Fye sans fléchir sous la bourrasque de reproches. « Je pensais que je n'avais rien fait de mal, alors pourquoi… ? »

Kurogané se précipita vers la table qui trembla quand il s'y appuya, se rapprochant du visage de Fye et lui cracha au visage ces mots plein de hargne :

« Tu veux que je te réponde ? Oui, tu n'as rien fait de mal hier, mais c'est ce matin que tu as merdé. Et quant à ton attitude désinvolte de la soirée d'hier, je prendrais des mesures draconiennes. Désormais il te sera totalement interdit de sortir de cet appartement sans ma permission ! Ton seul échappatoire sera une chute libre de deux cent mètres, et ce n'est pas moi qui t'empêcherai de sautersi tu as quelque chose à redire à mes ordres ! »

Le visage de Fye resta impassible, ne trahissant pour rien au monde la honte et le désarroi qui le rongeait de l'intérieur. Il aurait voulu que ce regard ardent le réduise à l'état de cendre dans l'instant tant il ne pouvait plus supporter sa culpabilité. Car il sentait bien que ses larmes ne tarderaient pas à franchir la barrière de ses cils.

Face à ce stoïcisme apparent, Kurogané se résigna et partit chercher sa veste. La fuite était décidément la seule solution qu'il parvenait à trouver, quand le comportement de Fye le dépossédait de son engouement.

« Maintenant je m'en vais, j'ai un rendez vous au bureau de notre chère amie la taupe. J'espère qu'il me prendra toute la matinée, le temps pour toi de bien décuver ! »

Fye n'attendit même pas que son maître ait quitté l'appartement, ses défenses se brisèrent en même temps que son cœur sous ses dernières paroles : une larme intrépide glissa le long de sa joue sans qu'il ne cherche à l'arrêter d'un revers de la main. Peut être que si Kurogané s'était retourné une dernière fois, il aurait vu cette tristesse manifeste. Et il aurait tout compris.

Mais il ne se retourna pas. Le claquement brutal de la porte permis à Fye de déverser toute sa peine et il se recroquevilla sur lui même.

Décidément, il fallait toujours qu'il se mette à pleurer. Etait-il incapable de se comporter en homme ? Mais il devait bien admettre que s'il n'était plus maître de lui même, c'est que ses réactions avaient trouvés un tout autre meneur : ses sourires, ses larmes, ses doutes et ses surprises étaient indéniablement liées à Kurogané. Lui seul contrôlait son euphorie la plus grisante et son désespoir le plus amer. Il détenait une partie de son âme, de ses émotions… et de son corps.

Fye fit lentement onduler le bout de ses doigts et les regarda flotter dans l'air, sentant encore sur son épiderme le contact de la peau tannée qu'il avait effleuré toute la nuit. Son corps était imbibé de ce parfum enivrant, chaque pore de sa peau frémissait au souvenir de ses attouchements délicats et sauvages qui avaient fait de leur union une parfaite symbiose.

Kurogané s'était si facilement laissé emporter par son piètre mensonge. Comment Fye aurait-il pu l'oublier ? Alors que cette nuit là il s'est sentit vivre pour la première fois en quatre ans. Une nuit aussi illustre que l'instant où l'on vient au monde, et que l'on se découvre, jouissant de sensations inconnues et s'excitant des merveilles à y découvrir. Aussi conséquent que la première goulée d'air, que le premier cri : il se sentait vivant. Kurogané était sa renaissance.

Mais tout ceci, il n'avait pu le lui dire, car ces paroles pures ne seront qu'une grossière fumisterie d'ici le crépuscule. Et il ne voulait pas que sa confession finisse en promesses vaines.

_Pardon Kurogané, pardon. Si jamais il y avait un moyen sur cette terre pour t'exprimer à quel point je t'aime, j'en abuserai sans relâche._

_Je suis certain que tu ne peux pas comprendre mon attitude, mais j'ignore en revanche si tu me pardonneras un jour. _

Puis on frappa à la porte. Fye ne manifesta aucune surprise, comme s'il s'agissait d'un événement attendu. Il se leva, et marcha lentement jusqu'à celle ci. Sa main sur la poignée, il inspira profondément et l'ouvrit.

La première chose qu'il vit fut le canon d'un revolver à quelques centimètres de ses yeux, tenu par une main ferme. Un sursaut de panique le fit reculer d'un pas, où il crut voir la mort le frôler. Puis, en comprenant que son possesseur ne tirerait pas, il jaugea le propriétaire avec surprise, puis résignation.

La personne qui se présentait à lui dans l'encadrement de la porte lui rappela alors une scène bien familière, qui s'était écoulée depuis bien longtemps déjà. Un soir de mars, si sa mémoire ne lui faisait pas défaut. Bientôt l'étonnement fit place à l'évidence : elle était la seule personne de confiance capable de pénétrer dans l'enceinte de cette tour.

Mais à la voir revêtir son rôle paradoxal de traître et de collaborateur, il ressentit de la peine en la rencontrant de nouveau devant lui, l'arme au poing, prête à le transpercer d'une balle au moindre mouvement brusque. Cette fois cette faucheuse ne venait pas pour le maître. Elle venait pour le serviteur.

C'est donc avec un sourire complaisant qu'il l'accueillie :

« Je ne t'attendais pas si tôt, Sôma. »

Un regard dur répondit à sa salutation diplomate :

« Tu sais qui m'envoie. »

« Oui parfaitement, soupira-t-il. Mais à vrai dire, il ne m'est pas venu à l'esprit que ca serait toi qui viendrai. »

« C'est parce que tu es toujours aussi candide. Rappelle-toi que je n'ai pas de camp. »

Fye baissa les yeux, honteux qu'elle mette en avant son ingénuité dans un moment où il se voulait fort et malin.

Puis il se retourna, et contempla l'appartement de son regard mélancolique. Il n'y reviendrait probablement jamais, tout comme il ne reverrait certainement plus son propriétaire.

Sans s'attarder sur ses sentiments désarmants qui annihilaient son peu de courage, il ferma la porte derrière lui, prêt à suivre la jeune fille.

« Allons-y, dit-il fermement. Conduis-moi jusqu'à ton maître. »

* * *

><p>A suivre avec ... un duel attendu, inéquitable et sans issue. (Oui je m'amuse desfois à créer des mini-suspens peu crédible.) Merci d'avoir lu à très bientôt les cocos!<p> 


	12. Chapitre 12: La disparition

**Ah désolée j'accumule les actes impardonnables ! J'ai du retard, pardonnez ma pauvre personne déja plus proche de l'état de lombric déséché que d'être vivant à proprement parler... Et oui les exams de fin d'année de m'épargnent pas, et avant mon big big jury j'avoue que mes neurones entrent dans une étape alarmante de putréfaction... **

**Mais cela n'est pas une raison pour oublier de remercier tous ceux qui de passage ici me laissent d'adorables reviews! Lors du dernier chapitre j'ai zappé la partie remerciements et je m'en excuse ... Donc je n'oublie pas de remercier Black Paradise, nandra-chan, suzuwi, Sanashiya (dont j'irai lire les OS sous peu!), hellina, mokona au choco-laaat (hahaha!), yuko sensei 205, et aussi ma patiente et adorable bêta Irissa qui corrige mes phrases qui veulent rien dire et reste fidèle :) Merci à tous d'avoir tenu le coup au chapitre précédent (qui à mon avis annonçait la canicule de 30° constants qu'on traverse en ce moment argh!). **

**Je me permets de réhitérér un avertissement trash et violent pour ce chapitre là également, pour les petites âmes sensibles. En effet je me suis déchaînée, vous allez finir par croire que je suis une dépréssive psychopathe en besoin constant de violence ... mais mettons ça sur le compte de mon projet de fin d'étude qui aspire tout espoir de surviiie!**

**Humhum, lamentations mises à part, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture, dès le 4 Juillet, je serais de nouveau liibre et j'écrierai une suite très vite, pleine d'espoir, de magie et de papillons ! :p (ou pas..)**

**Couple: Kuro x Fye (si si je vous jure on y croit!)**

**Titre: Clow Corporation.**

**Disclamer: Suite à un énième refus d'appropriation des droits, toujours aux Clamps, je me venge en leur assénant un amas de malheurs incessants... Ah je mentionne un Tanaka que j'ai pioché dans Kuroshitsuji... C'est fichtrement pas important, mais j'imagine bien sa petite tête pour ce personnage alors j'ai pas cherché plus loin ... !**

**Raiting: T ++ ? ^^**

**Univers Alternatif: 21ème siècle. Tokyo bout dans l'effervescence d'une course à l'héritage aussi vénale que dangereuse. Âmes perdues et esprits corrompus s'opposent, se défient, s'affrontent ...ou parfois se rencontrent.**

* * *

><p><span>Chapitre 12: La disparition<span>

Il était encore très tôt quand Kurogané arriva dans son bureau. Le manque d'affluence à cette heure- ci plongeait la Tour Suwa dans une ambiance fantomatique qui lui convenait parfaitement. Il ne voulait parler à personne, à moins de lui hurler un quelconque reproche. Ni voir quiconque sous peine de l'assassiner à mains nues. Il souhaitait juste rester seul dans une pièce, et ravager le mobilier comme un enragé. Au mieux, il finirait interné en psychiatrie à l'étage des extrêmes violents, et on lui administrerait assez de calmant pour engourdir son cœur. Il pouvait le sentir voler en milliers d'éclats qui transperçaient ses organes, et la douleur était insoutenable. Mais crier toutes les injures du monde à la face de la destinée n'y changerait rien : Fye avait fait son choix.

Même s'il feignait de l'admettre, son corps ne l'acceptait pas. Il ne concevait pas d'être rejeté aussi brutalement alors qu'il venait de lui ouvrir son cœur ! Il ne pouvait pas laisser son jeune majordome profiter de son corps sans lui en vouloir ! Il n'oserait pas rentrer chez lui, agir normalement, alors que son âme toute entière était rongée.

Alors il allait attendre ici, prostré dans un coin de son office comme un chien apeuré, en attendant de mourir à petit feu… ou d'être réanimé par la voix timide de sa secrétaire.

« Monsieur, que se passe-t-il ? »

_Rien, laissez-moi me décomposer et offrez ma carcasse vide à des lombrics._

« Voulez vous que je déplace vos rendez-vous de la journée pour que vous vous reposiez ? »

_Merci bien, et amenez moi un cercueil au passage._

« La soirée de commémoration a dû être extrêmement pénible, je vous présente de nouveau mes condoléances. »

_A quoi cela sert-t-il, d'ici quelques heures j'aurais rejoins Clow dans les limbes de l'enfer._

« Rentrez chez vous, je m'occupe de vos rendez vous, finit Himawari plus compatissante que possible. »

« Non, ça ira, j'ai un entretien important aujourd'hui » murmura-t-il en se redressant doucement.

Il évita néanmoins de croiser le regard inquiet de son employée, ne sachant pas vraiment si ses yeux étaient rouges ou gonflés.

« Dites à Sôma que j'arrive dans un instant. »

Suite au hoquet qui ponctua sa phrase, il dévisagea néanmoins la jeune femme pour comprendre la source de son étonnement. C'est les yeux écarquillés de surprise qu'elle répondit simplement :

« Sôma ? Mais monsieur elle n'est plus ici. »

« Pardon ? » sursauta-il, en proie à une angoisse encore plus profonde que celle qui le paralysait tantôt.

« Je pensais que vous étiez au courant. »

« Au courant de quoi ? » Tonna-t-il au bord de la panique.

« Elle a remis sa lettre de démission hier, elle ne travaille plus avec nous. »

oOo

Le cœur de Fye battait si intensément, que le moindre bruit extérieur était couvert par les bruyantes palpitations qui traversaient son corps. Ses yeux était grands ouverts, tentant de percevoir un peu de lumière au travers du tissu noir qui brouillait sa vue. Au fur et à mesure que les mains puissantes qui enserraient ses bras le forçaient à avancer, sa respiration se faisait saccadée, et il sentait petit à petit l'air lui manquer sous le sac qu'on lui avait fermement placé sur la tête. Si le trajet dans la voiture en compagnie de Sôma lui avait semblé bien long et relativement calme, l'atmosphère avait rapidement tourné au kidnapping quand elle l'avait forcé à mettre ce tissu étroit sur sa tête. Probablement afin qu'il ne puisse pas prendre le moindre repère visuel du trajet jusqu'à son maître.

Puis le véhicule s'était arrêté, et la portière a sa droite s'ouvrit promptement. Avant qu'on ne l'empoigne pour l'extirper de son siège, Soma s'était lentement rapproché de lui. Il sentit sa voix trembler lorsqu'elle lui dit :

« Désolée Fye, mais je ne peux rien contre lui. »

Puis elle susurra à son oreille, glissant discrètement un objet froid et métallique dans l'arrière de son pantalon :

« Mais peut être que toi… »

A présent qu'il était descendu, il marchait sous la garde de ceux qui lui semblaient être des gorilles sans douceur, depuis un nombre indéterminé de minutes. L'idée d'être livré, aussi vulnérable, à un homme qui pouvait le rayer de la surface de la terre aussi aisément qu'on écrase un insecte le terrorisa soudain. Paniqué, son souffle se fit précipité et haché. Plus il tentait de respirer cet air déjà expiré sous sa cagoule, plus il suffoquait. Il aurait pu mourir asphyxié, là, sur le chemin qui le mènerait à une mort bien plus douloureuse. Il n'en aurait pas voulu au destin.

Mais mourir lâchement sans affronter du regard ces yeux de glace serait trop rageant. Aussi il se laissa traîner quand ils gravirent les marches d'un perron, et pousser sans ménagement dans un long couloir.

Les deux gardes du corps, toujours silencieux, s'immobilisèrent un moment et attendirent une dizaine de secondes. Fye compris alors la raison de cet arrêt lorsqu'il entendit une voix criarde qui fulminait en se rapprochant d'eux :

« Mais c'est une honte ! Mettre à la porte les propriétaires des chambres, je vous poursuivrais jusque dans vos chiottes pour réclamer le remboursement des heures que j'ai perdu ! »

Il entendit des talons claquer pendant que la jeune femme, visiblement contrariée, arrivait à sa hauteur. « Et en plus il a des goûts masochiste » lança-t-elle froidement, probablement à l'égard de Fye, étrangement affublé.

Mais il se fichait bien de l'impression qu'il pouvait lui donner, car il lui cru reconnaitre cette voix. Il l'avait entendue récemment, mais son esprit, déjà trop déréglé à cause de la panique, ne sut l'identifier.

Il voulait crier à l'aide, se débattre, mais déjà on l'entrainait à l'étage. L'odeur de renfermé et d'encens parfumé qui émanait du lieu lui était tout aussi familière que la jeune fille, mais cette atmosphère connue ne le soulageait pas pour autant.

Il fut soudain propulsé en avant, et ses mains n'eurent pas le temps d'amortir sa chute. Il s'écrasa contre le parquet et au moment où il se redressa sur ses jambes, le bruit métallique d'une serrure résonna dans la pièce où visiblement, on venait de l'enfermer.

Il se hâta d'ôter le voile qu'on lui avait mis sur le visage et jeta un coup d'œil angoissé à l'endroit où il se trouvait, tout ses muscles tendus et son esprit sur le qui vive. C'était une chambre. Mais pas n'importe laquelle. Le souvenir s'imposa à lui avec violence, et il ne put retenir une exclamation de surprise : il était dans le bordel que fréquentait les politiciens. Dans la chambre de Karen. Là où il avait rencontré Kurogané pour la première fois.

Mais l'ironie se jouait de lui, car une fois de plus, ce n'était pas la personne qu'il espérait rencontrer qu'il y trouva. Ce ne furent pas les yeux rubis de son amant qui croisèrent son regard. C'était des yeux froids, sans âme, et empreint d'une profonde violence.

« Bonjour Fye. »

Sa voix était tout aussi vide, cruelle, accordée sur une octave sombre qui le fit frémir jusque dans la moindre parcelle de son être.

« J'espère que cette fois, tu ne t'enfuiras pas. »

Il sut qu'il aurait pu mourir, en cet instant, sous le regard assassin d'Ashura.

oOo

« Tu es sur que ce n'est pas une fugue ? »

« Mais bordel, pourquoi est-ce qu'une idée aussi saugrenue lui serait passé par la tête ! Avec Ashura qui l'attends patiemment au dehors ! »

Kurogané faisait les cent pas dans son appartement, sous le regard inquiet de Toya qui osa répliquer :

« Justement. Qui crois-tu, de Fye et Ashura, le plus impatient de cette rencontre ? »

Kurogané n'arrivait plus à réfléchir. Son cerveau c'était bloqué dès l'instant où il avait compris le piège infâme dans lequel Sôma l'avait attiré, en l'éloignant volontairement de l'appartement.

« C'est elle, fulmina-t-il pour la énième fois à l'égard de l'inspecteur qui ne saisissait visiblement pas la gravité de la situation. Elle m'a mit à l'écart pour aller chercher Fye ! Et le conduire chez ce pédophile ! »

« Kurogané, j'ai déjà vérifié, il n'y a personne au domicile d'Ashura. De plus, Je ne vois aucune trace de lutte dans ton appartement. Et la porte était soigneusement verrouillée après sa sortie. »

Cela ne faisait aucun doute, mais Kurogané ne voulait pas l'admettre. Fye se serait laissé tenter par cette intarissable vengeance… il aurait choisit de le quitter, lui qui lui apportait amour et protection, pour aller mourir dans les bras de sa cauchemardesque obsession ?

Il observa alors l'épais dossier qui trônait à présent sur le comptoir. Un document sinistrement familier qu'ils avaient monté et caché il y a maintenant des années. Un bien si précieux qui, à présent, générait chez le politicien la pire des nausées. Toya appuyait son coude dessus sans le regarder, apparemment peu enclin à l'ouvrir, mais Kurogané ne put en détacher ses yeux.

« Dis-le. »

« Pardon ? »

« Dis le moi Toya. Dis-moi que je n'ai que ce que je mérite. Que j'aurais du enfermer Ashura dès que j'en avais l'occasion, que j'aurais dû avouer à Fye que je le protégeais d'un monstre que j'avais moi-même libéré… »

Il faillit faire tomber l'inspecteur de sa chaise lorsqu'il se saisit brusquement du dossier qui avait tant semé de doutes et fait couler d'encre. Puis il le jeta violement au travers de l'appartement en hurlant. Instantanés et paperasses se mêlèrent dans un bruissement, une tornade blanche et noire. Les photos tombèrent avec un bruit sourd tandis que la plupart des feuilles volèrent lentement au travers de la pièce.

« DIS LE MOI ! Dis-moi que j'aurai sa mort sur la conscience ! »

Tout ceci, l'inspecteur le pensait certainement. Mais la décontenance de son ami l'intima à garder le silence. Il se leva, sans se soucier de marcher sur une pièce à conviction, et se rapprocha de lui.

Délicatement, aussi prudemment que l'on approche un animal sauvage, il posa une main chaleureuse sur son épaule.

« Je vais le retrouver, je te le jure. Et je te le ramènerais. »

« Je ne pense pas que cela soit nécessaire. »

« Nécessaire ? »

Kurogané soupira et essaya de ne pas se laisser envahir par la douleur des mots qu'il allait prononcer :

« Tu as surement raison, Fye a fuit. Il m'a fuit. Je doute que le ramener soit ce qui lui convienne. »

Le regard de Toya s'écarquilla d'effroi, et Kurogané ne l'empêcha pas d'imaginer les pires choses.

« Je … j'ai… »

Il déglutit bruyamment, les mots sortant de sa bouche lui enflammaient la gorge :

« J'ai couché avec lui hier soir. »

Les yeux comme deux ronds de flan, Toya lâcha spontanément dans un hoquet :

« Tu n'essayes pas de me dire que tu l'as violé ? »

« Non, précipita Kurogané en tentant de se justifier. Non, il était consentant… du moins je le croyais. »

Devant la perplexité de Toya, il n'osa pas s'expliciter sur les détails de son malaise.

Comment arriverait-il à retranscrire l'euphorie qui l'avait submergé lorsqu'il l'avait embrassé ? L'excitation des moindres caresses, et le torrent de passion déferlant dans ses veines quand il l'avait pénétré ? L'intimité de cette nuit voulait rester enfouie en lui, comme pour rester préservé de la dure réalité.

_Je t'aime Kurogané_

Ces paroles lui étaient-elles réellement adressées ? Ou reflétaient-elles juste la déférence de son majordome complètement emporté par l'alcool ? Cela pourrait aisément expliquer son indifférence le lendemain. Il ne savait pas non plus s'il aurait le courage de parler de leur discussion houleuse du matin. Mais l'heure n'était pas à la honte ou à la pudeur. Il devait avoir confiance au professionnalisme de Toya.

Heureusement, ce dernier l'encouragea en retournant son arme et son insigne sur le comptoir du bar.

« Kurogané, maintenant je suis là en tant qu'ami, et non représentant de la loi. Tu peux tout me dire. »

oOo

« Et bien, tu ne dis rien ? »

Il n'y avait rien à dire. Juste agir. Fye aurait voulu se jeter sur lui, arracher son sourire narquois à la force de ses ongles, exorbiter ses yeux malsains avec les dents, le frapper de ses poings serrés… Sentir son corps disparaitre dans une mare de sang sous la force de sa haine. Tandis que ses pensées sordides ranimaient le peu de ténacité qui subsistait en lui, ses mains glissèrent à l'arrière de son pantalon, sous sa chemise. Ses doigts se refermèrent sur un manche froid et il sortit immédiatement ce que lui avait confié Sôma dans la voiture. Un revolver.

En découvrant l'arme, ses yeux s'embrumèrent de rage, et il tenta de viser le visage impassible d'Ashura avec le canon. Il serra les dents et grogna contre sa propre peur qui le paralysait. L'arme tremblait tellement entre ses mains que le menacé partit dans un violent éclat de rire.

« Hé bien, d'où sort tu ça _mon garçon_ ? »

Le cœur du jeune homme se contracta face à la sensualité perverse qu'il avait donnée à sa voix.

« J'ai bien fait de ne pas insister auprès de mes coursiers pour qu'ils te fouillent. Ricana-t-il, toujours imperturbable. Tu es bien incapable de te servir de ça »

Le doigt de Fye trembla sur la gâchette. C'est vrai, il ne savait pas se servir d'une arme. Mais il en avait l'envie. Il n'avait jamais tiré, mais il en avait la hargne. Il n'avait jamais tué, mais il se promettait, que d'ici quelques secondes, Ashura serait mort de sa main.

« Pourquoi doutes-tu à ce point de mon désir de vengeance ? Fulmina-t-il en descellant enfin ses lèvres sèches. »

« Je ne sais pas… peut être parce que je te sais _faible_. »

Il appuya sur ce dernier mot tout en ne lâchant pas Fye du regard. Ses prunelles brulantes lui rappelèrent sa position d'impuissance des années auparavant. Dans ce placard, paralysé par la violence de cet homme qui ne se priva pas d'insister :

« Tu es faible, tu l'as toujours été. »

Non ! Il n'avait plus 13 ans, il n'était plus caché comme un garçon désarmé et surtout, aujourd'hui, il n'avait plus d'âme. Cette âme pure d'un enfant capable de rédemption. Juste une marionnette vide animée par une éternelle revanche.

Fye déglutit et réussit à maintenir le revolver vers sa cible.

« Tu es faible et incapable de me tuer. »

Sa conviction fut le signal qui débrida le mal en Fye. Il pressa la gâchette. Mais le coup de partit pas. Un déclic bien plus sonore que toutes les détonations résonna à ses oreilles tel le glas de sa mort.

« Tellement faible que tu en oublies de retirer un simple cran de sécurité. »

Ashura souriait, toujours en face de lui. Vivant. Il avait échoué. Et maintenant, à cause de sa bêtise et de sa vaine témérité, il allait mourir.

Répondant à sa pensée, le grand brun se précipitait déjà sur lui, rejetant son corps en arrière avec tant de force que Fye en lâcha son arme. Elle tomba lourdement sur le sol à plus d'un mètre de lui, mais déjà il ne la voyait plus : sa tête heurta le parquet avec violence et dans un cri de douleur il sentit son crâne réverbérer le choc. Ashura s'allongea de tout son long sur lui, écrasant son thorax et bloquant ses jambes.

Des doigts acérés emprisonnèrent ses poignets si fort qu'il sentit presque ses articulations se disloquer sous cette poigne de fer. Il tenta de le griffer, le frapper, mais le poids de son ennemi le maintenait immobile, sans qu'il puisse se débattre, totalement à sa merci. Il hurla à plein poumons quand son visage se rapprocha du sien, mais bien vite une grande main experte enserrera sa gorge, étouffant son appel à l'aide dans un croassement guttural.

« Crie autant que tu veux, personne ne viendra. Nous sommes dans un bordel ici… »

Son regard au-dessus du sien et ses yeux sombres écarquillés d'émerveillement se délectaient de la détresse de sa proie. Fye aurait voulu ne pas lui offrir ce plaisir de domination, mais l'emprise qu'exerçait Ashura sur son corps et sa volonté était trop étouffante : il comprenait à présent qu'entre les griffes de ce démon, les derniers instants de sa vie serait tellement douloureux qu'il regretterait de ne pas avoir retourné l'arme contre lui.

L'agresseur jouissant de sa position de pouvoir s'avança encore plus près du visage crispé de Fye, puis y frotta délicatement sa joue. Lorsqu'il sentit ses dents se refermer sur le lobe de son oreille avec un appétit sauvage, le jeune homme s'égosilla de plus belle. Il tenta une fois de plus de se dégager dans des mouvements brusques, mais ils étaient aussi inoffensifs que des frissons.

« Oui, continue de te tordre, susurra le tortionnaire d'une voix mielleuse. Je crois bien que ça m'excite. »

Avec horreur et impuissance, Fye sentit la main desserrer sa gorge pour glisser sous sa chemise. Quand les longs doigts défirent avec précaution les premiers boutons, il lui cracha au visage avant de gémir faiblement :

« Va te faire foutre espèce de pédo… »

Il fut interrompu par une gifle si violente que ses dents s'entrechoquèrent. Elle fut suivie par une série de coups tellement brutaux qu'ils écrasèrent sa tête contre le plancher. Fye n'arrivait plus à penser à ce qu'il allait rétorquer, ni comment se défaire de cette étreinte. Il sentait juste la douleur endormir son cerveau, et le gout amer du sang emplir sa bouche. Il ne cessait de couler, ce liquide visqueux à la saveur métallique qui l'étouffait. Sa mâchoire sembla se dissoudre, son visage brûlait, il n'arrivait même plus à respirer pour rejeter ses sanglots. Il ne sut pas quand son tortionnaire cessa de la frapper tant la douleur restait prégnante.

Il eut juste la sensation détestable d'une langue le long de sa clavicule, une trainée chaude et visqueuse qui remonta jusqu'à sa pomme d 'Adam. Bien que le bruit sourd des coups assainis vibrait encore dans son crâne, il entendit clairement le murmure suave d'Ashura lorsqu'il embrassa sa gorge :

« Hmm comme c'est agréable, tu as la même saveur que ta mère… »

Des baisers humides et indécents ponctuaient le parcours de cette bouche hostile. Fye essaya une nouvelle fois de riposter, mais son corps n'obéissait plus. Il laissa, inanimé, les mains glaciales défaire complètement sa chemise.

« Je me demande si tu crieras de la même façon lorsque je te pénétrerai. »

Puis Ashura lui arracha son haut. Le déchirement fit écho au cœur de Fye qui se morcela lorsqu'il réalisa ce que cet être démoniaque se préparait à faire. Des ongles griffèrent son torse exhibé, gravant des sillons rouges dans sa chair.

Tandis que les caresses obscènes parcouraient sa peau nue, il fut en proie à un tel dégout qu'il eut un haut le cœur. Il voulait cracher, vomir, éjecter par tout les pores de sa peau le moindre contact qu'il avait avec le corps du criminel.

Mais au bord de l'inconscience, il ne pourrait pas lutter : son corps allait être souillé. Son corps qui depuis cette nuit dépendait entièrement à Kurogané.

_Kurogané. Je n'appartiendrai jamais qu'à toi seul. Chaque fibre de mon être regorge d'amour pour toi. Mais je devais apaiser ce feu brulant en moi, je devais faire taire les complaintes de vengeance de mon frère et de ma mère. _

Ashura se redressa soudainement, et face au mutisme et à la décontenance de sa victime, il porta un coup de poing dans son estomac pour le faire réagir. Fye se cambra en crispant sa mâchoire douloureuse, mais se mordit les lèvres pour retenir une complainte.

« Pourquoi te retiens-tu ainsi ? Je veux t'entendre crier… »

Ses dents transperçaient ses lèvres, du sang obstruait encore sa gorge, mais il ne céda pas. Son déni accru la colère de son adversaire qui frappa de plus belle dans un grondement féroce, tentant avec une violence désespérée d'arracher un son au jeune homme.

_Pardonne-moi de t'avoir fui, pardonne-moi d'être allé le chercher. Je ne pouvais imaginer qu'il puisse t'arriver malheur à cause de mon passé. Toi, mon seul roc dans cet océan de vice et d'injustice. Mais je me suis cru juge et je suis maintenant condamné. _

Ashura chercha des yeux bleu implorant mille supplications, mais il ne rencontra que des paupières closes qui fuyaient l'atrocité de sa torture.

« Eh bien, si tu choisis de subir… grimaça-t-il en cessant les coups. Laisse-toi donc faire ! »

Il s'attaqua alors à la ceinture de Fye et à son jean, songeant avec excitation aux derniers remparts de sa nudité. L'euphorie de posséder ce corps divin entièrement soumis orchestrait ses gestes frénétiques.

« Tu es si beau mon Fye… je comprends pourquoi Suwa te cachait si bien… »

Fye reteint un hoquet quand il prononça le nom de son amant. Comment osait-il mentionner l'homme qui aimait le plus au monde, l'homme qu'il avait abandonné, l'homme qu'il ne reverrait jamais ! Ce salaud avait compris que Fye ne geindrait pas, alors il l'orientait vers une autre pente bien plus abrupte. Car si le jeune homme pouvait contenir son martyr, la pensée d'être arraché à Kurogané brisait ses dernières barrières. Ashura dû percevoir le mouvement imperceptible de ses cils qui chassaient ses larmes car il minauda en caressant lascivement ses hanches :

« Ton corps est un véritable appel à la luxure. Cela ne m'étonnerait pas qu'il t'ait déjà baisé. »

N'en pouvant plus, Fye décela ses lèvres et cria, retrouvant en l'image de Kurogané assez de forces pour défendre son amour bafoué :

« Hahaha ! Mais comment veux tu que je te craigne après ça? »

Son rire était trop étranglé pour sonner vrai, mais il continua, la gorge en feu :

« Tout ce que tu m'inspire, c'est de la pitié. La désolation de savoir que tu es juste un porc, tellement dégelasse qu'il ne sera jamais aimé. Ta seule arme, c'est ta puérilité, il ne te reste que ça. »

« Tais-toi ! » Tonna Ashura, le poing levé, prêt à le faire taire définitivement.

« Agresser ceux qui défendent de vraies valeurs, ceux qui partagent un amour pur et réciproque… CEUX QUI VALENT MIEUX QUE TOI ! Je me demande si tu as vraiment des couilles à force de -»

Le coup partit si brutalement que Fye n'eut pas le temps de s'y préparer. Sa tête était une enclume qui s'affaissa, lourde et dissonante, sur le plancher. Alors, il ferma son esprit et se laissa glisser dans l'inconscience.

_A présent que je sais dans quelles atrocités je vais te perdre, je voudrais revivre chaque seconde de nos étreintes et mourir avec la sensation de ta chaleur contre ma peau._

_Kurogané… si seulement tu pouvais pardonner au cadavre violé que tu découvriras ce soir au crépuscule._

_Tu comprendras que j'ai fait tout ceci parce que je t'aime plus que ma vie._

oOo

On défonça la porte avec une telle violence que deux gonds cédèrent, la coinçant dans l'entrebâillement. Mais le forcené responsable n'en avait rien à foutre car déjà, il se précipitait à l'intérieur de la chambre, bouillonnant de colère et de répulsion face à la violence de l'acte qu'il découvrait. Fye à moitié dénudé et à la peau couvert de contusions, inanimé sous les mains d'un loup vorace qui arrachait ses vêtements. Un loup à la gueule grande ouverte aux babines dégoulinantes.

Dégueulasse.

Il ordonna à son acolyte de réanimer Fye coûte que coûte, et la seconde suivante il se jetait à corps perdu sur Ashura. La surprise de cette intrusion fracassante empêcha ce dernier de contrer l'attaque du justicier et des partenaires qui l'accompagnait. Tandis que le politique criait vainement à ses gardes du corps d'intervenir, il se retrouva à la merci de trois paires de mains qui le clouèrent au sol. L'intervenant balaya la pièce du regard, vérifiant qu'ils étaient seuls, et posa alors ses yeux sur l'arme que le blond avait fait glisser à un mètre d'eux. Il s'en saisit sans hésitation, vérifia qu'elle était chargée, et leva le cran de sécurité.

Tandis que ses amis immobilisaient toujours ce putain de pervers, il afficha un sourire sardonique et fit jouer le revolver dans ses mains, laissant lentement à sa victime le temps de prendre conscience de l'inversement des rôles.

« Alors, ca fait quoi d'être impuissant pauvre con ? »

Il s'assit à califourchon sur le corps du brun qui ne se débattait même pas. Non, Ashura était bien trop fier, il ne leur donnerait pas le plaisir de lire la soumission dans son regard glacé.

Insatisfait de sa réaction, son opposant planta le canon de son revolver sur son entrejambe et haussa la voix :

« Ca ne te fait rien car tu ne sais rien de l'impuissance… Tu banderais autant devant une pute lépreuse que face à un agneau égorgé. »

Ashura ne rétorqua pas. Son visage de marbre imperturbable recevait sans broncher la haine et le dégout crachés sur lui.

« Tu veux connaitre l'impuissance ? » hurla son agresseur en enfonçant un peu plus l'arme entre ses jambes.

Toujours incapable de déceler l'angoisse chez le menacé, il l'entendit simplement répondre d'un ton froid et posé :

« Vous n'avez aucune idée du danger que vous encourez si vous faites ça. »

Nullement impressionné, l'individu fit claquer le chien et goguenarda :

« Le seul danger, c'est ca. »

Le coup partit mais il fut couvert par le hurlement déchirant d'Ashura qui fut bien vite relâché. Sa douleur le recroquevillait, l'écrasait, l'enserrait sur lui-même, agitant son corps de convulsions.

Ces cris inarticulés résonnaient dans la pièce, ses membres frappaient dans le vide par à-coup. Mais personne n'en avait plus rien à faire. Tous les regards étaient à présent tournés vers Fye que le coup de feu avait réveillé. La tête lourde, les sens endoloris, il ne saisissait pas l'origine de ce sifflement strident. Dans le brouillard de son champ de vision se distingua une large silhouette, des mains qui tenaient fermement ses épaules, des cheveux bruns…

« Ku.. Kurogané ? »

« Non. »

Cette voix grave, il la connaissait bien. Proche, familière. Mais ce n'était pas Kurogané. Si son interlocuteur avait utilisé un ton strict, il enveloppa malgré tout Fye avec une infinie douceur. Le jeune homme fut balloté, mais à présent il se fichait bien ce que l'on pouvait faire de lui. Il sentit qu'on le serrait contre un torse sûr et sécurisant. N'étant plus maître de son propre corps, il n'avait qu'à se laisser transporter où ses sauveurs le voulait.

« Qu'est-ce qu'on fait de lui ? » demanda une jeune fille au responsable du commando.

Soudain, il la reconnut. La voix de la propriétaire de la pièce. La même qu'il avait croisé dans l'escalier quelques minutes auparavant. Karen.

D'une série de coups de pieds, l'interpelé tata le flanc d'Ashura, toujours recroquevillé sur lui-même, injuriant et pestant dans des gémissements rageurs.

« Il est inoffensif maintenant, éluda-t-il. Tirons nous d'ici et pour une fois laissons la police faire son travail. »

« Non, Kamui, je parlais de Fye. »

Le jeune homme fixa le blond fragile et abimé dans les bras forts de Fuma, et répondit comme s'il l'avait toujours prévu :

« On le ramène chez lui. »

oOo

Assis sur sa banquette, indifférent à l'effervescence alentour, Kurogané restait stoïque face à l'hystérie générale qui agitait le commissariat. Les sonneries stridentes des téléphones se mêlaient aux exclamations qui fusaient dans tout les sens. Les standards menaçaient à tout moment d'exploser sous cette tension palpable.

Les agents courraient devant lui brouillant sa vue de mouvements erratiques et expansifs. Il ne se rappelait même plus comment il était arrivé là. Il voulait partir du poste, arpenter la ville, fouiller jusqu'aux égouts s'il le fallait pour retrouver Fye. Rien ne le retenait, après tout. Alors qu'il se levait d'un pas chancelant, sa dernière pensée fut contredite par une poigne de fer qui s'agrippa à son épaule. Il se retourna pour faire face à un Toya sérieux, mais néanmoins perplexe :

« Kurogané, est-ce que ça va ? »

Il battit des cils un instant pour émerger de sa torpeur, et rétorqua presque instinctivement :

« Bien sûr que ça va. Pourquoi cela n'irait pas ? »

Ah. Mauvaise réponse. Toya fronça les sourcils pour révéler un regard accusateur, et entraina Kurogané à sa suite. Ils s'enfermèrent dans son bureau, et au moment ou la porte claqua derrière eux, l'inspecteur se retourna et fulmina sans tenter de retenir sa colère :

« Bordel Kurogané tu t'es confié à moi comme une adolescente de 17ans, tu tombes amoureux pour la première fois de ta vie, et ledit amant a été enlevé par l'homme le plus dangereux du pays ! Alors crie, pleure, tranche-toi les veines, mais n'essaye pas de me dire que ça va ! »

Une fois de plus, et comme toujours, Toya avait raison. Kurogané n'avait jamais eu aussi mal de toute sa vie. Ca tournait dans sa tête, trop de choses l'étourdissaient. Il n'a pas envie de faire de déclaration, pas maintenant. Il n'arrivait même pas à synthétiser ses pensées. Il était juste certain d'une chose :

« J'ai l'impression que je vais mourir. D'être en équilibre au dessus du vide. Je n'ai pas peur de tomber, j'attends juste le signal. »

Il prit sa tête entre ses mains et gémit lentement :

« Si j'apprends qu'il est … c'est sûr je n'aurais plus qu'à mourir. »

Toya essaya de ne pas montrer la peine et l'inquiétude qui le transpercèrent en voyant son ami ainsi s'effondrer. Il se conta de jouer l'inébranlable soutien, et posa inutilement une main sur le bras de son ami, juste pour montrer qu'il serait toujours là.

« Je te reconnais bien là. »

Kurogané releva la tête, mais son regard était éteint.

« Toujours aussi égoïste. »

A cet instant, le téléphone portable du politicien émit un sifflement strident. Il sursauta ce qui fit reculer prestement l'inspecteur, alerte.

« Qui est-ce ? » s'enquit-il face à l'expression indéchiffrable du brun qui regardait la provenance de l'appel.

« La sécurité de ma Tour. Oui ! »

Sa voix était grondante lorsqu'il décrocha, mais Toya perçu comme un vibrato d'impatience et d'espoir.

Le reste des grommèlements de Kurogané furent hors d'atteinte de sa capacité d'interprétation des « milles et une réaction de Monsieur Suwa. »

Enfin, il raccrocha, tordant son mobile entre ses mains comme s'il venait d'apprendre qu'il s'agissait d'une bombe. Son regard foudroya Toya, mais sa bouche restait complètement scellée, ce qui tendit encore plus ses nerfs déjà à vifs.

« KUROGANE ! »

Semblant revenir à lui, il murmura enfin, comme s'il ne réalisait pas lui-même ce qu'il allait dire.

« C'était Tanaka le responsable de la sécurité de la tour de mon appartement. Fye est revenu, accompagné par un groupe rebelle qui se proclame pacifiste. »

Toya bondit pour attraper sa veste et tonna :

« Qui sont-ils ? Dis lui qu'il tienne bon le temps que j'envoie mes troupes ! »

« Non, Toya, amène plutôt une ambulance, Fye est blessé. »

« Qu'est-ce que… »

« Ils ont assuré à Tanaka que Fye ne craignait rien, ils lui ont juste ordonné de ne pas prévenir la police. Et ils l'ont autorisé à m'appeler pour me transmettre un message. »

« Qui est ? » bouillonna l'inspecteur, tiraillé entre l'envie d'étrangler le dirigeant pour briser son stoïcisme ou de foncer vers l'appartement pour arrêter ces malfrats.

« Ils ont juste dit : _Les couilles d'Ashura au bordel, ou le corps de Fye dans ta tour. Reste à voir vers lequel des deux tu coures le plus vite_. »

« C'est forcément un piège. Ca ne veux rien dire ce charabia. »

« Mais là je crois que je n'ai plus le choix. »

Comme à son éternelle habitude, il ne s'épancha pas en explications et disparu dans le couloir du commissariat, avant que Toya n'ait eu le temps de le suivre.

« Inutile de te demander où tu es allé. »

Il enfila sa veste, ordonna le rassemblement d'une unité, et entreprit de s'occuper du bordel.

oOo

Lorsque Fye balaya de ses yeux le grand salon du duplex, il sentit son cœur se compresser douloureusement. Alors qu'il avait menti à Kurogané, qu'il s'était jeté volontairement dans les bras de son ennemi, vécu le pire des enfers, côtoyé la mort, l'appartement l'accueillait de nouveau, empli de rédemption et de réconfort. Il lui apparut comme un cocon protecteur, intime, et il soupira d'aise en réalisant qu'ici, il était totalement sans danger. Il n'aurait jamais songé remettre les pieds dans cette Tour, revenir vivant, revoir Kurogané…

« C'est bon nous sommes seuls » éluda Kamui.

Mais Kurogané n'était pas là. Seul le silence et un bazar inédit les accueillait. Sur le sol jonchaient des débris de verre par-dessus une veste oubliée, et sur la table basse un amas de feuilles pliées et retournées qui avaient dû voler hors de leur dossier. Bien qu'il reste encore des traces de vie et de fureur en ces lieux, le blond se mordit nerveusement la lèvre en se demandant où son maître avait-il pu aller. Etait-il à sa recherche ? Avait-il l'intention de revenir ? Allait-il lui pardonner ?

Tandis que sa tête tournaient en proie à d'incontrôlable vertige, Fuma le conduisit vers le canapé le plus proche où il s'affala, manifestement épuisé.

« Ne traînons pas. » lui lança Kamui. On ne sait pas s'il viendra avec des renforts. »

« Pourquoi ? » La voix de Fye était chevrotante, mais profondément grave et sérieuse.

« Tu crois vraiment qu'il laissera impuni le meurtre de son mentor ? »

« Non Kamui, pourquoi m'avez-vous sauvé ? »

Un long silence accompagna sa question, et Fuma laissa soin à Kamui de s'exprimer, tandis qu'il se retira respectueusement de l'autre côté de la pièce.

Le jeune homme soupira, et s'assit doucement à côté de Fye, adoptant une attitude compatissante.

« Karen a rejoint notre organisation il y a quelques temps. Son infiltration particulière nous a bien aidés par moment, et contre des informations secrètes que lui confiaient les politiciens nous lui offrions… quelque chose en quoi croire. La perspective d'un changement. Elle était comme nous, persuadé du bien fondé du programme que nous menions au Tokyo Dôme. Ton identité ainsi que ton rôle comme traitre à cette entreprise n'était plus secret. Aussi, quant elle t'as vu tout à l'heure, elle m'a aussitôt contacté pour que l'on intervienne. »

« Si j'étais une gêne, vous auriez pu me laisser crever là bas.»

« Je ne voulais pas que tu meures. »

« Pourtant, vous étiez près à me tuer i mois. »

« Je n'ai jamais eu l'intention de te tuer, je voulais t'ouvrir les yeux sur la réalité du monde. »

« Et maintenant ? Comptes-tu toujours m'écarteler les paupières de force ? »

Fuma lança un regard interrogateur à son ami, probablement intrigué de voir comment il allait répondre à cette agression. Puis Kamui lui intima d'un hochement de tête qu'il comptait régler ce malentendu, aussi Fuma décida de s'isoler en entreprenant nonchalamment de ranger les feuilles qui tapissaient le sol.

« Fye, continua Kamui en saisissant ses épaules pour lui faire face. J'ai cru pendant longtemps que l'on se comprenait l'un l'autre, poussé par les même idéaux vengeurs. Mais j'ai réalisé bien trop tard que je ne te comprenais pas du tout. J'ai cru que tu avais faibli, que ce confort qui t'avais été offert, t'avait corrompu, et que pour vivre dans ce luxe tu trahirais ta vengeance. »

« Il n'est nullement question de corruption ou de trahison lorsqu'on veut sauver la vie de milliers d'innocents » persiffla Fye. « Même encore aujourd'hui je réprimerais ton attentat criminel comme un acte de pure folie. »

« Alors pourquoi ne pas nous avoir dénoncé ? »

« Je … ne pouvais… Prendre le risque de mettre Kurogané en danger de nouveau. J'ai cru que vous étiez parti, que vous aviez quitté la ville. Ne plus vous revoir m'était plus suffisant que d'assister au procès… d'un vieil ami. »

« Suis-je toujours ton ami ? »

« Je ne sais pas… je ne sais plus rien… »

Il y a des mois, Kamui l'avait enlevé, il avait aussi faillit tuer son amour. Mais aujourd'hui, il l'avait vengé, Ashura n'était plus un obstacle à sa survie. Tout avait pris fin de façon si soudaine et violente… Sa gorge se ferma. Sa tête tournoyait beaucoup trop vite, son cœur était dans un shaker et ce n'était qu'une question de temps avant que son esprit ne s'évanouisse.

Kamui n'attendit pas de réponse concrète, aussi, il formula la sienne :

« A mes yeux, tu en es toujours un. Vois-tu Fye, tu prétends que je n'ai aucune éthique ni morale. Mais tu nous as protégé, il était de mon devoir de te sauver aussi. »

Fye regarda les prunelles habituellement si sombres s'éclaircirent à ces mots, et malgré son appréhension, il fut touché par la sincérité de Kamui.

« Merci… de m'avoir sauvé la vie. »

« Je ne te demanderai pas de me pardonner ce que j'ai fait … précipita-t-il. Tout comme tu ne me demanderas pas de me livrer aux autorités. »

Fye se pinça les lèvres. Même s'il voulait justice pour la mort de Clow, son cœur était incapable de souhaiter l'assouvir par la trahison.

« Je ne vous ai pas dénoncé par le passé. Je ne le ferais pas aujourd'hui. »

Kamui sourit, faiblement, imperceptiblement, mais c'était la manifestation d'un grand sentiment de reconnaissance.

« Tu es vraiment bon, Fye. Et très courageux. »

Les yeux azurs s'écarquillèrent de surprise suite à cet éloge inattendu. Il voulu protester mais Kamui continua :

« J'ai, en quelque sorte, compris les mots que tu m'avais dis ce jour là pour tenter de me raisonner. Pour changer le monde, rien ne sert d'avoir des actes aussi inconsidérés que ceux qui le pourrissent. Non, il faut être patient, sincère, et salutaire. Il faut être comme toi. »

Fye fixa ses mains crispées sur ses genoux et son regard se figea sur ses phalanges rougies par les coups qu'il avait donnés.

« Je doute qu'un faible comme moi puisse être l'incarnation du héros de la nation. »

« La preuve en est flagrante : en une heure à peine, tu as mieux atteins ton objectif que le mien en 4 ans. »

Ce fut au tour de son estomac de rejoindre ses organes dans les montagnes russes. Le cri d'Ashura et la vision de son corps mutilé ne l'apaisa guère en ce moment de victoire.

« Je n'ai même pas pu les venger de mes mains… »

« Heureusement. Il n'est pas dans ta nature d'être criminel. Laisse toi guider par tes idéaux purs et réfléchis, et laisse les gens comme nous nous occuper des besognes immorales. C'est ainsi que cela devait fonctionner, tes mains ne devaient en aucun cas êtres salies de sang. Surtout pas par le sien. Ta famille n'aurait jamais toléré cela.»

Soudain, à sa grande surprise, l'évocation des siens ne le replongea pas dans des images cauchemardesques. Plus de viol, de cris, de cadavre, de chute, de phares s'évanouissant dans la nuit. Il pensa aux bras réconfortants de sa mère, et au sourire de son frère. Il revit la stature forte de son père. L'odeur du diner, les discussions animées, les vacances en familles… Pour la première fois depuis des années, ces souvenirs le réchauffèrent.

« Maintenant, ils sont fiers de toi. »

Fye n'en doutait pas. Car à présent il pouvait ressentir tous ces messages chaleureux que son esprit avait toujours obstrué. C'était comme si cette haine avait glissé hors de son champ de vision, une brume impalpable se dissipant pour lui laisser entrevoir des jours radieux. Il se recroquevilla un instant, totalement submergé par ces moments saisissants, et soupira d'aise : il avait le reste de sa vie pour chérir ses souvenirs.

A l'entente des pas lourds se rapprochant du canapé, il leva les yeux vers Fuma qui le contemplait, l'air grave. Entre ses mains, la paperasse qu'il avait rangée avait trouvé sa place dans un dossier, qu'il posa précautionneusement sur la table basse. Il voulu le remercier de ce service mais le grand brun le coupa :

« Nous allons quitter la ville. Tu n'entendras plus parler de nous. »

Kamui acquiesça, et se leva pour rejoindre son compagnon. Une brève œillade les mirent d'accord sur la fin de leur intervention.

« Si vous devez partir … Commença Fye en cherchant ses mots. Emmenez Sôma avec vous. Bien qu'elle ait été retenue par Ashura, et que je sache à quel point elle veut bien faire… Je crois que rester indéfiniment entre deux camps ne la sauvera pas. »

Il tenta de faire passer dans son regard toute la supplication de ce vœu égoïste, et appuya sa demande en faveur des deux jeunes gens :

« Par contre, sa détermination et ses convictions seront à leur place avec vous… Je pense… »

Il ne pouvait pas nier que le sort de la jeune fille le perturbait depuis sa libération. Si elle avait a jamais trahie la confiance d'Ashura et de Kurogané, il ne lui restait qu'un seul endroit où elle pourrait fuir sans répondre de ses actes.

« Bien. »

Ce fut presque un soupir, un souffle à peine audible, mais il comprit l'acquiescement.

« Adieu Fye » ajouta simplement Kamui en se dirigeant vers la porte, Fuma sur les talons.

Fye voulu les remercier encore une fois, mais la douleur de ses blessures l'obligea à rester assis.

« Une dernière chose, questionna Fuma en se retournant. A propos de Kurogané. »

Fye leva un sourcil inquisiteur.

« Tu l'aimes vraiment ?

« Oui »

La réponse fut immédiate.

« Envers et contre tout ?

« Evidemment »

Fye affirmait avec tant de conviction qu'il se demanda pourquoi Fuma manifestait de l'instance.

« Contre TOUT ? »

Il allait une nouvelle fois répondre qu'il n'y avait rien sur cette terre pour ébranler la force de ses sentiments, mais il comprit soudain que le message du brun n'était pas réellement une interrogation. L'intonation froide avait quelque chose d'imposant. Comme le prologue d'un aveu important que l'on peine à formuler.

Les yeux de Fye se posèrent alors sur le dossier qu'il avait laissé sur la table. C'était une chemise cartonnée à la couleur fanée, assez épais, et visiblement régulièrement consulté à en juger les écornures de la couverture. Mais ce ne sont pas ces détails futiles qui interpelèrent le jeune blond. En haut à gauche, sur une étiquète jaunie et à moitié arrachée, il y avait son nom.

Il n'entendit même pas la porte claquer derrière lui, car déjà il se saisit du dossier. Mille et une questions se bousculèrent dans son esprit, son respect pour l'intimité de Kurogané et sa curiosité crescendo le tiraillaient quand il mania la pochette, ses doigts vibrants sur les rabats.

Peut-être était-ce juste de la paperasse liée à son adoption. Peut être était-ce une enquête sur ses actions. Ou peut-être encore, c'était là quelque chose de plus secret qui le liait à ce politicien brillant et renfermé. Malgré ses doutes, une force bien plus profonde lui fit comprendre qu'à l'intérieur se trouvait pire que des réponses. Il hésita un long instant, le temps de calmer les tremblements de ses mains, puis il l'ouvrit.

* * *

><p>A suivre, une confrontation qui attendait bien sagement d'exploser à la figure de nos protagoniste va faire ses dégâts... Nan je suis pas vilaine. Tout va très bien! A très bientôt et vive(ment) les vacances!<p> 


	13. Chapitre 13: L'exil

**Tout d'abord MILLE MILLIARD d'excuses pour ce retard considérable que j'ai pris. J'ai une BONNE excuse ! Mon exam ayant provoqué une destruction échelle Hiroshima sur mon moral, j'ai décidé de balancer mon ordi par la fenêtre et d'aller m'installer au Népal pour dialoguer avec le vent et entrer en communion avec les lamas.**

**Non en fait je suis allée à l'océan, et si ca vous rassure j'ai plein de coup de soleil partout je souffre j'ai mal ^^ Allez, la bonne news c'est que j'ai écrit deux chapitres d'un coup dont le 13 que je vous poste dessuite !**

**Il pourrait s'intituler « accompagnez-moi dans mon intense dépression », mais ça je pense que ça plutôt le titre du chapitre 14 … mmh je médite ^^**

**Blagounettes glauques à part, merci à toutes celles et ceux qui ont laissé des reviews encourageantes Muffins donc à Mokona au chocopyuh , Tsu' ? (le nom étant Guest, j'en conclu que c'est une erreur de login..) Lyra 64, Yuko Sensei 205, et Hellina, (comme tu n'as pas de compte je ne pouvais pas te répondre et je crevais d'envie de me faire pardonner de te faire tant languir !) Et merci à ma super bêta Irissia et à ses super pouvoirs de correctrice avisée !**

**Voila maintenant bonne lecture, et à très vite (juré très vite) pour la suite ! **

**Disclamer: Rien n'est à moi, sans surprise ! Tout les persos appartiennent aux Clamp, haaa ces merveilleuses sadiques !**

**Couple: KuroxFye (ne doutez paaas!)**

**Titre: Clow Corporation.**

**Raiting: T**

**Univers Alternatif: 21ème siècle. Tokyo bout dans l'effervescence d'une course à l'héritage aussi vénale que dangereuse. Âmes perdues et esprits corrompus s'opposent, se défient, s'affrontent ...ou parfois se rencontrent.**

* * *

><p><span>Chapitre 13: L'exil<span>

Kurogané su enfin pourquoi il décidait de souffrir 3 fois par semaine en faisant des footings à l'aurore jusqu'à ce que ses jambes lâchent. Cette endurance acquise le propulsait à présent dans les rues de Tokyo à une vitesse qu'il n'aurait jamais cru pouvoir supporter. Malgré la robustesse entretenue de son corps, il était persuadé que ses mollets exploseraient avant qu'il n'arrive chez lui.

Il avait refusé que son chauffeur le conduise : son cœur pulsait une telle dose d'adrénaline dans ses veines que rester immobile sur la banquette arrière aurait provoqué un arrêt cardiaque immédiat.

Il bousculait les gens sur son passage, évitant de justesse les lampadaires, manquant probablement une dizaine de fois de se faire faucher par une voiture. Mais il s'en foutait. Son esprit ne pensait à rien d'autre que de foncer chez lui le plus vite possible. Revoir Fye vivant. Et ne plus jamais le laisser s'éloigner de lui.

Une fois qu'il eu atteint l'entrée de sa Tour, il aperçut du coin de l'œil Tanaka, serein et stoïque, lui ouvrant la porte comme un gentleman. Mais ce fut sans la moindre élégance et dignité qu'il cracha la question qui enserrait sa gorge :

« Là ? Fye .. est là ? »

Sa respiration n'était qu'un souffle suraigu et il se sentit fondre sur place quand le responsable acquiesça calmement. Usant de ses dernières forces il se rua vers les escaliers et gravit les 55 étages haletant et tremblant, maintenu en vie seulement par l'espoir qui compressait ses entrailles.

Quand il déboula dans le couloir, tout ralentit soudainement. Il s'appuya péniblement contre le mur, calmant sa respiration erratique, laissant le temps au brouillard qui obscurcissait sa vue de se dissiper. Il avança lentement jusqu'à la porte de son appartement et s'immobilisa, comme prisonnier d'un autre espace temps. Dans son esprit, c'était pire qu'un jour de foire ou qu'un champ de bataille. Les mots fusaient, hurlaient, se mêlaient sans cohésion. Il n'arrivait même plus à brider ses pensées, aussi confuses et mielleuses que du caramel mou.

_Fye, Fye es tu là, derrière cette porte ? Fye es-tu blessé ? As-tu mal ? Fye me pardonneras tu d'avoir laissé Ashura poser la main sur toi ? Me pardonneras-tu de t'avoir laissé affronter cet instant seul, loin de moi ? Fye est-ce que lorsque j'aurais poussé cette porte, je verrai ton sourire ? Tes yeux plongeront-ils dans les miens avec éclat ? Je veux te voir, je veux te sentir, te toucher, t'embrasser… Si je te dis que je t'aime me rendra tu la pareille ? Fye j'ai tellement eu peur de te perdre. Jamais je n'aurais cru prononcer ces mots mais Fye je ne laisserais plus rien me séparer de toi il faudra m'arracher le cœur pour cela. _

Puis la porte s'ouvrit. Kurogané regarda chaque coin de l'appartement, alerte. Personne. Il s'avança lentement, presque comme s'il cherchait à se fondre dans le décor. Pas un murmure, pas une voix, il n'y avait rien à part son corps en sueur et les battements assourdissant de son cœur.

« Fye.. ? »

Tel un souffle, adressé à un fantôme. Mais à ce son, une secousse à l'étage se fit entendre. Un bruit de fermeture éclair, un bruissement de tissu, des pas lourds résonnant sur le plancher. La porte de la chambre de Fye claqua violement, comme une réponse sèche. Il entendit ses pas dans l'escalier, il allait bientôt le voir, bientôt il pourrait le prendre dans ses bras. Les pas se rapprochèrent, le cerveau de Kurogané était en ébullition… Ses neurones étaient tellement en sous régime qu'il mit trop de temps à réaliser que Fye était maintenant devant lui, les yeux baissés pour éviter de croiser son regard, un sac en toile à la main. Il continua de marcher vers lui, mais le dépassa finalement sans un mot, sans une œillade, sans une explication, et se rua vers la porte d'entrée. L'esprit du brun n'était plus de la mélasse. C'était un étau.

Il s'était attendu à énormément de scénarios durant sa course effrénée : Fye inconscient, Fye en colère, Fye heureux, Fye blessé, Fye soulagé… mais pas ça. Pas Fye s'enfuyant. Ce n'était juste pas compatible avec ce qu'il ressentait en ce moment. Pas concevable.

Il se précipita à sa suite et lui saisit le poignet, un peu plus violement qu'il ne l'aurait voulu.

« Fye, qu'est-ce qui se passe, où est-ce que tu vas ? »

Sans se retourner, Fye remua le poignet pour tenter de se dégager, puis dit d'une voix très lasse :

« Tu n'as pas besoin de le savoir, lâche moi s'il te plait. »

Kurogané s'exécuta mais fit barrage de son corps au départ du jeune homme, s'adossant à la porte et rétorqua d'un ton qu'il voulait menaçant. Hélas la peur faisait trembler l'intégralité de ses organes comme s'il était sur mode vibreur, et sa voix ne fit pas exception à la règle quand elle s'échappa sous forme de trémolos incontrôlables :

« J'ai l'impression que tout le monde me prend pour un con dernièrement. Toi y compris. Alors je veux que tu me dises ce qu'il s'est passé. REGARDE-MOI ! »

Mais Fye n'y arrivait pas. Fye ne voulait pas le regarder. Ni lui parler. La seule chose qui lui importait c'était de fuir, partir loin d'ici. Partout, dans tous les confins hostiles de l'univers, mais loin du regard troublé de son maître. Maître qui était tellement empreint de confusion qu'il n'osa plus hausser la voix.

Comment en étaient-ils arrivés là ? Que lui avait fait Ashura de si terrible pour qu'il balaie ainsi leur amour mutuel sur un coup de départ improvisé ? Car c'était bien ça non ? Fye l'aimait au moins tout autant que lui. Leurs retrouvailles étaient censées être une explosion de joie et de passion. Alors pourquoi ce silence insoutenable et ce hachoir qui hurlait dans ses entrailles en lui broyant le cœur ?

« Fye, parle-moi. »

Finalement, le jeune homme se retourna et l'esprit de Kurogané s'activa pour interpréter le regard que son majordome lança.

Ses yeux cobalts ne renvoyaient ni compassion, ni désir, ni acceptation. Juste un écran hermétique, indéchiffrable. Ce visage trop serein traduisait plus que de la colère ou de la rancœur. Là, dans son inébranlable beauté, Fye apparaissait plus dévasté que jamais.

« Il y a une heure… souffla-t-il imperceptiblement, j'aurais offert mon corps à un cannibale pour pouvoir te revoir. Mais maintenant je ne suis plus sûr de rien. »

Ses sourcils blonds se froncèrent légèrement tandis qu'il scrutait Kurogané, tentant lui aussi de déchiffrer l'homme en face de lui.

« Je ne suis même plus sûr de te connaître… »

Kurogané cru se liquéfier. Le malaise se propageait dans son organisme, déférant comme des vagues qui lui oblitéraient la gorge. C'était sûr.

Fye savait.

Et maintenant ? Il allait le regarder partir ? Malgré les avertissements de Toya quant aux issues possibles de cette révélation, il n'y avait vraiment rien qu'il puisse faire ?

« Je suis désolé Fye. Précipita-t-il. J'ai tant de fois voulu t'en parler, je peux tout t'expliquer… »

« Explique-moi alors, Kurogané. Coupa le jeune homme en se reculant et laissant la justification du brun mourir à ses lèvres. Explique-moi comment est-ce possible … »

De son sac il sortit la chemise tristement familière où s'entassait là le passé morbide du jeune homme, classé sans appel. Mais sa voix ne prit pas le ton neutre d'un inventaire. Il y avait beaucoup plus de colère et d'incompréhension.

« 5 ans déjà. Elle date cette affaire. Et elle est toute simple, pas même 10 lignes dans la colonne fait divers… et pourtant il y en a bien pour 3 kilos de papiers là dedans… On se demande comment tu as eu tout ca… et surtout pourquoi tu as _gardé_ tout ça ! »

Kurogané s'avança mais Fye recula prestement, se précipitant vers l'autre bout du salon, lui faisant bien comprendre qu'il devrait respecter une large distance de sécurité. Il ouvrit le dossier, faisant mine de fouiller dans les papiers qu'il devait certainement avoir déjà bien étudié.

« Par quoi on commence, Kurogané ? Sur quoi veux-tu te défendre en premier ? »

« Fye assied toi je vais tout te dire mais il faut que tu te- »

« Non, coupa-t-il, je suis très bien là où je suis, ne t'approche pas. »

Il sortit une page jaunie et la brandit vers le politicien.

« I ans, récita-t-il, quand on a porté plainte avec mon père pour MEURTRE dans ce commissariat… Tout le monde a affirmé que ma mère se droguait. Qu'elle s'était suicidée. Personne ne nous croyait. Alors pourquoi je trouve ici une expertise qui prouve qu'une inhalation de cocaïne en phase de demi-conscience est impossible, et donc une preuve irréfutable d'homicide ? »

Il la jeta par terre et attrapa à la volé des photographies et des rapports médicaux jusque là confidentiels.

« Pourquoi on m'a-t-on présenté mille fois un alibi frauduleux prouvant qu'Ashura était en Europe cette nuit là, alors qu'il y a trois prélevés (il secoua les feuilles) trois différents, qui identifient son ADN dans le corps violé de ma mère ? »

Sa voix se brisait, mais il continua sans s'en soucier :

« Tout le monde m'avait convaincu que mon frère avait simplement fugué. J'ignorais moi-même la cause de sa mort. Par quel miracle as tu en ta possession le rapport de patrouille qui a découvert son cadavre ? Veux tu que je te montre aussi le verdict du légiste qui déduit à un crime froid et inhumain ? Mon frère n'a même pas eu droit à la vérité sur sa mort, un enterrement digne de lui, ni un hommage pour son sacrifice! »

Il était tellement aveuglé par la colère et les larmes qui brulaient ses yeux qu'il ne vit pas immédiatement le brun se rapprocher prudemment.

« Pourquoi Kurogané ? S'étrangla-t-il. Explique-moi pourquoi ces ignominies dont le monde entier refuse d'admettre l'existence sont en ta possession ? »

L'interpelé s'arrêta encore, maintenant à quelques centimètres de Fye. De là il pouvait percevoir les tremblements qui l'agitaient.

« Tu protèges Ashura. Tu l'as toujours protégé. »

« C'est faux, se défendit-il en ouvrant la bouche pour la première fois depuis la tirade accusatrice. Je ne cherchais pas à le protéger, mais à élaborer sa destitution. »

« Une revanche politique hein, répliqua le blond acide. Toutes les zones d'ombres de ma vie brisée et détruite sont là, dans un putain de carton. Et toi tu vois juste ça comme… des preuves à mettre de côté. A ressortir au bon moment. Tu as enfermé la justice pour laquelle je me suis battu, puis tu m'as recueilli chez toi en me laissant dans la douleur et l'ignorance ! Quel genre d'homme peut faire ça ?»

« Le genre d'homme qui cherchait avant tout à te protéger ! »

« Me protéger ? S'étrangla Fye C'est lui que tu as protégé ! C'est lui que tu entretenais à travers ma survie. Tu t'es créé un adversaire diabolique, redoutable pour l'écraser avec une carte maitresse sous le coude: moi ! »

« Il est bien trop puissant pour être évincé avec un pseudo procès ! Se récria Kurogané en diminuant considérablement la distance de sécurité du jeune majordome. Je me devais d'être patient pour lui porter un coup fatal. Tu n'as donc pas compris de quoi Ashura est capable ? »

« Oui je sais de quoi il est capable ! Pour lui avoir miraculeusement survécu à deux reprises, JE sais de quoi il est capable moi ! Et c'est pour ça que je ne conçois pas que tu aies pu le laisser libre ! »

« Je ne- »

« Ne cherche pas d'excuses ! Plus de mensonges, pas de faux regrets ! Juste la vérité. »

La vérité, quelle vérité ? La seule vérité dont il était certain, était qu'il aimait Fye à la folie et qu'il ne savait plus quoi dire pour défendre ses sentiments, tellement la rancœur de son amant l'étouffait. La seule vérité était qu'il était prêt à se mettre à genoux, de tomber à ses pieds pour qu'il croie en sa volonté.

« Peux-tu le nier Kurogané ? Peux-tu nier que tu m'as recueilli chez toi sans le moindre esprit de revanche personnelle ou d'orgueil? »

La vérité alors. Même si ca faisait mal, même si ce n'était pas tout rose… Tout ce que Fye voulait, il le lui donnerait.

« C'est vrai. »

Mon Dieu s'il avait réussi à convaincre Toya par le passé au nom de leur confiance ou de leur amitié, Kurogané réalisait qu'il n'y avait plus rien sur quoi il pouvait persuader Fye de le croire. _Je te le jure sur ma vie ? Sur notre amour ?_ Fye venait de renier tous les sentiments qui les liaient. Plus rien. En quelques secondes, la force de leur relation rejoignait le vide intersidéral qui envahissait son cerveau.

« J'ai tout donné pour toi ! » Gémit le jeune blond. « Tout ! Ma liberté, mon cœur, mon corps… Tout pour que tu puisses m'aimer. Mais ca n'a servit à rien, car toi tu ne voulais que te servir de ma vie merdique pour arriver à tes fins politiques. Toi tu ne voulais que ça ! »

Il brandit le dossier pour le lui envoyer à la figure sans retenir la violence de son geste. Kurogané ne l'évita pas et l'amas de feuilles vint s'écraser sur lui pour virevolter à ses pieds.

« Je suis tellement naïf ! Quand je pense que j'ai cru que tu m'aimais! »

Il pensait avoir été suffisamment cruel et violent dans ces propos, mais c'était un regard sérieux, nullement affecté, prêt à se défendre qu'il toisa. Kurogané était à quelques centimètres de lui, il pouvait discerner le dégradé pourpre de ses pupilles braquées sur lui et s'en émouvoir inconsciemment. Finalement, coupant court à sa contemplation, Kurogané pris la parole, et dit ce que Fye ne voulait absolument pas entendre :

« C'est vrai Fye, » répéta-t-il .

Le jeune homme se pinça les lèvres pour retenir une injure désespérée.

« Tout est vrai Fye… Tout ce que tu as dit est vrai. Je t'ai amené ici pour me servir de ton témoignage afin de faire tomber Ashura. Toute ton histoire ne m'atteignait pas, c'était simplement de bonnes pièces à conviction. C'est vrai je n'avais aucune empathie, je ne savais que me battre jusqu'au bout pour mes idéaux en faisait abstraction de _compassion_. »

Kurogané revoyait nettement toutes ces années vides et inconsistantes qui avaient fait son ascension. Il s'en rappelait avec une affolante clarté. Mais par contre il n'arrivait plus à se souvenir… de ce qu'il _ressentait_ avant de trouver Fye, cette nuit là, dans ce bordel. Ce jeune homme l'avait changé, et avait éradiqué toute trace de solitude et de froideur en lui. C'était le magicien qui avait changé sa vie.

Kurogané avança d'un pas, un mouvement flou et imperceptible :

« Puis je t'ai rencontré. J'ai appris à te connaître. Et je suis tombé amoureux de toi. »

Les prunelles de Fye vibrèrent à ces mots et le cœur de Kurogané eu un sursaut.

_La vérité, rien que la vérité, et Fye pourrait rester…_

« Je t'aime. Je crois que je le sais depuis ce jour où tu t'es tenu si près de moi, pour me nouer cette cravate que tu m'avais acheté, et que j'ai eu terriblement envie de t'embrasser. Je pense même que je t'aime, depuis ce moment où j'ai cru te perdre en te voyant partir pour l'orphelinat. En fait, je suis sûr que je t'aime depuis que j'ai commencé à avoir peur de ce dossier. A ce moment là, il ne se passait pas un jour sans que je ne songe à le brûler. »

Il s'avança encore lentement du blond qui ne fuyait pas, hypnotisé par ce regard sincère, captivé par ces paroles.

« En réalité je pense… »

Comme Fye ne semblait pas enclin à le repousser, il amoindrit la distance pour se retrouver juste à quelques centimètres de lui

« …que je t'ai toujours… »

Il osa glisser sa main le long de la joue rougie afin de déplacer une mèche égarée derrière son oreille.

« … aimé. »

Enveloppé dans cette étreinte de mots, Fye mis un temps infini à réagir. Le souffle envoutant de Kurogané contre sa peau le fit tressaillir au souvenir de la nuit précédente, et le son grave de sa voix murmurant son nom lui donna la chair de poule. Il en voulut affreusement à cet homme d'utiliser son charme afin de le retenir, aussi, avec un terrible effort, il s'extirpa de ce piège sensuel :

« Ne… »

Sa voix vibrante lui fit perdre toute crédulité, mais il continua, faiblement :

« Ne me touche pas. »

Non ! Fye ne pouvait pas se laisser manipuler par des sentiments inexistants. Il ne pouvait pas fermer les yeux et se laisser appâter par un amour idyllique !

« Non… ! » grinça-il en écho à ses pensées. « Ne me touche pas ! »

Mais cet avertissement ne rebuta pas la déclaration du politicien qui continua d'un ton plus possessif, en glissant ses doigts dans ses cheveux blonds :

« Je t'aime et je sais que toi aussi. »

Cette vérité frappa si fort le majordome que la colère s'empara de lui à une vitesse qui le fit bondir. Il repoussa la main de Kurogané d'un geste violent et recula de plusieurs pas, le regard assombri et la voix rauque :

« Arrête ça! Ne me touche plus JAMAIS ! »

Cette fois, Kurogané ne rétorqua pas. Il resta là, ému, brisé, impuissant face au courroux de celui qui fut son amant.

« Pourquoi tu me dis ces choses là… glapit ce dernier. Est-ce que tu m'as séduit pour ne pas que je m'échappe ? Pour que j'accepte de témoigner pour toi le moment voulu? Tu pensais vraiment que tu allais acheter mon passé en me baisant ? »

_Quoi ?_ S'ébroua intérieurement le brun. C'était donc comme ça qu'il interprétait la vérité ? Comme un vulgaire trafic de preuve contre de la prostitution ?

« Il n'a jamais été question de t'amadouer, de t'acheter et encore moins de coucher avec toi. » Se défendit-il. « J'ai trop de respect pour toi pour oser te posséder de cette manière… »

« Alors c'était quoi pour toi hier? Un moyen d'abuser de ton droit d'autorité totalitaire et despotique sur moi ?»

« C'était un aveu. Que je ne pouvais plus contenir depuis que j'ai pris conscience de mes sentiments pour toi. »

La bouche de Fye se tordit, et Kurogané crut y lire un rictus douloureux.

« Sentiments… »

Il riait presque quand il répéta ce mot, mais le brun était persuadé de voir ces yeux étinceler, des petites larmes retenues humidifiant ses prunelles.

« Comment un homme qui achète les malheurs d'autrui sans remords peut-il prétendre avoir des sentiments ? »

_C'est grâce à toi, Fye. Tu m'as tellement changé… _

« Je n'en suis pas sûr. Je ne sais même pas comment mettre un mot sur ce fouillis d'émotions. »

_C'est intense, vital, et destructeur à la fois. C'est impossible à retranscrire, j'ai juste besoin de dire l'essentiel…_

« Je sais juste que je te veux, toi et personne d'autre. Et si tu t'en vas, tout sera fini pour moi.»

Il avait l'impression d'essayer de gagner du temps plus que de l'acceptation. Au fond de lui, une litanie grinçant dans ses entrailles lui disait que tout prendrait fin, maintenant. Ca le déchirait, ça faisait mal. Et tous ses pouvoirs, son rang, et son nom n'y ferait rien.

_Parce que je suis un salaud. Tu l'as trop bien deviné et maintenant que tu sais que tu aimais un vrai connard tu ne peux rien faire d'autre que de t'éloigner. _

C'était interdit qu'il regarda Fye se saisir de nouveau de son sac, peu enclin à poursuivre ce plaidoyer inutile.

« Fye tu me l'as dit … »

Kurogané se raccrochait gauchement à tous les signes qui pourraient le maintenir à lui.

« Oui je t'ai dit que j'étais amoureux. Murmura-t-il. Sauvagement amoureux de l'homme qui m'a regardé pour la première fois comme son semblable, qui m'a sauvé, qui m'a offert de l'amour propre. Cet homme qui m'a séduit chaque jour par sa maladresse, ses attentions, et sa détermination. Je suis amoureux de l'homme que j'ai embrassé hier dans ce salon, qui m'a fait l'amour dans sa chambre, à qui j'ai offert mon corps tout entier sans le moindre doute. Mais cet homme ce n'est pas TOI ! Ca n'a jamais été toi, ce n'était qu'une putain d'illusion que tu me faisais miroiter pour m'amadouer ! »

L'esprit de Kurogané dérailla. Malgré cette haine, il avait une soudaine envie de faire des choses totalement stupides. Il n'arrêtait pas de penser aux lèvres de Fye, il voulait l'embrasser et le ramener à la réalité. Il voulait balancer le sac par la fenêtre, et se demander s'il pourrait s'y jeter avec.

« Tu m'as tout pris, Kurogané. » La voix de Fye n'était qu'un sanglot maintenant. Il pleurait. « Ma vengeance, ma rédemption et mon amour. Tu m'as menti pendant 4 années. Comment je peux te faire confiance, maintenant ? »

Voila, c'était un fait. Fye partait. Il reprenait tout et s'en allait. Il reprenait son sourire juvénile, son regard perdu, ses baisers timides, son amour enflammé, son corps parfait… leur temps partagé, leurs secrets inavoués, les années les plus extraordinaires de Kurogané. Dans un vulgaire sac. Il partait.

« Tu n'imagines pas a que point JE TE HAIS de m'avoir fait ça ! »

A cet instant, Kurogané avait l'impression que son corps était un amas d'argile. Friable, asséché, il se fissurait lentement et il n'aspirait qu'à s'écrouler en milliers de débris sur son plancher. La douleur de ces mots était tellement physique que ça le déchirait. Son crâne se fendait, il perdait lentement conscience. Son cœur explosait et faisait péter tous ses organes. C'était atrocement douloureux. Il n'y survivrait pas très longtemps. Il n'y avait plus d'amour, plus de passion maintenant. Il était vaincu par la noirceur du mensonge, et il n'avait rien d'autre à ajouter. C'est d'une voix ferme, et totalement neutre qu'il finit la conversation :

« Va-t'en alors. »

Mais chaque éclat de parole lui lacéra la gorge, transformant les mots en gémissements rauques. C'était un raclement amer et violent. Mais il continua :

« Si tu ne crois plus en moi, si je ne peux rien dire pour te retenir, tu peux t'en aller. »

Fye avait le regard suspendu, entre surprise et appréhension, hésitant à prendre au pied de la lettre cette demande d'émancipation. Qu'il en soit ainsi. S'il ne lui avait pas laissé le choix de le garder ici, il pouvait au moins lui laisser le droit de partir.

« Tu es libre. »

Les yeux de Fye papillonnèrent tandis que les dernières larmes coulaient, mais ses lèvres muettes n'exprimèrent aucune contestation.

Il remit son sac sur son épaule, et tourna le dos à Kurogané, marchant précipitamment vers la sortie. Sans un dernier regard, sans une dernière parole, il ouvrit la porte. Kurogané ne chercha même plus à le retenir, conscient qu'il essuierait un énième échec, et il le regarda, impuissant et désarmé, disparaitre dans le couloir.

_Fye il y a quelques minutes je jurais que je ne laisserais plus rien me séparer de toi, qu'il faudrait m'arracher le cœur pour cela. _

_Mais pouvais-je prévoir que ce serait toi qui me l'enlèverais?_

La porte claqua, et pour Kurogané c'était égal au bruit sourd d'une balle à bout portant.

Il voulut mourir ce jour là. Une partie de lui avait disparue avec Fye, et il savait qu'il ne serait plus jamais comme avant. S'il avait pris conscience que Fye l'avait changé en être humain capable d'émotions, il sut dorénavant que ce n'était qu'une question de temps avant qu'il ne redevienne le roc insensible qu'il avait été tout ce temps. Et sa déchéance ne serait que lenteur, torture et douleur.

A cette désolante perspective, ses jambes le lâchèrent, il s'affala fébrilement dans son fauteuil, et attendit de crever.

* * *

><p>Oh que c'est joyeux ! Que de belles choses en perspective: à suivre avec les tergiversations déprimantes de Kuro, une re-décoration originale de son appart, et, alors que tout semble aller au plus mal, un projet oublié refait surface. (moi et mon talent inexistant pour les résumés on accepte d'aller se faire voir :p!)<p>

Pour ceux qui d'ores et déjà, en vue de toutes les péripéties néfaste que je présage, ne voudrais plus lire cette fic, je me permets d'annoncer qu'il s'agira d'un HAPPY END ! (et oui ca m'arrive !) Mais un BIG happy end, du level de Stephenie Meyer, un happy end intergalactique, du genre de ceux qui éradiquent même la faim dans le monde et les conflits en Syrie. Voila :)


	14. Chapitre 14: Le jugement

**Encore pardon pour le retard, mais j'étais en vacances à droite à gauche et j'ai reformaté intégralement mon ordi donc il m'a fallu pas mal de temps pour poster celui là …**

**Un grand merci aux lectrices et à leur patience infinie ! Merci à Lyra 64, Mokona Pyuh, Hellina 78 (je ploie sous tes menaces, voilà la suite !) et Irissia ma super bêta (zoyeux anniv mamzelle !)**

**C'est bientôt la fin de cette fic, qui ne brillera pas d'originalité j'avoue. Mais ca vaut quand même le coup de l'écrire ^^ Alors comme je repars encore et encore en vacances je vais essayer de faire cette suite et fin très vite ! Merci encore de votre grande patience et de vos super reviews, bonne lecture !**

**Disclamer: Tout est aux Clamp, je me contente de malmener leurs protagonistes !**

**Couple: Kuro x Fye .**

**Titre: Clow Corporation.**

**Raiting: T**

**Univers Alternatif: 21ème siècle. Tokyo bout dans l'effervescence d'une course à l'héritage aussi vénale que dangereuse. Âmes perdues et esprits corrompus s'opposent, se défient, s'affrontent ...ou parfois se rencontrent.**

* * *

><p><span>Chapitre 14: Le jugement<span>

Une porte. Fermée, droite, immobile, imposante, éternellement close… beaucoup d'adjectifs pourraient justifier la contemplation continue du politicien, qui ne voulait pas la lâcher des yeux.

Ce n'était qu'un panneau de bois, certes plus digne d'un assemblage plasitco-lamellé-collé qu'un vestige d'écorce véritable, mais il fut le centre d'intérêt des réflexions de Kurogané durant toute la journée.

Le premier jour du départ de Fye.

Ce fut probablement le plus long parmi ceux qui suivirent. Le premier jour, celui de l'attente.

Toute la journée, il fixa la porte comme s'il avait le pouvoir de la faire s'ouvrir sur son amour perdu. Son esprit, plus cotonneux qu'hyper actif, voyait très bien la clenche s'abaisser, les gonds grincer, et le blondinet apparaitre dans l'entrebâillement. Ce qu'il disait variait en fonction des phases de son délire psycho-dépressif.

Au début, il se ruait juste sur lui pour l'embrasser en s'excusant, jurant milles mots d'amour. En revoyant ce scénario en boucle, Fye passait de passionné à calme, sûr de lui, de son retour. Un moment, il l'imagina arriver avec une assiette de ramen, et il sut a ce moment que son cerveau avait laissé le relai à son estomac. Néanmoins, il ne bougea pas d'un pouce, assis sur son fauteuil, se fondant dans le cuir, en rêvassant aux entrées de son amant. Grotesques, émouvantes, mais jamais réalistes.

Car toute la journée il ne vit qu'un pan de bois vernis aussi inanimé que lui.

oOo

Il dut probablement s'endormir ainsi, les yeux encore ouverts qui sait, affalé dans son siège. Les rayons du soleil le réveillèrent avec violence, et il comprit que l'aube venait de poindre. Un jour nouveau sur la capitale. Plus de 10h. A cette heure-ci, il aurait dû être au travail, s'activant de savoir ce qu'il était advenu d'Ashura, en train de téléphoner à Toya avec les avocats de Clow en double appel. Mais rien de tout cela.

Non, ce fut une journée bien plus bruyante. L'apocalypse. Mu par une rage et une excitation incontrôlable, Kurogané entreprit de déménager tous les meubles. Tout enlever, tout déplacer, tout changer de place. Il ne supportait plus de voir cet appartement tellement quotidien sans cette présence douloureusement familière. Chaque rayon de l'aube à travers la baie vitrée nettoyée, chaque œillade vers la cuisine, ou regards sur les canapés du salon l'enrageaient. Cet appartement, c'était leur refuge. Leur nid, à lui à Fye. Si Fye n'était plus là, alors il ne voulait plus de cet endroit.

La fureur et l'adrénaline l'aidèrent dans sa manœuvre, car il ne se serait jamais cru capable de tant de violence à l'encontre de son mobilier. Il retourna les meubles, renversa les tiroirs, vidant leurs contenus et brisant tout sur le sol dans la mesure du possible. Vases, pots, boites, cadres photos, tous criaient dans un tintamarre de débris et d'éclats en se fracassant sur le sol. Il jetait, piétinait et déchirait ces choses qui faisaient partie de sa vie. Heureusement pour lui, il n'avait pas assez de force pour déloger son écran géant incrusté dans la cloison. Une bribe de conscience l'en félicita, mais il se défoula sur les rideaux qu'il arracha à leur tringle.

Dans sa chambre, il retira les draps et les jeta par la fenêtre. Ses vêtements eurent plus de chance, et se contentèrent de finir dans la baignoire de la salle bain.

Quand le jour déclina, et que la fatigue le gagna, il s'écroula, épuisé, conscient que cette folie destructrice ne l'avait soulagé en rien. Il était toujours au milieu de cet immense bordel dans son appartement, quand le crépuscule naquit, sur un camp de désolation, et il se coucha au milieu des débris de sa vie.

Cela faisait deux jours, et Fye n'était toujours pas là.

oOo

Le troisième jour fut un premier pas vers l'autonomie. Un brin de renouveau l'anima, et il décida, comme après une sale tempête, de respirer une grande goulée d'air. S'il songea, dans un premier temps, que remettre en place son mobilier renversé et jeter tout les débris dans des sacs poubelles était laborieux, c'est qu'il n'avait pas attaqué la véritable étape de l'_autonomie_.

En effet, vint le moment où il voulut lancer une machine pour ressusciter ses vêtements qu'il avait malmené la veille. Et là, c'était plus complexe que tout les cours de la bourse qu'il ait eu à gérer durant la dernière décennie. Il songea brièvement qu'il devrait de nouveau engager quelqu'un, puis l'image de Fye s'imposa à lui comme un coup de parpaing en pleine face. Non, personne ne pourrait remplacer Fye.

Merde, il n'était pas près de guérir…

Il passa l'autre moitié de l'après midi à remplir les placards qu'il avait éventré. Cela lui permettrait également de faire l'inventaire de ses vivres. Combien de temps tiendrait-il sans sortir ? Pouvait-il mourir vite, d'une intoxication alimentaire foudroyante après avoir mangé un yaourt périmé de 12h ?

Il exposa dans un premier temps toutes les boites de condiments en les classant par taille, par couleur, puis par ordre alphabétique. Cela l'occupa de façon à monopoliser une majeure partie de son cerveau déjà au bord de la lobotomisation. Puis, il finit par faire face à l'inévitable vérité. Il n'avait pas mangé depuis 3 jours, et il ne savait vraiment pas quoi ingurgiter. Si encore il était capable d'avaler quelque chose…

Son dévolu se porta sur un bouillon de nouilles dont le sachet arborait fièrement la consigne : « usage facile ». A ce moment il sut qu'il était vraiment perdu, car au détriment des illustrations dignes d'un livre de coloriage pour enfants, il s'en tira avec une soupe infâme et trop salée. Sa gorge était tellement serrée qu'il arrivait à peine à boire du jus, ou à gober une pâte. Décidément, rien ne le sauverait de sa sous-alimentation. C'est alors que son regard se porta sur le placard à alcool qui avait miraculeusement échappé à sa folie destructrice. (Probablement un élan inconscient.) Mmh peut être qu'un peu de saké passerait. Juste un peu de saké …

oOo

« Hé Kuro… »

Une voix l'appelait d'outre tombe, venant de loin, très loin des profondeurs dans lesquelles il nageait. S'était-il endormi ? Etait-il finalement mort d'inanition ? Et Bouddha se permettait-il de lui donner des surnoms ?

« Kuro, réveille-toi ! »

Kurogané se sentait tellement comateux qu'il se demandait si tout ce qui c'était passé ces derniers jours étaient juste un cauchemar. Il ouvrit lentement les yeux, avec l'étrange impression qu'il refaisait surface d'une eau noire et marécageuse. Instinctivement, il prit une grande goulée d'air et regarda autour de lui. Il était allongé sur son canapé, Toya accroupi à ses coté, dans son grand manteau et son badge accroché à la poitrine. En service.

« Dis moi, tu as été cambriolé ? »

Les yeux de Kurogané tombèrent sur la pièce qu'il avait passablement rangée, mais la plupart des contenus des placards jonchait encore le sol, ainsi que l'épave de sa bouteille de saké complètement vide.

« Si seulement … »gémit-il en se massant le crâne.

Seigneur qu'est que c'était bruyant la dedans ! Au moins cette douleur lancinante dans son crâne lui permit un instant d'oublier les hurlements de son cœur, prête à déchirer sa cage thoracique à tout moment.

« Est-ce que tu te sens bien ? »

Non il n'allait pas bien. Quatre jours sans Fye et il agonisait déjà.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais là.. ? Marmotta-t-il presque pour lui-même. Comment es-tu entré ? »

« C'est ton brave gardien qui m'a ouvert. Il m'a aussi demandé de te remonter ça, » ajouta-t-il en désignant d'un coup d'œil un tas de draps propres.

Ah, ceux qu'il avait jetés par la fenêtre tantôt. Il était bien brave ce Tanaka. Et surtout très délicat de ne pas les avoir remontés avant. Il voulait être seul. Tout seul.

« Pourquoi es-tu ici ? Réitéra-t-il. Je n'ai pas besoin de compagnie. »

Toya sorti de sa poche son téléphone portable.

« Dans le courant de la nuit, tu m'as laissé 4 messages vocaux. En temps normal, j'aurais pris ça pour du harcèlement concernant les investigations en cours sur Ashura mais… »

Comme Toya restait volontairement en suspens, Kurogané le pressa, peu enclin à jouer aux devinettes.

« Mais ? »

« Mais tu m'as juste appelé pour… chanter. »

Kurogané se redressa prestement pour se retrouver dans une meilleure position. Assis face à l'inspecteur, il le regarda très courroucé, et l'engagea à continuer son explication farfelue :

« Pardon ? »

« Tu chantais, tu te parlais à toi-même, tu me disais des mots doux… Ce qui m'a flatté vraiment. Et je crois même un moment que tu as vomi sur le combiné. »

Kurogané eu du mal à le croire, lui qui tenait si bien l'alcool. Il songea plutôt au fait que Toya ait été informé de l'inexplicable absence du politicien au bureau par sa secrétaire trop stressée, et qu'il ait décidé de prendre de ses nouvelles.

« N'importe quoi ! Arrête d'inventer des excuses aussi stupides ! C'est Himawari qui t'a prévenue n'est-ce pas ? »

Toya se pinca les lèvres et retient un rire.

« Mince, j'aurais vraiment voulu que tu y crois ! »

Kurogané soupira, fier de sa lucidité. Cependant, l'idée de vomir en face de Toya lui apparut comme une bonne blague à mettre en œuvre un jour où celui-ci l'énerverait réellement.

« Tu n'es pas très drôle, émit l'inspecteur, même avec la gueule de bois. »

Genre maintenant.

« Je n'ai pas la gueule de bois. » démentit-il.

Son ami n'insista pas. Il se contenta de regarder un peu hagard le désordre ambiant. Déformation professionnelle oblige, une foule de questions de précipitèrent dans sa tête. Mais il se contenta d'informer Kurogané de l'essentiel.

« On a arrêté Ashura. »

« Mh mh. »

La surprise de Toya égala l'indifférence de son vis-à-vis. Il s'était préparé à de la joie, de la colère, des insultes interminables… Et là il se retrouvait face un homme aussi imperméable qu'un roc. _Que t'est-il arrivé Kurogané ?_

« Il est à l'hôpital central, prêt à être opéré. On a … _frauduleusement_ négocié son opération contre des aveux. Ce salaud préférait être en prison avec une tuyauterie potable que de finir libre et déshérité. »

Les yeux de Kurogané étaient vides. Il écoutait mais n'approuvait en rien, ne constatait aucune décision, et ne prononça pas un mot.

« Le procès commencera dans un mois. Tu pourras y amener Fye si tu veux. Mais il ne sera pas obliger de témoigner s'il ne le souhaite pas. Ashura est présumé coupable, et cette fois c'est plus fort que des preuves. »

« Bien, ce sera une audience publique ? »

« Non, mais je pense que tu… »

« Parfait, je n'avais pas envie d'y aller. »

« Kurogané… »

Un soupir inutile qui ne fit que glisser contre l'homme de pierre face à lui. Rocher qui ajouta, aigre :

« Ce que va devenir cette loque sans fierté ne m'intéresse plus désormais. »

Le regard de Toya ne cessait de balayer l'appartement et finalement une question plus intrépide que les autres osa franchir ses lèvres.

« Kurogané, où est Fye ? »

Le regard que lui lança le brun lui apporta plus de doutes que de réponses. Panique, effroi, tristesse colère et résignation. Il n'allait pas se vanter d'être vif d'esprit, mais l'inspecteur était certain que les suppositions émises dès son arrivée étaient fondées.

« Qui ça ? »

Kurogané essayait d'être convaincant dans sa réponse, et son ami en resta là. Il n'insisterait plus. La vérité les avait au final séparée. Bien qu'il en ait été le premier défendeur, il avait envie de dire au politicien à quel point il était désolé. Mais il n'exprima ni regrets, ni compassion. Il n'en parlerait plus.

Il se redressa et referma son manteau, prenant amèrement congé sans pouvoir jouer le rôle de l'épaule réconfortante. Ce n'était pas le moment. Ni sa fonction aujourd'hui.

« Tâche de ne pas t'absenter longtemps si tu veux éviter de me voir débarquer trop souvent. »

« Laisse moi le temps de décuver et je retournerai travailler. »

Il s'immobilisa un instant, choisissant de rebondir sur une réplique ironique :

« Je croyais que tu n'avait pas la gueule de bois ? »

Kurogané eut un rire jaune très nerveux, et regarda son ami avec beaucoup (beaucoup trop en revue de tous les souvenirs de Toya) de dévastation :

« Alors tu n'as pas compris ? »

Il détourna les yeux, cachant son vrai jeu pour reprendre sa cynique comédie :

« Je ne suis rien d'autre qu'un menteur »

Toya resta de marbre, se demandant s'il devait appeler l'hôpital psychiatrique ou la presse, puis haussa simplement les épaules, certain de son incapacité à guérir Kurogané pour l'instant. Il redressa le col de son manteau et sortit, avec la désagréable impression de laisser les choses en suspens derrière lui.

oOo

Le cinquième jour fut inévitablement le pire de tous. La solitude l'envahit, lui hurlant dans les oreilles qu'elle était sa seule compagne, qu'un être abominable tel que lui devrait s'y résoudre. Il se demanda s'il hallucinait à cause de sa cuite ou de son jeûne dangereux.

Il savait au fond de lui que cette transition serait douloureuse, mais il espérait naïvement que les épreuves de sa vie l'avaient endurcie à tous les obstacles, y compris un aussi banal qu'une rupture. Hélas, son état lui rappelait une fois de plus l'impact exceptionnel que Fye avait sur lui.

Affalé sur son canapé, il avait tenté plusieurs fois dans la journée de s'octroyer une activité divertissante, mais il avait toujours fini par hurler de rage au bout de 10 minutes d'occupation. Même la lecture du journal ne pouvait le distraire de ses pensées unidirectionnelles.

Soudain, un son distinct et répétitif se fit entendre. Il en avait tellement rêvé qu'il se demanda si c'était encore son imagination qui voulait le frustrer. Mais le bruit mat se répéta et il fut quasi certain d'être parfaitement réveillé : on toquait à la porte.

Il se redressa, branlant, son sang qui monta trop vite à la tête faillit le faire retomber à nouveau sur le canapé. Mais ce fut d'un pas assuré qu'il marcha vers la porte, et l'ouvrit brutalement, voyant déjà la tête blonde de son amant glisser sous ses doigts et son sourire timide murmurer :

« Je suis de retour ! »

Mais ce n'est pas sur Fye que la porte s'ouvrit. La déception était si violente qu'il faillit claquer la porte et repartir s'affaler sur le sofa. Puis, résigné, il s'en voulut d'être aussi con, encore à espérer un scénario stupide de happy end. Il devrait s'estimer heureux de recevoir une telle visite, au lieu de s'enfermer dans des délires égoïstes.

Son visage était encore totalement décomposé quand son invitée le salua poliment :

« Bonjour Monsieur Kurogané. »

Sakura Clow, encore assise dans son fauteuil roulant, avait remplacé son plâtre par un atèle. Derrière elle, une jeune fille brune aux longs cheveux ébènes qui finissaient en boucles soyeuses, arborait un sourire resplendissant malgré la face de bouledogue qui les avait accueillit.

« Pouvons-nous entrer ? Minauda-t-elle, aussi ravie que si elle introduisait les résultats du loto. Mlle Clow à besoin d'un rafraichissement.»

Visiblement, cette femme était son assistante. Mais en souvenir du caractère bien trempée de l'héritière, la brune devait au moins être une très bonne amie pour que Sakura accepte son aide, et d'être accompagnée jusque chez lui.

« Bonjour, euh... Oui je vous en prie. » Balbutia Kurogané en dégageant le chemin jusqu'au salon.

« Ceci n'est pas une visite officielle. » Annonça la rouquine, probablement afin de le mettre à l'aise. « Tomoyo m'accompagne uniquement quand je ne veux pas être enquiquinée par un garde du corps. »

Kurogané toisa ladite Tomoyo de la tête aux pieds, comme s'il s'attendait à la voir sortir un gun de son soutien gorge.

« Elle ne mord pas ! » plaisanta Sakura. « Ou du moins pas ceux qu'elle juge sympathique. »

Suite à cette remarque plus ou moins réconfortante, Kuorgané se dirigea vers la cuisine pour prendre trois verres ballons et sortit une bouteille de vin qu'il avait de bonne qualité. Enfin, pas empoisonnée.

Quand il les rejoint au salon, Sakura était confortablement installée dans un fauteuil, sa jambe maintenue par un coussin calée sur la table basse. Tomoyo restait droite comme un piquet à côté d'elle, affichant un sourire candide de gosse pénétrant dans un parc d'attraction.

« J'ai amené des sushis, je pensais que vous auriez… une petite faim. »

L'estomac de Kurogané grogna de satisfaction. C'était bien la première fois depuis des jours qu'il se sentit capable d'engloutir quelque chose à manger. C'était le pouvoir des Clow. Sakura avait une force de persuasion apaisante.

« Si ce n'est pas une visite officielle, de quoi êtes-vous venue me parler ? »

Sakura jeta un coup d'œil à Tomoyo qui prit congé sans un mot. Elle referma doucement la porte de l'appartement, sous le regard intrigué du politicien.

« D'où elle sort celle là ? »

« Je suis sûre que vous vous entendriez bien. »

« Permettez-moi d'en douter. »

Sakura ne releva pas et se saisit adroitement d'une tranche de sashimi et laissa s'échapper un soupir de délice, intimant Kurogané à se dépêcher d'avaler le reste avant qu'elle ne s'en charge.

Comme ni l'un ni l'autre n'osait engager la conversation, le début du repas se déroula dans le silence le plus complet. Sakura jetait des regards perturbés aux alentours, et le politicien sut, à son grand dam, sur quoi elle allait le questionner, là dans les secondes à venir. Autant en finir vite avec ces préliminaires diplomatiques alors.

« Allez dites le. »

Elle ne mit pas en doute que ses pensées étaient aussi claires que l'eau de roche et elle enchaîna :

« Le procès d'Ashura et en préparation et je ne vous ai pas vu faire de déclaration, ni organiser les moindres festivités. »

« Au cas où vous ne l'auriez pas remarqué, je ne suis pas très démonstratif. »

Il goba deux sushis pour éviter de voir la bouche de sa convive se tordre maladroitement, comme si elle cherchait les bons mots. Foutaises, il n'y avait pas de bons mots à employer. Juste des faits à énumérer. Ils ne pouvaient pas être bien formulés.

« C'est vrai, soupira-t-elle. Mais je craignais également que votre silence traduise quelque chose de plus grave.»

Elle bloqua un instant. Ni elle ni Kurogané ne voulait qu'elle termine ses suppositions. Aussi, dès qu'elle voulu exprimer l'évidence même, il la coupa prestement.

«Je - »

« Fye est parti. » Ces mots étaient aussi lourds que des pierres. Ils tombèrent hors de sa bouche avec le poids des regrets et du chagrin refoulé. Il avait l'impression que ces paroles étouffaient l'atmosphère qui les entourerait. « Pas besoin d'appeler Interpol ou le SAMU, ajouta-t-il face au regard perdue de la jeune fille, j'y survivrai. »

Ces yeux émeraude étincelèrent, et ces paupières battirent prestement comme pour chasser des larmes.

« Je suis tellement désolée… »

Il savait que c'était vrai. A défaut d'être voyante, Sakura était pourvue d'une empathie que le politicien jugeait peu enviable. Si elle avait su déceler son attachement envers son majordome sans même les rencontrer, il ne faisait aucun doute qu'elle partageait également les tréfonds de sa peine en cet instant.

Quelle ironie, dire qu'il y a quelques jours à peine, c'était lui qui la réconfortait d'une terrible perte. Il comprit pourquoi elle avait tenu à le soutenir lors de sa … dépression.

« Ne le soyez pas, murmura-t-il, ce n'est pas vous qui l'avez mis à la porte que je sache. »

Kurogané reposa ses baguettes. Il n'avait plus faim. Le souvenir de Fye le remplissait à ras bord de sensations malsaines, lui coupant définitivement l'appétit.

« Ce n'est pas pour le remplacer que vous m'avez amené cette gothique au sourire carnassier au moins ? »

Sakura eu un sourire rapide mais franc avant de rétorquer plus guillerette :

« Non, Tomoyo reste avec moi ! »

Le politicien se vit soulager que la rouquine ait su trouver dans son entourage une personne aussi fidèle, digne de confiance, surtout en ces moments douloureux. Bon, il passerait outre son inquiétude quant à son regard espiègle et ces prunelles luisant de perversité (peut être qu'il hallucinait après tout.)

« D'où est-ce qu'elle vient ? Réitéra-t-il. Pourquoi ne reste-t-elle pas ? » (Bien qu'il en soit fichtrement heureux, mais il préférait l'avoir à l'œil que de la laisser se balader dans sa tour.)

« C'est ma styliste personnelle. On a toujours été très proche, et j'ai tenu à ce qu'elle m'accompagne aujourd'hui. Je ne voulais pas alerter toute la maisonnée, et faire de ma visite officieuse un véritable esclandre. »

La nouvelle tournure de la conversation apaisa un moment le cœur de Kurogané excita son instinct. Il avait l'impression que Sakura héritait également des intonations énigmatiques de son père.

« Vous voulez donc parler de quelque chose que même la Clow Corporation ignore ? »

« Ou n'ignorera plus d'ici quelques semaines… »

Sakura reposa également ses baguettes et se redressa, les yeux teintés de gris, annonçant une conversation sérieuse.

« Je tiens avant tout à m'excuser si je me suis mêlée de ce qui ne me regardait pas, mais pour ma défense je m'occupe des affaires de mon père à présent. Y compris celles plus ou moins confidentielles. »

Ah, elle avait donc prit conscience de son projet le plus personnel et engageant, celui que même le départ de Fye avait réussi à chasser de son esprit.

« Vous n'avez pas à vous en excuser, il est normal que ces informations vous reviennent de droit. »

Soudain, en y songeant, il avait l'impression d'avoir laissé une grande partie de lui de côté. Devait-il abandonner, et laisser croupir sa détermination avec lui dans cet appartement ? Serait-il encore capable de croire en une utopie politique alors que son idylle personnelle l'avait abandonné et brisé ?

Une partie de lui se dit que si Sakura était venue jusque là, c'était pour le guider sur la réponse la plus juste. Et il serait toute ouï à l'opinion avisé de la jeune Clow.

« Votre père a dit que c'était de la folie. » commença-t-il en servant deux généreux verre de vin rouge.

« Je sais ce qu'a dit mon père. Mais vous voulez savoir ce que j'en pense ? »

« Maintenant que vous avez commencé vous n'avez pas le choix. »

« Je pense également que c'est de la folie … pour un nouveau dirigeant de la Clow Corporation. »

Ah ça, Kurogané ne l'avait pas vu venir. Il eu un sourire en coin :

« Les Clow seraient ils donc tous des pleutres ? »

« Le courage n'a rien à voir avec la raison, c'est une chose que j'ai appris le jour le plus terrible de ma vie, et qui a bien faillit me la coûter. »

Kurogané ne se souvenait que trop bien quand lui et Shaolan Li avait tenté de sauver la vie de la jeune fille alors qu'elle était prête à se laisser broyer par une tribune pour sauver des citoyens piégés des décombres. Si elle avait fuit, ce n'était pas par lâcheté, c'était par devoir. Et elle n'avait que trop bien compris à quel point cette tâche était incompatible avec ses élans de justice.

_« Tu veux sauver le monde? Il fallait devenir justicier, Kurogané. » _

Les mots de Toya résonnèrent comme une alarme programmée. Ils prirent encore plus de sens. Kurogané savait qu'il ne pourrait jamais imposer sa vision des choses en un jour. Mais il ne voulait pas croire qu'il ne restait qu'à abandonner. Sakura ne pouvait pas être venue pour lui demander de renoncer au projet de sa vie.

« Vous ne me faites pas confiance ? »

En vue du regard tourmenté qu'il lançait, à la limite de l'aberration, elle se rattrapa :

« Je vous confierait ma vie depuis le jour où vous m'avez sauvée au Tokyo Dôme. J'ai aussi confiance en vous, en temps que leader de la Suwa Compagny. Et j'apporterai toujours mon appui. »

« Alors pourquoi mettre en doutes mes actions ? »

« Je ne mets pas en doute vos actions que je trouve hautement louables. Explicita-t-elle. D'ailleurs en vue de l'éviction de votre adversaire, je ne nierais pas que vous êtes assurément le vainqueur des élections. Mais tout comme mon père, je pense que la ville de Tokyo n'est pas encore prête à faire preuve d'humanité. Il suffit de voir ce que l'affaire Ashura a déclenché ! »

Kurogané avala une grande gorgée de liqueur alcoolisée en songeant au chaos médiatique et politique qui devait secouer les habitants de la ville. Quel bordel, de découvrir les actes pervers et criminels d'un si éminent politique. Il n'était plus bon de jouer de rebondissements et de fourberies avec le peuple.

« Entre la compassion des uns et le sentiments de trahison des autres, continua l'héritière, nous sommes au bord de la déchirure… Si les japonais élisent un dirigeant qui ébranle ce en quoi ils croient, qui abolie ce contre quoi ils luttent … Ca sera la révolution. Si vous annoncez ça, ce projet caché, vous allez être l'origine de la plus grande insurrection du pays ! »

C'est ce qu'il avait toujours pensé, mais de façon assez ironique. Maintenant que le second tour des élections se profilait, et que ca victoire était quasi évidente, il devait prendre conscience de ses futures responsabilités à l'égard d'un pays traumatisé.

« Le futur président de la Clow Corporation va plus que jamais être enchaîné, enfermé dans un rôle et contraints par des obligations à l'égard d'une entreprise qu'il va devoir transformer en flambeau de gloire. »

« Quel dommage, moi qui croyait que j'allais avoir du bon temps. »

« Ne vous méprenez pas ! Ce que j'ai dit il y a des mois quant à ma joie sur votre victoire est vrai ! Il y a peu de personnes que je vois digne de reprendre les pas de mon père, et vous en faites parti. Mais je n'avais pas compris … que vous aspireriez à un rôle plus important. »

« Il n'y a pas plus important que d'être le représentant de Clow, mademoiselle. »

« Alors c'est que vous en saisissez pas l'impact de vos idéaux. »

Kurogané était dérouté. Sakura lui suggérait-elle de renoncer à la course à l'héritage la plus importante de sa vie ?

« Bien sur que je comprends l'importance de mes actes, contra-t-il, et c'est cette victoire qui m'aidera à les concrétiser ! C'est pour ça que je me bats depuis tant d'années. C'est pour ça que je n'aspire qu'à diriger la compagnie la plus importante de la ville, et montrer le bon exemple! »

Sakura se saisit également de son verre, et fit tournoyer le vin en contemplant la surface onduler, se lisser, puis tempêter à nouveau dans sa prison de cristal.

« Pourquoi vous battez-vous Kurogané ? Souffla-t-elle en fixant son ballon. Pour la gloire, ou pour la justice ? Car malheureusement, les deux ne vont pas encore de paire. »

La gloire, ou la justice ? La gloire d'être sacré à la plus haute instance du 21ème siècle dans le pays, ou la justice de sauver les citoyens de leur propre bourbier ? Il n'y avait pas à hésiter, il savait très bien pour quoi il se battait. Pour quoi il avait commencé. Ou plutôt pour qui…

Fye. Le cœur de son univers. Il n'aspirait qu'à l'impressionner, le sauver, le garder près de lui. Mais maintenant que son majordome l'avait rejeté, que tout se disloquait, effritant jusqu'à ces plus profondes motivations, en quoi pouvait-il croire ? A quoi cela servait-il à présent ? De lutter pour des idéaux qu'il ne pourrait plus partager avec la personne qu'il aimait le plus au monde…

« Des fois j'ai envie de tout abandonner, avoua-t-il, tremblant, face au regard maternel de la jeune fille. Peut être que je n'aurais pas du baser une si grande entreprise sur des sentiments. Bilan, ils auront été ma plus grande faiblesse, car maintenant je ne suis plus sûr de ce que je veux accomplir. »

La rouquine eu un soubresaut, et tapa de sa main la place libre à côté d'elle :

« Venez-vous asseoir près de moi s'il vous plait. »

Il s'exécuta sans une hésitation et pris place à côté de la jeune fille. Elle le regarda quelques secondes, puis lui asséna une claque aussi bruyante que monumentale. Sur le cul, le politicien n'eut même pas le temps de répliquer ou de se redresser, car déjà Sakura hurlait si fort qu'il ne faudrait que quelque secondes à la sécurité avant qu'on arrête le brun pour tentative de viol.

« Vos sentiments c'est votre FORCE ! Ne doutez jamais d'eux ! Ils vont ont guidés vers des décisions courageuses et vous devez croire en vous ! Dans tous les cas, lors des élections, vous serez un héros, aimé de tous ! Tout ca parce que votre amour a fait de vous ce que vous êtes. Pas seulement votre amour pour Fye, mais votre amour pour mon père, pour moi et pour les citoyens ! »

Les yeux comme deux ronds de flan, se massant machinalement la joue, Kurogané fixait toujours Sakura quand la porte s'ouvrit sur une Tomoyo ultra remontée. La jeune Clow l'arrêta d'un geste, et Kurogané était sûr que si elle ne l'avait pas fait, il finissait décapité par un katana sortit d'il ne sait où.

« Du calme, Tsukuyomi. Nous partons. »

« Bien mademoiselle. »

Elle reprit avec une affolante rapidité son sourire niais, et le politicien était désormais persuadé qu'elle n'était pas humaine…

Tous les deux aidèrent Sakura à se réinstaller dans son fauteuil, et lorsque que Kurogané cala soigneusement sa jambe dans son atèle, la main délicate de la fille se posa sur la sienne. Il releva la tête vers elle il décela dans son regard beaucoup de compassion, mais pas de regrets pour son geste.

« Vous êtes venue pour me demander d'abandonner, ou de ne rien lâcher ? » éluda-t-il, incertain du bilan de cette réunion.

« C'est à vous de savoir quel est le plus juste. Je vous ai averti de l'avenir d'une seule des directions qui s'offre à vous. Sans certitude aucune néanmoins. »

Elle l'attira légèrement à elle et souffla dans son oreille :

« Rendez vous fier. »

Ces mots suaves le transportèrent dans une dimension de surprise et de transe qu'il n'aurait plus pensé ressentir. C'est comme si un baume était délicatement appliqué contre la plaie béante de son cœur. Comme un baiser tendre. Il ne se rendit même pas compte que ses invitées partaient, car quand il reprit ses esprits il était de nouveau seul, avec cet isolement écrasant qui l'obligea de nouveau à s'assoir avant de s'évanouir.

_Comment puis-je être fier de moi-même alors que je ne me suis jamais autant haï ? _

De quel droit Sakura osait-elle affirmer qu'il était capable de tout, alors que le départ de Fye lui était insurmontable ? Elle n'était pas sans savoir qu'il était long de se remettre d'une perte douloureuse. Peut être que donner des conseils était simplement dans ses gènes. Peut être que ces mots seraient réellement capables de le relever. Peut être.

Putain, il était temps là ! Il devait se ressaisir ! Il ne pouvait pas rester oisif sur son canapé en buvant du saké alors que le destin de centaines de gens était entre ses mains !

_Allez, sans ironie, Kurogané, c'est ça qu'est venu te dire Sakura ! Tu refuses d'admettre tes grandes capacités et tu abandonne trop facilement ! Réveille-toi ! _

Toute la journée il se donna des baffes mentales, s'insultait des pires noms et se réconfortait par des objectifs brillement atteints. Sa migraine atteignit le summum, mais il ne se laisserait pas putréfier un jour de plus. A un certain moment il fallait franchir le pas. Et il le ferait avec … ou sans lui.

Il attendit finalement la tombée de la nuit avant de monter à l'étage. Là, en face de lui, la chambre de Fye. _L'ancienn_e chambre de Fye se corrigea-t-il avec effort. Il n'y avait pas mis les pieds depuis son départ, et en fut vraiment surpris. Il y entra avec beaucoup d'hésitation, mais son auto-persuasion mentale l'obligeait à être plus fort que les faiblesses qui le diminuaient.

La pièce était encore en bazar, le lit était défait, les portes de placards ouvertes, et quelque chemises pendaient aux cintres. Il restait une lampe, des livres, des vêtements, et sur la table de chevet prônait encore un réveil et une boite de mouchoirs. La chambre sentait le renfermé, mais il ne voulu pas l'aérer. Quelque part dans ce parfum moite et humide, un peu Fye subsistait. Il avait l'impression que le temps s'était arrêté et qu'à tout moment Fye pouvait revenir s'allonger dans ses draps défaits.

Il se mordit les lèvres et se sentit prêt à craquer. Droit comme un piquet, à s'imprégner de l'atmosphère de ce temps suspendu il finit par se coucher sur le lit du jeune homme. Il enfouit sa tête dans l'oreiller, se blottissant sur la taie, imaginant se lover contre des cheveux doux et blonds… Il huma les draps. Ils sentaient Fye. Il s'entortilla dedans, fantasmant de ses bras blancs et fins. Il voulait se noyer dans ce lit, plonger dans les draps où Fye avait allongé son corps, avait pleuré à cause de lui ou rêvé de lui.

Il finit par s'assoupir, bercé par des souvenirs amers. A moins que ce ne soient le gout âpre de ses larmes, mais il en doutait. Il n'avait jamais pleuré après tout.

oOo

Cette nuit là il fit un rêve étrange. Il sentait le froid l'étouffer, l'enfermer. Il était prisonnier dans un bloc de glace. Gelé, immobile et totalement incapable de parler, il regardait le monde alentours qui évoluait sans le voir. Les lieux tournoyaient, les gens défilaient et l'espace grandissait. Puis, comme si tout ceci n'était qu'une mise en scène pour rendre son arrivé plus impressionnante que jamais, Fye passa devant lui. Comme tout le monde, il ne le voyait pas. Kurogané tenta de crier, de tendre la main vers lui, mais il en fut totalement incapable, gelé par ses propres peurs. Il le regarda s'éloigner, complètement impuissant. Il disparu de son champ de vision, remplacé par une femme rousse et un enfant avec un ballon. Il n'avait pas pu le rattraper.

Ainsi devaient se passer les choses. Chacun faisait sa vie, Fye libre et fuyant, et Kurogané stagnant, paralysé par ses doutes et sa peine.

Le matin du 6ème jour, il avait l'impression d'émerger d'un long coma. Son corps transpirait et il avait des courbatures à toutes les articulations. Il ouvrit péniblement les yeux, et regarda pour la première fois depuis longtemps par la fenêtre. Un temps radieux qui l'accueillait. L'appelait. L'encourageait. C'était le moment.

Il se leva prestement, et alla chercher un grand sac poubelle dans la cuisine. Il revint dans la chambre avec la certitude qu'il ne ferait pas marche arrière. Il attrapa mécaniquement tout les affaires que le blond n'avait pas emporté, des chemises au réveil, incluant la lampe, un carnet, et les mouchoirs. Tout ce que Fye avait touché et qui pourrait lui rappeler son passage dans cet appartement. Il fourra tout dans son grand sac, chaque objet balancé allégeant un peu plus l'étau dans sa poitrine.

Une fois son butin amassé, il ouvrit la porte de son appartement, se précipita en bas. Tanaka ne dit pas un mot (Dieu merci il ne voulait absolument, absolument pas parler maintenant.) et il se jeta au dehors. L'air frais de l'aube le surprit, mordant son cou et son visage, mais ne le rebuta pas. Il jeta le sac poubelle dans une grande benne sur le trottoir, et à l'image de son fardeau expédié, il se sentit infiniment plus léger. Il soupira longuement, puis remonta se laver.

Une heure plus tard, il entrait dans la salle de réunion de la tour Suwa et commençait son topo sur le planning de la semaine chargée à venir.

* * *

><p>Le chapitre suivant sera le dernier …à mois que je sois inspirée pour un épilogue, qui je vous l'assure, a déjà germé dans mon esprit ! Voila !<p> 


	15. Chapitre 15: Le discours

**Ah quel impardonnable retard! Laissez-moi quand même me justifier avec une excuse pourrie mais vraie : la rentrée ! Ce fait divers sournois qui absorbe notre énergie vitale, le fléau des vacanciers peinards et des ficeuses en stage … Et oui, ma bêta et moi avons été contaminées par ce virus fatal à la ponctualité. Je suis navrée. **

**Mais pour vous réconforter, dites vous aussi que ce délai correspond presque à l'ellipse entre les deux derniers chapitres, ce qui rendra plus crédible l'histoire et les sentiments d'attente des personnages ! (ok j'avoue ça c'est le paroxysme de l'excuse minable.)**

**Quoi qu'il en soit je vous remercie de votre patience et de vos reviews, de vos messages pour vérifier mon état de décomposition ! **

**Et surtout merci à ma Bêta-Bescherelle Irissia super patiente qui en voit des vertes et des pas mures dans mes brouillons… Mille mercis pour cette bravoure et ces conseils dont je ne saurais me passer ! **

**Voila donc le dernier chapitre tant attendu, révélant des évènements surprenants… que certaines ont deviné DÈS le début (oui toi, tu te reconnaîtras!). Je me justifie en affirmant que je suis en manque de happy end, il m'en fallait un bien tendre…**

**Pour agrémenter cette saveur mielleuse, une chanson bien romantique qui me taraude depuis des jours et des jours. J'ai donc écris ce chapitre sur l'air de Night in White Satin, un bon slow bien ringard mais tellement poignant ah !**

**Merci donc à vous tous et bonne lecture !**

**Disclamer: J'ai rêvé la nuit de dernière que Kuro était à moi... puis mon réveil a sonné...**

**Couple: Kuro x Fye (on l'espère, on l'attend...!)**

**Titre: Clow Corporation.**

**Raiting: T**

**Univers Alternatif: 21ème siècle. Tokyo bout dans l'effervescence d'une course à l'héritage aussi vénale que dangereuse. Âmes perdues et esprits corrompus s'opposent, se défient, s'affrontent ...ou parfois se rencontrent.**

* * *

><p><span>Chapitre 15: le discours<span>

Nights in white satin, never reaching the end,  
>Letters I've written, never meaning to send.<p>

D'ordinaire, à cette heure de pointe, la populace envahissait les boutiques telle une nuée d'abeille sur un nectar sirupeux. Le brouhaha des conversations diverses résonnait à ne plus s'entendre, et circuler dans les rues sans se faire piétiner relevait d'une épreuve de self-control infini…

Pourtant en ce jour Novembre relativement clair et dégagé, on ne voyait pas une ombre contre les façades, ni n'entendait l'écho d'un pas sur les pavés des rues commerçantes. Le centre ville était en proie à une ambiance digne d'un thriller post-apocalyptique bactérien, aussi désert qu'angoissant. Pourtant, même si une grande majorité des commerces étaient fermés, certaines petites boutiques s'affairaient ardemment, profitant du calme plat pour classer la paperasse administrative qui s'accumulait de façon alarmante, jusqu'au jour de l'an où était prise la bonne résolution d'attendre l'année suivante avant de les ranger.

A l'angle d'une petite allée qui débouchait sur le port principal, une modeste boutique de disques faisait partie de ces échoppes qui ne pouvaient pas s'accorder un jour de fermeture. Les affaires tournaient suffisamment pour bien la maintenir à flot, mais le repos n'était pas de mise pour finir dignement la fin du mois. Dans la devanture tapissée d'affiches de concert et d'annonce de sorties d'albums, un jeune vendeur aux cheveux d'un blond éclatant, triait une nouvelle pile de CD dans le présentoir « promotion », en face de l'entrée. Il s'amusait à les classer en fonction de l'ordre de ses préférences, offrant par la même occasion à l'étalage une composition de mosaïques colorées, un pupitre de sonorités harmoniques et mélodieuses que son oreille devinait en regardant les pochettes. Depuis qu'il avait été engagé ici, le jeune homme ne cessait de s'estimer heureux de travailler dans un univers si riche qui le décontractait autant. Et il savait à quel point c'était un exploit d'être détendu.

Beauty I'd always missed with these eyes before.  
>Just what the truth is, I can't say anymore.<p>

« Hé, Fye! C'est quoi cette musique de dépressif ! Il fait pourtant beau dehors! Un peu de respect pour ces rares rayons de soleil ! »

La voix de la jolie blonde qui venait d'entrer eu l'effet d'une secousse entraînant un retour instantanée à la réalité. Fye s'était laissé entrainer par la mélodie -ultra mélancolique certes- du CD qu'il avait mis en fond sonore, et ne l'avait pas entendu arriver. Il la regarda donc un peu hagard alors qu'elle s'asseyait tout sourire derrière le comptoir.

« Rappelle toi pourquoi tu m'as engagé Tchii, plaisanta-t-il, pour mettre des sons psychédéliques et atterrant afin de faire fuir la clientèle, non ?»

Sa remarque fit s'esclaffer la jeune fille, qui ajouta en ouvrant la caisse du magasin:

« Je me demandais bien quelle était l'origine de cette désertification soudaine de la ville. Et le fait que 100 000 personnes aient fui ca ne te suffit pas pour que tu réalises à quel point tu as de mauvais goûts ? »

Fye esquissa un sourire et se demanda combien de temps son amie tiendrait avant de parler de _ça_. D'_eux_. Et de _lui_. Il était certain d'être un boulet moral aujourd'hui, et n'espérait pas empêcher Tchii d'assister tranquillement chez elle à l'évènement le plus plébiscité du pays.

C'était aujourd'hui, déjà. La délégation de la Clow Corporation.

Gazing at people, some hand in hand,  
>Just what I'm going through they can't understand.<p>

Une vie semblait avoir passée depuis le début de cette compétition, et il semblait à Fye que cet épilogue arrivait déjà trop vite. Il y avait été tellement plongé au cœur de ces conflits violents et égoïstes qu'il ne réalisait pas que ces évènements qui avait tant malmené sa vie allaient prendre fin.

Mais toutes les choses ont une fin.

Il détourna le regard et jeta un coup d'œil au dehors afin de constater l'immensité du vide dans la rue, et surtout pour ne pas que Tchii remarque son expression atterrée. Malgré l'atroce attentat qui avait eu lieu lors du précédent discours, la liesse avait pris possession des citoyens et des médias. La délégation se tenait désormais dans la Mairie de Tokyo, et bien évidemment formellement interdit au public. Seules quelques chaines de télévisions étaient autorisées à retransmettre en direct l'évènement, scotchant les gens devant leur téléviseur depuis 8h du matin. Cela n'empêchait quand même pas une foule d'intrépides de se presser comme des citrons suicidaires à l'entrée de l'édifice. Ceux qui ne souhaitaient pas passer leurs journées face à une garde de vigiles aussi aimable que des portes de prison, s'étaient réuni chez eux pour passer un bon moment en famille ou entre amis. Car c'était ce que cela devrait être, un bon moment.

Some try to tell me, thoughts they cannot defend,  
>Just what you want to be, you will be in the end.<p>

Persuadé qu'il ne pourrait pas fuir le sujet aussi longtemps, il finit par demander :

« Pourquoi est-ce que tu ne fuis pas toi aussi? » Sa voix était très posée et il se félicita d'être aussi serein. « Tu considères que compter des centimes est bien plus palpitant que … que de… » Il déglutit. « Que d'entendre les premiers mots de l'homme qui dirigera notre économie? »

_Je n'aurais pas le choix, tôt ou tard, je le verrai à nouveau, on criera son nom, j'entendrai sa voix. Merde. J'ai déjà envie de me p-_

Il ne s'était pas rendu compte que Tchii s'était avancée, et frémis lorsqu'elle lui prit la main:

« C'était pour ne pas te laisser seul ... aujourd'hui. »

And I love you

Les yeux de Fye papillonnèrent et il se maudit d'être ainsi l'objet de toute son attention et de sa bienveillance.

_Non mais je ne peux pas être digne parfois et me comporter comme un homme fort ? Faut-il toujours que j'ai l'impression que mes problèmes soient des affaires d'État et entraîner tout le monde dans ma dépression ? _

Face à l'évidence que cette question était totalement rhétorique, il serra la main de son amie. Tchii était là, il ne craignait plus rien. Sa bonne étoile personnifiée depuis ces trois mois de solitude.

Trois mois. Cela faisait si longtemps qu'il avait quitté l'appartement de Kurogané, rompant tout contact avec lui et n'entendant parler de Suwa Compagny qu'au travers des médias de plus en plus bavard sur le sujet. Et pour cause. Aujourd'hui il avait même dû couper la radio du magasin tellement l'entente de son nom avait atteint une fréquence digne du rythme cardiaque d'un excité.

Rien de mieux qu'un peu de musique douce ainsi que le tri des étalages pour recadrer ses pensées. Mais hélas, à chaque fois qu'il pensait aller mieux, voilà qu'on le poussait à se remémorer un souvenir, lointain, ou bref, de ces 4 années passées avec … _lui_.

_Foutus journaux, idiote de radio, inconsciente télévision ! Parlez un peu de la pauvreté dans le monde au lieu de jacasser sur la future économie de notre pays! Je savais que j'aurais du partir pour une ile déserte peuplée uniquement de palmiers et de fourmis carnivores… _

« ... le bonjour ! »

« Hein? »

Dans sa sourde colère à l'égard de lui-même, Fye ne s'était même pas aperçu que Tchii était en train de lui parler.

« Tu rêvassais encore! Pas grave! Je disais que Hidéki te passait le bonjour! »

« Ah, il est gentil! Il revient ce soir ?»

Hidéki était rentré chez sa famille comme beaucoup de gens pour célébrer ensemble ce grand tournant politique. Fye s'enquit de ses nouvelles en pondant un sourire niais et publicitaire, un de ceux qu'il s'efforçait de rendre crédible tout les jours dans sa salle de bains avant de grimacer en retenant des sanglots.

Mais ça fonctionnait. En 3 mois il arrivait à maîtriser ses sourires ultra-factices tandis que ces interlocuteurs y voyaient là de quoi défaillir les anges. C'est d'ailleurs pour cette raison évidente que Tchii l'avait recommandé auprès de son parton Hidéki, le dirigeant de la modeste boutique de CD que Fye avait déjà visité auparavant. L'embauche de Fye était pour la jeune fille et le directeur une chance pour le commerce et un atout en poche. Le blondinet savait, grâce à un regard pétillant de gaité et une voix chaleureuse, mettre le client à l'aise, le guider, l'influencer... pour finalement le faire craquer, fondre, et revenir au bout de quelques jours tel un amoureux transi.

La clientèle était fidèle. Il n'y avait rien à redire, pistonner Fye pour ce poste avait était une des meilleures choses que Tchii ait pu faire non pas seulement pour le magasin, mais pour lui ...

Elle était tellement heureuse chaque fois qu'elle pouvait lui rendre un temps soit peu le sourire. La jeune fille avait encore en mémoire la nuit où le jeune homme s'était effondré comme un sans abri devant la porte de la boutique. Elle ne l'avait découvert qu'à l'aube, en ouvrant le magasin. Recroquevillé sur lui-même, grelottant de froid et de sanglots, il ne lui était jamais apparu aussi vulnérable. Même le jour où elle avait cru qu'il allait se laisser mourir sur ce quai.

En s'approchant, elle avait vu, à ses yeux gonflés et ses joues rougies, qu'il avait dû passer la nuit à pleurer comme un enfant perdu. Aussi, quand elle l'avait pris amoureusement dans ses bras, il avait épanché son chagrin tout en haletant avec difficulté :

« Je ... suis ... un idiot! Je me suis ... Fait complètement avoir. Depuis ... le début! J'avais pourtant oublié... avec lui j'oubliais... que je n'étais qu'un enfant jeté à la rue ! Il était si ... différent, mais je n'étais qu'un ... instrument… je… »

« Fye calme toi respire profondément, s'il te plait, tu me fais peur je ne comprends rien! Rentrons s'il te plait viens ! »

« Je ... je me dégoûte parce que je ... je l'ai tellement estimé, tellement ... aimé ! Si tu savais comme ça m'a fait peur… et mal quand j'ai tout su… J'aurais voulu être plus fort et faire comme… s'il ne s'était rien passé… j'aurais pu... Continuer à vivre avec lui mais… Ca fait trop mal ! Pour lui je ne représente rien ... et m-moi je ... je l'aime tellement Tchii ! »

Il avait resserré son étreinte si fort que la jeune fille avait cru qu'il voulait disparaitre à l'intérieur de son ventre et devenir un petit fœtus immaculé et sans souvenirs. La douleur de Fye avait été tellement poignante, que Tchii avait senti sa propre gorge se serrer et avait dû lutter pour ne pas le rejoindre dans ses sanglots bruyants. Elle avait caressé ses cheveux de longues minutes jusqu'à ce qu'il gémisse, crachant plus de rage que de sanglots :

« J'ai fait la pire connerie de ma vie en le fuyant et maintenant j'ai plus qu'à crever ! »

Tchii secoua nerveusement la tête : tout comme Fye, elle n'aimait pas ressasser ces moments douloureux et préférait consacrer tout son mental à remonter le moral de son ami. Quoi qu'il se soit passé chez Kurogané Suwa, elle ne poserait aucune question et Fye n'y retournerait jamais. A moins que…

« Tu sais Tchii, il y a la télévision dans le local technique, tu peux suivre l'annonce des résultats si cela t'intéresse. »

« Hein ? »

Fye-le-traitre avait profité de son moment d'égarement pour formuler ce qui devait résulter de tous les efforts du monde pour lui. Elle ne s'y attendait pas à celle là.

« Mais... »

« C'est bon, je vais pas aller me pendre de désespoir parce que je reste tout seul pendant une heure ! Et puis si tu laisses la porte ouverte, tu auras mille fois le temps de me voir faire un nœud coulant avec les câbles électriques.»

Ah, tant de confusion exprimée dans ce regard. Fye avait presque réussi à la persuader de ne pas engager de baby-sitter, mais il sut qu'elle allait rester raide comme un piquet s'il n'insistait pas.

« Bon tu dégages dans ton local ou c'est moi qui t'y saucissonnes et je t'y laisse jusqu'à ce que les vers te sortent des trous de nez! »

« Ouh là, d'accord, minauda-t-elle en lui tournant le dos, c'est bon j'ai compris tu préfères rester avec tes amis plats, circulaires à la conversation aussi riche qu'un four micro-onde. »

« Ils chantent juste… »

« Je ferme quand même la porte. »

« Et ils sont tranchants… »

« Débile... »

Some try to tell me, thoughts they cannot defend,  
>Just what you want to be, you will be in the end.<p>

Bien que la porte du local où se trouvaient Tchii et le téléviseur soit fermée, Fye entendait comme un bruit de fond derrière la chanson qu'il passait dans le magasin. Les voies suraigües des journalistes, le brouhaha de la foule, des publicités à n'en plus finir et les musiques teletubbiesques (seul mot sorti de son imagination pouvait coller à ces mélodies d'attardés)

Il essaya de toutes ses forces de penser à l'évènement actuel de façon très positive. Mais chaque fois que son nom où son image apparaissait comme une claque mentale malvenue, son cœur se tordait comme une serpillère essorée.

N'allait-il donc jamais se remettre de cette séparation? Dans quelques mois peut être, quand les médias auront changé de cible, son esprit aussi trouvera-t-il un autre sujet de préoccupation?

Yes I love you

« Bon, déjà, on va trier par dates de sorties, ca m'a l'air suffisamment casse tête pour monopoliser une grande partie de mes neurones. »

A ses mots, une acclamation portée d'une seule voix par la foule se fit entendre et le jeune blond déglutit. Cette voix il l'a reconnu immédiatement. Claire, imposante, et enchanteresse.

_« La dernière personne à être montée sur cette estrade devant vous était mon père. J'espère du haut de ma maigre expérience être à la hauteur de prononcer un discours éloquent et d'introduire cet évènement majeur sans vous endormir. »_

Fye entendait bien trop nettement le son cristallin posé et mélodieux des mots de Sakura Clow, comme une chanson. Il devrait peut être demander à Tchii de baisser le volume de la télévision.

Mais il n'en fit rien. Il n'osait pas. Il avait pourtant tellement attendu ce jour, il s'était tellement préparé à la moindre de ses répliques et expressions faciales digne d'un acteur de série B ... Pourtant, il restait pétrifié.

_« Si mon père a lancé ce concours i ans, ce n'était pas pour voir émerger des concurrents, des conflits d'intérêts ou des complots mettant en péril ses propres valeurs. Mais il comptait sur une alliance entre les plus forts, pour soutenir leur peuple de la meilleure manière qu'il soit. N'ayant pas l'étoffe d'une présidente, je serais bien mal venue de juger les participants, mais les efforts fournis par chacun ont permis à notre pays de faire un grand pas en avant. Bien que je ne puisse le faire qu'avec des mots, je vous remercie tous. »_

Bercé par le discours parfait de la fille du dirigeant, il resta figé dans le hall du magasin, comme une statue de cire en vitrine.

_« Mais ce n'est pas moi qu'il faut acclamer ce soir. C'est celui que vous avez choisi et porté en haut de ce piédestal, prêt à endosser la suite de la Clow Corporation. »_

Fye crut sentir une goutte de sueur perler de son front. Il ne devrait pas écouter, pas écouter…

_« Je peux vous dire que mon père en serait lui-même très fier s'il était là. »_

Le jeune homme ne se rendit même pas compte qu'il oubliait de respirer depuis un temps humainement dangereux.

« Mesdames et messieurs, SHAOLAN LI est le nouveau dirigeant de la Clow Corporation ! »

Puis ce fut le trou noir. Un vide intersidéral dans lequel toutes ses pensées plongèrent et disparurent en une fraction de seconde pour ne laisser qu'un fond monochrome. L'esprit de Fye ne fut plus que néant, vertige, et confusion. Le noir total. Il n'arrivait plus à penser. Non, à formuler la moindre pensée cohérente et grammaticale.

Son malaise s'intensifia tant qu'il se rappela soudain que sortir de son apnée lui ferait du bien. Il expira longuement, tentant de reprendre ses esprits. Penser. Réfléchir. Comprendre. Quelque chose clochait. Quelque chose d'énorme venait de quitter son corps et le laissait là, pantois.

« Tchii… »

Some try to tell me  
>Thoughts they cannot defend,<p>

Sa voix n'était qu'un murmure par-dessus la musique, et il se doutait bien que son amie ne l'entendrait pas avec le vacarme qui émanait du poste de télévision. Il reprit peu à peu possession de ses fonctions motrices, et se dirigea lentement vers le local pour y entrer.

Sur la télé il voyait une foule enthousiaste, des banderoles, des partisans déchainés et des journalistes tentant de garder leur contenance. Tchii aussi sautillait sur sa chaise comme une gamine un matin de Noël. Tout était si beau. Tout n'était que promesses, espoir, et dénouement heureux. Alors pourquoi cet énorme vide en lui ?

Il la tira de sa bulle de rêve en balbutiant :

« Mais qu'est-ce qui c'est passé ? »

Tchii se tourna vers lui, le regard inquisiteur.

« Fye ! C'est le jeune Shaolan qui - »

« Où est Kurogané ? » coupa-t-il prestement.

Voila ce qui n'était pas possible. La disparition du plus gros épicentre médiatique des derniers mois !

Tchii ouvrit des yeux immenses comme des sous-tasses à café. Elle sembla hésiter quelques secondes avant de lâcher prudemment :

« Fye, Kurogané Suwa s'est retiré de la compétition il y a deux semaines.»

Just what you want to be  
>You will be in the end,<p>

Le jeune homme eut l'impression de recevoir les chutes du Niagara sur la tête. Un vrombissement lui emplissait le crâne et des sueurs froides agitaient son corps. Kurogané, lui qui tenait plus que sa propre vie à être nommé directeur de la Clow Corporation, se serait désisté au dernier moment ? C'était tout bonnement impossible ! A moins qu'une menace terroriste ait plané sur lui, qu'Ashura l'ai empoisonné depuis sa cellule, ou qu'il se soit rendu en Mongolie et se soit perdu dans le désert…

« Tout va bien Fye ? Tu as l'air complètement dévasté. Je pensais au contraire que son retrait économique et médiatique serait bénéfique pour toi.»

« Mais … enfin… je ne le savais même pas… » Se défendit-il pour justifier sa réaction complètement paniquée.

« En même temps, cela fait plus d'un mois que tu vis sans radio ni journaux mon cher ! Eluda-t-elle avec une légère intonation cynique. Et puis ce n'était pas à moi de t'en informer. »

Fye se retourna vers l'écran de télévision et vit un jeune homme châtain, au regard franc et téméraire, saluer respectueusement Sakura avant de prendre place face au pupitre destiné au vainqueur. _Destiné à Kurogané_ pensa-t-il.

Si d'un premier abord il paraissait posé et déterminé, c'est d'une voix égalant les mêmes qualités qu'il commença à parler par-dessus le brouhaha qui s'atténua au fur et à mesure.

« Avant de remercier tout ceux qui m'ont accordé leur confiance et leur soutien, je tenais à prononcer quelques mots de la part de Monsieur Suwa. »

La foule émit de concert un son de surprise et de protestation.

« Son départ précipité a été très controversé, continua le nouveau dirigeant sans s'interrompre, et puisque personne n'a eut d'explication rationnelle, je me permets de communiquer ici une note qu'il m'a envoyé pour que je m'adresse à vous en guise d'explication. »

Les caméras et les journalistes se mirent en place et déjà des bannières d'informations spéciales clignotaient en bas de l'écran.

« Ces propos sont très sérieux, purs, et honnêtes, et je suis très fier de vous parler en son nom en présentant ces motivations. »

Le silence se fit, aussi pesant que mystique, pendant que Shaolan dépliait une feuille pas plus grande qu'une page d'agenda déchirée et gribouillée à la va vite. Il toussota discrètement puis lut, le plus clairement possible :

« Si je suis absent aujourd'hui, ce n'est ni par flemme, ni par trahison envers les investisseurs qui ont soutenus ma campagne. Si je suis absent aujourd'hui, c'est pour honorer mes convictions premières, venir en aide aux citoyens, et me battre activement pour une justice que j'honorerai toute ma vie durant. Durant ces 5 années de combat économique au côté des plus grands politiciens de ce pays, j'ai présenté un projet à des organisations étrangères, et quelques amis de ce pays, en quête d'appuis financiers et sociaux. En effet, de sages paroles m'ont rappelé que je n'ai jamais aspiré à être président de la Clow Corporation, mais responsable d'une association tout aussi importante –du moins je me le souhaite. Je prends dès aujourd'hui l'entière responsabilité des Orphelinats de la ville. Ils seront reconvertis en Centre d'Accueil pour Jeunesse Défavorisée. J'injecterai autant de matériel, d'argent, et de personnel pour les transformer en instituts publics offrant aux orphelins trop longtemps rejetés un toit, une éducation et une protection. J'espère ainsi restituer le statut de citoyens à quiconque, et pourquoi pas balayer de vos … cerveaux conditionnés toutes notions de discrimination. A défaut de marquer l'histoire dans une compagnie respectable, j'aurais été le politique le plus impertinent et intrépide de son siècle. »

And I love you

Face à une annonce si improbable et brutale, aucuns commentaires, aucunes photos, aucun sons quels qu'ils soient ne fut émis pendant un long instant. Par de simples mots, et ce, malgré une absence remarquable, Kurogané avait réussi en à peine une minute, à plonger des millions de citoyens dans une perplexité telle qu'ils en perdaient leur moyens les plus primaires...

Même dans le local de la boutique, Tchii ne pouvait empêcher sa mâchoire de s'ouvrir béatement. Elle ne réagit pas immédiatement lorsque Fye faillit s'étrangler, les yeux écarquillés rivés sur l'écran de télévision.

« Mais à quoi il joue ?! » s'exclama-t-il enfin.

En réponse à cette question, des milliers d'autres émanèrent de la foule en panique, aussi bien des journalistes en délire qui brandissaient leur micro face à l'estrade que des spectateurs qui s'interrogeaient entre eux. Une confusion assourdissante, une nuée de voix hurlant pour se faire entendre, des mouvements unis afin de se rapprocher encore plus de la scène et du messager de cette apocalypse politique, qui répondit simplement avec un calme olympien :

« Les actes de Monsieur Suwa ont toujours suscité mon admiration, et ce dernier ne fait pas exception. Même s'il faut se battre contre des mœurs ancrées en nous depuis trop longtemps, je soutiendrais à la tête de la Clow Corporation, ce projet d'aide aux enfants défavorisés. Maintenant que c'est dit, je voudrais prendre le temps de remercier chaleureusement ceux qui ont soutenus ma campagne et présenter mes objectifs avec l'assurance qu'ils aideront ce pays… »

Alors que la foule venait d'encaisser ce choc et murmurait encore sa surprise face à un tel plan ainsi programmé, l'image de Kurogané s'effaça de la scène, laissant à Shaolan le soin de calmer l'appétit vorace qu'il avait éveillé.

« Oh mon Dieu j'y crois pas! Hoqueta Tchii le visage entre les mains pour cacher ses larmes d'émotions. C'est ... c'est tellement fou! »

Elle se retourna vers Fye et il vit dans ces yeux tout le bonheur que lui même n'arrivait pas à exprimer.

« C'est la première fois depuis tellement de décennies … qu'on nous considère enfin comme des citoyens! Qu'on nous vient en aide! Fye, tu te rends compte? Des droits ! Des écoles ! Des logements ! Fye ...? »

Le blond venait de se précipiter hors de la pièce et courut en dehors du magasin aussi vite que si une alerte à la bombe avait résonné.

« FYE! Cria Tchii à ses trousses. OU TU VAS? »

« A la Mairie ! Vérifier ça ... ce monceau de conneries de mes propres yeux! »

Elle n'eut pas le temps de répliquer qu'il disparaissait à l'angle de la rue. Encore un peu sonnée par la suite d'évènements qui venaient de se produire, elle soupira et s'adossa contre un mur.

Trois mois. Il lui en aura fallu du temps à Fye avant de retourner le voir. Quel idiot, quel aveugle. Il était temps qu'il le comprenne. Un sourire furtif, un rire étouffé, et la jeune fille repartit dans la boutique. Il était temps de finir de ranger les Cds, Fye ne reviendrait pas avant un bon moment...

Oh, how I love you.

oOo

Si Fye sentait les ailes de l'euphorie et de l'ivresse le porter à la vitesse de l'éclair jusqu'au lieu de la délégation, il déchanta vite lorsqu'il se retrouva face a un barrage humain à l'apparence infranchissable. Des personnes venues des confins du pays se pressaient dans les artères de la ville, entre embrassades et banderoles, empêchant totalement à quiconque de s'approcher à moins de 2 rues de la Mairie. Le blond failli trébucher sur un groupe de japonais assis par terre pour un apéritif imprévu. Ils ne s'en offusquèrent pas le moins du monde, au contraire, ils lui proposèrent de se joindre à eux en lui tendant un verre de punch. Mais dans ce joyeux chaos, son esprit n'état pas enclin à la moindre célébration.

La condensation avait atteint 34 personnes au m² quand il réalisa qu'il ne pourrait pas avancer plus loin. Ce n'est que lorsque l'air lui manqua et qu'il s'écrasa la tête à 3 reprises sur une caméra, une glacière et une estrade qu'il rebroussa chemin. Totalement hagard et désespéré, il entreprit de faire le tour du quartier afin de chercher une issue qui serait délaissée de tout ce public en délire.

Une issue mais pour quoi faire ? Comment franchir la sécurité ? Comment savoir où se trouvait Kurogané ? Y avait-il seulement une chance qu'il soit dans la Mairie ? Et si jamais il le trouvait, que lui dirait-il au final ? Il ne savait même pas pourquoi ce besoin pressant de le voir lui tordait les entrailles. Il était juste là, et c'était incroyablement douloureux. Et triste.

« Excusez-moi monsieur ! »

Fye sursauta. Il était arrivé dans une ruelle silencieuse, vide de tout hippies ou extrémistes délirants. Au loin, entre les grands immeubles, se découpait un bout de la façade de la Mairie. A l'entrée, une armada de police était déployée entre véhicules énormes et agents grouillants. Face à des barrières en métal, deux agents avançaient vers lui lentement.

« Vous ne devez pas restez là, c'est un accès réservé à la sécurité. »

« Je … j'ai besoin d'entrer. »

Un des agents, grand brun, et taillé comme un homme que l'on aurait envie d'embêter pour aucune raison au monde, s'avança un peu plus et se posta à quelques centimètres de Fye.

« Je suis désolé l'accès est strictement interdit pour des raisons de sécurité. » Répondit-il s'une voix relativement aimable. « Si vous avez besoin d'un service revenez demain matin. »

Fye ouvrit la bouche et la referma aussitôt. Il ne trouverait JAMAIS un moyen de les convaincre de passer. Aucune idée brillante ne lui venait en tête. Au contraire, un amas de solutions toutes aussi stupides et suicidaires les unes que les autres venaient dangereusement à lui. Une encore plus inconsciente s'imposa brutalement dans son esprit, éveillant chacun de ses sens. En dépit de cause, Fye se dit qu'au pire, il finirait en prison.

Son poing partit sans qu'il n'ait eu le temps de se préparer psychologiquement à l'énorme connerie qu'il réalisait, et atterrit sur la mâchoire du policier qui lui faisait face. Ce dernier faillit tomber sous le coup de la surprise et lâcha un juron avant de se saisir du poignet de son agresseur. La main se Fye hurlait tout les maux du monde et il était persuadé s'être explosé toutes les jointures. Une chose était certaine, il avait eu bien plus mal que sa victime.

Le second policier arriva en criant que Fye était un demeuré, qu'on n'agressait pas les agents de sécurité comme ça qu'il allait être emmené immédiatement auprès de service de police pour y être puni comme il se doit, et autres menaces véhémentes. Fye eut l'impression qu'on lui déboîtait les épaules quand le policier qu'il avait frappé rejoint ses mains dans son dos, et il sentit le métal tranchant des menottes tailler ses poignets.

« Non mais ça va pas petit con, qu'est-ce qu'il t'a pris ! »

L'esprit de Fye déviait complètement et il se laissa entraîner sans grande résistance à l'autre bout de la rue.

« Il faut vraiment leur apprendre le respect aux jeunes de nos jours. » soupira le second flic en le poussant violemment en avant afin de le faire avancer plus vite.

Fye mourrait d'envie de s'agenouiller, de s'excuser et d'expliquer comment le poids de la honte qu'il ressentait en cette instant était intense, mais il ne préféra pas aggraver sa peine, et se laissa traîner par cette escorte antipathique.

Ils dépassèrent une voiture de police et arrivèrent bientôt à l'entrée d'un grand camion bariolé de logos de la brigade. Sur le toit, un fouillis d'antennes et de câbles retombaient dans un grand foutoir sur le sol. Le blond dût faire attention de ne pas trébucher et s'étaler sur le bitume (il était certain que les policiers n'auraient aucun scrupule à lui marcher ensuite dessus.)

Ils ouvrirent avec fracas la porte métallique du camion dont le grincement strident hérissa les poils de Fye. Percevant son malaise, le policier blessé lâcha avec aigreur :

« Monte. Et vite.»

Fye s'exécuta et on le conduisit dans une petite salle juste à la gauche de la porte. L'homme l'assis sur une chaise, et défit les menottes de son poignets droit pour l'attacher à l'accoudoir. Le regard de Fye scrutait les alentours, son cœur impatient battant la chamade. Il n'était pas à l'aise, mais alors pas du tout à l'aise. Bien que l'immense véhicule ait été aménagé en locaux mobiles, les pièces n'en restaient pas moins très exiguës.

Soudain, quelqu'un les rejoignit d'un pas vif en grognant, visiblement agacé par cette intrusion impromptue :

« Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ici ? »

« Bonjour inspecteur. Jute un petit merdeux qui croit tout résoudre par la violence. »

Le dernier arrivé posa son regard sur ledit délinquant et il s'immobilisa net. Il dévisagea Fye et ne put retenir une exclamation de stupeur :

« Décidément, toujours là où on t'attend le moins ! »

Le jeune blond toisa l'inspecteur et se sentit extrêmement soulagé en reconnaissant là Toya. Bien que leur dernière rencontre date désormais de plusieurs mois et s'associe à de douloureuses réminiscences, Fye savait qu'il avait trouvé la personne avec qui il pourrait s'exprimer sans détour.

« Pourquoi avoir frappé l'un de mes hommes ? » demanda Toya sans courtoisie.

« J'avais besoin de vous parler. »

L'inspecteur haussa si haut les sourcils qu'ils vinrent se cacher sous ses mèches désordonnées. D'un hochement de tête, il congédia le policier, qui s'exécuta sans demander son reste. Le brun fit le tour de la table et prit place sur une chaise en face du blondinet, dont le regard sérieux ne frémissait pas d'un iota.

« En règle général, les gens civilisés prennent rendez-vous pour aboutir à une entrevue. »

Il regarda la main de Fye rougie.

« En plus, tu as dû avoir plus mal que lui. C'était très inconscient. »

« Je m'en fiche, j'avais besoin de vous voir. »

La voix de Fye était monocorde, et n'engageait aucune contestation.

« A quel propos ? » interrogea-t-il même s'il s'en doutait parfaitement. Il était évident que Fye ne prendrait pas des risques aussi gros pour solliciter un entretien d'embauche dans la brigade de police de Tokyo…

« Je veux savoir où est Kurogané. »

Le regard de Toya devint soudain fuyant, et il mit beaucoup plus de temps à répondre cette fois.

« Ce ne sont plus tes affaires Fye. »

Le jeune homme baissa les yeux, cachant son malaise. Il aurait du s'attendre à rencontrer de la résistance de la part de l'inspecteur, mais il ne cacha pas son désespoir.

« J'ai besoin de savoir… balbutia-t-il presque pour lui-même. Si tout ce qui a été dit dans ce discours est vrai. »

C'était comme un besoin vital, une réponse en suspens dont son existence entière pouvait dépendre. Toya percevait cette détresse et questionna prudemment :

« Alors même toi, tu n'étais pas au courant de ce qu'il tramait ? »

Fye secoua la tête.

« Pff, mais sérieusement, qu'est ce qu'il lui a pris ? » marmonna l'inspecteur en s'affalant sur sa chaise.

Fye craignait de le savoir. C'était visible dans chacun de ses tremblements, dans son regard troublé, et sa détermination. Il ne cessait de faire le parallèle entre sa condition d'orphelin et ce projet insensé. C'était bien trop flagrant pour ne pas être remarqué. Mais cela ne lui apportait rien de plus qu'un doute profond, lacérant ses intestins.

Avait-il fait ça pour se rebeller contre un système social discriminant ? Pour laisser la place à Shaolan Li ? Ou … pour lui, pauvre orphelin sans droits ni biens ? L'avait-il préparé depuis toutes ces années afin de lui prouver que leur rencontre l'avait rendu meilleur ? Ces derniers mots griffonnés sur un papier lui était-il destiné dans l'espoir de l'atteindre ? Ces questions troublaient Fye car il savait qu'au fond de lui, il voulait que ce soit vrai. Il voulait la certitude que cet espoir idiot était réel, s'il pouvait encore attendre quelque chose de cet homme qui avait déjà tant fait pour lui. Il avait besoin qu'au travers de cet acte, Kurogané lui témoigne un amour invaincu.

Mais une part de lui savait qu'un démenti était fort probable. Après tout, ses pensées égoïstes étaient influencées par ses sentiments envers le politicien. Si tout ceci n'était qu'un fantasme, il devait en être sûr. Etre rejeté à jamais. Et tout oublier.

« J'ai besoin … de savoir où il est. J'aimerai vraiment le voir s'il vous plait ! »

Dans cette voix, l'inspecteur percevait des bribes d'un amour inaltéré qui ne demandaient qu'à être ravivé. Même si cette prière gorgée par l'émotion aurait fait craquer les cœurs les plus insensibles, Toya fit appel à son self-control pour répondre le plus froidement possible :

« C'est impossible. Je ne sais pas où il se cache. »

Il prit une profonde inspiration avant de renchérir plus fermement :

« Même si je le savais, je ne t'aurais pas permis une telle chose. Je suis désolé. »

Fye resta stoïque et plongea ses iris cobalt dans le regard imperturbable de l'inspecteur. La douleur laissait désormais place à de la colère. Mais il s'y reflétait toujours toujours cette détermination dérangeante.

« Alors je le trouverais moi-même ! »

Toya n'était plus face à un adolescent rebelle qu'on réprimande par une bonne baffe ou des sermons catholiques. Il lui fallait plus qu'un simple « désolé » pour le convaincre de lâcher l'affaire. Alors il joua la carte de la sincérité, celle dont on ignore même la possession avant de commencer à parler. Celle qui blesse et qu'on regrette d'avoir tiré :

« Ecoute moi Fye, je connais Kurogané depuis plusieurs années maintenant. Je l'ai connu franc déterminé, je l'ai vu froid et sans scrupules, puis je l'ai découvert altruiste et sensible. J'ai pu constater à quel point tu l'avais changé. En bien, mais en mal aussi. Et ce mal je l'ai vu depuis des mois, Fye. Même s'il pense qu'il me le cache, chaque jour est une lutte incessante pour t'oublier. Et je ne peux que l'y encourager. »

Fye frémit, mais ne l'interrompit pas.

« Soit sûr que je ne te reproche rien dans ton départ. Si je n'étais pas resté extérieur à cette histoire, je t'en aurais convaincu. Ce qui c'est tramé autour de toi était bien trop cruel pour que tu restes dans son monde. Voila pourquoi je comprends parfaitement les motivations qui t'ont poussé à partir. Sincèrement, c'était une décision difficile mais raisonnable. Même si vous en avez souffert tous les deux. »

Toya s'arrêta un moment, cherchant comment il pourrait formuler ce qu'il s'apprêtait à dire le plus raisonnablement et posément possible.

« J'apprécie Kurogané, je l'adore même, mais plus que tout je l'admire - même si jamais je ne lui dirais en face. Et le voir brisé comme ça, c'est une chose que je ne souhaiterai pas à Ashura lui-même. Il y a des choses qui détruisent des hommes, mais l'amour c'est encore pire. Il les consume, les détériore, et les regarde agoniser. Tu comprends ? Ce n'est pas ta compassion dont il a besoin. Il a besoin de revivre. Et pour ce faire, il doit t'oublier. Si tu as encore une once de respect pour lui, laisse-le se reconstruire, laisse-le avancer sans toi. La dernière chose dont il a besoin aujourd'hui, c'est de te revoir et de replonger dans ce cercle de dépendance. Reprenez chacun vos routes c'est la meilleure chose que vous pourrez faire. »

Le silence se fit. Lourd, imposant sa présence et pas prêt de s'en aller.

Il ne le montra pas, mais Fye était complètement anéanti. Vidé de tout espoir et de motivation. Une fois de plus, son égoïsme l'avait aveuglé, et il n'avait même pas saisi l'ingratitude d'une telle demande. Il n'avait même pas voulu admettre que Kurogané méritait mieux que lui. Cette idée lui était d'autant plus insoutenable qu'elle était crédible.

Ainsi devait s'achever leur histoire ? Sur une note amère et douloureuse ? Même si Toya c'était montré convainquant sur la meilleure perspective qu'offrait une séparation sans derniers mots, le désir brulait encore dans les veines du jeune orphelin.

Ne plus jamais revoir Kurogané ? Il ne pouvait l'accepter. Même si c'était à l'encontre de son bonheur, du raisonnable et de toutes les lois, il y avait une chose qui ne pouvait pas être tue.

« Votre discours me touche, et j'ai saisi la profondeur et la sincérité de chaque mots, souffla-t-il à l'intention de l'inspecteur. Mais … je m'y refuse. »

Toya s'avança sur la table en joignant ses mains et croisant ses doigts.

« Ne m'obl-»

« Je n'ai jamais pu avoir la chance d'avoir ne serait-ce qu'une once de contrôle sur ma vie. On a tout contrôlé pour moi, on m'a tout volé, on m'a tout fait subir. Et je n'ai jamais pu m'en défendre dignement. Je n'ai pas pu arrêter les meurtriers de Clow quand j'en avais l'occasion. Je n'ai pas pu me venger d'Ashura qui a détruit mon enfance, ma candeur, et ma vie. Je n'ai fait que souffrir de la manipulation dont j'ai été l'objet. Rien dans ce que j'ai essuyé des années durant n'a laissé place à d'autres sentiments que la trahison, la rancœur et la peine.

« Vous voyez ? Tout n'est que désordre, débris et regrets autours de moi ! Pourtant il n'y a qu'une chose dont je suis sûr. Une chose qui aura surmonté ce chaos qu'est mon monde noir et cruel. C'est cette _envie_ irrépressible, ce _désir_ ardent, cette _passion_ que je ressens pour Kurogané. J'insiste bien sur chacun de ces termes car ils sont bien là, ils sont la source de chacun de mes agissements et je frapperai encore toute votre armada de policiers s'il fallait vous le faire comprendre.

« J'en ai assez de subir vos agissements, vos sermons et vos règles de supériorités ! Je ne veux plus jouer à l'éploré ! Je ne laisserai plus mes doutes prendre le dessus, plus jamais. Je ne partirai pas d'ici sans l'avoir vu, et si vous voulez m'en empêcher, allez-y, incarcérez-moi, utilisez même une camisole ! Mais je vous préviens, je ne me laisserai plus avoir par des menaces ou des conseils. Je suis EXACTEMENT là où je devrais ÊTRE ! »

Quand Fye reprit son souffle, sa gorge le brulait affreusement, et ses inspirations étaient erratiques. Les mots attendaient depuis des mois dans sa gorge, et les libérer de cette manière, avec un tel débit lui donnait l'impression qu'ils avaient été arrachés de son âme. Ca faisait mal, mais il ne pleurerait pas pour si peu. Il regardait Toya, au faciès de marbre, ses mains réunies sur la table, en se demandant s'il l'avait convaincu. S'il l'avait ne serait-ce qu'un peu atteint. Parce que si ce n'était pas le cas…

L'inspecteur poussa un long et interminable soupir, avant de questionner à voix haute :

« Alors, qu'en penses-tu ? »

Les yeux embrumés de Fye papillonnèrent, se demandant le pourquoi du comment de cette question venue de nulle part, quand soudain il comprit.

La porte située derrière Toya s'ouvrit lentement, et le cœur de Fye s'arrêta soudainement. Il eût l'impression d'être sous l'influence d'un wagon de cocaïne quand il vit Kurogané, le regard sérieux et le visage fermé devant lui, s'avançant doucement au coté de son ami.

Mais il ne rêvait pas le moins du monde. C'était lui. Mon dieu LUI. Kurogané. Il était là, devant lui. Tout de noir vêtu dans un ensemble seyant, il croisa les bras contre son torse, d'une attitude nonchalante qui le définissait bien. Si grand. Si fort. Si beau. Si … lui-même.

Fye était en totale apnée. Son cerveau n'était plus suffisamment oxygéné, il en était persuadé. Ca pouvait expliquer pourquoi plus rien de fonctionnait. Il ne percevait plus rien, si ce n'était la présence de l'homme en face de lui. Où étaient-ils, où était Toya, combien de temps resteraient-ils face à face avant que Fye n'ose lui dire ce qu'il avait sur le cœur ?

Il avait tellement de chose à dire mais il ne se souvenait plus de rien. Il voulait lui dire qu'il regrettait. Non qu'il le détestait ? Ou non lui demander des explications… ? Que voulait-il lui dire ? Etait-il obliger de parler ? Ne pouvait-il pas seulement rester là à le regarder, et mourir d'extase en attendant qu'il respire de nouveau ?

« J'en pense qu'avec tout ce boucan, on ne peut pas dormir tranquille. »

Sa voix sonna si délicieusement aux oreilles de Fye ! Jamais un son, une présence ne lui avait autant manqué de toute sa vie. Il était certain que s'il n'était pas menotté à cette satanée chaise, il se serait jeté sur lui.

« Je… » Bégaya Fye avant de se raviser.

Il n'arrivait même pas à le quitter du regard. Et le brun ne semblait pas non plus enclin à rompre le contact. Pourtant, malgré cet encouragement implicite, le jeune homme n'osait même pas parler, de peur de ce que le principal intéressé pourrait répondre. Lui qui pensait qu'un rejet en face à face serait le meilleur moyen pour aller de l'avant, il était persuadé en cet instant qu'il pourrait en crever sur place.

Toya se leva en silence pour les laisser à leurs retrouvailles, quand Kurogané l'interpella sans néanmoins quitter Fye des yeux:

«Alors comme ça tu m'admires ? »

« Ta gueule. »

La porte se referma et alors que les deux protagonistes se retrouvaient seuls à seuls, le corps entier de Fye palpita. Des vagues de chaleurs l'engourdissaient et sa bouche devint désagréablement sèche. Pourtant il devait parler. Il devait le lui dire. Ça ne serait pas long. Un peu de courage.

« Je ne voulait pas m'imposer mais… je voudrais savoir si… Si tu … »

De faibles hoquets lui coupaient la parole. Manquait plus que ça pour perdre toute crédibilité ! Il inspira profondément, essayant de parler le plus concisément possible :

« Pourquoi avoir renoncé à ça ? Ta victoire… elle était déjà acquise ! Pourquoi ce sacrifice ? »

« Tu le sais déjà. »

L'assurance et la beauté qui émanait de chacune de ces intonations faisait frissonner Fye. Il aurait voulu lui dire, maintenant, à quel point il était dingue de lui.

« J'ai toujours pensé qu'après m'être enfui, je t'oublierai. Que j'arriverai à me détacher de tout. »

Il baissa finalement les yeux et la table sembla attiser toute son attention.

« Mais tu étais toujours là, dans ma tête, dans mon corps, plus présent que jamais. C'était ma punition pour t'avoir quitté sans te laisser la moindre chance. J'ai été un incommensurable idiot. Alors … quand j'ai entendu ton discours d'aujourd'hui…Il fallait que je te le dise…»

Le plastique vernis n'était décidément pas aussi réceptif qu'il n'y paraissait. Fye voulait tellement voir ces yeux grenat, cette expression si particulière quand le brun l'écoutait parler. Il releva finalement la tête et finit d'une seule traite en criant presque ce qu'il avait sur le cœur :

« J'ai toujours voulu chercher un coupable, un responsable du malheur de mon existence, alors qu'au final, c'était moi et mon orgueil qui me faisait le plus souffrir. Je te demande de me pardonner de t'avoir blessé à ton tour. Tu sais, j'en ai sincèrement rien à carrer de ce que tu as fait pour m'avoir, ou ce que tu attendais de moi en me recueillant. Je n'en ai réellement rien à carrer car la seule chose qui m'importe vraiment … c'est que tu m'aimes! »

Kurogané ne disait toujours rien, et cette expression lisse sans émotions trop familière poussa Fye dans ses derniers retranchements. De toute façon il n'avait plus rien à perdre.

« Mais c'est trop tard maintenant. Toya a raison, si tu veux m'oublier pour aller mieux, dis le moi. Dis le moi et je ne t'importunerai plus jamais, je disparaîtrais de ta vie. Et ca ira mieux pour nous deux. »

Un long soupir de lassitude résonna soudain, Fye se tut instantanément. Kurogané le fixait, et une lueur presque furieuse s'agita dans ses iris flamboyant. Le blond souhaitait réellement être désagrégé sur place en cet instant, il n'y aurait pas mort plus noble pour lui.

Hélas il n'en fut rien. Il regarda, impuissant, Kurogané faire le tour de la table et se rapprocher dangereusement de lui. Il ne pouvait même pas s'empêcher de détailler sa stature parfaite en mouvement, ses gestes fluides, son corps divin qui transcendait l'espace. Le brun se pencha vers lui, permettant à Fye de se perdre encore plus dans la contemplation de son visage aux lignes si soulignées et harmonieuses. Ses yeux se posèrent sur ses lèvres légèrement ourlées et craquelées, terriblement tentantes. Elles étaient tellement près qu'il pourrait les embrasser. Elles se murent lorsqu'il demande d'une voix doucereuse :

« Tu penses vraiment que tu pourrais vivre loin de moi ? »

Fye déglutit et inconsciemment, sa main libre vint s'accrocher à sa chemise pour ne pas qu'il s'éloigne. Il eût l'impression qu'un halètement sonore sortait de sa gorge mais il n'en était pas tout à fait sûr. La bouche irrésistible du politicien s'étira dans un sourire satisfait :

« Tu es vraiment un piètre menteur. »

Il sentit une main chaude courir sur sa nuque et ses derniers neurones rendirent l'âme quand les lèvres de Kurogané se posèrent avec une lenteur insupportable sur son front. Ses joues s'humidifièrent tellement rapidement qu'il se demanda s'il pleurait déjà depuis plusieurs minutes.

Il renifla bruyamment, avant d'expirer maladroitement. D'un effleurement tendre et affectueux, le pouce de Kurogané vint essuyer des larmes et il se recula de quelques centimètres pour regarder son majordome dans les yeux.

Fye s'en voulut d'être si laid en cet instant alors qu'il souhaitait tant irradier le brun d'un sourire sincère. Il se contenta de rétorquer entre deux hoquets :

« Et toi… tu es un horrible… manipulateur… »

Ca y est. Ces lèvres divines, appétissantes et suaves rejoignirent les siennes. Il ne pût contrôler l'excitation qui l'électrocuta presque sur place et entrouvrit la bouche pour les engloutir sauvagement, tandis que sa main attrapait le cou du brun pour le plaquer davantage contre lui. C'était si bon. La saveur d'une promesse.

Alors que son poignet enfermé devenait douloureux à force de se débattre, Fye marmonna contre les lèvres de Kurogané :

« Il va falloir …enlever ses menottes… »

La main de son vis-à-vis tata l'obstacle du bout des doigts, pour entreprendre une toute autre trajectoire en frôlant la hanche du jeune homme qui lâcha un _ho_ stupéfait.

« Mmmh, susurra le brun contre son oreille, je ne crois pas. »

Tandis que les grandes mains rassurantes enserraient la taille du jeune homme pour que leurs corps se collent l'un contre l'autre, le blond savait qu'il pourrait mettre de coté toutes les comparaisons de bonheur et d'extase qu'il avait connu jusque là. C'était au-delà de toutes limites.

« Est-ce que ça veux dire que tu me pardonnes ? » haleta-t-il en attendant avec hâte d'embrasser de nouveau son amant.

« Non. »

Cette réponse froide fut bien vite accompagnée de petits baisers le long de la mâchoire de Fye, tels des picorements affectueux.

« Ca veut dire que je ne te laisserais plus partir. »

Et dans ce regard chaleureux à en faire fondre les dernières bribes de doutes qui sommeillait en lui, Fye sut que c'était vrai.

oOo

* * *

><p>Et à suivre très très vite, un petit épilogue tout chaud - euh chou… Dans moins d'un mois, c'est promis ! Merci encore d'avoir lu !<p> 


	16. Epilogue: Le mariage

**Un dernier coucou les gens, amis lecteurs qui êtes mon soutien et mon ultime récompense pour cette looongue histoire. Elle m'aura au final pris 4 ans ! (principalement meublé par un vide sanitaire , intersidéral, ou cérébral...) C'est donc pleine d'émotions que je vous remercie de vos reviews adorables, tordantes, mais surtout encourageantes J'espère vous faire autant plaisir avec cet épilogue que vous avec vos superbes commentaires ! Je remercie aussi Mokona au chocoPUIPUIPIU, Lyra 64, Hellina pour leur fidélité héhé! **

**Un grand merci à ma Irissia, une super bêta pleine de patience et de bon conseils! C'est grâce à elle si vous n'avez pas d'attaque cardiaque ou les rétines cramées avec mes fautes impardonnables ou mes phrases sans verbes...**

**Voilà, sur ce, j'espère vous revoir sur d'autres fics! Je me penche actuellement à fond sur le fandom Sherlock, parce que les fics y sont magnifiques et la série est sublimissime, les acteurs à croquer et une réalisation en béton. Mais surtout... une relation expressément douteuse qui implique la porte ouvert à nos esprits pervers fertiles niark niark! Je vous la recommande. **

**A bientot donc, et surtout très bonne lecture !**

* * *

><p><span>Epilogue: Le mariage<span>

Le marbre semblait être à l'épreuve du temps, survivant ainsi aux intempéries et à l'usure. Luisante et nette, Kurogané se demanda si la pierre n'était pas régulièrement nettoyée. A côté des autres tombes abimées et ternies, le noir, poli et finement taillé, faisait office de monolithe sacré. Mais son jugement était peu être altéré par sa partialité.

Une fine couche de neige qui saupoudrait la stèle contrastait fortement avec la couleur ébène, et la faisait joliment ressortir dans ce décor de coton, doux et silencieux.

Kurogané regarda fixement les deux noms taillés en lettres dorées, encore scintillantes, les seuls aspérités de la pierre. Son regard était soutenu, intense, comme si les mots étaient également imprégnés sur sa peau. Gravés dans son âme. _Flowright_.

Il se souvint alors que le frère de Fye n'avait que 12 ans quand la cruauté personnifiée l'avait fait quitter ce monde. Le trouble qu'il ressentit s'accompagna d'une sensation de remords. Le destin avait voulu que Fye réchappe de ce drame, et laisse sa mère et son frère seuls sous terre. Ils n'ont pas pu le voir grandir, murir, vivre en sécurité. Ils n'ont pas pu le féliciter pour la reprise ardue de ses études, pour l'obtention de son diplôme, et sa sortie major de promotion lors de sa première année de droit. Ils ne purent ni partager son quotidien, ni voir chacun de ses sourires resplendissant, ou consoler ses chagrins. Ils ne purent lui dire chaque jour à quel point ils l'aimaient. Tous ces précieux moments, Kurogane avait l'impression de les leur avoir volés.

Au pied de la tombe, il déposa un bouquet de chrysanthèmes rougeoyants. Son pragmatisme quant au recueillement voulait qu'il considère cet acte stupide comme issu d'une machination capitaliste des fleuristes. En vérité, il n'y avait que les vivants pour s'obstiner à fleurir des tombes. Les morts, eux, étaient dans l'incapacité totale d'apprécier ce genre de présent.

Mais par cette offrande, son inconscient eut l'impression d'apaiser les tourments de la famille Flowright. Kurogané symbolisait son respect à leur égard. Elle signifiait qu'il apportait à Fye tout qu'ils ne pouvaient plus donner. Qu'ils pouvaient reposer en paix.

Afin de sortir progressivement de cette torpeur funeste et spirituelle, il s'assit sur un banc à deux pas de la pierre noire, d'où il pouvait encore voir les flocons recouvrir peu à peu l'écarlate des fleurs.

Il devait probablement être engourdi par le froid et ses pensées poétiques, car il faillit sursauter quand il sentit la présence de quelqu'un s'assoir à coté de lui. Ses pas avaient probablement été étouffés par la neige pour s'être approché avec autant de discrétion.

Le brun maugréa intérieurement d'être ainsi privé de ce moment de tranquillité. Le cimetière était largement assez grand et comportait un nombre suffisant de bancs pour satisfaire le postérieur des vivants. Contraint de supporter cette présence importune, il ne se retint pas de se faire une première impression. L'individu à coté de lui semblait bien svelte malgré sa grande taille, et la façon dont il restait muet face a la tombe rebuta Kurogané de se lancer dans une conversation de convenance.

Il songea à partir pour laisser à l'homme son moment de paix quand celui ci le retint en engageant la conversation:

« Vous venez souvent vous recueillir ici? »

Sa voix était si faible, comme émanant d'un tombeau, que Kurogané se demanda quelques secondes si cette question lui était adressée. Comme le silence sembla se prolonger indéfiniment, le brun décida d'être franc :

« Jamais ». Répondit-il d'une voix qu'il voulait morne mais qui trahissait une certaine acidité. Après tout, c'était la vérité, peut importe le ton sur laquelle elle était dite.

« Oh! S'étonna son voisin dont l'intonation sévère n'avait pas affecté le moins du monde. Voilà pourquoi je ne vous y aie jamais vu. »

Il joignit ses mains osseuses, triturant des doigts filiformes avec gêne avant d'ajouter : « Je m'y pose souvent, une fois par semaine. »

Kurogané détestait les gens qui répondaient à des questions qu'il n'avait pas posées, et de plus s'en foutait royalement de la vie de cet énergumène. Il lâcha néanmoins un _ah_ dubitatif en espérant clore la conversation.

« Je suis honoré de vous voir aujourd'hui, continua l'homme qui n'était visiblement pas médium. Comme ca je vais pouvoir vous remercier. »

Cela l'aurait arrangé cette fois si de ne pas être reconnu comme Kurogané Suwa, précurseur d'une ère de tolérance, rustre au grand cœur et numéro un des japonais les plus sexy élu par Fangirl Magazine. Il aurait ainsi pu éviter des éloges ou des acclamations venues de ce spectre peu commode.

« Me remercier de quoi? »

La question avait néanmoins franchie ses lèvres. Il savait qu'il y avait tout un tas de raisons à ces congratulations, après tout, sa popularité n'était pas anodine. Mais cet inconnu n'avait nullement l'allure d'un fanatique ou d'un journaliste.

« De prendre soin de Fye. »

Kurogané tourna doucement la tête en scrutant attentivement son interlocuteur. Si sa silhouette amincie avait frappé le politicien, son visage creusé était bien plus flagrant. Le temps semblait avoir jeté son dévolu sur lui, le marquant des longues et douloureuses épreuves de la vie. Des rides d'expressions très marquées, des pommettes saillantes, ses cheveux châtains tendant plus vers le poivre-sel à des endroits retombaient en bataille devant ces yeux. D'un bleu profond.

« Je n'ai fait que ce que tout _citoyen respectable_ avait à faire », gronda-t-il en insistant sur les termes qu'il voulait blessant.

«Pourtant vous êtes le seul à l'avoir fait », éluda son voisin d'un air marri.

Kurogané ne pu s'empêcher d'utiliser sa technique d'homme-ultra-méga-en-colère en jetant sur lui un regard grondant.

« Ce que je veux dire, défendit alors sa victime, c'est que ce que vous avez mis en place... pour eux. Ces droits, ces bourses, ces statuts... c'est extraordinaire. »

Kurogané détourna alors le regard, fixant de nouveau la tombe Flowright.

« Je sais. »

A vrai dire, et ce sans fausse modestie, il avait été le premier à s'en féliciter. La réussite de ce projet, pronostiqué suicidaire par la presse les quinze premiers jours de son annonce, n'était plus à contester. De nombreux dirigeants avaient suivis l'exemple de Saolan Li, et les aides envers les orphelins avaient permis de sauver 17 000 enfants à travers le pays rien qu'en un an. Le succès fut tellement rapide, tellement acclamé, que son désistement de la compétition de Clow n'était qu'un lointain souvenir. Mais si les honneurs pleuvaient sur lui en cascade, il n'oubliait pas le long combat qu'il avait mené pour y parvenir. En vérité, ces acclamations et cette notoriété n'étaient pour lui que dûment mérité. Sa véritable récompense venait de l'amour inébranlable que lui avait offert Fye en retour.

Et il ne laisserait personne le juger, encore moins interférer.

« Si vous pensez que vous confondre en compliments vous fera gagner ma compassion, épargnez votre salive. Je ne suis pas du genre à supporter l'hypocrisie. »

Il crut un instant avoir rabroué une fois pour toute le claquet de ce détestable quinquagénaire, mais ce dernier répondit, tout aussi poliment que s'il se défendait d'un remerciement :

« Mes vœux étaient sincères. Mais je comprends que venant de moi, ils vous débectent. »

Malgré la bienveillance et la modestie avec laquelle ces mots étaient prononcés, Kurogané ne pouvait que rassembler tout son self-control afin de calmer ses nerfs. Son imagination devint soudain très fertile à toute sorte de vengeances, insultes, et autres joyeusetés. Seul le respect pour ce lieu solennel retint son poing. Et puis, à défaut d'être violent, il pouvait encore être méchant :

« Je ne dirais jamais à Fye que je vous ai vu si c'est ce que vous attendez de moi. »

Une fois de plus, les mots semblèrent glisser sur l'autre homme comme un une brise matinale. Peut être qu'à force de blâmes, il était vidé de tout ressentiment. Ou peut être était-ce de l'expiation. Une façon à lui d'implorer un quelconque pardon en recevant ce qu'il méritait.

Des gens comme cet homme, qui abandonnait indignement un enfant dans un dépotoir, et qui ne finissait pas leur jours en prison méritait au moins de vivre toute leur vie rongé par la solitude, si ce n'était qu'être accompagné par leur remords.

« La seule chose que j'attends de vous, murmura-t-il assez fort pour couvrir le sifflement du vent, c'est de continuer à veiller sur lui. »

Il essaya de capter son regard mais Kurogané fixait toujours intensément la pierre tombale au marbre impassible.

« Et je pense que je n'ai pas besoin de supplier pour ça. »

Autant la colère l'empêchait de faire preuve de condescendance, autant une telle abnégation invita Kurogané à le croire sincère. Après tout, si le temps lacérait chaque jour un peu plus son corps et sa vie, il pouvait aussi apporter repentir et sagesse. Ses mots adressés au politicien et ses fleurs étaient sûrement les seuls moyens qu'il avait d'expier son attitude passée.

Kurogané se sentit soudain bien indigne, avec sa rage et de haine, tandis que cet homme subissait avec le peu de dignité qu'il lui restait les tourments de ses regrets. Ce pauvre vieil homme, seul, assis sur son banc, face à une tombe, noyé dans les souvenirs des personnes qu'il n'avait pas pu sauver.

Il vint alors à l'esprit du brun qu'il purgeait bien sa peine. Et que prendre congé poliment ne lui arracherait pas les cordes vocales.

Mais lorsqu'il voulu le lui dire, l'homme était déjà parti, laissant déjà derrière lui une entrevue fantomatique, marquée par des traces de pas déjà recouvertes par la neige.

oOo

Quand Kurogané poussa la porte de l'appartement, il fut assailli par une légère fragrance sucrée qui s'attaqua à son odorat avec violence. Son regard se posa sur Fye, qui travaillait assidûment, affalé dans le canapé, un classeur sur les genoux, un stylo dans une main et un biscuit dans l'autre.

Le brun n'eut pas longtemps à chercher pour deviner la source de cet assaut olfactif: un plat de cookie fumant posé sur la table du salon au côté de l'affamé. Ce dernier releva la tête en entendant l'arrivé du politicien, et sourit de toute ses dents, dévoilant un émail complètement tartiné de chocolat:

« J'ai fait des cookies, tu en veux ? »

« Sans façon, j'ai l'impression que je pourrais mourir d'une crise de diabète rien qu'en les reniflant de trop près... »

Le blondinet haussa les épaules et engouffra le reste de son biscuit dans un gémissement plus proche de l'orgasme culinaire que de l'étouffement.

« Mphhh.. le sucre fa_ch_ilite la con_ch_entration et parti_ch_ipe a l'assimilation mémorielle. »

Kurogané se demanda si cette explication était vraie, ou juste une excuse bidon publiée par tous les goinfres de la planète pour justifier leur obésité...

« La prochaine fois je te ferai quelque chose de plus _japonais_, promis. »

« Tu n'es plus mon majordome depuis des années, rien ne t'oblige à me faire la cuisine. »

« Je ne serais plus ton majordome quand tu arriveras à repasser tes chemises tout seul! »

Cette réflexion blessa légèrement Kurogané dans son orgueil. Il était depuis longtemps évident qu'il ne pouvait plus vivre sans les soins et l'attention de Fye au quotidien. Mais après tout, sa dépendance à l'égard de son amant pouvait être une chose positive. Tant que c'était réciproque.

L'entrevue de tout à l'heure sonna comme un gong dans sa tête. Jusque là, il n'avait rien vu de mal à s'accaparer Fye et vivre avec lui dans un cocon d'amour. Mais, contrairement à lui, le blond avait une vie ailleurs. De la famille qui pensait à lui quelque part.

Bien que Fye ne lui en ait jamais parlé, ressentirait-il un jour le besoin de retourner là où il avait grandi, ne plus tourner le dos ses souvenirs? Quant serait-il d'ailleurs s'il lui avouait avoir fait _cette_ rencontre au cimetière?

Vu que Kurogané se voyait mal évoquer être allé se recueillir sur la tombe Flowright, la question était déjà réglée. Mais le fait de savoir qu'il y existait quelqu'un d'autre, lié par le sang et plus proche de Fye que lui même, ca l'angoissait en un sens.

« Tu as l'air tendu, c'est le mariage qui t'angoisse à ce point ? »

« Pardon ? »

Kurogané fut pris de court hors de ses tergiversations et crut mal entendre la question. Question tout aussi troublante que ses récentes pensées…

« Tu sais, être témoin n'a rien de l'ardeur d'une campagne électorale. Il y a la foule, les photos, avec les petits fours en plus. »

Mon Dieu, c'était déjà demain. Le mariage de Sakura et de Shaolan Li. Cela faisait pourtant plus d'un an que les fiançailles avaient été prononcés et que Sakura suppliait son grand ami d'être présent en tant qu'accompagnateur à l'autel. Il avait plusieurs fois tenté de fuir cette responsabilité, mais Tomoyo, l'assistante personnelle de l'héritière, veillait au grain. Elle le terrifiait même via des cauchemars sanglants qui importunaient ses nuits chaque fois qu'il prévoyait de se rétracter …

Pourtant, c'était un immense honneur qu'elle lui offrait. Depuis la disparition de Clow, leurs liens s'étaient resserrés, et leur relation avait largement atteint une dimension fraternelle. Peut être était-ce aussi la source de son trouble. Laisser sa petite sœur s'unir à quelqu'un d'autre. Remplacer le vide laissé par la mort de son père pour ce jour important. Ne cesser de penser au fait que lui aussi voulait s'unir à Fye à jamais.

« Je ne comprend pas pourquoi elle m'a choisi. Soupira Kurogané en s'accoudant au rebord du canapé, au dessus de Fye. La famille Clow comporte beaucoup de personnes honorables plus à même de jouer ce rôle. »

« Je pense que tu es plus important pour elle que n'importe quel autre membre de sa famille. »

Kurogané eut un coup de chaud.

_Et moi, suis devenu plus important que le reste de ta famille ?_ Voulu-t-il demander. Mais dernièrement, il avait tiré la sonnette d'alarme quant à ses actions trop possessives. Il y aurait bien un moyen de mettre le sujet sur la table sans qu'il émette de façon sous-jacente le souhait d'être le seul et l'unique à ses yeux…

« Kurogané ? »

« Il t'arrive parfois de penser au reste de ta famille ? » Dit-il précipitamment, tant que l'effet de l'arrivée naturelle de la conversation échoua lamentablement.

Fye écarquilla les yeux et faillit en lâcher son stylo. Il s'imagina peut être que Kurogané voulait entamer une séance de thérapie sur les relations conflictuelles familiales afin d'exorciser son propre passé, mais il fut bientôt aguillé par l'expression pensive de son amant.

« Parfois oui. »

« Tu n'as jamais eu envie de retourner les voir ? »

Malgré la curiosité innocente qu'il voulait mettre dans ses paroles, elles le blessèrent intérieurement. Il n'aurait jamais dû en parler, mais les deux jeunes gens s'étaient promis de ne jamais plus rien se cacher quant à leurs doutes ou leurs pensées.

Fye esquissa un sourire, comprenant peu à peu où le brun voulait en venir. Bien que l'élément déclencheur de cette conversation reste empreint d'un quelconque mystère.

« C'est toi ma famille, Kurogané. Où que soit … les autres, quoi qu'ils attendent de moi, je resterai toujours à tes cotés. »

Sans qu'il ne s'en rende compte, Fye s'était redressé et ses cheveux effleurèrent avec douceur sa joue.

Kurogané ferma lentement les yeux et pencha sa tête sur le coté pour embrasser la tempe libérée par quelques mèches. Ses lèvres se posèrent avec délicatesse sur sa peau, comme une caresse, et il se répandit en petits baisers le long de sa mâchoire. Il sentit la chair de poule de son vis-à-vis lorsque sa langue gouta la saveur de sa peau et il perdit progressivement le contrôle de ses pensées.

« Je veux t'embrasser. »

Fye tourna la tête vers lui et laissa le brun happer ses lèvres avant qu'il n'eut le temps de dire qu'il n'attendait que ça depuis qu'il était rentré. Kurogané suçota sa lèvre inférieure tout en glissant sa main derrière la nuque du jeune homme, le laissant échapper un long soupir de satisfaction.

« Mmh on ne l'a encore jamais fait sur le canapé… »

Kurogané recula légèrement la tête, ses yeux plongeant dans le regard azuré maintenant pétillant de malice.

« Si ton objectif est que l'on ait fait l'amour dans tout les recoins de cet appart, épargne-moi quand viendra le tour du placard à balai. »

« Oh je suis sûr qu'il y a moyen d'y faire des choses intéressantes ! »

Des sourcils se froncèrent.

« Comme quoi ? »

« Tu le sauras la prochaine fois ! »

C'était fou l'effet qu'une phrase explicite prononcée avec une intonation aussi sensuelle pouvait avoir comme effet sur l'imagination de Kurogané. Une série d'images et de positions toutes aussi érotiques les unes que les autres l'assaillirent et il ne sut pas comment gérer ce flot d'excitation déferlant en lui, autrement qu'en basculant doucement sur le canapé et glissant sur Fye, ne désirant rien d'autre que sentir son corps recouvrir entièrement celui de son amant.

« Tu es redoutable Fye, tu le sais ? » Il picora son cou de petits baisers, se retenant corps et âme de ne pas laisser un énorme suçon sur sa gorge nue. « Cet effet dévastateur que tu as sur moi… » continua-t-il en laissant ses mains s'aventurer lentement sur les vêtements de Fye, tout en signifiant qu'ils n'étaient pas trop à leur place. « C'est presque machiavélique lorsque que tu m'excites avec des projets de la sorte. »

Fye avait déjà lâché ses cours et son style pour entourer les épaules larges de ses bras fins.

« Je dis ces choses là parce que je t'aime. A moins que tu le voies comme un acte pervers, il n'y a pas d'autres raisons obscure. »

Kurogané se laissa envahir par la proximité de Fye, s'appropriant de nouveau son parfum familier, son contact intime. Ce sentiment l'étourdissait chaque jour un peu plus. Il se demanda si c'était possible de _trop_ aimer quelqu'un.

« Je ne sais pas quoi faire... pour exprimer tout cet amour que j'ai pour toi. » Souffla-t-il tandis que les doigts de Fye glissèrent sur sa joue, attirant son visage vers lui. « Pour te le faire comprendre, le partager éternellement avec toi. » La bouche de Kurogané s'attarda sur les courbes harmonieuses de son visage avant d'effleurer ses lèvres brièvement. « C'est ancré en moi, c'est violent, ca s'agite, ca déborde … » Ses mains fortes se posèrent sur la poitrine du jeune homme sous lui, qui gonflait irrégulièrement. Puis ses doigts experts dessinèrent les contours de ses cotes jusqu'à ses hanches. « J'abuserai de tout les moyens nécessaire pour te faire mien, te posséder tout entier. »

Fye, beaucoup moins patient, déboutonnait déjà la chemise du brun, haletant :

« Pourquoi tu me dis toute ces choses, issues de ton subconscient romantique endormi, si ce n'est que pour me rendre encore plus fou de toi ? »

« C'est encore possible ? » s'en amusa le politicien.

« Attention, je peux devenir très vulgaire..haaa ! »

Le corps fin sous lui se cambra quand la main chaude du brun s'aventura sous son haut lui signifiant que cet obstacle n'arrêterait pas le cheminement de son idée.

« Kurogané si tu veux me déshabiller, fait le maintenant mais n'attends pas que j'arrache mon T-shirt !»

Des ses mains sûres d'elles mais néanmoins tremblantes, le brun vint à bout du haut (ô combien inutile) qui cachait à sa vue le torse fin de Fye.

« J'espère que tu n'avais rien prévu dans l'heure parce que je ne te laisserai pas fuir très facilement là… »

Fye se laissa aller, comme plongeant entièrement dans un grand délire, tout en murmurant qu'il était à lui, qu'il le laisserait faire ce qu'il veut, et autres propos de moins en moins cohérent jaillissant de sa bouche suite à son excitation grimpante. Il aimait quand les choses se déroulaient ainsi, sentir ses vêtements encombrant être remplacés par l'air ambiant, et le contact chaud des mains douces et rassurantes de Kurogané contre lui. Il adorait se sentit totalement dévêtit, nu et exposé face aux iris incandescentes de son amant. Il ne savait plus alors si c'était les prunelles sauvages qui le brûlaient ainsi, ou ses propres hormones qui organisaient un feu de camp dans tout son organisme.

Il ne s'était absolument pas attendu a ce que Kuorgané se jette sur lui de la sorte après être rentré, et l'idée qu'ils puissent faire l'amour aussi spontanément, sur leur canapé, entre ses classeurs et un plat de cookie fit basculer sa conscience dans une brume épaisse, jouissive, et hors du temps.

Il sentait le souffle de Kurogané au creux de son oreille, au moins aussi haletant que le sien. S'il le désirait aussi fort que lui en cet instant, qu'attendait-il pour le prendre ? Son corps se tendit à l'extrême, ses mots se heurtèrent les uns aux autres avant de former une supplique compréhensible, son bégayement renforçant son fantasme :

« Kuro… vite s'il… te plait… »

Ce dernier fit mine de ne pas l'entendre et effleura toutes ses zones érogènes du bout des doigts.

« Kuro je te veux… »

Le corps de Fye était un volcan, empli de lave et de désir. Il avait envie de tout engloutir dans sa passion déferlante.

« Tout de suite, maintenant !»

« Fye, tu as l'air bien pressé… »

Ses mains glissèrent sous son bassin et Fye avança ses hanches instinctivement, son esprit attendant avec une impatience inconcevable le moment où Kurogané lui cèderait.

« C'est ta faute, hoqueta-t-il en cherchant par des mouvements aléatoire un endroit ou se raccrocher, c'est toi qui me mets dans cet état! »

« Mmh, c'est pas possible, pour être aussi avenant, tu dois au moins te faire un tas de films sur mon rôle de témoin lors du mariage …»

« Non… ne me mets pas ce genre d'image en tête ou je ne pourrais pas … te voir… demain… sans être stupidement excité ! »

Kurogané sourit pour lui-même, et embrassa passionnément les lèvres tremblantes de Fye, sentant la sueur perler peu à peu sur son épiderme.

« Tu es magnifique » souffla-t-il en écartant lentement ses cuisses.

« Et toi le plus beau témoin qu'on puisse rêver d'avoir à ses coté… » gémit le blond dans un souffle extatique.

Les mains larges s'agrippèrent aux hanches du jeune homme et Kurogané se pressa contre lui. Fye marmonnait à demis mots une litanie plaintive où _maintenant_, _oui_ et _baise moi_ revenaient de façon frénétique. Laissant ces ordres envahir ses gestes, il sentit tous ses sens s'entremêler furieusement quand Kurogané plongea en lui.

Fye n'avait pas menti qu'en à sa vulgarité incontrôlable : jamais Kurogané ne l'avait vu aussi abandonné à son désir, jurant Dieu et incriminant Kurogané de lui donner autant de plaisir. Le brun garda en mémoire qu'il devrait le prendre par surprise plus souvent.

Il se sentit s'imbriquer de plus en plus parfaitement avec le corps élancé de Fye, enroulant ses jambes derrières ses genoux, enlaçant ses hanches et caressant son dos, nichant sa tête dans son cou, tout en sentant ce dernier convulser à chaque mouvement de bassin. Il ondulait sous lui avec une telle symbiose que Kurogané se demanda comment il pourrait supporter tout cet amour qu'il éprouvait sans rester ainsi, enfoui en lui, jusqu'à la fin de ses jours.

Quant il lui susurra à l'oreille qu'il ne connaissait rien de plus merveilleux que de faire l'amour avec lui, Fye ouvrit de grand yeux et plongea son regard dans le sien, laissa tout loisir au brun de plonger dans ses pupilles dilatées.

« Tu ne peux pas _haa_ …décemment être aussi sexy et romantique à la fois … hmmhmm. C'est trop pour un seul homme… tu es si …_aaaaaah_… »

Il perdit un instant le cours de sa phrase, quand la langue de Kurogané vint chatouiller son oreille, puis il se demanda en gémissant si c'était possible d'être encore plus amoureux de lui qu'il en l'était la minute d'avant.

Comme il l'avait dit, Kurogané abusa de tous les moyens pour accentuer ce sentiment puissant, et il se cambra en donnant un autre coup de rein plus violent. Cela n'ébranla pas Fye dont les halètements langoureux et les suppliques erratiques emplissaient l'appartement.

« Je ne veux pas te blesser, Fye. Arrête-moi si- »

« Non ! Le coupa-t-il, net. Surtout pas ! Continue... Encore… Oui encore ! »

Le cerveau de Kurogané cessa de donner un sens profond à tout ce qu'il ressentait les secondes qui suivirent. Il se sentit juste envahit par une extase profonde, intense, qui réchauffait l'intérieur même de son corps. Il percevait seulement au loin la voix de Fye qui haletait _plus fort, plus, plus, plus fort _et ces cris se confondaient avec ses propres gémissements. Il ne contrôlait plus sa voix, ses propos érotiques, ni ses mouvements saccadés.

« Je … » Fye ralentis soudain la cadence, ses mains s'agrippant aux épaules musclées de son amant. « Je ne pense pas tenir une heure… désolé… »

Sentant que lui aussi n'allait pas tarder à jouir, Kurogané se recula légèrement, tout en redressant le bassin de Fye. Il le regarda droit dans les yeux quand il donna des derniers coups de hanches plus forts, plus profonds, et il vit l'orgasme se dessiner subitement sur les traits de Fye. Sa tête rejetée en arrière, son torse cambré et ses mains désespérément agrippées à l'accoudoir du canapé, il cria dans un râle puissant :

« Kurogané j- je t'aime tel-tellement ! »

Par ces mots si simple, il eu l'impression que Fye l'aspirait complètement à l'intérieur de son corps, et il se vida de toute son énergie, ses pensées et sa dignité, en bafouillant des insanités entrecoupés de mots qu'il savait être profondément stupides.

Il était tellement léger. Sa force avait été dévorée par ce blond indomptable, et il se laissa couler sur lui, laissant leurs corps se coller l'un à l'autre par leur sueur encore suintante.

Respirant profondément de concert, ils s'abandonnèrent à quelques petites caresses le temps que l'un d'eux retrouve suffisamment de neurones afin de parler.

« Je pense que tu m'as officiellement détendu, finit par souffler Kurogané dans un léger sourire. Je suis prêt à réciter tous les vœux de bonheur du monde devant une horde de femmes meringues et de pingouins. »

Fye pouffa et laissa ses yeux se fermer, calant sa tête sur le torse de son aimé. Ce dernier regarda son visage se détendre, ses lèvres s'entrouvrirent dans un soupir de bien être.

En contemplant cet homme magnifique, au cœur si immense qu'il pouvait à la fois recevoir et donner tant d'amour, Kurogané se dit que trop aimer n'était pas une fatalité. Il dit dans un murmure tendre, le nez enfoui dans sa chevelure dorée :

« Un jour, moi aussi je t'épouserai. »

Quelque part, aux portes d'un sommeil réparateur, Fye sourit.


End file.
